


The Last of Us

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Loss of Parent(s), No The Last of Us (Video Games) Knowledge Required, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 112,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: This story recounts the journey of Regina Mills and Emma Swan as they travel across a post-apocalyptic America in search of a cure for a zombie plague that has wiped out more that 60% percent of the human race.Along the way these strangers get to know each other better than they ever imagined and a friendship forms. This friendship leads into something more.Based on the video game of the same name but with SQ.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan & Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Jack (Once Upon a Time: Tallahassee)/James (Once Upon a Time), Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] The Last of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886305) by [Sarconistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia). 



> Okay so really quick note: I want to say a huge thank you to my cheerleader Haley for helping me and sending me positivty the entire time. I'm grateful for the support. And thank you to anyone else who has sent me encouraging words or who has helped in anyway.
> 
> Also a big shot out to Sarconistia, who made the incredible artwork that accompanies this fic. Please go check it out. It's stunning. 
> 
> And a big thank you to the mods and everyone who made SQSN possible. This was a ride but its been great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just want to say that you do not have to be familiar with the video game to follow this fic. Also I did not follow the game exactly and changed a lot of things. I just couldn't help myself. Also I should add that this is not a slowburn by any means.
> 
> Also, I reference quite a few Zombie shows/films like the Walking Dead and Z Nation and other game like Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising.
> 
> There is a major character death but don't worry, it's not SQ. There is also lots of blood and gore btw and mentions of attempted sexual assault. Overall the zombies are gross.

Prologue

The night was still; crickets chirped and the wind howled as it blew against the yellow sheer curtains on the windows, causing them to flutter and flow softly. The pale moonlight shone across the floor. Inside the dark bedroom, a nightlight projector on the bedside table created bright images of swans and butterflies on the dark walls as it played the music box tune of 'Once upon a dream'. The small pink fan propped up on the white dresser provided coolness and comfort on this very warm mid-summer evening.

A loud explosion disturbed the peaceful evening and shook the entire town. The sound startled the small child awake and she shot straight up in bed. She had never heard a sound so loud and it frightened her. Her small heart was hammering inside her chest and she took in large gulps of air as she looked around her room. Everything was fine as far as she could tell. Her dolls and action figures were on the shelves perfectly aligned, her toy chest was wide open where balls, plushies, and other toys resided. Her gaze flicked to her closet which was always left closed to make sure that no monsters could get in. Yes, everything appeared to be in order. She let out a sigh of relief and went to lie back down.

As soon as her head hit the pillow there was another loud explosion behind her and she jumped with a little yelp. That was certainly not a dream. She decided to investigate so she climbed out of bed, groggily shuffled to her window, and peered out. The trees were waving in the window and the breeze caressed her face. She turned her attention to beyond the trees and the houses. There she saw a gigantic cloud of smoke and flames in the distance. She gasped and stumbled backward, her tiny frame was filled with fear. She had never seen anything like this, except in movies. It frightened her and she ran for her bedroom door so she could get her mommy and daddy. She reached the knob of the cracked door but it swung open before she could touch it. A figure stood there.

The child was frozen in fear until the night switched on and the child was filled with relief. Her mother stepped inside, dressed in a shirt under a lavender cardigan, pants, and shoes. The look on her face read fear and panic but she had never seen her that way. She ran over to the woman and crashed into her legs, hugging them tightly.

"Emma," the woman said quietly. "Sweetheart, Are you alright?"

"Loud! Fire!" The child muttered and hugged her mother tighter. She did not like this one bit.

"I know honey," the woman said soothingly as she pried the child off of her. "It's okay to be scared."

Emma looked into her eyes and nodded. The woman stepped back, bent down, tucking her hands under the three-year-old's arms, and lifted her. She sat her on her hip. The little girl immediately placed her head on her mother's shoulder. "Daddy?" She asked.

"He's downstairs, sweetie." Her mother answered as she began carrying her out of the room.

The hallway was dark and Emma hated pitch darkness. That's why her parents had given her the projector. She snuggled her mother as the woman carried her to the stairs and they descended them. As they reached the bottom floor, Emma could hear someone's voice but it was not her father. This was a woman's voice. A woman she had heard before. It was the news.

Her mother headed for the living room and the talking grew louder and the light from the screen flashed on the dark floor. Neither of her parents had turned the light on in the living room. Emma began to request this but she was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

"One moment." Her mother whispered into her ear. She then kissed on the cheek and placed her down on the floor. "Stay here." The woman instructed before going off into the kitchen.

Emma stood there a moment wondering what was going on. There were really loud sounds outside and fire, her father was nowhere to be found and her mother was acting like she was afraid of something. She wandered over to the tv and stood in front of it. Images flashed before her young eyes and she consumed it all. Buildings on fire, cars on fire, people running and screaming, people hurting each other. It was just so much.

"We cannot explain the cause of these sudden acts of violence." The news reporter spoke over the footage. "We cannot tell if this is an attack or it is a wave of madness but stay safe. Stay out of heavily populated areas."

Emma's eyes widened as she watched a man jump on another and begin tearing at him. It was too much and she covered her face as she began to cry. She could still hear the screams and the gunshots on the screen but she couldn't bear to look.

"It's so strange, your uncle just called your father's phone but when I tried to call him back he didn't pick up." Her mother said as she entered the room. Emma looked up at her and when the woman saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and the quiver of her lip, she raced over to her. "Oh, my baby" she breathed as she knelt and gathered her daughter in her arms.

The warmth and scent of her mother instantly calmed Emma and her sobs began to quiet down. She hiccuped as she pulled away from her mother. She pointed to the television and the woman turned to the screen. Her eyes widened as she watched the news report as well.

"Oh no, you don't have to see this." She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned it off. She took Emma's shoulders into her hands and gazed into her eyes. Emma's own green eyes stared back at her. "Emma, I'm sorry you had to see that but you need to know that something is going on. We don't know what but it is very bad and-"

She was cut off by David opening the sliding door that led to the backyard and rushing inside. Emma and her mother stared in disbelief at the man standing there, sweat on his brow and breathing heavily with blood on his arms and shirt. He shut the sliding door and locked it.

"David," her mother breathed out as she looked at him. "What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"It's not my blood." He said quickly. "It's not mine-"

There was a loud snarl out and then a loud crash as the glass door shattered everywhere. A man now stood there in their home. He was barefoot as he stood on the broken glass, blood ran down his chin, his top lip was drawn up and his teeth were bared in an animalistic snarl. A crazed look was in his eyes. Emma stood there frozen, she had known this man but at the same time, she didn't. He was their neighbor's son but this did not seem like the same boy who always fixed her bike and played catch with her. This … this was a monster. She began to shake uncontrollably and whimper. This snapped her mother out of her stupor and she picked Emma up, protectively holding her to her chest as she stood. The movement drew his attention from David, he snarled and crouched low.

"Mary Margaret, take her, go!" Her father shouted frantically.

The woman nodded then held Emma as she made a break for the door.

"Come on you son of a bitch. It's me you want." David shouted and there was snarling and growling. "Come on!"

Mary Margaret clutched her young daughter to her chest as she ran down the hall and into the foyer. Two shots were fired behind them causing them to flinch. The woman did not hesitate though as she balanced her toddler in one arm and opened the front door. They escaped onto the porch. Emma was terrified and crying softly into her mother's shirt. The night was cool but the sweetness in the air was replaced with the smell of fire. So much was happening outside, people were running back and forth, screaming as they piled things into their cars. They stood and watched for a moment.

"Mommy?" Emma whispered through her sobs.

"It's okay." Her mother whispered. "It's okay," she muttered against her forehead before placing a kiss there. "It's okay."

The floor creaked behind them and Mary Margaret turned around but they were relieved to find David standing there. He joined them on the porch and Emma was happy to see him but where was that man? She looked back over her mother's shoulder and her questions were answered. The man laid on the kitchen floor, his top torso visible as he laid in a pool of blood. He was dead. Emma whimpered again and hid her face in her mother's shirt.

"It's okay." Her father whispered and touched her feet. "It's okay."

"I'm scared," Emma whispered.

"And that's okay." Her father told her. "We all get scared."

Emma looked at him and considered his words. Does that mean that he is afraid too?

An old rusty red truck pulled up in front of their house and Emma recognized it automatically. "Uncle James!" She cried happily.

"Come on, get in!" The man shouted out the window.

"Go," David said without hesitation and they made their way to the car.

Mary Margaret climbed in first and held Emma on her lap then David got in. He shut the door.

"Hold on," James said before pulling off.

The windows on both sides of Emma were open and as her uncle sped down the street, the air rushed at her face blowing her hair all around her head. The car was quiet for a bit as they drove past their neighbors, some were packed up and piling their families into the car and some were pulling out of the driveway. Emma saw some of the kids she played with getting into the cars and she couldn't help but wonder if they had seen the monsters, too. She couldn't wait to tell them about everything she's seen so far when they saw each other on their playdate.

The silence stretched on for a moment longer until James finally slowed down and came to a stoplight, David broke the silence then.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked and looked at his brother.

Emma was always so fascinated by the fact that her father and uncle were identical twins. They had the same face, same voice but were such different people. Her father was serious but gentle while her uncle was silly and a bit arrogant.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, man. I was at a bar when shit hit the fan. We're all chillin' and this asshole comes in snarling like some kinda rabid beast then jumps on a guy and rips him to shreds."

"James!" Mary Margaret hissed and begins to run her fingers through Emma's golden curls. "Please."

"Oh, sorry." The man said immediately. "How are you doing there, Em Gem?"

That was something he always called her and it usually made her laugh but she couldn't find the humor in anything right now. She was confused and scared. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "I'm okay."

"Good," her uncle said as the light changed and they started driving again.

"The news was saying it had to do with the fungal infection brought on by that produce." Mary Margaret said. "They did say that the infection turned the B-R-A-I-N-S of anyone infected into mush and was causing them to become violent."

Emma hated when her mother spelled things because she was too young to spell and so she missed out on parts in the conversation.

"Yeah, that's true." James agreed. "But would it cause this?"

"I don't know." Mary Margaret said. "It's been spreading for weeks."

"Anything is possible. My neighbor A-T-E his whole entire family and then tried to E-A-T mine." David said. "I really do not understand any of this."

"That's screwed up," James said. "Our best bet is to go up into the forest and wait it out."

David nodded his head, "Yeah. That makes sense."

James hummed. "We have to get out of town first."

"Let's do it."

James nodded his head again and put his foot on the gas. Mary Margaret flicked the radio on and a special report was on. This man had used many of the same words the news had used, 'violence', 'attacks', and so on. They even mentioned the fungal infection that Mary Margaret had spoken of. "Do not approach infected persons, stay inside, or find somewhere safe and stay there." The voice urged.

They passed a street where houses were on fire and Emma whimpered. Her mother placed her hands over her eyes so she couldn't see. "Don't look, honey."

They drove to main street, also known as downtown. It was crowded with cars and panicked people weaving through the street. James had slowed down and was creeping along. He had to take his time weaving through them. He had stopped short a few times because people darted in front of the car. They were all coming from the direction he was going in. They Ignored that and as soon as he saw an opening he started driving faster just to get out of the way.

A bright light appeared and it started heading their way. A deep honk made them realize it was a truck barrelling down the street, on the wrong side of the road, heading straight for them. All occupants in the car gasped and in an attempt to get out of the way, James swerved and momentarily lost control of the vehicle. Mary Margaret held Emma tightly as the truck skidded up onto the sidewalk and collided with a street lamp. The force sent everyone forward but Emma's mother held fast to her.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Her mother asked, checking her over. Her father checked her as well. Emma nodded her head. She was okay but shaken up.

"Sorry about that." James sighed and shook his head. "Asshole came out of nowhere."

David didn't even chide his older brother for his swearing. "Everyone is scared."

"He could have killed us," James said as he tried the car but it wouldn't start. "We have to go on foot."

"What?" Mary Margaret's voice rose an octave. "We are quite far from the woods."

"We don't have a choice," David said. "We're sitting ducks here. This thing can get worse."

He opened the car door and got out. James did the same on the driver's side. Mary Margaret cradled her child in her arms for a moment longer before deciding she had no choice. She couldn't sit out here all night. They needed to get somewhere safe until help arrived. She slid across the seat and got out of the car. David shut it behind her.

The man looked at his daughter then reached over, stroking her soft cheek before pushing hair behind her ear. "Everything will be okay. I promise. We will protect you."

Emma nodded, her cheek still pressed against her mother's chest. People were still running in every direction all around them. A loud explosion cut through the air and Emma yelped at the loud sound that hurt her ears. It was far but it shook the ground. From where they were they could still see a gray cloud with flames forming in the sky. Sirens wailed in the distance.

"Where are those explosions coming from?" Emma's mother asked.

"Don't know," David said, narrowing his eyes as he observed the scene.

"We have to get off the street. Come on." James declared and before giving any of them a chance to reply, he broke out into a jog down the street. The family followed.

"Let me take her," David said reaching for Emma as they ran along. Mary Margaret offered him the child and he took her, cradling her in his arms.

When they turned a corner there were even more people, screaming, bleeding, crying, and overall frantically trying to get away from something. "Pick up the pace, let's go," James shouted.

Her parents sped up to catch up with James. Further down the street, they could see a car pileup. A few establishments were on fire and some were broken into but none were absolutely untouched. This was terrifying for Emma and she hid her face in her father's shoulder

"It's okay, Emma. I'm gonna get you safe. I promise." The men whispered into her hair.

And Emma believed him.

Snarls and growls ripped through the night and James stopped dead in his tracks as the people ahead of them were taken down by other people. One spotted him and started headed his way. His head turned this way and that, eyes darting around as he looked for a place to escape. Running through the crowd was a terrible idea. "Go!" He finally and said pointed to an alley that was wedged between two restaurants.

David and Mary Margaret darted inside and James followed. The man who had spotted him was letting out terrifying guttural screams as he chased after them with alarming unnatural speed. They managed to make it down the alley and through a back gate, narrowly escaping him. David backed away from the gate, holding Emma close to his chest as James piled garbage containers in front of the gate to keep the man out. That did not stop him though because he stood there growling and clawing at the gate. At some point, Emma made direct eye contact with him. His eyes were cold, lifeless, and dark. It sent a shiver down her spine. She whined and hid her face with her hands.

"We gotta go," James said walking over to them. "There were other paths that lead to other parts of the city. Let's take this one." He said.

Just wanting to be away from the monster on the other side of the gate, they all headed that way. Emerging from the alley, they found more carnage and violence but they managed to avoid it, slipping into another alley. They cut through more back streets and alleys. Emma had never seen these parts of the town and she's been here her entire life. As they weaved through another back alley a man jumped out, snarling and screaming. He crashed into David, going right for him and Emma. Emma screamed but her father kept the monster away from her with a hand on his chest. He struggled with him.

"David, your gun!" Mary Margaret cried. He clearly couldn't get it because it was tucked into the waistband of his jeans and he was busy trying to hold Emma and fight off this creature. "Let me get it."

"No don't come over here." David ground out. Mary Margaret looked completely helpless.

A shot rang out and warm liquid splattered all over David and Emma before the man collapsed to the ground. David looked up to find his brother standing there, the revolver in his hand was pointed at where the creature once stood. David looked relieved and gave his brother a nod.

James nodded back before saying, "let's go."

Screams cut through the air, the gunshot must have alerted them. "Oh shit." He hissed. The scary people started coming towards them from the way they came and if they didn't move, they would block the exit too. "This way."

The group took off running down the alley and the monsters gave chase. The monsters were running much too fast and they had to find somewhere to hide soon. When they emerged from the alley two more had joined the chase. They looked for shelter. Everything was closed down except for the convenience store. The door was left cracked open.

"This way!" James said and he ran for the shop. He yanked the door open and held it for them. Mary Margaret ran Inside first, followed by David and Emma. James quickly shut the door and locked it. The people outside slammed against it and started screaming, clawing, growling, and banging against the door to get in. David handed Emma back to her mother then went to help James with the door.

The force of the inhuman bodies slamming against the other side of the door, knocked the men back a couple of times and it was no surprised that the door would give soon. Emma whimpered and covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. Everything was just too loud and scary.

"It's okay." Her mother muttered to her as she wiped some of the blood from her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. "It's okay."

"Go!" James said after another bang that almost broke the door. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving you," David argued.

"Get Emma safe," James told him. "Get your family safe. I'll be right behind you." When David didn't budge he smiled with a roll of his eyes. "You're not getting rid of me so easily. Now go."

David looked at his wife and daughter. He turned back to his brother, nodded his head then pushed off the door. He headed over to his wife and daughter. Taking the child back into his arms he handed the gun to his wife then said, "Come on."

They headed to the back of the store and through a back door at the end of the hall. David opened it and when they stepped out, they were nearly in the woods. The sound of growls and gunshots rang out behind them. David looked back at the door and listened, it went on for a moment longer and then nothing. Knowing what happened to James but having no time to mourn him, they broke out into a jog. The ground was flat for now but the terrain would grow trickier as they went. As they made their way up a hill, they heard shrieks and screams. David looked back, "fuck! go!"

Emma peeked over her father's shoulder and saw those people coming their way. She whimpered but her parents broke out into a sprint. They darted down the hill and over a ravine and back up another. The people were hot on their heels.

They came to a stop at a bright light being shone in his face. Emma blinked and hid her face in her father's shirt.

"Stop right there!" A soldier said emerging from the shadows. He had on a helmet so they couldn't see his face. He pointed a gun at them. "Drop the weapon." He told Mary Margaret and the woman did as she was told, letting the gun fall to the ground. He still pointed his gun at them and prepared to fire.

"Wait you don't understand!" David began but shots rang out, fired from the military man's gun. The people that were on their trail fell to the ground dead. David looked around at the bodies, "Thank you."

"Don't move." The man said before talking into an earpiece. "Three civilians. Please advise." There was a pause and then he added, "but sir, they have a child." He was quiet again and then he said, "Yes sir."

He raised the gun and David extended his hand, "No wait, please. Run!" He turned to run but the officer still pulled the trigger, shots rang out and he tripped over one of the dead, dropping his daughter who began to cry as he tumbled to the ground. He went to get up and crawl over to her but a gun pointed in his face stopped him. He raised a hand, "Wait please."

A gun fired but not the officer's because he collapsed to the ground. Behind him stood James under the pale glow of the moon. The man said nothing as he lowered his gun and walked over to Emma. He picked her up while David picked himself up.

He thanked his brother then looked around for his wife. He found her on the ground so he went over to help her while James checked Emma over. Other than being a little scared, the child was fine. Emma wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck and buried her face in the crook of it.

"You okay, Princess?" The man asked

Emma wrinkled her nose. "He's a bad man."

"Oh yeah," James chuckled, he sounded tired. "But he's taking a nap now."

"Good," Emma said with a nod. Her uncle kissed her cheek.

"Mary Margaret!" David's shout drew their attention. He was kneeling on the ground beside the woman, head bowed. The woman was laying on her back and blood was staining the stomach of her lavender sweater. "Oh god!" He sobbed out. "Oh God, honey, no."

James covered his mouth at the scene before them of Mary Margaret lying on the ground, her life bleeding out into the ground. David covered the wound with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Mommy got hurt?" Emma's tiny voice asked, not fully understanding what has happened. "Daddy is sad."

"Come here," James said trying to walk her away from all the death and violence surrounding them. She's seen enough.

"No!" Emma fussed squirming in her uncle's arms. "I wanna help Mommy."

"You can't right now," James told her and kissed her temple. "Let your father help her."

Emma fussed and squirmed but James held her firmly, not letting her go so she relented.

"David?" Mary Margaret whispered weakly. She couldn't move.

"Don't leave me. We can get you help." He said, trying to lift her but Mary Margaret cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, I just.." He trailed off. "Mary Margaret..." He paused. "Oh god." He cried out in anguish, burying his face in his hands.

Emma didn't understand. She looked up at her uncle, watching the scene. "Why's Daddy sad?" She asked, hoping for clarification. "Because Mommy got hurt?"

James' eyes were filling up with tears as well. "Yeah."

Emma seemed to accept that. "Why is daddy holding mommy like that? Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, kiddo." James choked out. "Yeah, she's sleeping now."

Emma nodded her head and rested her cheek on her uncle's chest. If her mommy was sleeping then they should let her sleep. When she wakes up they can go back home and everything will be okay again….


	2. Chapter One

_Twenty Three years later_

The early morning sun streamed in through the small crack between the sheer curtains and the window, it's warm rays playing across Emma Swan's fair features. She hummed softly and rolled on to her back. She laid there for a moment, her brain making the shift from asleep to awake slowly but surely. Peeking one eye open and then the other, she stared up at the popcorn ceiling of her bedroom; the off-white paint was chipping and crumbling from not being touched or repaired in years just like everything else in their apartment. She liked it though, it gave the place a touch of... character. She yawned and smacked her lips a couple of times as she just laid there with her hand laid across her stomach and her other hand hanging off the side of the bed. She had gotten in late and she could tell it was still early morning. The sky was still striped with gold, remnants of the sunrise. She rubbed a hand over her face and turned to her nightstand where a lantern, her dagger, gun, and other items sat scattered about just as she had left them when she got in.

Heavy footfalls outside her bedroom door caused her to turn her head just in time to see his shadow underneath the door. She listened as he headed into the living room that doubled as a kitchen. He made a lot of noise as usual as he moved around because David Swan was terrible at stealth. Deciding that she was not going to get much more sleep since it had already been broken by the sun shining on her face, she sat up in bed. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she planted her feet on the soft yet dingy rug. The commotion was still going on in the kitchen and the answer to how someone can make so much noise was still unknown. Standing from the bed, she stretched her back and shoulders until they snapped and cracked satisfyingly before she walked across her small bedroom and pulled the door open. The bedroom was two steps from the living room and beyond that was the kitchen and in a matter of moments, she was staring at her father, shoving supplies into a bag on the kitchen counter.

She watched him move around for a bit. Their apartment wasn't much since the survivors had made homes in the remains of a dead city and their residence was living proof of that. The walls were chipping, everything looked drab and was falling apart but this shithole was all she knew and it was home. It was where her father raised her. It's where she has always felt safe in their dangerous world.

"Morning." The man said without looking up from his task of stuffing a flashlight into the satchel.

"Morning." Emma greeted back. "Where are you off to?"

"Zone five." He answered, glancing up and giving her a little smile before going back to work.

"Cool, cool." She nodded. "Want me to come?"

David glanced up again and stared at her, his wise blue eyes observing his child. He had trained and taught Emma well. She was fast, strong, and well versed in combat. She had gone with him on jobs before so he knew what she could do but at the same time she was his daughter and what she knew was that he worried about her. He did not have to worry though, she could take care of herself.

She shrugged a shoulder then added, "You know, back up."

David nodded his head as he considered it. "You always have my back, Em. Sure. Grab your things. I'll wait."

Emma dipped her head in acknowledgment then turned on her heels and headed back to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her then made quick work of changing out of her sleep clothes and into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top under a red and black flannel shirt. She retrieved her brown high lace-up boots and put them on. She walked over to the bedside table and retrieved her weapons. She tucked her dagger in the side of her boot, her gun into the holster on her belt, and another knife in her pocket. The rest of her supplies were out in the living room. She grabbed a hair tie off her bedside table and started pulling her hair up into a neat ponytail as she rejoined her father in the front of the apartment.

He was waiting there with two packs already packed in each of his hands. That's how her father was, he would do everything for her if he could and Emma was fine with that because she was the ultimate Daddy's girl. A clear example of why she still lived with him. Most of her friends had moved out on their own but not Emma. She and her father were a team and he is the best roommate. She walked over to the coat rack by the front door and grabbed her red leather jacket, shrugging it on. Her father joined her at the door and did the same with his black leather jacket covering his own blue and black flannel. She was pretty sure that she had developed her clothing style from him which was absolutely fine with her. It was comfortable and easy for her to move in. Her father offered her the backpack and she put it on.

"Alright, kiddo, let's hit it." He said before putting his own pack on. He held the door open for her.

She stepped out of the apartment and he followed, pulling the door behind him which squeaked and groaned on its hinges before slamming shut. She fell into step with him as they headed down the hallway. Their feet kicked up the dust on the decades old rug. Most of the apartment doors were replaced with reinforced steel in the event there should be a breach or outbreak within the zone. Their apartment was on the fourth floor and the higher floors filled up quicker than the lower floors. Even though there has not been a breach in decades, people still had that fear in the back of their mind that any moment a horde of infected could tear down the walls and defenses and swarm the city. This is why every apartment on their floor is occupied but the lower floors seem abandoned. Old habits die hard maybe.

"So," she began as they descended the rickety old staircase. "What's the job?"

The stairs groaned underneath her father's boots with every step. "Well, we had a merch drop but my guy who was meant to deliver it was jumped and robbed." Was his cryptic reply. "We have to go get it back."

This merchandise can range from pills to bullets to high powered weapons. Some legal and some deemed illegal. It all sold the same. These deliveries were always at risk of being taken since supplies are in such well… short supply. Her father's shipments were usually left alone because many respected him and he had a reputation for knocking a few heads together if he had to. The threat of being basically killed usually warded off robbers and bandits but every now and then, someone would get desperate. Now her father had to go retrieve his things, possibly by force. She was down for that.

"Okay, fair enough." Emma shrugged lightly.

"The faster we get this job done, the better."

"Then on to another?" Emma asked with a grin at him.

The man smiled. Her father often did little odd jobs in exchange for ration cards, bullets, or other valuables. Ration cards were by far the largest currency. People depended on them more than anything else. At the beginning of every month, all of the residents of every zone received a set amount of ration cards. They also earned them from doing jobs around the zones but the jobs never paid much but these cards were intended to be used for the purchase of food, clean water, clothing, and medicine. Without rations, they would be left with nothing but their leaders never gave them enough to truly live on. Some people did what they had to and sometimes that meant selling illegal goods or even their bodies to make ends meet. Her father had taken a job smuggling and selling merchandise such as guns, narcotics, and other sketchy items in and out of the zones.

"Do you know who took it?" She asked as they strolled the streets. The decaying buildings and streets were an echo of what existed before. Graffiti covered a large majority of the walls but it provided a bit of life and color to the normally dull world so she did not mind that part so much.

"William Smee," David said shoving his hands in his front pockets.

Emma made a face. William Smee? What a joke. She couldn't believe that one of her father's guys could be robbed by him. The man is weak, sneaky, and lazy. He certainly did not have the manpower so, what happened? "How?"

David shrugged. "Don't know. They ambushed him."

Emma hummed thoughtfully. "I can't wait to kick his ass."

Her father laughed at that and she grinned as they strolled along the streets.

Her neighbors were out and about. They greeted her happily and she did the same. Since there were very few survivors left they all knew each other in their zone. The infection wiped out more than sixty percent of the population but in recent years, some people have felt safe enough to have children within the quarantine zone, so the population was growing but their community remained small. Some of the children were playing nearby, kicking a ball around the street as a stray dog ran behind them, nipping at their ankles. She ruffled the hair of a little boy who stopped in front of her. He gave her a smile which she returned then he ran off.

Her father, who had been watching, nudged her with his elbow, "You ever want one of those?"

Emma looked up at him. "A what?"

"A kid. A family." He said with a shrug.

Emma was struck silent by the question. She couldn't believe that her father would ask her such a silly thing. A child In this world? What the hell would she do with a child? Where would she even get one? Love was out of the question. Love never lasts, especially when there are mindless creatures roaming around looking for someone to chomp on. She would not even put herself in that situation. She was smarter than that. "Is this your way of saying you want grandkids?" She sassed with a raise of her eyebrow. "Because sorry to disappoint..."

"This place is safe. Don't tell me you haven't thought of settling down." He said as he hopped off the curb.

She stepped down and shot her father a glare. Of course, she thought about it and all it did was bring on extreme bouts of anxiety. People like her do not get to settle down. They do not get a 'happy ending'. "No." She answered shortly.

The man snorted at his daughter getting testy. "Fine, fine." He chuckled. "I'll butt out."

Emma shot him a side glance. She knew he was going to do anything but stay out of it. They walked in tense silence until they reached the gate. It was tall-much too tall to climb, made of reinforced iron, and guarded by more military officers than were actually necessary. This is what they called a checkpoint and there were six, all connected by iron reinforced walls surrounding the quarantine zone. Most people passed through these to travel to other parts of the zone or to journey to other zones. This was the main checkpoint and her father preferred that one.

She and her father lined up on the long line. She looked over and saw that she had caught the eye of some of the officers and they were trying desperately to catch hers. She rolled her eyes and turned straight ahead. She was not interested in a single one of those assholes. She and David ended up waiting much longer than usual and she noticed that the line wasn't moving. She looked at her father and the man gave her a look before stepping off the line. There were other ways to get to where they needed to be. They strolled along slowly, as to not draw any attention to themselves. Too bad all of the officers were still staring. She found that to be insanely annoying but she needed to stay focused.

Along the way, Emma bumped into one of the officers on patrol. This one, she actually liked and considered a friend. She asked him about the gate and he informed her that there was a threat from the Faë. There was no surprise there. The Faë was a revolutionary militia group. The revolutionaries were fighting the oppression brought on by the military who are in control of Emma's quarantine zone and many others. When the world fell into infection, the few parts of the government that were left were dissolved over the course of a few years. This left the military in charge of everything and they tended to abuse their power. Executing without trial, picking and choosing who received food and medical care, and forcing teenagers into service, just to name a few but the list of their hurtful acts against the people was a long one. Everyone hated the way things were but they felt safe so they accepted it. The Faë, however, did not. They wanted to restore the world back to its pre-apocalypse form and that started with restoring all branches of government. Judging by what her father had told her, the world before wasn't too great either. Either way, the Faë fought and planned to take it all back by force. They've already attacked zones and have blown up military bases. It was safe to say they were dangerous and an enemy of the military. Emma did not mind the Faë and more power to them for fighting the good fight but this was not the first time they have gotten in her way and she was sick of it.

Emma brought her father up to speed, sharing the information she had just learned as they headed for their destination; a motel in the middle of the zone. The sign had long since fallen off the front, leaving the building bare. The windows were mostly broken and replaced with wooden planks. The door was wide open though and she could see the inside clearly.

Her father went inside first and she followed shortly. The place was covered in dust and dirt. The once red carpet had muddy footprints of various sizes all over it, dating back years. She followed them and walked further inside, past the front check-in desk where old decaying books, papers, and other records of a world before this were strewn about. One would think that such documents would be seen as sacred or taken care of but sadly there was very little interest in the old world these days. It's not like it mattered since they will never go back to that.

A friend of their father met them at the end of the first hallway and escorted them down it. She decided to take mental inventory as the men chatted and caught up. There were a few men who were tasked with keeping an eye on their secret passage. They were tasked with making sure the infected did not enter as well as keeping the soldier out. So far so good.

She knew the route well. She had been walking it since she was a teen. The once white walls had not aged well and were now beige. Broken windows lined the opposite wall, the curtains blowing in the early autumn wind, allowing a bit of sunlight in to brighten up the place enough. They entered one of the rooms and found another man sitting on a couch in the middle of the space, reading a very old, tattered magazine with a shotgun across his lap.

"Hey," David said as they entered the room.

The man looked up and gave David a nod. From what Emma could tell about this guy, he was always a man of few words. In fact, he had never spoken around her. She did not even know his name but his nod informed them that the coast was clear. No infected or officers were nearby. David motioned for Emma to follow him over to a bookshelf.

"Gimme a hand, kid." Her father said as he placed his hands on the side of the shelf and began to pull. Emma stepped to the opposite side and pushed. They moved the shelf aside, revealing a large gaping hole in the wall.

It was dark, ominous, and led to a tunnel. Emma was not afraid, she had been traveling this tunnel since she was a teen, long before she started going on jobs with her father. He never knew that she secretly used the tunnels without him.

David stepped inside and she stepped in after him then they headed down the tunnel. The light from the room they had entered from was shining in, illuminating a small portion of the dark space. The walls were covered in dirt and the pipes running through the building were rusted, turning a deep orange almost reddish-brown. Spider webs, vines, and cords hung from above them. She heard a click from ahead of her, the sound echoed down the empty walls then a soft yellow light lit up the space ahead of them.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Their shoes squeaked, thudded, and crunched over the earth under their feet as they made their way down the tunnel. This route was tricky and dangerous. Whenever they took the tunnel, it led out of the quarantine zone and they would have to go around the zones where they are exposed to the outside world. This puts them at risk of running into infected or even worse, people with ill intentions. Both of these Emma and her father could handle no problem but she as well as her father knew one day their luck would run out.

They came to a supply table with extra supplies left by her father and the other men who used the tunnels. It was perfectly safe leaving supplies here because they shared with each other and no one took more than they needed. They geared up with extra ammo, medical supplies, spare gas masks, and flashlights. Once they were done stocking up, her father patted her on the shoulder then stepped away from the table. She followed him to another tunnel. This one led to an old rusted ladder. Her father stepped up and began climbing it. She never trusted this thing, it was too high and too old but their choices were limited so she followed. When David reached the top, he placed a hand on the ceiling and pushed at it. It gave way and he moved it aside then hoisted himself up through the hole and out. He reached down, extending his hand to her. She grabbed onto it and he helped her out. He replaced the piece of floor and they got to their feet. They were standing in the middle of what used to be a diner. The establishment looked to be in pretty good condition compared to everything else. The condiments sat on the counter, plates lining it as well. The seats had aged but not too badly. It was almost salvageable. She had never eaten in a diner but her father told her stories about this diner that he and her mother used to dine in up in Maine. They lived in a small town and everyone used to congregate at the only diner in town called 'Grannys'. Supposedly she made the best grilled cheeses but Emma had to be the judge of that. She was a fan of grilled cheeses although she had never tried one with fresh ingredients. The cheese and bread were always a few days old and stale. She could imagine the grilled cheeses tasting much better in the old world. She would be lying if she said she was not curious about a time when they had fresh food and didn't have to buy things with ration cards.

"Look alive, Kid." Her father said as he passed her on his way to the door of the establishment. "We're going out into the world."

"Gotcha," Emma muttered. She jogged over and through the door that her father was holding open for her.

This part of the city had not been touched since the outbreak. The air even smelled different. Not fresher because there was always a hint of the scent of infection in the air but there was a sense of freedom that made it easier to breathe. Most of the buildings around them were missing bricks, walls were leaning or crumbling and they were in even worse condition than the buildings inside the quarantine zone and that was saying something. Cars were scattered all around the street, left behind by their drivers who most of which had fallen to infection, been eaten, died some other way, or escaped to safety. The cars crashed into each other, street poles, and stop lights told a different story-one where the drivers had likely not survived.

They made their way across what was once an alley ten down a street, weaving through rusty cars. Some of the city had returned to nature. Plants, trees, flowers, and even some wildlife reclaimed what was theirs. The trees and tall grass were spouting straight through the concrete, making the street uneven but there was a beauty to it. There was also something to be said about the peaceful sounds of nature. The birds sang a bit louder here and squirrels were plentiful. The animals had come to not fear them so much since they barely saw humans and the infected rarely showed interest in them. They will eat animals but prefer the taste of humans. The animal's lack of fear did make hunting a lot easier though.

They came to a building that was about six stories high. The walls on the second floor were broken down or unfinished, it was unclear. Either way, they could only enter the building using a ladder since this was the back of the building and it lacked a back door.

"Ladder, ladder," David mumbled to himself as he searched the grass. He wandered off in his search for the ladder that most of the travelers used to get around the city. He returned a moment later carrying a metal ladder. He propped it up against the side of the building. "I'll go first."

Emma was not going to argue with him there. She gave him a small salute and he nodded his head then started climbing. When he reached the top walked off to look and check if the surrounding area was okay. When he returned, he gave Emma the signal it was safe to come up. She climbed up then and joined her father at the top. She glanced around. Chairs and desks were turned over, windows shattered and the ground was littered with debris. Years of scavengers picking over it or something far more sinister, it was hard to tell. As usual, neither of them ever wanted to stick around.

David tapped her arm then they began making their way through the rubble of the building. Emma had the trip memorized from the times they've done this before. They needed to walk through the hall and take two flights of stairs to the bottom floor. This was halted when they made it to the end of the hallway and found spores growing in a corner. The spores usually started on a body and spread to the surrounding areas. They sprinkled the air in a golden cloudy mist. They were easy to breathe in and spores getting into the lungs was another way to contract the infection. The cordyceps would burrow in the lungs and travel to the brain that way. Both were equally effective and preventable. Spores were avoided with face masks and gas masks.

"Em," her father said.

"I see it," Emma said. She grabbed her gas mask that was hooked on to her backpack and put it on her face, securing it carefully. Her father did the same. "Where the fuck did this come from?"

"Don't know." He answered, moving closer now that he was protected. "This place was fine a few days ago. This body is fresh."

Emma gave her father a look. "Oh well, let's get through this so we don't have to deal with any of those disgusting fuckers."

David hummed and followed Emma as they walked along. They turned another corner and Emma sighed deeply with a roll of her eyes. There was another corpse lying on the ground. The body was fresh which meant more infected were nearby. A body often decayed this way when the person was infected before death. For instance, bitten and then they end themselves before they turn. The infection still takes over but if there is no brain to infect, it merely feeds off the body and uses it to go and sprout. From there it produced spores into the air.

"Eyes open, stay alert," David said before stepping away and heading for the stairwell. Emma followed him as she pulled the gun from her holster, just in case.

They went on their way, this time keeping extra quiet. They came to the next floor then took another flight of stairs that would lead to the bottom floor. The bottom floor seemed quiet but spores were in the air. This always alluded to infected being nearby so she and her father walked down the next hallway and ventured into another office. Emma stopped dead in her tracks. This sound, it was so familiar. The grunting, shrieking, and whining. This was the sound of newly infected. The sounds they made were extremely unnerving because it was clear that they were in immense agony and were disoriented and confused. At this stage, the fungi was embedding itself into their brain and beginning to take over. In this stage, the human is completely conscious and is trying to fight the control. They're slowly losing the battle though and this makes these infected highly sensitive and violent and too damn fast. This was a problem.

"Down," David whispered into her ear.

She dropped to the floor immediately. He lowered himself as well. Creeping over to a desk that they will use for cover, the two of them peaked around and observed. There were about three infected in the office with them. They were all against the wall or in a corner, hunched over, shuffling about, moaning and whining. They could take them but why bother? They can just sneak out and come back to it later. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked over and saw her father pointing to an open door a few feet away. Emma nodded and stayed crouched and she peeked again to see if they had spotted them and when she was sure they hadn't, she snuck out and made a break for the door. She felt her father following. It was a straight shot and they made it without incident. She released a breath when they were out safe. David shut the door quietly and they tiptoed away. Getting back was going to be hell. Emma started for the exit and opened her mouth to tell her father how close that was but the words died on her tongue and she stopped.

An infected man stood in front of her. His head was down and he had his hands on either side as he made sounds akin to cries of pain. Emma looked back at her father who placed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Emma nodded her head and David crept passed her. She watched him as he approached the man or what used to be a man from behind. He had to be quiet but quick. The newly infected were startlingly strong and relentless and once they spot potential prey they will hunt until they catch them or are put down. They don't let up, especially when they are hungry. The man moaned and sobbed as he shook violently and clutched his head in his hands. He hadn't even noticed her father as he came up behind him. Emma took a defensive stance in case she had to jump in.

David moved closer and before the infected could turn around he grabbed him, wrapping his arm around his neck he subdued him. The infected male struggled against David's hold but David squeezed harder. The snarls and growls coming from the infected always caused the hair to stand up on the back of Emma's neck. As David held tighter the infected man's movements began to slow and become sluggish. After a few more moments, it stopped and he slumped in David's arms. With a soft snap, David broke his neck to ensure that he was actually dead. Her father laid him down gently as to not make any more noise than necessary. It was pure that the others hadn't heard. David looked up at her and tilted his head towards the stretch of hallway ahead of them.

She nodded her head and the two of them started for the hallway. They moved quickly; they could hear the clicking sound of clickers coming from behind them. Emma couldn't see them when she looked back but they were close. It wouldn't be long before they picked up their scent or sensed their presence. There were a pair of double doors that were pull only which made it difficult for the infected to get through since they had lost most of their cognitive abilities. They could not even rationalize and think enough to pull a door or unlock a door. So locks were unnecessary. Locks were often reserved for keeping out humans which in some cases was just as much of a threat. David pulled the door open and held it for her. It was likely that she and her father would have to take another tunnel back into their zone. It would take longer but she was not interested in clearing things out and she could tell her father was not either. There were people for that. They called them 'sweepers'. It was an illegal job since the military felt that the zones were safe and no one was permitted to venture out of the zones. This however did not stop people from doing so. They had tunnels with secret passages running through every zone; these are often used for smuggling illegal objects such as high-powered firearms, drugs, explosives, and so on. They're also used to move around when the zone is shut down and in the event of a breach, these tunnels would make for a safe route of escape. The military disagreed with this so they forbade people from leaving without authorization.

"Let's hit it, kid," David said before brushing past her and shining his flashlight ahead of them to light up the dark stairwell. He started jogging down the metal steps.

Emma sighed with a roll of her eyes and followed suit. She wished he would stop calling her a kid. She hadn't been a kid in years.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of hook but it's brief just a heads up.

The narrow stairwell led to a dark eerie basement that smelled of stale air and the bodies of people that have not bathed for days. Despite the scents, the basement was clear of any Infected and it was safe enough to remove their masks. On the other side of the basement was another large metal door that was installed post-outbreak, designed to keep out the Infected. David opened the door and they ventured into the room that had once been a custodians office. David strolled over to another metal door and rapped on it. After a short pause, the heavy door was pushed open. A child stood there in denim overalls and a tattered hat. He looked from David to Emma and she gave him a smile.

"Hey, man, do a check. No soldiers and none of Killian's goons." She said handing him a few ration cards. If the kid was on his own that would help out a lot. Even if he had a family, they could use the extra so the child will do what was asked of him.

The little boy nodded his head then went off, shutting the door behind him, leaving them to wait in silence. Using children as lookouts was always easier since no one ever suspected them and they usually go unnoticed. This was proven true when the child returned. He pulled the door open, peeked out then nodded his head.

"Thanks, man," Emma said, stepping in front of her father. The little boy stepped aside so they could enter.

They ended up back outside in the world. Well, another quarantine zone. This place was where most of the sketchy characters resided. Carts and stands full of illegal items for sale. Even the soldiers had stopped caring long ago, instead choosing to pick their battles. Most of the men standing around stared at Emma like they had never seen a woman before or like she was four-course meal and they were starving. It grossed her out but she knew that none of them were foolish enough to step out of line. Not only for fear of her father but because she could hurt someone severely if she had to. Just like her father, Emma had a reputation for taking care of business.

She started to ask a group of them what the fuck they were looking at when she spotted someone she knew. The man was standing there in button-down and slacks, hair combed back, and dress shoes. He looked as much the part of a piece of shit as he was but she knew that he would have the information she needed. He knew everything about everyone.

"Ryan!" She said walking over to him. The other men standing around him whooped and nudged him. Rolling her eyes, she ignored them as she approached him with her father trailing behind her. "Hey!"

The man gave her a smile which she assumed was meant to be charming but since she hated his guts it just made her want to punch him in the mouth repeatedly. "Hey, Em."

She wrinkled her nose at the nickname. It was reserved for close friends and family. Not assholes who try to sleep with her without informing her of his wife and children. She couldn't believe that she even gave him the time of day. She was disgusted with herself for that one. "What do you know about William Smee? He used to be one of Killian's guys."

"Ah, the good sea captain." He chuckled and rubbed his clean-shaven chin. "Didn't you date Killian? You should ask him."

It was none of his business who Emma had chosen to spend her time with. Besides, they live in a world where dating no longer existed. Some people find companionship and that's great for them but most people are looking for something physical. Falling in love is dangerous and it can get you hurt or get you killed. She knew this firsthand. "He's back at sea." She said pointedly. "Besides, I'm asking you."

Killian Jones, William Smee's boss lived at sea and was a captain of a ship. A lot of people had taken to the sea over time since it was easier to avoid infection out there. Personally, that life wasn't for her. He tried to get her to come with him but she refused. After that, they went their separate ways. She hasn't seen him since.

"Oh, you care about what I have to say now?" The man asked tauntingly. "A year ago you hated me."

"I still hate you." Emma deadpanned.

"Because I broke your young heart?" He asked with a smirk and a twinkle of self-importance in his eyes.

Emma scoffed. "You wish."

"Actually I don't. I think you're really hot and really beautiful." The man then turned his charming smile back on. "Losing you hurt."

Emma shrugged. "Not my problem. You should tell your wife about it though."

His jaw tightened. "Why are you like this? We were just having fun."

"I can have fun with single people." Emma threw back. She was so glad that she never actually slept with him.

He scoffed. "I bet."

"Have you seen William Smee or not?" Emma ground out, she was slowly losing her patience and her fingers were twitching for her revolver.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Because I am."

"That's not a reason."

Emma scowled. She did not have the time for this shit. "Fuck this." She mumbled before starting to walk off.

"Wait," Ryan called after her but she didn't stop. No one tells her what to do. "Try the east side."

She did not bother to turn around or acknowledge him. The time for talking was over. Her father joined her and they turned the next corner, headed for the east side of the zone.

"So those are the types of guys you spend your time with?" He asked. Emma glanced at the man and found his blue eyes watching her. Although she had gotten her lighter hair from her father, she had gotten her green eyes from her mother.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Not that it's any of your business but no. I was bored so I entertained myself."

Ignoring the snark he continued, "You can do better."

"Yep," Emma said as a brush off. She knew that her father believed in true love and that sort of thing but Emma knew better. Love always ends badly.

"Emma, I just want to see you settled down."

Emma scanned the sidewalks and the faces of the sketchy characters. None of them were who she needed to see. "Okay, dad."

"These guys... you can do better," David repeated. "Find yourself a nice man. Anyone but these assholes."

Thankfully Emma did not have to respond because when she turned the next corner, none other than William Smee was standing there speaking with two other men. Red ratty hat on top of his head, stature even shorter and rounder than she remembered. She snapped her fingers, pulling her father out of his musings about her finding someone to settle down with. He looked at her and she tilted her head toward the alley. David immediately narrowed his eyes as he took the man in then immediately started heading his way. Emma reached for the gun on her hip and started following him.

The man hadn't noticed them as they drew closer. It was obvious that he was too wrapped up in his conversation with the two other suspicious-looking characters. This seemed like a necessary place for them to meet. The alley smelled of garbage, urine-both human and feline, and terrible intentions. He clearly felt at home there but Emma just about gagged when she stepped inside. The men beside him noticed them before he did. They stared, studying them. This caused Smee to turn around and when he saw them, his eyes widened and the color drained from his face. With a comedic squeak, he turned and took off running down the alley. Emma gave him a head start because she was considerably faster and she didn't want the chase to be over before she had her fun.

Her father started to run after him but Emma stopped him with a hand on his arm. She gave her father a nod then took off after the man. Her feet pounded the concrete and her heart pounded against her ribcage as she chased after the man. He was racing down the long alley and was slowed by a toppled-over trashcan which he had to run around. Emma leaped over it with more poise than people expected of her. He looked back and squealed when he saw her closing in on him. His short legs started moving faster as he tried to get the hell out of her path. Emma knew he wouldn't get far and in a few more steps she was right on his heels. It was close and once was done toying with him, she launched herself at his back and the force of her solid body colliding with him sent them toppling to the ground. Emma pulled herself up off the man and to her feet. He rolled over onto his back, groaning in pain as he held his elbow. Stepping squatted over him then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and punched him square in the face. The man raised his hands to protect his face.

"I'm sorry." He blubbered through his hands and Emma couldn't help but think of how pathetic this man looked.

"You jumped my dad's partner, stole his shit, and ran when we found you and you expect me to give a shit that you're crying?" Emma asked sharply. "You've been a disgusting little rat for a long while and you've crossed the line. Where's our shit?"

The man started crying harder. Emma was pissed off and tired. This man had always been conniving and sneaky but this time he had screwed her over. He needed to answer for that.

When she didn't get a response, she sighed deeply and drew her revolver. "Fuck this." She muttered before pressing the gun to his forehead. This only elicited louder cries from the cowardly man.

"Em." She heard her father say behind her. She didn't bother to look back at him. She had tried to explain to her father in the past that they could not always go the peaceful route. That's how they ended up in this position in the first place.

There would be no sympathy from Emma.

"Where is our shit?" She asked again, this time she cocked the gun. The click caused the man to begin shaking and Emma found it utterly ridiculous that a man who lived the way he does-surviving on deception and thievery was afraid to die. Being afraid of dying is what gets you killed in this world.

Well, she preferred it to be sooner than later in his case. She moved the gun and pressed it to his temple with so much pressure that he had to angle his head. "I swear to god, William, if you would rather die in some fucking back alley then so be it. Regardless I will find my shit."

"I didn't know it was yours. Saw some guys smuggling goods inside. I thought it was theirs."

"Well, now you know it wasn't," Emma said plainly. Her trigger finger was twitching and she was waiting for him to make a dumbass move. "Where is it?"

"I sold it." He said. "I sold it because I needed the ration cards. I was starving."

"And getting a job is...?"

"They barely pay anything. I'm a large man. That's barely enough to feed me a week. Fuck a month."

Emma looked at him and the man's cheeks were red and wet with tears. His eyes were wide with fear. "Hmm..." She hummed thoughtfully and the man visibly relaxed. "Who did you sell it to?"

"The Faë." He said quickly.

"Okay, so you take the ration cards they gave you and buy our shit back." Emma said calmly. It made sense.

The man visibly winced. "I used them already but I can help you get your shit back. The three of us can go. We'll show those little fairies who's boss."

Emma planned to go get her shit but not with this piece of garbage. He couldn't be trusted. "Yeah, that's a terrible idea." She said before placing her finger on the trigger.

"Emma!" Her father called. "Don't."

Emma sighed deeply with a roll of her eyes then removed the gun from his head. Smee sighed deeply. "Thank you, I-"

His sentence was cut off by Emma whacking him across the face with the gun, knocking him unconscious. He slumped to the ground and Emma stood up then stepped over him. Her father sidled up to her as she holstered her gun.

"That was unnecessary violence, Emma." The man said disapprovingly.

Emma gave her father a bit of side eye. That statement annoyed her a bit. "What would you have done?"

"The same thing." He confessed.

"But because I'm female you want me to be nicer. Should I smile for men, too?"

David scoffed. "Don't even try that, Emma. You know I never raised you that way. I meant, I'm an old man and my time here is almost up but you're young and you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't fill it with violence."

Emma started to walk away. "This whole world is violent. Either be violent as well or die."

She looked back to find that the other men had cleared our end for good reason. She started heading back to the street when someone came rushing inside. She recognized them right away. The woman's dark hair, soft facial features, petite frame. She was in a light blue shirt, blue jeans and a blue denim jacket. Her hair was done up neatly despite her looking a bit disheveled in the face. This was Blue. One of the commanders of the Faë. She leaned up against the wall as if she was hiding and she had a hand pressed firmly to her side. Emma looked back at her father. The man stepped forward and started to approach but he stopped dead in his tracks when the woman drew a gun and pointed it directly at him. The woman turned her head and when she saw them, the hand holding the gun dropped to her side.

"David." She sighed and chuckled a bit. "Aren't you a sight for sore... everything?"

The man chuckled as well. "You're just the woman I wanted to see."

"Those guns and supplies William sold you were not his to sell. We need them back." Emma chimed in.

The woman looked at Emma and smiled. "Emma, is that you? You've grown so much." She turned to David. "How beautiful is she?"

David nodded his head. "She looks like her mother." his jaw tightened. "But what she says is true. Those guns were not his and we need them back."

Blue looked between the two people and then sighed. "Okay, so where is William?"

Emma stepped aside and motioned to the unconscious man on the ground. "I doubt he can buy them back since he spent the cards."

Blue's face took on one of annoyance. "Of course, he did. Is he..."

Emma shrugged. "Just taking a little nap. He will be fine."

"Should have killed him. He caused all this confusion." She mumbled before groaning. She appeared to be covering up a wound. Red was seeping through her fingers and she was a bit hunched over. "Okay, I can give you the guns back but it will cost you."

"How many cards?" David asked dryly and Emma could tell that her father was growing irritated. He hid his irritation well up until a certain point.

Blue laughed as she pushed off the wall. She spoke as she took slow deliberate steps towards them. She had a little limp well. "I have no use for ration cards. I only ever use them for payment to others who need them. I need a favor. Come with me."

She brushed past them and walked further into the alley. Emma and David shared but since neither of them had much of a choice, they followed her.

Blue led them through the alley to a fire escape. They took it to the roof of the building and then they crossed over to another. She remained crouched low for most of the trip as if she was hiding from something. This woman did have enough enemies that it was difficult to tell who she was hiding from at that very moment. All Emma knew was that she did not want to get swept up in whatever mess she had gotten herself into but they needed their merchandise. Using the roofs made it easier to avoid officers and any enemies. Blue led them to another rooftop where there was a door. She stopped and looked around to make sure that no one was following before opening the door then she led them inside. They took a flight of stairs to a metal door that the woman pulled open. She grunted as she began limping along the open room. This woman's injury was getting worse. The concrete walls were bare and from what Emma could tell, it was an unfinished office space.

"Um, I don't see any guns, Blue," Emma said.

The woman chuckled then hissed in pain. "Hey, David, she has your no-nonsense attitude that's for sure."

David grunted. "She certainly has my impatience. It's magnified with her age. If I were you I would answer."

Blue stopped at a vending machine at a back wall. She placed her hand on one end. "Help me with this."

David nudged Emma and she followed him over. She stopped beside Blue and the woman stepped aside. Planting both hands on the machine, she pushed as her father pulled it. The machine slid over revealing a door that was perfectly hidden behind it. It was a good tactic. If no one knew there was a door, there was no way one could break-in.

Blue dipped her head then walked between Emma and David. She turned the knob and pushed the door open then walked inside. Emma looked at her father then back at the vending machine. "Hey, Dad, you think the soda is still good?"

"I mean, yeah, could be."

It has been so long since she's had a damn soda. It had to have been at least a decade. Her father had found her one and brought it back to her on her birthday. Ever since then, she wanted another taste. This was her chance. "Think we can crack it open and snag a few?"

David shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

Emma nodded her head. Maybe she could sell a few as well. She was sure she could make a nice profit from something as rare as soda.

"Guys," Blue called from the other room. "We gotta shake a leg. Don't need to run into any officers."

Emma looked up at her father and he shrugged. "On our way back."

Emma nodded. The man waved his hand in front of him and Emma stepped through the door. She was highly alert, being as she did not trust Blue. It was not likely she would lead them into an ambush but she did not put anything past her. This room was empty almost, discarded desks and chairs were pushed against the walls. The file cabinets were turned over.

Blue needed their help again, this time pushing a bookshelf aside. Emma and David handled that for her as well. They found another door behind it and Blue entered the room. The woman ahead of them rounded a desk and headed to another door. She stopped in front of it and rapt on the hard surface. Emma folded her arms over her chest and raised a brow. David did a similar gesture and wore a similar expression as he too observed.

After a moment a voice came through the door. "Blue?"

"It's me. Open up."

The sound of a lock echoed around then and then the metal door was pulled open revealing a brunette woman no older or younger than Emma. Blue gave her a warm yet tired smile and the woman stepped aside allowing her entry. Once Blue entered, the woman went to close the door in Emma and David's faces. Whether she had not noticed Emma and her father or she just did not give a single fuck, Emma was unsure but it was rude. David extended a hand stopping the door. The woman looked surprised and her eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm David." The man said, giving the woman a smile. The woman's eyebrows came down and her eyes narrowed. Before David could react, a knife was pointed at him. "Whoa!"

Emma leaped into action, grabbing the woman's wrist and squeezing. The woman hissed and tried to fight her off but Emma was stronger and held fast, squeezing tighter and sinking her nails into the soft olive skin. Finally, the woman hissed and dropped the knife. Emma kicked it aside and stepped closer to her then she took a step back. Emma moved toward her again and the woman moved back. Emma continued backing her up until they were standing in the middle of the small office. David followed suit. She and the dark-haired woman held each other's eyes and Emma was momentarily mesmerized by the deep dark gaze. She had never seen eyes so lovely, in fact, she had never seen anyone as beautiful as this woman. That made Emma hate her. She scrunched her nose and Emma glared at her. The beautiful brunette tried to break free of Emma's grasp but Emma held onto her. Why that was, she was unsure since she had already disarmed her but she held on.

"Let her go," Blue said from behind her. Her breaths were labored and her words were slow.

Emma did as she was told, releasing the dark-haired woman's wrist who gave Emma a dirty look before she rushed over to Blue and began looking her over. She finally noticed the woman's wound.

"What the hell happened?" She asked frantically. "You were gone for ten minutes."

Blue chuckled then hissed at the pain. "Ran into some soldiers. We all got a bit trigger happy. Lost some of the guys. I barely escaped with my life but I'm okay."

"Like, hell you are." The other woman hissed.

"I'm fine. It just hurts like hell and I've lost a lot of blood." Blue said. "Once I patch myself up and get some rest, it will be okay."

The younger woman started to argue but David cut in. Emma's father had a bit more patience than Emma but he was still impatient. "Blue..."

The woman looked up from where she was talking to the other woman. "Yeah?"

"The guns?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh right. I hid them. I can assure you they're fine." Blue answered dismissively.

"Where are they?"

"Safe. Like I said." The woman's voice had hardened. "You will get them and more once you do what I need from you."

David sighed. "What do you need?"

"I need something smuggled out of the city."

Well, smuggling is what they do best. "What?" Emma asked.

After a long pause, Blue sighed, "Her." She said, turning to look at her companion.

David scoffed and shifted on his feet. "What?"

"I need you to get her out of the zone. There is a team waiting there to extract her. I am in no position to take her myself." Blue explained. "I wouldn't ask but this is important."

David shook his head and rubbed his mouth. He sighed deeply and squeezed his eyes shut before he spoke. "We don't smuggle people. Besides, why the hell is she so important?"

"That's need-to-know," Blue said.

"She looks like another stuck up brat to me," Emma grumbled.

The woman's mouth fell open. "Go to hell!" She screamed.

"I'm already there." Emma replied casually, "Have you looked around, Princess? The world is falling apart and fucking reeks, no one dies anymore and everyone is trying to kill you or worse. This is hell."

"Aren't you a bucket of sunshine?" The younger brunette mumbled before turning back to Blue. "I can wait with you. I can help you and when you're feeling better we can go."

"No. There's no time and you know it. This place is crawling with officers. If they capture us. If anything happens to you..." She sighed. "I will never forgive myself."

"We can find someplace to hide."

"Regina."

"I don't want to go with them," Regina argued. "The younger blonde has a shitty attitude."

"Hey, I'll show you an attitude." Emma barked and stepped forward. David extended an arm blocking his daughter.

"See?" Regina said, turning back to Blue. "She can't even control her impulses. She would probably leave me to die."

"Fuck you!" Emma screamed. "I have never and will never do that to anyone."

"Oh please."

"Once again, fuck you."

"Not even if you were the last human on earth." Regina ground out.

Emma's mouth fell open at the jab. "I wouldn't want to."

"Good."

"Ladies..." Blue groaned. "Please."

"I'm not going with them." Regina folded her arms over her chest and looked away. It was a bit pouty and Emma would have found it cute if this woman was not such a bitch.

"You have to."

"Wait a minute," David interjected. "We never agreed..."

"Well, if you want your guns back then you will do the job." Blue's tone left no room for argument. "I bought those guns. Regardless of how William got them. I paid. You can have them back under the condition you deliver Regina to the State House and I am willing to double the number of guns and ammo. It's not far but as I said..."

David held up a hand then turned around. Emma did the same and moved closer to her father. The look on his face was a mixture of impatience and agitation. "What do you think?"

Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina. The woman had her arms folded over her chest and her lips pursed. Emma turned back to her father. "No."

"Come on, Emma. She has our guns."

"So?" Emma shrugged sharply. "We wait till next month."

"We'll need the profit from this month to pay for next month."

"Shit." Emma hissed. He's right but she really did not want to put up with this stuck-up bitch any more than necessary.

"We have to," David concluded and he did not seem too eager either. "We need our supplies."

Venturing outside the quarantine zone was always unsafe and who knows what is waiting for them deep in the city. The threats were endless. Infected and soldiers roamed those streets and each was as dangerous as the other but her father was right. They needed their things. "Fine. Let's make it quick."

David nodded his head. "Fine."

She and her father turned around to face the women who were speaking amongst themselves as well. He cleared his throat and the women looked at him. Regina wore a scowl on her pretty face. Emma still wanted to punch her or perhaps just choke her a bit. In the violent or erotic sense, she was undecided. Regina waited.

"She makes me nervous," David whispered to Emma followed by an awkward laugh. Emma rolled her eyes.

"We'll take her but I want to see our shit," Emma said.

"Deal," Blue said with a nod.

"No... I'm not going anywhere with them." Regina said but Blue reached out her hand and pushed some of Regina's hair over her shoulder.

"We have a mission. It's what your father wanted, remember?"

"I can do it myself. I don't need babysitters. I'm not a child."

"Nope, you're not." Blue agreed brushing hair from Regina's forehead and placing her palm to her cheek. "You have never been in the field. You have no experience. If you had more time for training... but you need someone who has experience. Mr. and Ms. Swan will keep you safe. They're the best."

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's the first honest thing you've ever said." She gave Blue a wink before turning to Regina and grinning. "You're in good hands, ma'am."

Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste then turned to Blue. "She called me ma'am."

"Well, I'm being polite. There are other things I can call you in reference to that bratty attitude of yours."

Regina looked at Blue again. The woman nodded then turned to Emma and David. "Can you two get along?"

"That's not part of the job description. We get her to where she needs to be... safely. Nothing was said about coddling and holding a grown woman's hand." Emma threw back.

"I didn't ask you to-"

"David!" Blue cut Regina off. "Please."

The man nodded his head. "Emma will be on her best behavior." He nudged her arm with his elbow. "Right, Em?"

Emma shrugged. She just wanted to get this over with so she can go back home. "Whatever."

David looked back at Blue and smiled at her. "See? No problems."

Blue sighed deeply, "Fine." She turned back to Regina and looked her in the eyes. "I will meet you there. Everything is okay."

Regina closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"Good." She patted Regina's cheek. She then stood from the desk. "Come on, Emma. I'll show you the guns."

Emma nodded her head and started heading for the door but David stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "Kid."

Emma's brows rose in question. "What's up?"

"I'll go with Blue. You take Regina to the safe house."

Emma made a face. She would rather party with the infected. "Pass."

"Emma, it can be dangerous out there. Just take her." David sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"I can handle myself and you know this," Emma grumbled.

"I know." He sighed. "Just let me do this."

Emma groaned. "Fine."

David patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks."

Emma shrugged and started heading for the door again. "Let's get this over with."

Blue, David, and Regina followed her to the door and she pulled it open. The faster they got this over with the better...


	4. Chapter Three

Emma opened the door and held it open for Regina who brushed past her and strolled into the studio apartment like she owned it. This left Emma trying not to react to the slight touch or the way that she smelled so nice despite their current living conditions. She kept an indifferent expression as she shut the door behind them and locked it. Regina walked around the small space, giving herself a tour of the premises. There was no bed since it only served as a place for Emma and her father to hide out should shit hit the fan and they couldn't make it back to their own zone. They didn't spend much time there and that explained why there wasn't much around save for two couches on either side of a coffee table, a wooden chair by the window, desk and file cabinet. The windows were shut but there were no drapes so the sun was streaming in, providing light for the secluded room.

Regina pulled her backpack off and dropped it onto one of the couches then stood behind it as she continued to take everything in. Emma kept an eye on her as she did so.

Regina's eyes met Emma's and Emma could not deny how lovely this woman's eyes were. She found herself staring into that warm rich shade of brown. "So?" The brunette asked slowly.

Emma smirked at the slight awkwardness in her tone. "So..."

"Do we just stand here?"

Emma dropped her pack on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch then immediately started taking off her boots. "Well, we can relax and catch a few winks until my dad gets back. That's what I plan to do."

"You can sleep out here?"

Emma shrugged. "I mean, I have to sleep. I'm human, regardless of my Norse Godly beauty." She wagged her brows.

"Charming." Regina muttered sarcastically as she walked over to the window and gazed out of it, turning her back to Emma. She was quiet as she stood there, eyes trained on the world outside. There was an exquisite view of the city from their apartment. Tall buildings, roads, the clear blue sky. It was mesmerising but it was apparent she was lost in thought. Emma was curious to know what this woman was thinking and what was bothering her but she did not want to pry. Instead, she waited.

Another moment passed before Regina finally spoke. Her eyes remained on the horizon, the afternoon sun shining on her face. Her tone was soft as she said, "I haven't slept in a very long time..."

"How long?"

"A few weeks."

"Aren't you tired?" Emma asked carefully.

Regina chuckled but it held no humor. "I'm exhausted."

"Then why can't you sleep?"

Regina glanced over her shoulder at Emma. She studied her with a small frown before turning back to the window. "You know when you were a kid and you thought there were monsters under your bed or in your closet?" She lowered her head and sighed deeply but did not give Emma a chance to respond because she continued. "My parents always told me that I was safe because nothing could get past our barrier fence. I had no choice but to believe them."

Emma has never known that kind of safety. Even though the quarantine zone was safe, she never sleeps too deeply and always has a weapon nearby. It must be nice to rest peacefully though.

Regina lifted her head and looked out of the window again, her eyes narrowing. "Well, one night when I was sleeping soundly where I thought I was safe, I was woken up by a low growl. I sat up in bed to find a monster standing in the corner of my room, staring at me. I haven't been able to shut my eyes since."

"Did an Infected find its way into your room?" Emma asked. Regina nodded but never turned to meet her eyes.

Seeing an infected for the first time could break a person so, it was clear why Regina was so shaken up by that. Emma's first true memory of seeing an infected still haunted her to this day. "What happened?" Emma inquired, wanting to know more.

Regina shrugged, "What always happens."

Emma took that for what it was and she decided to leave it alone. There was clearly an unhappy ending to the story and Regina had no interest in discussing it any further. Certain memories are too painful to relive and Emma respected that. Besides, it was Regina's story and Emma was not one to pry. "That's rough. I'm sorry to hear that happened."

Regina shrugged, "Me too."

The silence between them was compatible but she could tell that Regina was lost in her head. Shifting and turning around in her seat, Emma put her feet up on the couch and laid back. "You really should rest." She suggested. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

She caught Regina glance at her before quickly turning back to the window. "I'm fine. I can keep watch."

Emma sighed. "Alright but you're going to have to learn to trust me. We're traveling together. Distrust can get you killed."

Regina made a face. "You don't even like me."

Emma gave the other woman a grin. "Well, I don't dislike you. Let's just say I don't know you enough to have a real opinion of you."

She caught how the corner of Regina's mouth twitched. "Fair." She said before turning back to the window.

Emma chuckled before shutting eyes.

* * *

Emma was jolted awake by the sound of a hollow click directly in front of her face. She peeked an eye open and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Without panicking, she slowly went for her own weapon.

"Bang!" Her father's voice said. "You're dead and so is Regina."

Emma groaned as her father pulled his gun away and holstered it. "What's your problem?"

"You're sleeping too heavily to be so exposed." Her father said. "We aren't in our zone and Smee is out here doing only God knows what. He's probably angry that you bested him."

"I kicked his ass because he's a sneaky little thief." Emma argued through a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back until it cracked. "The little troll had it coming. He should be glad I didn't kill him."

David sighed and pushed Emma's bag aside so he could take a seat on the coffee table. "Be that as it may. He still has an axe to grind."

"Oh his ego must hurt. He got his butt kicked by a pretty blonde girl." Emma drawled with a roll of her eyes. The statement was dripping with sarcasm.

David snorted at his daughter's snark. "Emma..."

Emma turned her head to look at him. "What's up?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. Emma tilted her chin so she could look over at Regina. The woman was now sitting in the chair by the window. The sun had set and had been replaced by the glow of the moon. The ribbons of light played through Regina's dark hair and illuminated her lovely side profile. The woman's dark eyes were still trained on the outside as she sat in the chair, legs pulled up to her chest, arms draped around her legs and her cheek pressed to her knees. Emma wondered if she had rested at all. She doubted it but she hoped that Regina was prepared for the long trip they had ahead of them.

Emma looked at her father and found him watching her with a small knowing smile. "What?"

"What do you think of her?" He whispered and Emma's eyes widened. "I mean, you two were alone all this time…"

"Dad, don't be weird." She snapped. Sure, Regina is cute but that did not mean that Emma was interested in her.

"Emma, it's okay to find a woman attractive."

Emma gave her father a warning look and then asked, "The guns?"

Catching on to his daughter trying to change the subject, David smirked. "All accounted for and double. She's even throwing in some extra ration cards. It's legit."

Emma grunted as she sat up. "So I guess we're going to the Capitol Building."

David hummed the affirmative as his head bobbed up and down. "A team will be waiting to extract her. We just need to get her there."

Sounds simple enough. "No prob." Emma put her feet on the floor then started to put on her boots.

Regina joined them and took a seat on the opposite couch. David turned around and looked at the woman. Giving her his charming smile he asked. "How are you?"

"Fine. I suppose. Is Blue okay?"

"She's fine. She will lay low for a while as she heals. When she's well enough she will come to you." On the last part David got to his feet. "We have to get you to the team of Faë waiting for you out there. We will get you there safe just listen to me and you will be fine."

"Yeah." Emma said getting to her feet. "We're great at what we do."

"And what's that?" Regina asked.

Emma gave Regina a conspiratorial grin. "Smuggling."

Regina raised a brow and her expression showed that she was a bit curious. "What sort of things do you smuggle?"

Emma's grin remained and she shrugged her shoulder. "All sorts of things but we've never smuggled a woman before so that's interesting."

Regina smiled a little. "First time for everything."

Emma laughed a little. "Yeah."

David clapped his hands together, interrupting them. "Let's go, ladies." He started headed for the door as Emma and Regina put their packs on.

He pulled the door open and held it for them and they were on their way. Just like their own zone, they needed to travel through an underground tunnel. It led them out of the zone and into the wide open city. The place was ravaged by war and an explosion had turned this particular section of the city into a trench. The place was crawling with patrol men so they had to stay low, quiet and move quickly. Regina could keep up and was quiet as a mouse. Her footsteps barely made any noise even as Emma and David slushed through the dirty water and mud that had collected in the dips and holes in the ground from the earlier rain. At least there were not any Infected around. The officers usually put them down but they had to stay out of the patrol's sight.

Since the destruction, the military had begun using this place as a dumping site. It was full of storage bins, old weapons and vehicles which made for excellent cover.

Creeping along, they avoided the soldiers' flashlights, searchlights and giant industrial lights. They made it to an old hallowed out bus, sitting on a mound of dirt. Emma hoisted herself up and entered through the open back door then reached for Regina's hand. David interlocked his fingers and crouched down. Knowing exactly what to do, Regina put her boot into the man's hand and he boosted her up. Once she was high enough, Emma grabbed on to her arm and pulled her up. She then moved Regina aside to make room for David. He hopped up and caught on with one hand and Emma reached for the other, he groaned as she then helped him up onto the bus.

She gave him a grin. "You alright there, old man?" She asked in a whisper, patting him on the back.

He chuckled a little and gave her shoulder a playful shove. "Get out of here."

Emma snorted. She got to her feet and pulled out her flashlight because without the glow of the stars and the moon, they were in complete darkness. For fear of it attracting the attention of patrol officers, she cast the light downward, providing just enough light to guide their way forward. They walked to the front of the bus and Emma hopped down through the front doors, Regina followed, landing gracefully and then came David.

They could hear voices approaching and so they all sprinted to a pipe and ducked down behind it. Emma held her breath as she waited, the sound of boots in mud could be heard coming their way. Regina covered her mouth and Emma turned off her flashlight then ducked lowered when two men in military gear walked past talking about one of their conquests. They did not even seem to suspect their presence and just continued on to their destination. When they were out of sight, Emma breathed out a soft sigh then turned to Regina. The dark haired woman looked appalled by the nature of the conversation which was understandable but that was water under the bridge. They had to focus. She scanned the area for a more subtle route to get out of this area and her eyes landed on a storage unit. It was right in the direction she needed to go in and it was surrounded by others. They could easily hide amongst those.

"Hey, dad." She whispered and the man looked over from where he was surveying the area as well. She pointed towards the storage, "So?"

He looked at the open container and from what they could tell, there was no threat. He turned to her and nodded his head.

Emma nodded in response then looked at Regina who was staring at the storage. Her eyes were wide, possibly just trying to adjust to the darkness because she did not seem frightened. So far, Regina had presented herself as level headed and she could keep up. That was wonderful being as Emma was not exactly fond of the idea of babysitting another grown woman.

"Ready?" Emma whispered and the woman turned her wide brown eyes on her which were sparkling in the moonlight. Emma was momentarily taken aback by that. She had never seen eyes like that.

"Yes." Regina breathed softly, gently snapping Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma shook herself out of it.."Great. Let's go." She muttered before she raised up into a crouched position then began making her way towards it.

She looked back to find Regina following and then David. They were crouched as well. Turning forward, she stopped at the storage and climbed in. When she turned to help Regina, she found her already climbing in after her. David was the last one in. Turning her flashlight on, she checked their surroundings and after she decided that everything was alright, they began moving forward. Emma took point, of course, with her flashlight pointed downward and a hand on her gun just in case they should run into trouble. The storage unit was large, wide and long. It took them a while of fumbling, stumbling and feeling their way through. They had just about made it out when she heard someone take in a sharp startled breath behind her. She whipped around and shined the light on Regina. The woman was standing there, hand covering her mouth to muffle what was possibly a scream.

"What is it?" Emma asked, moving closer to her to make sure she was alright. David was looking off to one of the sides. She shined the light over there and flinched as well. There was a rat the size of a fully adult cat just staring back at them. Its beady red eyes were not even blinking as it stared into her eyes.

Emma just about gagged. They had rats in the quarantine zone but not that large or that bold. They still scurried off when they saw humans but this one looked about ready to fight Emma if it had to. Some animals no longer feared humans but did stay clear of them. This rat however was not intimidated in the least.

"It ran across my foot and I was surprised. I'm sorry." Regina whispered, Emma turned the light on Regina again. She looked embarrassed and a bit awkward.

"It's fine. It happens to the best of us. Besides that guy's an asshole." She smiled a bit on the last part.

Regina smiled back then and pushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "It is."

"I take it there aren't many rats where you're from?" Emma asked, turning around and continuing on.

Regina hummed the affirmative as she followed behind her. "Well, no. Not that I've seen. I lived in a house in the middle of a quiet street. Things were nice. It was a beautiful place." She trailed off. "No, there weren't many rats."

Emma nodded her head. She noticed the way Regina spoke of her home and she could tell it made her uncomfortable and sad. This made Emma all the more curious but she did not want to bring up bad memories for Regina so she left it be. "Gotcha." She replied. "Here we are." She said when they reached the other end of the unit.

She poked her head out and found the coast was clear so she jumped down. Regina followed and then David. They sprinted across the dirt and mud to another storage unit and followed it to the other side. Finding it easier to travel this way, they took the units until they came to the end of the last one. Beyond there was a fence. Once they climbed over that, they were officially out of the zone. She glanced back at her father then hopped down.

A blow landed to her face and all she felt was a sharp pain and the bones in her face cracked. She then felt another hit to her stomach and she groaned before collapsing to the ground. She glanced up to find an officer standing over her while the other ushered Regina and David out of the storage at gunpoint. Neither of them wanted to take their chances against a military grade gun so, they raised their hands and complied. The officer walked them over to where Emma was. He hit David with the butt of his gun and the man doubled over in pain and held his stomach with his hand.

"On your fucking knees." The officer shouted.

David held one of his hands up and got to his knees. "Just calm down."

"Don't make me shoot you." The officer screamed at Regina. "Down!"

"Regina..." Emma croaked. It hurt to speak. She had been punched before but there was something special about this hit.

Regina was staring at the man who was pointing a gun at her with defiance in her eyes. The other officer joined him and pointed the gun at her face. "Get down or I will fucking kill you. Now!"

"Get down, Regina." David said calmly. "Don't die here."

Regina looked at the man and after a moment of hesitation, she realized that he had a point. She nodded her head then lowered herself to her knees. They waited, kneeling before the officers, eyes trained on them as their knees sank into the wet mud. The discomfort of wet kneecaps was a nice minor distraction from the pain in her face and stomach. It wasn't enough though, the pain was sharp and tense and she felt like she was going to be sick but she needed to stay alert so she focused on her anger and the way she wanted to punch the officer the same way he punched her.

"Stay." He said to Regina. He stood there a moment and looked her over, his eyes traveling every inch of her. The woman rolled her eyes and that caused him to laugh, the sound taunting and laced with bad intentions. "Hands behind your head."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked away from him. He seemed annoyed by her not reciprocating his poor attempts at flirting. "Now!" He barked.

"Just do it." David told her.

"Hey, shut up!" He screamed at David before turning back to Regina. "Who's this guy? You fucking this grandpa?"

"Grandpa?" David laughed. "Put the gun down and I'll show you a grandpa."

The officer laughed and David stared at him calmly. The threat was clear. The officer drew his hand back and before any of them could react, he slapped him across the face. Regina gasped and Emma flinched. "Shut up. Anyone ever teach you not to threaten the guy with a gun in your face?"

"It's common knowledge that most boys like big guns to distract from other little things." Regina said and gave the man a sweet smile.

"Nice try, cutie but this is issued by the military." He winked. "I'm fine."

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "Says you."

He started to say something else but his partner called him over. He gave Regina a wink then stepped away and went to join him.

"Hey, Regina," Emma whispered and when Regina looked at her she said, "Shut up. You're going to get yourself killed."

Regina pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as she turned away. Emma watched the soldiers talk as they held the guns on them.

The other man who had been mostly quiet spoke into his walkie, "We got three stragglers. Please advise." There was something said in reply and then he looked to the other officer. "Okay."

The first officer pulled a device out of his pocket and started heading their way. She knew exactly what it was and she found it to be a waste of time to even check them for infection, being as they would likely imprison or execute them anyway but she stayed still as the cold scanner was pressed to the back of her neck. It pinged signalling that she was not infected which she knew. Her father was next. There was a similar sound and then he was on to Regina.

"You know, I started to tell him to say there were only two." He said with a laugh. "That way I can keep you for myself."

Regina scoffed and did not dignify that with a response. He seemed smug as he pressed the scanner to her neck. There were a few beeps and calculating chimes before a series of rapid beeps as if an alarm was going off. The man hissed. "Fuck." He muttered as he looked at the device. "What the fuck?"

"What?" His partner asked and headed towards him.

While he was distracted, Regina drew her knife from her boot and stabbed him in the thigh then withdrew the weapon causing blood to splatter all over her and David. The man cried out and collapsed to the ground. He raised his gun but David acted faster and drew his gun, firing two bullets into the man's chest. He fell backward unmoving. Following her father's lead, Emma upholstered her gun and shot the other officer, killing him instantly.

With the officer down, the three of them let out a collective sigh. David gave Regina a look and it was the look a father gives his child when they do the opposite of what he asked. Regina seemed unfazed and turned away from him with a roll of her eyes. Emma had decided right then that not only did Regina have a sassy mouth but sass practically oozed out of the woman's pores and she was unsure if she liked that or not.

David stood up and walked over to where the officer had dropped the scanner. He picked it up and fell silent as he read the screen.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Emma asked with a furrow of her brow. God, everything hurt.

"Are you infected?" He asked Regina. The dark haired woman looked startled by the question.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me!" David raised his voice in a way that Emma had never heard before. "Are you infected?"

"Dad, what are you-" Emma's question was cut off by her father tossing the device on the ground next to where she was sitting.

"You've been infected all this time?" The man asked. "When did you plan on informing us of this?"

"I..." Regina was at a loss for words. "I can explain."

"You better make it quick. So help me."

Emma reached for the scanner and picked it up. She had to blink a few times to get the blurriness out of her vision. The screen was flashing red and the words, infected and terminate flashed in bold white letters.

Emma breathed in a soft breath. Regina was infected.


	5. Chapter Four

David had taken to pacing, his boots squishing on the wet ground. "Why is Blue having us smuggle an infected woman?!" He asked aloud. "What is her play here?"

"Do you think she is setting us up?" Emma asked she did not know what to make of this. She found it all to be very confusing besides she was in a lot of pain and the cold rain pouring down on them was not helping.

"I can explain," Regina said. "Just let me explain."

"You're infected and didn't tell us." David hissed. "I doubt there is anything you can tell us."

Regina lifted the sleeve on her shirt then turned her arm over to show them her forearm. "Look at this."

Emma looked at the wound that had long since healed. It looked like someone had bit this woman and taken a chunk out of her arm. This left her feeling sick. This was real. They were traveling with an infected person. This could have ended horribly.

"I don't care how you got infected," David muttered, turning away and preparing to walk away altogether.

Emma agreed with him. They leave her here and let the officers deal with her once she turns. Hopefully, she will take a few out with her.

Emma groaned and grunted as she pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm not infected," Regina said, eyes wide as her gaze shifted from Emma to David imploring them to listen. "This was three weeks ago."

"That's a lie," David said, mustering as much calmness as he could. "It takes two days at the most for someone to turn."

"It was three weeks," Regina argued this time more adamantly than before.

David shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. Scratching his chin he spoke, "Regina, I'm not buying it." He shrugged. "I'm sorry."

No one can simply not get infected after being bitten by an Infected. Everyone knows the way this goes. One gets bit, the cordyceps enter the bloodstream and travel to the brain where it scrambles things around until it can take over the body, turning the host into a mindless husk of who they once were with an insatiable taste for human flesh and a desperate need to infect and spread the fungus even further. No one has ever come back from that and if Regina expected them to just believe that bite was from almost a month ago, well, she had news for her...

"Why would Blue set you up?" Regina asked, her tone was inquisitive yet imploring. She needed them to believe her. She did not know this area and she was alone. "She is not that type of person."

David laughed. "Oh, you have no idea what that woman is capable of."

Emma nodded in agreement. Blue was one sketchy son of a bitch. She trusted her as far as she could throw her but Regina was right. What purpose did this woman have to get rid of them? She started to express this but then she caught something out of the corner of her eye, a bright light. She turned her head and realized that it was headlights. Military trucks!

"Shit." She hissed. "Dad!"

Her father had already seen it, "Go!"

Emma ran over to Regina and offered her hand. Regina looked at it warily before looking back up into Emma's face. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I don't believe you and I don't trust you but I won't leave you to be gunned down like a dog. Not like this." Emma said, moving her hand closer. She needed to know what the story was and what Blue is up to and she will never find out if Regina is left here to die. She moved her hand even closer, "Going once, going twice…"

It wasn't until Emma was pulling away that Regina reached for her hand. She latched on and Emma hauled her to her feet. She kept a firm grip on Regina's hand as the three of them took off in a sprint before they were spotted. These officers were there to pick up the three stragglers and their men but all they will find is their two deceased comrades. Emma hoped to be long gone before that.

They ran in the direction of the fence but David located a high mound of dirt and dived behind it. Regina followed suit and then Emma. They peaked over it and found that they had a view of their surroundings without being seen.

"We need to get away from here," David whispered to them. Both Emma and Regina nodded.

The cars pulled up to the site where they killed their friends. Four officers got out of the vehicles and approached the scene. One began to check the pulses of the men while the others hung back. He hung his head at the realization that they were gone. He started talking into his walkie.

"Two men down. Killers on the loose." He said frantically. "Advise." He was quiet for a moment then stood up. He looked at the other men. "Fan out. Find them. They couldn't have gotten far."

Emma winced and turned back to David who was pointing something out to Regina. "Guys, we gotta go." The urgency in her voice caused both people to turn to her. "They're... we have to go."

David nodded his head and pointed ahead of him. A large pipe laid there. What it was for, Emma had no clue but it was facing the fence and if they crouched down, they could travel through it. They all silently agreed to make a break for it. Staying crouched, they ran for the pipe. Slipping inside undetected, they began their trek. David shined the flashlight ahead of them since Emma had dropped hers when she was attacked by the officer. Man, she wanted to go back and kick his ass and kill him again.

The murky water and mud beneath their feet made the most disgusting sound as they walked along, rats squeaked and insects were crawling all over the walls. Emma didn't have to look back at Regina to know she was practically freaking out if her earlier reaction was anything to go by. When they reached the end of the tunnel, David poked his head out before jumping down, Regina followed and Emma looked back. A flashlight passed her and she saw a pair of officers walk by.

"Shit." She hissed before jumping down. They landed in another puddle and darted for another pipe. This one led to another man-made cranny that they used to lay low as they moved through it. They had gotten turned around so now they were further than before. They had to find another way out.

David seemed to have a plan as he moved around without hesitation. They moved quickly and quietly but when a light shined over them, she knew they had been caught.

"Hey stop right there!" A voice shouted but they did not listen. If they were caught, they likely would be killed so they set off into a sprint.

Behind them came the shouts of angry men and women, accompanied by their thundering footfalls. It hurt like hell to run and she was exhausting her energy doing so. She held her aching stomach as she ran, bullets started whizzing by them and she started zigzagging as they weaved through the skeletons of buildings that have fallen apart, making it harder for them to aim. She ran behind Regina who seemed cool and collected which was utterly ridiculous. How could she remain calm when there are bullets flying at them but completely lose her shit over a rat?

They found another pipe, "Let's go." David said before climbing inside.

They followed suit and just as Emma made it in, she heard the sound of bullets ricocheting off the metal. She let out a sigh of relief then ventured down the tunnel. On the other side, they were met with some sort of water facility. She never knew what it was for and she had never bothered to ask because she had very little interest in the way things functioned in the old world.

She did not know where this water beneath them had come from but it looked disgusting and really deep.

"You expect me to just jump in this?" Regina asked as she blocked the end of the tunnel. "That water is disgusting. Decades of disgusting. There has to be a way to-Oooh!" Regina screamed as she landed in the water with a splash. Now, did Emma have to push her? Absolutely not, but she was blocking the exit and Emma was unsure whether the officers had seen them go down here. They needed to get as far away as possible.

Regina was sputtering and wiping the water from her face by the time Emma landed in it. Regina fixed her with a hard glare. Emma merely shrugged. "Sorry. My hand slipped."

"When it shoved my entire body in the water?" Regina ground out, her olive cheeks reddening and murder shining in her dark eyes.

Through her grimace of pain, Emma managed a smug grin. "Sure. I guess." She said, wading through the thick, murky water that was waist-deep, to catch up to her father who also looked quite amused.

Emma looked back over her shoulder to check if Regina was following. The woman was, with a slight pout on her face. The three of them started moving again, the water sloshing and splashing with their movements. Regina did make a valid point though, they had no idea what was lurking in the water. The thought made Emma itch all over and it was a relief when they reached the other side which was a concrete platform. Emma leaped up, grasping on to the edge then she hoisted herself up, it hurt like hell and she feared she had pulled something else. She groaned at the pain in her side but didn't dwell on it. David climbed up next then Emma leaned over the edge and extended her hand to Regina. The brunette woman did not reply and ignored Emma's hand as she leaped up and grabbed onto the edge herself. She pulled herself up and knelt on the edge.

"It's freezing," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around herself. The weather was merciless. She felt a bit bad that she had gotten Regina all wet.

She was wet too but Regina was wearing less in her black dress sweater and black jeans. Emma was dressed a little warmer so without hesitation she shrugged out of her leather jacket and handed it to Regina. The dark-haired woman looked surprised by the gesture, she then looked up at Emma and gave her a hard look, clearly still angry.

"Here," Emma said, pushing the jacket closer. "I'm the reason you're soaked. Just take it and put it on so we can go."

Regina's teeth were practically chattering at this point but from what Emma could tell, Regina was stubborn. Placing it in the woman's lap. Emma gave her an assuring smile then she got up. Regina hesitated a moment longer before picking up the jacket, she shrugged out of her backpack then put the jacket. She put the backpack back on as she stood.

Emma gave her a grin. "You look good in my jacket."

Regina's cheeks turned a faint red, "Red leather is not exactly my style."

That pulled a small chuckle from Emma and she genuinely smiled, "it will keep you from freezing your ass off tonight, huh?"

Regina gave Emma a curt nod. "Fair."

Emma's smile remained and Regina looked into her eyes, returning the smile.

"Girls," David began, and after a glare from his daughter, he corrected himself. "Emma, Regina...we have to keep moving."

Both women nodded their heads and followed him through the facility. They blindly traveled the tunnels, taking them this way and that. After a few twists and turns, they came to a gate. Beyond it was the city, well, what was left of it. David fiddled with the rusted latch until it came free. The door was rusted shut as well and he had to slam his shoulder against it repeatedly to get it open. Eventually, it swung open and the three of them tumbled out.

They stood out on the street and scanned the area. Turning to her father, Emma asked, "Now what?"

He started to answer but familiar lights headed their way caused him to snap his mouth shut. "Hide." He whispered.

The trucks were rolling very slowly through the street so that they could observe the area carefully. An abandoned car seemed to be the only option for a hiding spot, so they quickly ducked behind that. Shouts and the static of walkie talkies could be heard growing closer. They were far enough for them not to be seen but they will be on them in a matter of moments.

"There," Regina said pointing behind them. There was an old train station. These were usually dangerous and crawling with Infected but if they were careful and avoided going too far, they should be alright.

"Can we get there from here?" Emma asked.

David nodded. "Yeah."

There was not much time left and they had to make a quick decision. David left the car and ran for the station. Regina followed and then Emma. They raced for the steps. They went down just far enough to hide but they could still see. They stayed there quietly, breathing softly. A minute felt like an hour as they waited for the soldiers to walk by. The officers searched the area. When the light came their way, they had to duck down. This went on for a few moments and then they heard a walkie conversation.

"We lost them in the city." The officer said.

There was a pause before the reply, "Stop search and return to base."

"Yes, sir." The officer said back. "Alright, let's move out!"

Almost immediately they stopped the search, piled into their cars then cleared out. David, Emma, and Regina waited just to make sure they were gone. When they vanished from sight Emma turned to her father and said, "That was too fucking close."

David laughed. "Hell yeah. Let's get the hell out of dodge."

Jogging down the slippery steps with a possible injury was not exactly going on Emma's list of top ten best experiences, that was for damn sure. On the other hand, David knew exactly where they were going so that was a plus. When they made it to the landing, David turned his flashlight on and started leading them through the subway station.

"Stay close, stay alert, and pay attention." He said as they began to hoof it through the station. "Keep your eyes on me but stay aware of your surroundings and for the love of God, keep up."

Even though this talk was likely for Regina since this was her first time traveling with them, but Emma had heard it at least a thousand times and she was sick of hearing it. She knew the rules.

"Okay." Regina breathed softly.

"Regina got the rules." David said as he ventured further inside, "How about you, Em?"

Emma sighed in irritation. This guy really knew how to be annoying. "I've been through this a bazillion times. Give me a break."

"But Emmy," the man whined teasingly. "Come on. Tell your old man you heard him."

"Dad..."

"Emma..."

"Dad, stop. I-"

"What?"

"I-"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't we be qui-"

"What?"

It wasn't until Regina snorted that Emma realized that she was bickering with her father. She was too old for it and doing it in front of a very pretty woman, albeit a woman that she was unsure whether she liked or not-was sobering. Emma sighed deeply. "I hear you, dad."

"Perfect." He said triumphantly. "Now hush. We don't know if there are Infected down here."

Emma's jaw dropped since she had been trying to tell him that just a moment ago. She stopped there as the man continued on with Regina a few steps behind. She shook her head and then followed. This was the perfect place for infected or spores to be lurking. It was cold, dark, and damp. The victims of the cordyceps usually sought out dark places but this did not mean that it would not spread out into the sun for a potential meal. They were not vampires and could stand the sun but preferred darker spaces. The spores had more of a difficult time spreading in fresh, open air. This is why staying out in the open was best. Besides, it gave them more room to run, should they have to.

The train station was quiet for the most part; no screeches, no screams, and no clicking but they needed to keep their guard up. They moved quickly but cautiously, weaving through the tall square columns. It was dark but with the light of David's flashlight, it was possible. It took some time but eventually, they made it to the other side. It took them up another flight of stairs. When they emerged back onto the street, it had begun to drizzle.

They walked through the rubble. This area had taken more of a hit. The buildings ahead of them had collapsed. There was a high rise that was leaning against a lower building using it for support. It had always been that way as long as she could remember. Once she asked her father what had happened and he said the force of the explosion shook the structure and it toppled over but the other building caught it. They've been this way ever since. It was a mystery how the buildings were still standing.

Regina walked over to a chunk of concrete that was lying above the ground and perched herself on it then crossed one leg over the other. The movement was very poised and Emma had never seen anything like it. Women did not behave like that where she was from. In fact, she doubted that many of them knew how to sit like that. Perhaps that was another testament to her life being the complete opposite of Emma's.

David whistled at her and tilted his head in Regina's direction. Taking the hint, Emma started heading her way with her father right behind her.

"So what's the deal?" Emma asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I was bitten three weeks ago but didn't turn." She shrugged lightly and shook her head. "I got lucky, I guess."

"So you have an immunity?" David asked, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"Maybe or it's some sort of genetic mutation?" Regina did not seem too sure and she rubbed a hand over her face. "I just didn't get sick. Spores don't affect me either."

David rubbed his chin as he spoke, "If that is true, what's the plan?"

Regina sighed, "The Faë have quarantine zones of their own. The one they're taking me to is supposedly huge and highly secure. Food nor weapons are an issue. They also have scientists there working on a vaccine. They think whatever happened to me is the key."

David's face softened but Emma spoke, "You know I've been hearing about vaccines since i was a kid. It's all bullshit."

Regina's face hardened and she jumped up getting in Emma's face. "I did not ask for this."

"Neither did I." Emma threw back standing her ground.

Regina stared into her eyes, anger turning the brown ones almost black. "Then leave. I don't care." She took off Emma's jacket and threw at her, hitting her in the chest and Emma caught it before it hit the ground. "I don't need you. I don't need either of you. Blue didn't listen. I will go myself!"

After that, Regina began storming off in the wrong direction. "Hey," Emma called after her and when Regina turned around, Emma pointed north. "The Capitol Building is that way."

Regina harrumphed then started stomping off that way. Emma watched her go but her father tapped her on the arm. "What if she's telling the truth?"

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Dad, please."

"What if it's real. You saw the bite. It's healing." He said. "The bites don't heal."

"Dad, I'm wet, hungry, and tired. I don't have time to..."

"We already came this far." The man said. "Let's just see it through. The building isn't far. Let's just get her there."

Emma gave her father a disbelieving look, "Why do you believe all of a sudden?"

The man shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know if I do but we need something to believe in. This world has not been kind to us but believing that Regina is the cure gives us hope. Can't you use a little of that?"

Frankly, yes. The world is shit right now so having something to believe in would be nice. She inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Dad... this is dangerous."

"Everything will be okay. We get Regina to the Faë and then we head home. Easy."

Emma was unsure about this. She does not come this far outside of the quarantine zone very often and if she was completely honest, she did not like their odds out here. She regarded her father, his wise blue eyes were observing her carefully. The two of them stood there a moment, staring at each other. Her father's face became pleading and she knew she had lost this one horribly.

She groaned and wiped her hand across her forehead which was slick with rainwater. She was drenched. "Fine but if we die, I'm blaming you."

The man chuckled then tapped her arm. "Great. Lets go. We don't want her to get lost."

Before Emma could respond the man took off in a jog in the direction Regina had just stormed off in. Emma jogged along as well but a bit less enthusiastically due to her injuries and general reluctance. Regina had not gotten far and her trip had been cut short when she came to the large gaping hole in the ground. It was a few yards wide and there was no way to tell how deep it was because it appeared to go on forever.

"Oh wow," David said as he sidled up to Regina who was standing at the ledge with her hands on her hips, peering down at it.

Regina's head snapped up and when her gaze landed on David, she scowled automatically. Folding her arms over her chest, she tried to hide her shivering from the cold when she snapped, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize firstly," David said. "But you can see how your affliction can be hard to wrap our heads around? We have never come across an immune person."

Regina turned ahead and gave David a bit of side-eye. "I'm not a liar. If I were infected, I would want to be put down... I've seen what happens when you don't..." She trailed off and shut her eyes. She paused before turning back to David, "You never answered my question."

What did she mean by, 'she saw what happens'? What happened to her?

"We're coming with." David announced.

"I don't need you." Regina declared, wrinkling her nose in distaste then she looked back at Emma, "Either of you."

"Good!" Emma retorted. "We don't need you either."

"Good!" Regina snapped.

"Perfect!" Emma threw back.

"Wonderful!" Regina returned.

"Ladies." David interrupted. "Before you go through the entire thesaurus, let me say..." he sighed. "We want to come if that's okay with you?"

Regina regarded David warily. It was clear that they had betrayed her trust and she was unsure. In a world like this, trusting your travel partner meant everything. It could be the difference between life and death. Hopefully, Regina can learn to trust them. Even though they were a bit closer to the location, they still had a ways to go and it was going to be dangerous. They needed Regina to trust them and they needed to trust her.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there." Emma muttered. "As my dad said, we've been promised a vaccine and cure so many times. It's hard to believe, you know?"

"I don't lie," Regina said softly. "I never lie."

Emma stepped closer, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Regina nodded. "Fine."

Emma smiled a little. She was more relieved than anything. She still did not believe in vaccines but she did not think Regina was up to no good so she would protect her. "So are we okay?"

Regina nodded her head again, "Yes."

"Great,"

"Wonderful."

David interrupted their moment, "So, how do we get across?"

"What happened here?" Regina asked, looking around the wasteland that had once been a part of the city.

"When the infection first started, the military dropped explosives on the surrounding areas of the quarantine zone, hoping to rid the city of Infected." He explained still looking around, clearly mapping a route in his head. "And it worked for a while."

"What do you mean a while?" Regina asked.

"New Infected always arise." The man said. "So before long the place was crawling with those poor souls. Every once in a while the soldiers do a sweep of the surrounding area and clean it up but they do not come out this far. This is both good and bad news for us but it is what it is. We'll stay alert, safe, and smart. It will be okay."

Regina seemed okay with that and nodded her head. "Okay. How will we get around though?"

"We move through the rubble. We can do it.."

"What?" Regina asked.

"We go around. It will take a bit longer but the Capitol Building is an easy shot."

Regina furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "How long should this all take?"

"We'll have you there by sunrise."

"Alright." She agreed. "Shall we?"

She started walking off in the direction David had pointed her in, leaving her two companions to share a look before following.

The traipsed through the rugged terrain of the fallen city that was mostly debris of what was once was a beautiful city.

"So, where are you from?" David asked from his place beside Emma. They were still walking behind Regina.

"Maine. A small town called Storybrooke." Regina answered.

"Get out!" David's face lit up and he chuckled. "I thought that place had fallen. I'm from Storybrooke, Maine."

"Small world," Regina muttered.

"Is that how you know Blue?"

Regina hummed. "There is... was a Faë station set up near there. My mother was mayor of the town and she and Blue had formed a friendship. Our town provided food and supplies and the Faē provided protection." She shrugged. "Blue has always been like an aunt to me."

David hummed his understanding. "Wow. Okay." He chuckled. "So, Storybrooke still stands."

"It did."

"Oh?"

"My father and some friends of his cleaned the place out and built really big, strong walls. It became a safe haven. But all things aren't meant to last..." Regina trailed off and stopped speaking. It was more than obvious what happened to her home. The shift in her mood was greatly felt. "Anyway my family, a small group of survivors and I called it home for as long as I could remember."

"Oh. What happened to it?" David repeated his earlier question, it was obvious that he desperately needed to know what happened to the town he had once called home.

"The same thing that happens to every safe zone," Regina mumbled. "It fell."

She started walking ahead of them again and they both knew that they were not going to get much else out of her, so they stayed quiet as they traveled. A guttural animalistic shriek cut through the air and Regina stopped, turning towards the sound.

"You heard that?" Emma asked her father.

"Yeah. It sounds pretty far away."

Not really but if they moved quickly, they had nothing to worry about. David nudged her with his elbow.

"Let's go." He told her before walking ahead of her. He then walked over to where Regina was and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Come on."

He released her and started leading the way. Regina stood there a moment longer, frown on her lips and across her brow as she stared out into the darkness and ruins. Emma walked over to her and stood beside her and waited. After a while, Regina exhaled deeply and turned to Emma then she started walking again.

Emma followed and fell into step with her. The woman had folded her arms over her chest, hugging herself. She appeared to be lost in thought and judging by the haunted look in her eyes they weren't very good thoughts. Perhaps David's line of questioning brought back some not so pleasant memories. The world they lived in was a dark scary place so she could imagine that Regina had dealt with some heartbreak and devastation. This made Emma become even more curious about the dark-haired woman but she would not ask her anything that would trouble her. Instead, she kept her company as they followed David through the broken city. Wondering if Regina was cold, Emma took her jacket and draped it across her shoulders.

Regina looked up, surprised at the contact. Their eyes met and those brown ones sparkled in the moonlight. Emma found herself staring like an idiot but Regina looked away first, avoiding eye contact with her, She said, "Thank you."

Emma bit her lip before grinning and she said, "Hey, no problem. Really."

Regina gave her a small smile and Emma returned it. Perhaps this woman isn't so bad after all.

A chorus of screams echoed through the night. Emma and Regina shared a glance before turning back and staring behind them. The sound of shoes hitting the ground could be heard over the screams and it was heading right for them. Emma did not see anything but the way Regina grabbed her arm told her that the other woman did.

"Emma," she breathed out and the fear was evident in that shaky utterance of her name. "Look." She pointed with her other hand.

Following Regina's finger to an alley, Emma could make out multiple shadowy figures moving at a startling pace. The movements were discoordinated and jerky. A dead giveaway that it was a pack of infected. They must have heard the commotion with the officers and it drew them out. Now they had to deal with the repercussions.

"Shit." Emma muttered, "Runners!" She hissed.

She grabbed Regina's hand, dragging her towards David. It only took the man a moment to realize what was happening then he started running with them. They raced through the city, the infected hot on their heels. They had not spotted them yet but they had likely picked up their scent and could hear them. As they ran more shoes joined the stampede. She chanced a glance back and found them coming down the street. They kept a decent pace ahead of them but unlike uninfected people, runners could outrun them easily. Hence the name.

Emma was trying to control her breathing but it felt like her legs were going to fall off and her heart was going to explode. Her injury didn't help the situation either. Regina was panting heavily beside her as well.

"We have to find somewhere to go." David panted out. "We can't keep running like this. They'll catch us."

The group looked around for places to go. Most of the establishments were broken into and there wouldn't be much of a barrier between them and the infected. They ran past a lot and Regina pointed to it.

"There!"

Emma and David glanced at the gate she was pointing at. They had no idea what was on the other side of it but it could not be worse than the ever growing group of mindless creeps chasing after them. Darting into the lot, they headed for the gate. David headed straight for the chain and began pulling on it. It took him a moment but then the gate began rising from the ground. It inched up higher and higher, the squeak and clank of the old metal was not doing any favors in hiding their position.

"They're coming." Regina cried as she moved closer to Emma.

"Dad, what do we do?" Emma asked, unable to hide the tremor in her voice. If they caught them, they would tear them to shreds while they were alive and that was not how Emma planned to go.

David grunted as he pulled harder and faster. It was raised just enough when he shouted, "Go, go, go!"

Emma gave Regina a push and the brunette dropped to the ground and rolled under the gate. Emma looked at her father who was still pulling, possibly making room for himself. A shriek came from behind her and she looked back to see some of the runners heading their way. She dropped to the ground and slid under the gate. Once she was under, she caught a glimpse of the men and women running towards them, eyes and hair wild, most covered in blood

"Dad!"

She heard the gate stop then David ran over, narrowly escaping the grabbing hands as the pack closed in on them. He dropped to the ground and rolled under as the gate slid closed. The infected tried to make it inside getting on the ground and reaching for them as the gate closed.

The gate began shaking and causing it to rattle as they banged on it from the outside. Instinctively they all moved back. The banging intensified as they were growing desperate to get in. They needed to find somewhere to go in case they managed to break through. The man was staring at the gate, gun drawn. She looked down at his boot and winced.

"Dad, there's something on your shoe."

Regina and David looked down to where there was a human hand with the forearm attached to it on his boot. It was still holding on tightly despite it being detached from its body.

Regina gasped and flinched away. David groaned and shook it off.

Regina appeared to be okay, just shaken up.

"Now what?" Emma asked.

David shrugged. "We find a way up."

Emma placed a hand on her hips and stared into the dark space surrounding them.


	6. Chapter Five

They were standing in a parking lot or a lo aus doing dock. The ceiling had begun to cave in; chunks of concrete were scattered about the floor. A large piece had landed on a delivery truck, crushing the top but leaving the rest to be worn by time. Vines had covered the wall, descending from one of the cracks. Moss began to grow on the chunk of concrete. Decidedly this building was worse for wear and they hadn't even seen the rest of it.

David hooked a small, squarehaped flashlight onto the strap of Emma's backpack so she would have some light of her own then headed for a ramp and walked up onto the dock. There, he started searching for an exit.

"This way." He said making his way to a door on the opposite side of the dock.

Emma waved a hand in front of her, "After you."

Regina walked up the ramp and Emma followed. When they joined him at the door, David tried the knob and pushed but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked?" Emma asked.

He shook his head then hit his shoulder against the door. The loud thud was accompanied by a squeak. He did this a few more times and after the last time, the door flung open, revealing a storage room that was full of chairs, old paintings, statues and other interesting things. There was no time to stop and observe so they pressed on, cutting through the room. The other door was wide open allowing them entry.

They entered the open space and found that it too had fallen to ruin. They walked through what appeared to be a large hall. It had just about collapsed in on itself, plants and vines had grown all over everything and it was covered in dirt. What drew Emma's attention was the large antique bell lying on its side in the center of the room. It sure as hell looked off and out of place.

"What is this place?" Regina asked a few feet ahead of her, taking everything in.

"It used to be a museum." David replied.

"Interesting." Regina said, stopping to look at a smaller display.

"Yeah, some of these things are..."

Not paying attention Emma bumped into something. Regina gasped and there was a crash. She knew she had broken something. Her gaze wandered to the ground where a blue and white antique vase laid shattered to pieces.

"Hundred of years old..." David continued his sentence.

"Shit. Sorry." Emma whispered. "Sorry."

Shaking his head, David walked over to the piece of cement that had fallen on top of a delivery truck. The angle it had caved-in allowed them to use it as a ramp to the next floor since the only exit was blocked by debris. He hoisted himself up onto it.

Regina brushed past Emma and muttered, "Idiot," as she passed.

The way she said it was not harsh or insulting. Instead, it was sweet and playful and the little look she gave her told her that Regina thought she was endearing, sort of how you look at a clumsy puppy. It's cute but the poor thing is dumb as hell.

Emma grinned as she followed the other woman over to where David was waiting for them. He offered his hand and Regina accepted it, allowing him to hoist her up. He did the same with Emma since she really could not do it on her own anymore since she was still in pain and it was catching up to her. They walked up the makeshift ramp to the floor above. This floor was in poor condition as well but at least they could see their surroundings. This was an art gallery. Old worn paintings hung from the wall; some fading and others curling on the corners. Years of not being taken care of, and exposed to the elements taking a toll on them.

"I've never been to a museum." Regina admitted quietly. "My father used to love to take my mother there on dates..." She sighed. "We had a pretty nice library in Storybrooke though. It resided inside of a clock tower."

"That's still there?" David chuckled. "Amazing."

Regina shrugged. "It was..."

Emma wandered off as they spoke but did not go far. She spotted a statue and wanted to get a better look at it. Just as she suspected it was a sculpture of a very muscular man that was very nude. She chuckled to herself, "Hey, Regina, come here."

"I'll look for a way out." David muttered before walking off.

Regina looked away from the painting she was observing and turned to Emma with a furrow of her brow. Emma waved a hand, summoning her. Regina came over to her and Emma pointed at the statue. "See something you like?"

Regina stared at the statue for a moment and when her gaze traveled downward, she blushed. "Emma!"

"Kinda small isn't it?" Emma chuckled, nudging Regina's arm.

This caused her to be fixed with a hard glare. "You are such a child, Emma."

Emma chuckled. "I know, right? It keeps me young."

Regina folded her arms over her chest and shook her head at Emma. "I don't know how I'm stuck with you."

Emma grinned even wider. "Don't act like you don't like hanging out with me."

"Emma, I've known you a couple hours and I've almost died multiple times. If you think this is a great girls night out then..."

"You haven't died."

"Yet."

Emma's grin transformed into a smirk. "I won't let you die, Regina. Come on."

"You can't say that."

"Yeah. I can. I already promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Regina looked a bit skeptical but then she looked into Emma's eyes. She gazed into them for a moment and then she nodded, clearly finding what she needed in them. "Okay."

Emma grinned. "Cool. So you can-"

"Hey ladies, this way." David called them over. Emma followed his voice to a doorway on the opposite side of the room.

"Lets see what he's found."

Regina fell into step with her, their shoes crunched over the broken glass, vines and wood on their trip. It turned out to be an archway but it has collapsed in on itself. Wood, metal and concrete blocked the pathway.

"Dad..." Emma began but David cut her off.

"There is no other way. I can lift it. You two just have to get under quickly and then find something to hold this up." He said before walking off a little ways. He picked up a long long plank of wood then returned to them. "See, I can just wedge this under here." He demonstrated this by wedging the wood under the pile of materials. "Like so..." he winked at them. "Then give it a little push." He grunted as he pushed down on it, the leverage caused the wood to rise up from the floor, clearing a path big enough for Regina and Emma to get under. "Boom! Now go."

Emma had no reason to argue. His plan worked. "I'll take point!"

"Good idea." David huffed out, he was straining as he held the plank down.

She dropped to the floor and slid under the wood. On the other side, there were nude paintings and other explicit art. She couldn't wait until Regina saw this. "Hey Regina, hurry up. You gotta see this."

Regina came crawling under. "This is art, Emma. Don't be so…"

Emma immediately grinned. "Check it out." She got to her feet and shined a light on one of the paintings that was of a woman engaging in sex with two other women. "I think I can learn to appreciate art more. Just saying."

Regina rolled her eyes and went off to look for something to take the place of the plank. As Emma turned to help her, there was a loud crash behind them. The rest of the doorway had fallen in, making a pretty solid barrier between them. She could not even see her father.

"Dad!" She called and she could see him through a crack. "Dad!"

"I'm okay, Emma." The man said looking around. "I'll find another way around to you two. Stay calm."

A shriek echoed down the hallway. Emma's heart stuttered and her stomach flipped. The sound was clear and it was close. More snarls joined it and the sound of shoes hitting the linoleum headed their way. There was a clicking sound and Emma drew her gun. Runners she could handle, they were simply fast and strong. Clickers were something else. Strong, violent and deadly. She did not want to go up against one.

"Regina, come here." She said backing away.

The sounds drew closer and Emma saw a runner turn the corner. It screamed and started charging their way. "Fuck." She raised her gun, aiming then she fired a shot, hitting it square in the face. It collapsed to the ground in a heap. The body tripped up the others, giving them a quick moment.

"Emma," David sounded worried. "Em! Go!"

Emma fired another shot, hitting the closest. An older gangly man with stringy white hair. She grabbed Regina's hand and they ran down the hallway. Her flashlight bounced off the walls as they went, their feet pounding, the ground. They ran to the end of the hallway and darted for the stairs but skidded to a stop. Another group of Runners were heading their way.

"That way!" Regina screamed and started tugging Emma towards another corridor. It was mostly clear save for a desk in the middle of it.

It was out of the way of these ghoulish creatures so it was good enough. They ran for it having to be careful of the uneven floor and crumbling walls. When they came to the desk, Regina hoisted herself up and over it while Emma hopped onto it and slid across to the floor. They continued down the hallway, their breaths coming out in quick, short pants. A loud shriek ripped through the hall, sending a chill down their spines. Casting a glance back, she saw a few of them climbing over the desk, it had mostly slowed them down but not for long. They turned a corner and ran into a wide open room.

There were white tables all over, most were nailed to the floor as well as the chairs. Plates, lunchbags and others were still on top of the tables but the food had long since wasted away. The place was in total disarray, left just like it was in its last moments. A room frozen in time, how fitting for a museum. The pounding of shoes coming their way caused Regina to latch onto Emma's hand again and drag her to a revolving door.

This room was not a room at all, there were stuffed animals everywhere, a counter and other objects. Regina ran over to the counter and dragged Emma to a door. She pushed it open and pulled Emma inside then shut it. They appeared to be a storage room. It was dark, cramped and Emma found herself standing impossibly close to Regina. She could hear her own heart beating and she swallowed hard. Her eyes met Regina's and they could see each other with the flashlight between them.

The snarling, growling and shrieking of the infected told them that they had narrowly escaped them. She pressed a finger to her lips and she leaned back against the wall. Regina nodded her head and kept her eyes on Emma. It took a moment for Emma to realize that Regina was still holding her hand. From what Emma could tell, Regina had not encountered many infected and the time she did, she was bitten and infected. It was understandable why she was so frightened.

She held Regina's hand back, fingers closing around it. Regina's gaze wandered down before returning to meet Emma's. She moved a bit closer to Emma but respected Emma's personal space.

"It's gonna be okay." Emma whispered. "We will get through this. We just have to find my dad and get the fuck out of here."

Emma sat on a stack of crates with a huff. Regina leaned against the wall, knee bent and the sole of her shoe pressed to the wall behind her.

"This is not how I expected my night to go." Regina whispered.

Emma scoffed lightly and shook her head. "Tell me about it."

The other woman shook her head as well and rolled her eyes. Outside the closet, the infected paced back and forth searching for them. Every once in a while one would whine or wail in pain. The beginning stages of infection are usually extremely painful for the host and putting them down was an act of kindness if nothing else.

Time dragged on but eventually the sounds outside stopped. She gave it a few moments before getting up from the crates and pressing her ear to the door, listening closely. It had quieted down and this meant that the pack of Infected had either calmed down or wandered off. She had to know which and they could not very well stay in there all night. She decided to check and reached for the doorknob but a hand on her wrist stopped her. Her gaze fell to Regina's hand that was placed gently on hers then she looked up into the woman's fear stricken face.

Covering Regina's hand with her other hand she whispered, "It's okay, I'm just checking."

Regina's grip tightened and her eyes grew wider. Her fear was warranted; they had been horrifyingly outnumbered but there was no time to be afraid right now. Her father, her best friend and partner is out there alone. She needed to get back to him. She also needed to keep Regina safe. That's a lot of pressure for someone like Emma.

"My dad is out there." She reminded her.

Regina loosened her grip and her hand fell from Emma's. She picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. The flashlight attached, caused Regina to blink a few times and turn her face away.

"It's gonna be okay." Emma assured her for the umpteenth time that evening. When Regina nodded her head, Emma gripped the knob tightly and gave it a turn then gently pushed the door open so its old hinges wouldn't squeak too much. She opened it only a few inches and peeked out. What she found chased her to clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle a gasp. A person was standing in front of the door with their back facing them, his head was in his hands and he was whimpering and whining to himself. From what Emma could see and hear, the others had cleared out leaving him behind. She could handle a straggler.

She bent down and pulled the knife from her boot then inched a bit closer. Without making a sound she pounced on him from behind just like her father had taught her, taking him by surprise and wrapping an arm around his neck. She couldn't hold him for long, being as he was larger than her and Infected were insanely strong so before he could struggle too much, she plunged the knife into his jugular. He growled and blood sprayed all over the wall as she extracted the blade. His body slumped to the ground and the creature gurgled one last time then he was gone. She looked back at Regina who was standing there frozen, staring at the body on the ground. It was not the woman's first time seeing a dead Infected but killing anyone, an Infected or healthy human, is not something anyone ever gets used to. Emma has been doing this since she was fourteen and it had desensitized her to an extent but she knows that it is not that way for everyone.

Emma offered Regina her hand. "We have to go."

Regina placed her hand into Emma's palm. She knew it was slick with sweat but neither of them cared. They needed to find David and get the hell out of dodge.

They slipped out of the storage closet and tip-toed around the shop. There were stuffed animals that were falling apart and covered in years of dirt and dust. Tee shirts, tote bags and pajamas were hanging up with the museum's name on it. "Gift shop" the sign up in the middle of the store read. Emma had never been to a gift shop and she was curious to see more of it but there was no time to explore.

They stayed low as they exited the gift shop. This hallway brought them to another corridor, one lined with framed black and white photographs and portraits of people long since dead. It was dark, save for Emma's flashlight. They used caution as they hastily made their way down the corridor. They need to back track and find their way to David.

After a few more twists and turns they passed another staircase and Emma stored that information away for later. Regina had found a map on the wall and it showed them where they were then they quickly figured out where David was. Well, where they had left him. With that information they now knew how to get to him. They took another corridor and came to a large room that read, "Ancient Egypt" in large faux gold cursive letters. A croaking and clicking sound started coming towards them and Emma grabbed Regina's hand then dragged her into the exhibit. The room was full of large statues and other artifacts. Most of which were mostly destroyed and a few displays were currently empty. Emma scanned the room looking for a place to hide.

The clicking came into the room and Emma dragged Regina over to a display case on the opposite side of the room where they ducked behind it. Emma gestured for Regina to stay still and to not move, then she released her hand and crawled to the end of the case. She peered around the side of the case. There were two of them, hunched over and covered in fungi. They had clearly been infected a long time since the fungus had taken over their heads. It appeared like a giant mushroom that was turned inside out and split at the top. Their eyes are completely covered by the infection.

They scrambled around the room, clicking and waiting, hoping to pick up something. What was the most unnerving about them was that the clicking did not even sound like it was being made by a creature that had once been human. Hell, it does not sound like anything shes ever heard. It was not like the sound was coming from their tongue or the back of their throat. It sounded like something else. Something monstrous.

As they moved closer to them, Emma began searching the floor. One of the creatures, made its way over to the case they were hiding behind. With a chittering purr it shuffled closer. Emma had located an exit. She picked up a heavy piece of debris and before the creature could find its way too close, she chucked it over the display case to the other side of the room. It made a loud clattering sound as it hit another pile of trash. The Clicker snorted then chased after the source of the sound.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand again and dragged her to the arch way and into the adjacent room. This room had a giant sarcophagus in the middle of it which they used for cover. Regina was staring at the archway as if waiting for the Clicker to come for them but Emma knew that he was preoccupied for now.

"What is wrong with it?" Regina whispered. "It's head..."

"Years of infection." Emma told her. "You see, the cordyceps take over the brain, yeah?" When Regina nodded she continued, "eventually it takes over the entire body. It starts at the brain and as it grows, it mutates. After the brain is taken over, it comes through the eyes, slowly blinding the host. First they aren't clickers. That comes later, before that we have Stalkers. They can see a bit but their brains are completely consumed. The Clickers come after they are blinded."

"Their heads looks like a giant mushroom."

Emma nodded. "It's because it is. The Fungus takes over the head and due to the mutation, it caused the head to look like that."

"How can they see?"

"They don't. They use echolocation. Sort of like a bat... to locate their prey."

Regina looked like she wanted to ask another question but a ruckus in the other room and a series of angry screeches caused her to clamp her mouth shut.

"We got to get the fuck out of here."

Regina nodded her head and Emma took her hand again then the two of them stood and made a break for the exit. The double doors led them into a room with more cases lining the walls. Most of them were broken and the ceiling was caving in. There was knight's armor and other weapons about. Mannequins in renaissance gowns lying around on the ground. It was clear what this room was.

Emma browsed and admired the displays. She was always fascinated by swords and daggers but seeing them in person was something totally different. She walked over to a display with a sword in it. The glass on the case was broken and the other weapons had fallen to the bottom of the case. Regina waited impatiently looking around nervously. Emma reached out to touch the display but a noise caused her to freeze.

It sounded like a scuffle. Emma stood there a moment but then all the pieces clicked into place and she knew what it was. She grabbed the sword which was a lot heavier than she expected but she had to live her fantasy of wielding one.

"Come on, stay close," she instructed Regina before she took off running in the direction of the sound. She could hear Regina running after her.

She skidded to a stop in the doorway. There was her father fighting off a stalker. Stalkers were much different than Clickers. Not as strong and much easier to take down.

"Dad!" She called and the man turned to her. She raised the sword and the man nodded his head and angled the creature, giving Emma access to it. She swung the sword back then forward and in one fluid motion, she decapitated it. The head landed on the floor and rolled a few inches before the body dropped.

David was left panting as he fell back against the wall. It took him a moment to catch his breath and when he did, he chuckled. Emma raised a brow at him.

"What are you laughing at?!" Regina demanded coming to stand beside Emma. "You were almost that thing's dinner!"

Emma nodded as she dropped the sword on the floor. She got to live her fantasy of being a knight for a moment but this sword was fucking heavy and it would only slow her down.

"I know, I know..." the man said, waving a hand. "I know. I just...a sword! Only my daughter!"

Emma snorted seeing the humor in it. "I always wanted to try one but it's not the weapon for me."

David laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "You are going to be just fine in this world."

Emma looked into her father's eyes and held them. There was something in that statement and in his eyes that seemed different. He looked almost sad. "Well, I learned from the best and I think there is more you can teach me. Don't worry, I'm not going off to leave you just yet."

David squeezed her shoulder, the smile and the look in his eyes showed pride. "You make me so proud. You've always made me so proud, Emma."

Emma furrowed her brow. Okay he's acting strange. She brushed his hand off her shoulder. "Stop being weird." She grumbled. "You're embarrassing me in front of Regina."

That drew a chuckle from the other woman and David's grin only grew. He shrugged. "Sorry kid. I had to tell you."

"Yeah, whatever, weirdo." She muttered as she brushed passed him. "Let's get out of here before these things kick our asses. This place is crawling with infected."

David nodded, smile still present. "There is a staircase back that way."

"Yeah we saw it when we were looking for you. We can't go back that way since we were almost cornered by a pair of Clickers."

"Okay we just go around." David said simply.

"Oh is that all?" Regina drawled sarcastically. "It will be a cake walk, I presume?"

David shrugged a shoulder. "I know how we can get around. It will be fine."

Without another word the man set off down the hallway. Emma glanced back at Regina to find her staring down at the body. The look on her face said it all. This entire excursion was becoming a bit much for her. The sooner they get her to the Faë, the better. Sure, Emma and David could protect her but it seems that she would be safer in a large group.

She nudged the other woman's arm and when she looked at her, Emma tilted her head a bit. "Come on. I need to be able to see you."

Regina nodded her head slowly then began following David down the hallway. Emma walked behind her, taking careful steps since they had no clue whether there were more Clickers around. They made it to the end of the hallway and turned a corner. Cutting through a prehistoric exhibit they were back at the stairs. Clicks and croaks came from the ancient Egypt exhibit and David darted down the stairs, the other two followed closely.

The next floor appeared to be the other side of the lobby that was blocked off. A large globe was lying on the ground and a long counter was behind it that read 'admissions' across the front. This was the entrance side which meant...

"Exit." David said before breaking out into a sprint toward a large staircase to their left. Emma and Regina ran after him and followed him down the stairs.

Instead of them being back on the street, they ended up inside of a subway. This was fine since they could use the tunnels to move around if they were careful and avoided Infected.

The sound of their boots and the light thunder outside, provided the only sound around them and the light from their flashlights was the only thing illuminating anything around them. They came to a turnstile and David leaped over it and Emma followed suit. Regina did the same but Emma found herself going out of her way to help her even though Regina did not appear to need it. She completely missed her father's grin.

David walked a few steps ahead and Emma hung back, walking with Regina. She could use the slower pace anyway, her side was beginning to hurt something fierce.

"I've never been in a train station before." Regina whispered to Emma. "Well, before tonight… now I've been in one more than once."

"I've never even seen a train." Emma whispered back.

Regina looked at her and they shared a smile. "It seems we missed a lot, huh?"

"I mean, yeah." Emma gave a little shrug. "I mean, my dad is always going on about cable and the Internet."

Regina furrowed her brow. "I've heard about that but the concept seems so farfetched."

"I suppose it does." David chimed in. "But it was great. You can just sit in front of your big ole tv and watch sports."

"Apparently athletes got paid millions of old money for people to watch them play sports." Emma whispered to Regina and that elicited a small chuckle from the other woman.

"It's true. Also actors got paid millions to act on a big screen." David added with a laugh. "I suppose it's all pretty silly now. We used to use the Internet to read about those very people."

"In the end those people were just like everyone else." Emma said.

"Yeah." David agreed.

"What did you do in the old world, Mr. Swan?" Regina asked.

David chuckled as he walked along. "Well, I was a Bounty Hunter or a Bailbondsman."

"What's that?"

"To make a long story short, I chased down bad guys and made sure they paid for what they did." He explained. "That's all there is to it."

"Oh. Like a cop?" Regina inquired. "My mother was a lawyer in the old world so she told me a bit about the justice system."

David snorted then turned straight ahead. "Definitely not like a cop."

Regina tilted her head in confusion but before she could inquire further, David came to an abrupt stop. "Hey, Em, come here."

Emma looked at Regina as if to say 'stay here but pay attention' then went over to join her father. As she took her place beside him, she saw what he had called her for. "Fuck."

A body laid on the ground and the man appeared to be torn to shreds. His face barely resembled human and blood was everywhere.

"Clicker?" She asked her father.

The man sighed deeply before answering. "Yeah, I mean, they're the only ones who can create this sort of mess."

Clickers were always so violent when they fed. They would tear their prey apart and only manage to eat small amounts because they make such a mess. It's very rare to survive a Clicker attack because once they grab hold of their target they go directly for the neck and tear at the jugular. It was brutal but fast.

"Damn. Well, we have to keep our eyes open, I suppose. If there is one, there is likely more..."

"Em," David interrupted her thoughts. "Look at this." He squatted down and pointed to the man's arm. There was a white band around it that was stained with blood but the insignia of the Faë was present. A black outline drawing of a tiny figure with wings. "Is that.."

"Faë." Emma finished for him. "Shit."

"What?" Regina asked, coming up behind them. Emma tried to stop her but she shrugged her off and moved closer. "What is..." She gagged and covered her nose with the back of her hand. "He smells."

"He's been dead a while but not too long. Just a few hours. What you're smelling is blood and other things." Emma explained. "Usually when one dies like that they-"

"Emma," David cut her off.

Emma looked at her father, confused but then she turned to Regina. The woman looked horrified and a bit nauseous. She reached out a hand and placed it on Regina's arm. "Sorry. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to..."

"If he's a Faë, what does that mean for us?" There was a tremble in Regina's voice as she whispered. "What if they didn't make it? What if no one will be there when we make it to the rendezvous point?"

Emma slid her hand down Regina's arm to her hand where she took it into her own. She stepped a bit closer. "Hey," she said softly. "These sons of bitches are tough. They will be there waiting for you."

Regina's hand tightened around Emma's and she looked into her eyes. "I'm scared, Emma."

Emma was not particularly surprised by the confession. She knew she was scared but Emma could read people well and she knew that this woman needed reassurance. "Regina, It's okay to be scared. My dad and I will keep you safe. I swear we will get you to that group of Faë. I bet they are waiting for you right now."

"They have to be." David said before he started walking again. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

Emma gave Regina's hand a little tug and they started following him.


	7. Chapter Six

As they traveled deeper into the train station they found more and more evidence of the presence of Infected. More bodies of both Faë and officers were showing up here and there. David picked over the bodies finding ammunition and other supplies which he stored away while Emma and Regina stood watch. Emma was never one for scavenging even if it was from dead bodies. There was something disrespectful about it and she did not want any part in it.

They made their way through the station and when they reached the exit they found that it was sealed off with debris and part of the roof had collapsed in on itself, blocking their path. Emma stared ahead with wide eyes. Now what?

David turned around and shined the flashlight in both directions looking for another way out.

"Dad?" Emma asked, "Now what?"

David held his flashlight on another set of turnstiles. "We can go that way. There should be another exit."

Having no other choice, the trio headed over to the turnstiles and hopped over them. They ended up in another part of the station and this area was in worse condition than the rest. David read the signs that had street names on them and an arrow pointing to a flight of stairs. He stopped underneath a sign and directed them to the stairs. They took the flight of stairs to the platform on a lower level. This part was eerily quiet. They couldn't even hear the rain outside and the silence appeared to echo endlessly. She could even hear her own breathing.

They passed another Faë corpse. This one was mutilated as well.

"Keep your eyes open," David said from ahead of them.

Emma glanced back at Regina and she was walking fairly close behind her. "Why don't you walk in front of me?" Emma suggested. "I can see you that way and you'll have the light from my flashlight and David's."

"Are there Clickers down here?" Regina asked.

"Maybe," Emma answered, reaching for Regina's hand and pulling her forward, positioning her between herself and her father. "That's why I need you where I can see you."

"I can handle myself," Regina grumbled.

Emma laughed softly. "Hey, I'm not saying you can't. You've shown me that you're pretty badass and I respect that but we have a mission. We have to get you to that location in one piece."

"Fine."

"Don't pout." Emma chuckled. "I won't tell anyone."

Regina merely huffed in reply.

David had been quiet until they came to the end of the platform. "Let's go down here."

Without waiting for a reply, he jumped down onto the track. The women did as well. David shined his flashlight down the tunnel ahead of them just to make sure there would be no surprises. It was clear for the most part which was a surprise since the tunnel was ideal for spores and infected. It was dark and damp. Perhaps someone had cleared it out before them. Faë? That brought her some hope.

"It's clear. Look alive." The man said beginning to lead them forward.

Though lacking infected, the tunnel was swarming with rats and Emma could feel Regina preparing to freak out. She just hoped that none came near her. Their squeaks sounded so loud in the closed-off space.

"Pretty cool trains used to travel through here, huh?" Emma asked, trying to distract Regina from their surroundings.

"Yes," Regina answered shortly.

"To think trains used to take people across the country."

"My mother talks about airplanes a lot. She used to take them to other countries." Regina said softly. "I wonder sometimes what it would be like to get in one and just fly away from all of this."

"Yeah." It was a nice thought. Going up in the air and not coming down until they've found a place that was safe from infection. It was not likely assuming every other place was in the same predicament. In the early days of the infection, they had begun losing contact with the outside world whether it was because they were being ignored or something else but it's been radio silence.

Still, escaping all this would be nice.

At the end of the tunnel was another platform. David checked the area out before climbing up. He helped Regina up and then Emma.

"This exit will let us out closer to where we need to be." The man said.

They headed for the next staircase and took it up. This station looked to be in better condition since it was further away from the explosion site. They headed straight for the sign that read: "exit". As they walked along they heard a loud shriek and a Runner was headed their way. David drew his knife and started to approach to put it down but stopped when he saw more of them running towards them with their hands outstretched and screaming at the top of their lungs. Most of them were dressed in officer uniforms and that explains the bodies they saw along the way but why were there so many?

Drawing her gun, Emma took her place beside her father and the pair began firing their weapons, taking the pack down as they ascended upon them. Shot, after shot, Emma and her father hit each and every one of them. She counted them as they went down and by the time they had finished, she counted eleven in total. Shaking her head, She walked over to Regina and reached into the front pocket of the jacket, pulling out some bullets. She started reloading her revolver.

"Think that's it?" Emma asked once she finished and holstered her gun again.

Before David could answer a chorus of screams filled the station, coming from every direction. If they stayed put they would be trapped. Regina grabbed Emma's arm and started dragging her towards a ticket booth.

"Dad," she called him. The man ran after them and they raced to the booth.

The door was open a few inches as if someone had pried it open. They clamored inside and Emma tripped and stumbled over something. She looked down to find the body of a soldier sprawled out on the floor. That explained why the door was broken into. David pulled the door shut and the three of them hit the floor as the sounds drew closer. Even though the glass was bulletproof and made mostly kept in sound, if the infected saw them, they would never go away. They would stalk them until they starved them out but if they hide, the infected would eventually wander off.

Looking at the body of the officer, she could see that he had a gunshot wound to the head, indicating that he had shot himself. David used his boot to kick the body away and as he moved it, it revealed a clipboard. He moved very carefully and quietly to pick it up then sat and read it before handing it to Regina who passed it to Emma without even glancing at it. Emma shook her head as she accepted it.

In shaky handwriting, a note was scribbled onto a chart that was splattered with blood:

'Day 4. Station overrun. All dead or infected. Except me. No back up coming. I don't want to starve and I don't want to end up like them. Rose, I'm sorry. I love you.'

Emma looked up at her father. What the hell were the officers doing out here? And why were there dead Faë down here as well? Were they hunting the Faë? Were these Blue's guys? She had more questions than answers at this point.

There was another series of angry shrieks and screams from outside the booth. From the sound of things, there were a lot of them and they were riled up by the gunshots so they will be waiting a while. That's just as well, Emma was tired and injured anyway. She could use the rest. They were safe there as long as they went unheard and unseen. Now was the perfect time to rest.

She sat back and hissed when she twisted the wrong way, sending a sharp pain down her side. Regina's hands were on her instantly, reaching for the bottom of her shirt. She laid her hands on the woman's wrists. "What are you doing?"

"Let me see." Regina's tone was soft and her concern was clear.

Emma nodded and released Regina's wrists. The other woman then started pulling Emma's shirt up and examined her. She hissed at the sight.

"Is it bad, doc?" Emma joked.

Soft fingers gently skirted her injured skin and Emma flinched on contact. She was extremely sore. "You're bruised and I don't believe you have any broken ribs which is good. I..." She pulled away and opened her pack. She started going through it until she produced a first aid kit. The outside of it was wet but when she popped it open, all of its contents were still dry. She grabbed a pack of bandages. "I can put something on it to numb you but I don't have a lot and it does not last long."

Emma nodded her head. "Where do you want me?"

"There is fine," Regina muttered as she made quick work of opening the small silver tube.

She leaned over and started rubbing ointment on Emma's injury. Her fingertips on Emma's skin, caused Emma to hold her breath. This is not the first time she has had a beautiful woman this close to her. She had slept with women before. She had even loved a woman once before but for the first time in a long time, Emma felt awkward. She was not uncomfortable so she did not know what was causing these feelings. Regina was gentle and respectful. She is the mother-type. The type of woman that Emma is attracted to but would never be and she and her father were perfectly fine with that.

Regina was done fairly quickly and pulled her hand away. She pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them over to Emma along with a canteen of water. "Take those."

"What is it?" Emma asked, Regina had done a pretty nice job and she was impressed.

"Ibuprofen," Regina answered.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Painkillers of any form were not easy to come by.

"Blue," Regina replied, shutting the first aid kit. "They have all types of medications. You can keep that by the way."

Emma opened the bottle and shook some of the pills into her palm. She could count on one hand the number of times she had painkillers. Usually, alcohol or rest was used to deal with pain. Medication was in short supply and often the military kept it for themselves. The civilians could only get a few pills when they were smuggled into the city.

"Your eye..." Regina said softly, touching right below Emma's left eye.

"They're beautiful, right?" Snark and smugness were how she dealt with stressful situations. Like the ache in her side and the dull ache creeping up in her head. "This girl told me they remind her of an early spring morning."

Regina made a face. "I mean, your eyes are a lovely shade of green but I'd describe them more of a lilypad green."

Emma laughed then tossed the pills into her mouth, chasing them with a swig of water.

"But I meant to say that you're bruising."

"I know," Emma grunted as she shifted again. She was sore from running, jumping, and fighting. She overworked herself with this injury and now she was paying for it. Slowing down was the worst thing she could do right now but they were cornered.

"Regina, you know first aid?" David asked.

Emma and Regina both looked at him. The brunette shrugged a shoulder delicately. "We all had to have a trade in our town. My sister and I took up medicine."

She hadn't mentioned a sister before and now Emma was curious. "Where is your sister now?"

Regina fell silent and pulled away from Emma which in all honesty hurt Emma's feelings just a bit. No one dotes on her and is gentle with her, except her dad but he's not a pretty girl that smells like flowers in a world like this. "You should rest. It seems like we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Hey," Emma said looking at Regina. When those warm brown eyes landed on her again, she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"For... you know...being an ass to you when we first met. I judged you. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"Well, I did pull a knife on you. That could warrant some hate." Regina breathed out a laugh.

"I didn't see that coming. You are like pretty and soft and stuff. I was an ass for judging you."

"Don't judge a book..." Regina smiled. "I'm sorry for being mean to you as well. You're risking your lives for me and don't think for a moment I take that for granted."

"Aww shucks," Emma muttered. "Don't start growing on me because then I'll miss you."

"It seems I'm already growing on you..." Regina threw back. "You called me pretty."

David chuckled. "You did, Em."

Emma felt her cheeks growing warm. Now, she could kill infected and kick people's asses all day but as soon as a beautiful woman puts her on the spot she begins acting like an awkward idiot. "Oh shut up, both of you." She grumbled before she leaned back against the wall. She shut her eyes. "Annoying. Both of you."

She heard Regina snicker and her father laugh and she refused to respond.

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of whispering. She opened her eyes slowly and found Regina sitting next to David. He had a subway map spread out on the floor in front of them and was pointing to it. Regina nodded her head as she listened intently. Emma rubbed her forehead and then her eyes before stretching. Her side felt much better. She was not at one hundred percent but she would take seventy percent.

"Don't ever go here," David said pointing to another spot on the map. "It's overrun but we can skirt around it and make it to the Capitol Building. It's a straight shot."

"Okay, Mr. Swan," Regina said.

The man looked at her and smiled warmly. "Please call me David."

Regina returned the smile. "David."

"Cool."

"You guys planning on ditching me?" Emma asked teasingly. The other two people looked back at her.

"Well, I've considered it." David teased back. "I imagine it would be harder to get rid of you now though."

Regina chuckled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Not great but better."

"Well, we gotta hit it, kid," David told her. "They've cleared out and this is our chance."

Regina moved over to where she left her things and shrugged on her backpack. Emma put her pack back on as well. David gathered his things and unholstered his gun.

David moved to the desk, peering out the window. Emma did the same. They found that part of the station clear. "Let's go." He whispered then they headed for the door.

He pulled it open and they filed out. David started heading the way they had been going originally. Rounding a corner, they made a shot for the exit but were halted by a Stalker. It had not completely reached Clicker status but it was getting there. They paused, deciding how to deal with it because they had to in order to reach the exit. Emma started to draw her gun but her father stopped her with a hand covering hers. He holstered his own. Too noisy for only one. He drew his hunting knife and started inching towards it. He stopped and picked up a can then threw it in the opposite direction. The creature snorted then looked that way and started running after it. He reached behind them and made a gesture for them to follow.

Regina and Emma started tiptoeing towards him. They made it to the turnstile and over then they made a break for the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

Back on the street, they were safe. Well, from that pack. There could be more so they had to be alert as they made their way through the streets. Dawn was settling across the sky. Dark blue was brightening to a softer blue with streaks of gold and yellow beneath it. It was quite a sight, something Emma does not get to see in person very often. She decided to give her flashlight a break and use the natural light provided.

"It's beautiful," Regina said sidling up to her. Her eyes reflected the glowing light and it was gorgeous. "Come on. David said it isn't far."

She waited until Emma started walking with her and they both followed the man through the streets.

"You know, it kinda sucks you're leaving us," Emma admitted to Regina. "I kinda liked getting to know you."

Regina's expression showed her surprise at Emma's statement. "Oh, me too." She said softly. "You two have been great. Thanks for getting me this far."

Emma shrugged softly. "No problem. Hopefully, we'll meet again."

"Yeah. I hope we do." Regina smiled. "So what's your plan after you drop me off?"

Emma shrugged again. "Hell if I know. We get the shit from Blue then sell it. Maybe I'll take it easy. Chill out. Maybe get my dad to relax as well." She expected a response when she said the last part but got nothing. "Right, dad?"

"What?" David asked.

"We collect the shit then chill out for a bit. We haven't taken a break in years. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen you take a day off in the twenty-six years I've known you."

David looked back at her. His eyes were soft as well as his voice when he said, "Sounds like a good idea. Stay low, follow the rules, and be safe for a while. That's promising."

"Hell yeah!"

Regina chuckled with a shake of her head.

The building wasn't far from the station so they did not have to walk far. They arrived at the red-brick and white building by sunrise as Emma had promised. They headed up the stairs and David pushed the door open and stepped inside. Emma walked in after him and they ended up standing in a wide-open foyer.

"Damn it," David said walking over to one of the stairs and Emma's heart dropped. There was a body lying there, sprawled out on the bottom step. The band around his arm told them that he was Faë. There were more bodies in the corridor ahead of them and a few more on the other staircase.

"What the fuck happened?" Emma asked, staring at the bodies. "Infected?"

"No bites," David said looking at the other bodies. "They are pumped full of bullets though and that soldier over there says something."

The body of a soldier lay in a doorway. "Officers," Emma muttered. "They killed every single one. What the hell do we do now?"

"Emma, I don't know..."

"Maybe Uncle James knows. Remember he used to be a part of the Faë. Maybe he knows where they are and where we can take her."

"James is far, Emma."

"We've already come this far," Emma said stepping closer to her father. "What's a little farther? We can go back to the zone and regroup if it's what you need."

"It's over, Emma."

"What? It's not like you to-"

"You can't go back to the done right now. Find some place safe to lay low for a few days."

"Why are you acting like you aren't coming with me?" Emma asked. "Stop being weird."

"It's the end of the road for me, Emma." He said with a sad smile.

"What?"

"I'm not going back home, Emma." He said. "We both knew our luck would run out sometime."

"He's bitten," Regina said so quietly that if Emma hadn't been standing so close to her, she wouldn't have heard her.

"What? No." Emma said shaking her head. "He's just being stupid."

"Emma, kiddo," he reached out a hand for her and she stepped back.

"No. Stop doing this."

"Emma, I'm bitten."

"Let me see it."

David reached up and grabbed the color of his flannel and tee-shirt, pulling them down, he revealed the bite on his collar. "My jacket fell open and that fucker bit straight through my tee shirt. Tore a hole in it."

Emma stared at the bite. It was red, bloody, and had begun to darken. Little specks of fungi were growing inside of it. Sign of the infection growing. It's true her father was bitten.

"How? When?" She doubled over, placing her hands on her knees.

"In the museum when we were separated. Right before you showed up and saved me. That son of a bitch took a chunk out of me."

Oh, God. This was her fault. She felt a churning in her stomach and bile began to rise up in her throat. She was going to be sick. She backed away from him but he moved closer to her. He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly, cradling her head and rocking her as he used to when she was a child. She buried her face in his shoulder and let the warm tears run down her cheeks.

"Emma, it's okay." He told her. "You will be just fine."

Emma continued to hold onto her father. "I'll wait with you." She whispered.

"I don't want you to see me like that."

"I can't leave you to turn."

"It's okay, Emma." He kissed her hair.

"I'm staying." Emma declared.

David sighed deeply but continued to hold his daughter. They stayed that way, Emma trying to remember her father's smell, his warmth, the sound of his heartbeat. She wondered if she would forget his voice like she had forgotten her mother's. This man was her best friend and sidekick. How was she supposed to survive in this world without him? What was she supposed to do?

"Come out with your hands up!" A voice over a megaphone broke the silence.

Emma pulled away from her father and looked up. "What's that?"

"Officers. They must have been staking the place out to corner us." He took Emma's shoulder into his hands and looked her square in the eyes. "You have to go. Take Regina with you. I'll hold them off."

"Dad..."

"Go, Emma, that's an order."

"Fine but I'm not going back ever. There is nothing for me there." She said. "I'm going to finish what we started... I'm going to Uncle James. We'll find the Faë."

David nodded his head. "Stubborn just like me and your mom." He chuckled with a gleam of pride in his eyes. "Remember your training and look out for each other..." he looked at Regina. "Okay?"

The brunette woman nodded her head. "I promise to keep her safe."

David smiled. "Thank you. It's been nice meeting you, Regina."

"It's been an honor, David."

He chuckled again and looked back at his daughter. He wiped her tears with his thumb. He then kissed her forehead. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I will always be with you."

Emma nodded. "I'll make you proud."

"You always have and you always will." He said. The shouts grew closer outside. "Now go!"

Someone was shouting orders and the others were shouting back. David pulled his gun out of the holster and gave his daughter a wink. "See ya around, kid, but not too soon, huh?"

Emma fought back the second wave of tears that started to fall, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

Regina took Emma's hand then began dragging her down the corridor. They broke out into a jog and as they turned the corner, Emma looked back at her father one last time. They shared a look and he gave her a nod before Regina tugged her down the hallway. The door flung open and they heard shouts and David shout back, "Come on!" He challenged them.

Emma forced herself to keep running. The sounds of gunfire made her want to go back and save her father. It felt like it lasted for hours but it was only a few seconds; a heartbeat. They found a door and Regina pushed it open then dragged Emma through it. They ended up in a garden but it was overgrown with weeds and other foliage. Regina started pacing back and forth while Emma doubled over, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath and get her thoughts together. Her father is dead.

He was here and now he's not.

"Oh, God. Oh my god." Regina mumbled as she paced. "Maybe we should go back for him. Maybe he survived."

Emma straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. "He's gone, Regina."

"You don't know that," Regina hissed.

"They fired like three rounds. My dad is a badass but he's not a superhero. He's gone."

"Go to hell." Regina snapped and started heading for the door. Emma grabbed her arm and yanked her away from it and towards her. "Get off of me!"

"Shut up!" Emma growled. "Shut up. Do you want them to find us?"

Regina tried to shake her off but Emma held fast. Her grip tightened and Regina stopped struggling. "Let me go."

"He's gone." Emma hissed. "We have to go. We have to go on without him and finish what he started. He believed you, he believed in this and he died believing that you and I would save the world."

The sound of boots hitting the floor and the static of a radio caused Regina and Emma to drop down to the ground. They used the shade for cover. If they ran, they would likely be seen through the window on the door so they waited. Emma pressed her ear to the door and listened. The boots squeaked and stopped right by the door. She waited to see if he would open it. If he did, Emma would have a surprise for him. She reached for her gun.

"Target neutralized." The male voice said beyond the door. "A male, late forties to mid-fifties, about six feet, dark blond hair. He took out four of our men before we could get the situation under control."

Emma grinned to herself at that. Her father gave them hell in his final moments. That brought her some comfort.

The officer continued. "There are at least two more inside."

"Neutralize the threat." The distorted voice said over the radio.

"Yes, sir." The officer said back before heading down the hallway. They listened as his footsteps got further from the door.

Once she was sure he was gone, Emma stood up and looked at Regina who stood up as well. She was pale and she looked tired and sick. Oh, Emma knows how she feels. She wanted to curl into a ball and mourn her father, she wanted to cry and scream. She wanted to curse the world for taking her best friend from her and the only person who loved her unconditionally. But she couldn't because they had a job to do. They both had jobs to do.

"First order of business. Let's get the fuck outta here." Emma said walking over to Regina. She scanned the area and found a fence. They can hop it and travel along the back of the building. She was not really in the mood to fight those officers. "Come on."

Regina nodded and followed Emma over to the fence. She squatted down and interlocked her fingers. Regina seemed to know what to do. She put her foot into Emma's hand then Emma gave her a boost, tossing her upward so she could grab the top of the fence. When she did, she pulled herself up and over, landing on her feet on the other side. Emma then squatted down before jumping up and grabbing onto the fence. She then pulled herself up, swung her leg over then dropped to the ground.

She looked back at the building one last time, this building would be David's final resting place. She hated that she did not get to give him a proper burial but he died protecting her and she knew he was okay with that. He always wanted to keep her safe. Now it was up to her to keep Regina safe and finish what she and her father had set out to do.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Twenty-One years ago_

Screams filled the usually quiet room. Chairs and tables toppled over and crashed to the ground. Snarls mixed in with the panicked screams and sounds of chaos going on around her but Emma stayed still, curled up in a ball beneath her blanket. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to listen to the scene going on around her. She didn't even know how this happened. One minute everything was okay and the next, a little girl got sick and started biting everyone. Others got up and started doing the same. Somehow, Emma had gotten separated from her father amidst the chaos and she did not know what else to do so she ran through the crowd of panicked people. She kept going until she ended up back in their sleeping quarters which was located in a school's gymnasium filled with rows of cots. Emma slept in bed with her father because she was scared to sleep alone in case a monster came to get her and she also wanted to protect her daddy. She usually felt safe in this bed so she climbed in and hid underneath the blankets. They still smell of her father which comforted her so she stayed there hiding away from the mayhem.

She just wanted her Daddy. It had been two years since she had seen her mother and now her father and her Uncle James were all she had. Hot tears began to pour down her fair chubby cheeks as the screaming and growling intensified. Her breathing became shallow as the heat from the scratchy wool blanket and her own fear started getting the best of her. She just hoped her father was okay. She would be okay as long as she...

A crash from beside her accompanied by one of the beds sliding into hers and hitting it caused her to let out a yelp. A snarl came from beside her, the sound was too close for comfort. She curled in herself even more and in an instant, someone pounced on her. They were screaming as they tore and pulled at her blanket. Fingers dug into her flesh and she screamed at the top of her lungs. This only riled the person up more causing them to grab, tear, and rip at the fabric. Emma was fighting off the grabbing hands, blocking the hits which was hard since she could not see but she wouldn't dare remove the blanket and expose herself.

The person put all of their weight on her and Emma whimpered when she struggled to fight. They were too strong and she was losing the fight. Just as quickly the weight had been lifted from her and there was a grunt, the sound of a scuffle and then nothing. Emma covered her face with her hands and began to cry, she was scared and tired. The blanket was torn from her body and she screamed, still covering her face.

"Emma,"

Her eyes opened slowly and she saw her father's face. The man looked relieved and James did as well standing behind him.

"Daddy." She said quietly and wiped at her tears. "Daddy, what's happening?"

"Come here, honey." The man said and picked her up, cradling her in his arms against his chest. He cupped the back of her head the way he always did and that told her she was safe. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Emma answered nodding against his shoulder.

"Were you bitten or scratched?" He asked.

"No, Daddy. I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's okay to be scared, Emma." He whispered against her cheek before pressing a soft kiss there. "But I will always keep you safe. Okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

"Good."

"Hey, Dave," James said from behind them. The man was holding a pipe in his hand and it was covered in blood. The weapon matched the injuries of the body on the ground. "We have to get the hell out of here."

"Good idea." David agreed.

James started leaving the gymnasium and David followed closely with a protective hold on his daughter. They pushed the doors open and what they saw made the child bury her face in the crook of her father's neck and begin to sob. Blood was all over the floor and smeared and splattered on the walls. Emma had never seen blood before she left home at three years old. Now at five, she had seen it more than she would like to admit. Her father and uncle had done a good job sheltering her but they couldn't protect her from everything.

They made their way through the panicked survivors, ducking infected. James had to hit a few with the pipe along the way. They kept pushing and fighting through the crowd, headed for the only exit. The military had sealed off the others to keep infected out. This was a terrible idea since they were now trapped. They made it to the front door but there was a loud bang and the door flew open, the dark evening filtered in.

"Shit," James hissed before ducking into a classroom. Emma had a split second to see the military men step inside with their guns handy.

Just as her father shut the door behind them, she heard the gunfire. Through the small classroom window, Emma caught a glimpse of the people falling to the ground. The infected and uninfected being shot and killed just the same. People started banging on the door to be let in and judging by their screams, they were uninfected but still a liability so they were to die just the same according to the rules. With a grunt, James pushed a table in front of the door.

"We need to fuck off now," James said stepping away from the table and running to the window. He tried it and it didn't budge. It was nailed shut.

Good thing he had a pipe. He gave the window a good whack, cracking the glass but the second hit shattered it completely. He used the pipe on the sides of the window to get rid of the excess glass and stray shards so it would be safe to go through. More gunfire was heard outside the door and the people's pleading stopped and that told their fate. There was banging on the door though.

"Open this door!" A man's voice shouted. It was clearly a soldier. They knew better than to open it but it would not be long before they broke it down.

James leaned his head out of the window then leaned back. "It's a hell of a drop."

"Well, we're on the first floor," David said. "Makes sense. I don't know how I will jump down with Em though."

"I'll jump down first and you toss her to me." Her uncle suggested.

Emma's eyes grew wide. She did not like the idea of that but alas this what she had to do. The past two years when she and her family had been looking for a place to call home, she had ended up doing many things she did not want to do but would keep her alive.

There was some more banging, this time louder and heavier as if someone was slamming against it. They were trying to break in now. James climbed over the window ledge then jumped down. David walked closer to the window and peered out. Down below he could see the crowds of people running around the school grounds. She peeked out as well. Some of the Infected had gotten out and were chasing people. This was not the first time Emma had seen this and she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last.

James looked up at them and opened his arms ready to catch his niece. Looking up into her father's face Emma could see his uncertainty. There was another loud slam and the table scraped across the floor as the door was pushed open slightly. The soldiers tried to push it open more but there was a chorus of shrieks and the men began screaming. They were pulled away from the door. Snarling and screaming continued. David held Emma close then kissed her forehead.

"He will catch you. It's okay."

A loud bang and snarling drew his attention back to the door. The infected had found them. Fingers were clawing at the door and they knew it would only be a matter of time. David leaned over and dangled her over the ledge. James moved closer.

"Got her. Come on."

The table scraped further against as the door was pushed open more. David opened his arms then and dropped her. As Emma fell, her stomach leaped into her throat and her heart stalled. She squeezed her eyes shut but as promised, her Uncle caught her and held her to his chest. David leaped down shortly after, landing on his feet. As he did so, two infected ran to the window, leaning over, growling, and reaching.

David sighed in relief then turned to his brother. "Let's get out of here," James said.

He tossed David the pipe then turned on his heel and started running with his niece securely in his arms. David followed, mowing down any infected that got in their way. The military had shown up and like the two men in the school, hallways were quickly overpowered. There was no hope for this place and they needed to get far from here. They ran across the yard until they reached the gate that was opened slightly. David started pulling it open, making enough room for them. They started to make a break for it but the honk of a car horn stopped them. David and James turned around to see a man hanging out the front seat window.

"Hey, if you open that wider, you three can ride with us."

Emma could see a passenger beside him, an older man with glasses.

They were in no position to pass up a ride in a car so David yanked the gate open even more to make enough room in it for a truck. "Thanks. You guys aren't bit or nothing, right?"

The twins shook their heads.

"Guess we can check each other out when we get far enough from here. Hop in." The driver said. David and James shared a look then ran over to the truck. "You with the kid get in the truck. Your clone can ride in the back with my brothers."

James patted David on the shoulder. "Keep Emma safe. I'll be right here."

He handed Emma to him and David held her close. "Oh, that's his kid." The driver chuckled. "Hard to tell. She looks like both of you. Guess because you're twins."

James kissed Emma's forehead then walked to the back of the pick-up. From what she could see there were about four other men back there. They waved at James as he approached. Beyond the truck, they could see the infected headed their way.

"Get in!"

David climbed in the truck at the same time as James. He quickly shut the door and the man began driving. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief and rested her head against her father's chest. They drove in silence for a while. The screams and sounds of disaster and destruction slowly fading away and being replaced by the sounds of a quiet road. This is when the driver broke the silence.

"I'm Leroy." He announced. He then gestured to the man beside him, "This is Doc."

"Doc?" David asked.

"He's a doctor."

"A vet." The man beside him corrected. "It comes in handy though."

"I bet it does." David laughed. "Doctors are in short supply these days."

"Hell yeah." Leroy agreed. "And that's Stephen. He's a master at stealth. The best."

"I can get in and out of anywhere undetected." The young blond man said. He pointed to the man beside him that was seated between Stephen and the window. "This is Tom."

The man sneezed and waved at them. "Hi."

"He has allergies." Said, Stephen.

"Cool, cool," David said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm David and this is Emma. My twin brother is James."

"Nice to meet you," Stephen said happily.

"Hi, Emma!" Said doc. "How old is she?"

"Five," David answered.

"Oh. Gotta find a safe place for her." Doc said.

"I'm trying," David said softly. "It's been hard."

"Yeah. It has been a long road for all of us." The older man agreed. "Where are you headed?"

"Well, we have to get the hell out of Portland. I know that much."

"I heard Boston is doing better." Said, Stephen. "We're heading there."

David shrugged. They had nowhere else to go and no plan. Portland and the safe zone was their plan Z. They needed a safe place for Emma. "Mind if we tag along?"

"Can you use a gun?" Leroy gruffed from the front seat.

"Hell yeah. I was a Bounty hunter before all this happened and I am ex-military. I'm useful."

"Badass." Muttered Stephen.

"Sounds good." Leroy chuckled. "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks. We will pull our weight." David promised them.

Leroy nodded but kept his eyes on the road. "Sounds good."

"How about you, Emma?" Stephen asked. The child's eyes grew wide and the man laughed. "I'm kidding."His laugh caused the little girl to smile a little. "Don't worry."

When the men started talking amongst themselves, David turned his attention back to his daughter. Emma looked up at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Emma nodded her head. Her cheek was pressed to his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. It was beating rapidly like her own. "I'm okay."

"This is scary, huh?" He asked gently.

"Everything is scary."

David hummed in agreement. "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry you have to see and experience all this. You are so young and small but you are my daughter. That makes you the bravest and the strongest. You will get through this. I swear it."

Emma wanted to believe him but the monsters frightened her and she saw what they could do. "Would you stay with me?"

David gave her a squeeze. "I will always stay with you, Emma. I promise I will never leave you." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

Emma nodded her head and fell silent as she watched the scenery through the window as the world went by. She hoped they would find somewhere safe soon but no matter what, it would be okay as long as they were all together.

* * *

_present-day..._

Emma let out an irritated sigh with a roll of her eyes as she watched Regina pace around the small room. They managed to escape the premises undetected and they found an apartment building to hideout in. Their hiding was crawling with Clickers and Stalkers; amongst them, one can hide in plain sight. To get into the building that had to quietly sneak through the lobby and duck behind a security desk where they found a door that led to a backroom. This is where they had been held up for the last half hour. There was nowhere else they could go since the soldiers were outside scouring the streets for them and she doubted that they would even consider checking a building that is basically overrun since no one was really foolish enough to hide amongst Infected. People underestimating how risky and careless she could be often benefited her and this instance was no different.

So they wait until the soldiers clear out and then they continue on their way.

Regina had not sat down since they arrived and the pacing and panicking was making Emma nervous.

"Regina, please sit down." She groaned impatiently.

"I can't," Regina muttered. "I can't. David... God. I am so fucking sorry. I didn't mean for any of this."

Emma felt a pang in her chest at the mention of her father. That man was the most important person in her world for so long and she never thought she would ever be without him. The heartbreak of losing her best friend was raw and fresh. It hurt like hell and it was too much to talk about so she opted for, "Regina, come here. You're making me dizzy."

"I just..."

Emma knew how to get Regina's attention. "My stomach really hurts. Can you take a look?"

Regina stopped her pacing and turned to her. Concern overrode the dismay on the face, "What kind of pain is it? An ache, cramping, sharp pain?"

"It's a dull ache." Well, that wasn't a lie. She was still in pain and a lot of it. "It feels sore."

Regina over to her and kneeling beside her in an instant. She reached for the bottom of Emma's shirt and began lifting it. "It must be wearing off."

Emma exhaled deeply as Regina touched the area the bruise lightly. She was surprised when Regina did not immediately lower the shirt but instead gently tapped the injury. Emma hissed and shrank away.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Regina asked, her gaze meeting Emma's.

"Tender, I guess. I don't think my ribs are broken."

"Could be bruised. What do you think?"

Emma shrugged lightly. "Maybe." She looked into Regina's eyes. "If it's bruised outside, yeah?"

"If you say it's not broken then bruising is the next possibility." Regina bit her lip as she smiled. "I'm glad because I do not want to carry your ass around."

Emma's eyebrows skyrocketed into her hairline. "Pardon me, Miss, but carry me? I'm your bodyguard."

"Oh?" Regina's voice had dropped to a smooth purr. "Is that so?"

Emma grinned a little through the pain. "Yeah. I promised to protect you. Bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Regina said as she pulled off her backpack. "I just need a friend."

"I can be that," Emma said automatically. She didn't have many friends and she was open to the idea of being Regina's even for a little while.

Regina's smile grew and her warm brown eyes sparkled. She opened her bag and ruffled through it then produced the medical kit. Resting it on her lap, she opened it and pulled out a little blue pack. She gave it a squeeze and a shake then pressed it to Emma's stomach. Emma jumped on contact, surprised by the icy chill.

"Hold this," Regina said and when Emma's hand covered hers, she slowly slid it from beneath it. She then took Emma's chin into her hand and examined the bruise underneath her eye, "Would you like one on your eye?"

"Is it bruised bad?"

Regina shook her head. "A little black and blue but it's not swollen shut so that's good. I want to kick that officer's ass for treating you that way."

"They almost killed you, Regina, or worse."

Regina looked a bit ashamed before that faded giving way to haughtiness. Emma didn't mind it as long as it wasn't directed at her. "I was not going to do whatever they said. They were repulsive."

"True but they also had big guns."

Regina pulled her hand away from Emma's face and crossed her arms over her chest. "Still."

Emma hummed thoughtfully. She was beginning to understand this woman. She was proud and Emma had seen people die on their knees due to pride. "Hey." She said and when Regina looked at her, she continued. "Do me one favor, okay?"

Regina nodded. "Okay."

"Do what I say. No matter what. If you listen to me it makes it easier to protect you."

"Okay," Regina agreed instantly. "You have to listen to me too then so I can protect you."

Emma chuckled a bit. "Okay. Deal."

Regina nodded her head. "Great."

Emma patted the space beside her on the floor. "Come here."

Regina put the medkit back into her bag then took the offered seat. She sat incredibly close to Emma but neither of them minded. The close proximity meant safety. Emma kept thinking of her father and how she wished she could have given him a proper burial. He deserved better than being left on the cold floor where the fungi will grow all over him. She shook her head and rubbed a hand over her face.

"I really am sorry," Regina repeated in a whisper as if she was reading Emma's thoughts.

Emma sighed, pushing the guilt away for a moment. She looked at Regina who was staring up at her, waiting for her to address the elephant in the room, "You should rest."

Regina deflated. "I can't. I told you."

"You have to try it." Emma pushed. "I slept earlier which means I'll take watch. I've protected you this long. Trust that I will watch out for you as you sleep. It's okay."

"Emma,"

"Regina, do it for me." Emma pushed gently. "I need you to rest. Being exhausted will cause you to be sluggish and weak. That can get you killed. I can't lose anyone else."

"Okay."

Emma opened her arm, offering Regina to be even closer. Perhaps it would make her feel safer. The woman accepted the offer and moved closer, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma's hand came around and settled on Regina's arm.

"I'm really sorry about David," Regina whispered again. "I wouldn't wish that one anyone. I..."

"Shh... rest," Emma muttered softly, pulling her closer then she laid back against the wall.

Regina reached a hand across Emma's lap and Emma knew exactly what she was asking for, so she accepted the offered hand and held it tightly. Both of them needed the physical contact more than ever. Her other hand stroked Regina's arm and shoulder gently. The woman hummed softly in her ear and relaxed against her. It felt nice and Regina's hair smelled pretty good despite the last couple hours they had endured and Emma found herself inhaling the smell. This moment felt normal which was something she had not experienced a lot of in her life but she found she liked this. It was all so new but she could get used to it.

It was only a few moments of silence before she heard Regina's soft steady breathing, indicating that she had finally drifted off to sleep. That was a relief since Regina had mentioned that she had not been able to rest for a long time. One could only assume that it had to do with the trauma of being bitten.

Regina's immunity was a complicated subject for Emma. She wanted to believe in it but how could she? Savior of the human race? It sounded like a fairytale or a bad joke. None of it mattered though. Her father had died for the hope that Regina could be the cure. He had faith in Regina and Emma had faith in him. So Emma had to gain faith in the possibility that Regina could be the key to ridding the world of this horrendous epidemic. The mere chance that they could go back to a world where there was no infection and things could go back to normal was a reason to fight. David always wanted Emma to find a safe place to call home. That could be a reality now if they found a cure and with that thought, she needed to protect her companion at all cost and she will.

Emma grabbed Regina's backpack and sat it in front of her. She had mentioned that David had given her a map. Maybe she could use it to find what she needed. She pulled out the map and unfolded it. Careful not to wake Regina, she held it out in front of her. Her father had put x's on no-go zones so she had to make a route that avoided those. She stared at the map a moment before she found what she needed. They needed to get to a road and then cross the woods. It would be a long trip but they could make it.

Regina hummed and shifted a little indicating that Emma was moving too much. She relaxed back and mapped out a route. It seems safe and was way out of the no-go zones. They should make it by tomorrow morning.

For now, she would just relax and listen out for the officers and Clickers. When the coast was clear, they will go.

* * *

The officers cleared out and took their noise with them. Without any sound to rile them, the Clickers calmed down. This was a good sign and Emma decided to use that window to escape. She was not stupid enough to go back the way they came. The Clickers were close and for all, she knew some Runners could have joined the party. No, they were going to utilize that little window across the room. She shook Regina awake and the woman awoke with a start.

"It's okay," Emma said quickly. "We just have to go now. We don't want any more Infected to show up."

Regina nodded her head and Emma let her hand fall away from her shoulder but her arm stayed wrapped around her as she stretched then covered a yawn with the back of her hand. "How long has it been?"

"Few hours," Emma answered.

"Were you bored?"

"Me? Bored." Emma scoffed. "Never. Actually, I used this time to map out a route."

Regina shrugged out of Emma's jacket and handed it back to her. Emma accepted it. It had dried and so had they. Hopefully, the weather will remain kind to them.

"Sounds good," Regina said shifting to a kneeling position. "How's your side?"

"Good," Emma answered honestly. She was feeling much better. Her seventy percent was slowly rising to a seventy-five.

"That's good," Regina said softly. Swinging her backpack onto her shoulders. "Glad to hear it."

"Yeah. I have a damn good doctor." Emma said with a smile.

This drew a smile from Regina too. "I'm glad I can help."

"Me too."

Regina bit her lip and her gaze flicked downward before meeting Emma's again. "Um... just take it easy okay?"

Emma hummed as she sat up and put her own pack on. "You got it, Doc."

"I'm not a doctor." Regina chuckled.

"You're the closest we got."

"Fair." Regina conceded.

Emma stood first, brushing off her pants then put her jacket on. It felt so nice to have it back. She loved this jacket and things always felt right when she had it on. Well, things were not exactly right because part of her was gone now but she did feel safe in it. Let's face it, Emma Swan was not Emma Swan without the jacket.

"Ready to get out of this place?" She asked, offering Regina her hand. Regina accepted the offered hand and Emma helped her to her feet.

"Oh, you have no idea," Regina replied standing only a few inches away from Emma.

"Then let's get thousands of miles between us and this place."

Regina sighed deeply and shut her eyes. "Please."

Emma stepped away from her and walked over to the back wall where the window was. The late afternoon sun was streaming in, casting a stripe of yellow light across the darkroom. Regina joined her and was staring at the window as well. It was high and the table they could use as leverage was being used to block the door.

"We can slip through here." Emma dropped down and interlocked her fingers the same way David does for her and she has done for Regina before. "Come on."

Regina put her foot in her hands and Emma lifted Regina up until the woman grabbed onto the windowsill. Regina then pulled herself up and over. She heard her drop down then Emma crouched down again. This time she jumped up and grabbed onto the seal. She then pulled herself up and through the window. She landed on her feet right beside Regina.

The street was empty and quiet which was a good sign. No infected or officers in sight so they took advantage of that.

"Let's go. This way." Emma instructed.

She started walking down the street and Regina followed her. They needed to make it to the woods before nightfall.


	9. Chapter Eight

The trek through the city took most of the day and by the time they reached the road, the sun was beginning to set. They followed the route that Emma had mapped out and it brought them to a railroad track behind a fence and they hopped the fence then crossed it to get to the other side of the woods. Beyond that was a dirt road that they traveled down for a bit before they diverted from the road and headed back into the woods.

They walked a while, ducking under branches, vines, and giant leaves before finding a hiking trail. The plants had grown over most of the path but it was easier to navigate than the deeper part of the woods.

"Do you think we should just go back?" Regina asked from a few steps behind Emma.

"Back where?"Emma asked, looking over her shoulder. "Watch your step."

Regina stepped over the tree root Emma had warned her about as she answered her question. "Back to Blue?"

"Blue is injured. Pretty damn bad if you ask me. If she were up to it, I'm sure she wouldn't have dropped you off on me and my dad."

"I know but..."

"It's fine." Emma sighed. She stepped over a log. "Watch your step." She repeated.

Regina stayed silent as she stepped over the log. Emma groaned when she realized that she was coming off a bit rude. "I made a promise to my dad that I would see this through and I would get you safe so I intend to do that."

"I'm sorry... about David," Regina said quietly. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I certainly didn't mean for him to die trying to help. It's awful that he..."

"It's okay, Regina." Emma sighed. She knew that the other woman needed to hear that. "Thank you."

"I just... know what it's like." Regina continued. "To lose a parent. To lose family. If you ever want to vent..."

Emma laughed. "Do I seem like the venting or talking about my feelings type?"

"Well, no but I try not to judge."

"Gotcha." Emma nodded. "I don't talk about my feelings because what's the point? We all end up dead or as one of those things in the end anyway."

"That's a crude way of looking at it."

Emma shrugged. "It is what it is."

Regina said nothing else and neither did Emma. It's not like she meant to be negative but there was just so much going on. She was already missing David like crazy and if she were completely honest, she was hurting a lot.

"Here," Emma said, pulling her extra gun from her waistband. She extended it to Regina who stared at it blankly.

"What?"

"You might need it," Emma said coming to a full stop and turning to Regina.

"I can't... I'm terrible at using guns. I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow or crossbow though."

"But you can't use a gun?" Emma asked with a curious raise of her brow and a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Regina looked self-conscious when she folded her arms over her chest and shrugged. "No one ever taught me. There was no point."

"I'd expect Blue to have taught you."

"She didn't." Regina snapped defensively.

Emma hummed thoughtfully. "Okay then." She jogged up a bit until she reached a large tree stump. They are going to rectify that right now. "Come here."

Regina jogged over to her and stood beside her. "What?"

"You're going to learn to shoot today."

Regina's head whipped around and she stared at Emma wide-eyed and her mouth slightly agape. "What? No."

"Yes. In case anything happens to me." Emma told her. "You need to know how to protect yourself."

Regina frowned. "Um..."

"It's fine," Emma said, offering the gun to her again and this time Regina took it, holding it awkwardly like it was a rattlesnake. "Both hands on it." She instructed and Regina did as she was told.

She put her hands on Regina's shoulders and began walking her back a few feet and then they stopped. Emma then placed a hand under Regina's wrists and lifted so that it was shoulder height then she went about adjusting her hands so that she had a good firm grip.

She moved so that she was standing behind Regina. Not too close but close enough. She reached up and took the safety off the gun. "Okay." She whispered leaning into Regina's ear. "Stay put."

She jogged over to the tree trunk then slid her backpack off her shoulders. She sat it on the stump and opened it up where she fished out the bottles she had collected on their trip through the city. She gathered them in case she ran into a Clicker and needed to distract it with sound. Luckily they didn't have to use them so they were just taking up space in her bag. She sat one of the bottles on the stump then looked at Regina and found the other woman just standing there, shoulders tense and back straight.

"You gotta relax," Emma said with a chuckle. She put her backpack on and headed back to Regina. "You're the one with the gun. You have the power."

Regina nodded her head curtly. "I suppose. But what If it's a horde or people who also have weapons?"

"Run and hide," Emma said, taking her place behind Regina once again. "It's all you can do."

"That's helpful."

Emma chuckled. "Sorry. I want to live. I've learned to pick and choose my battles. Anyway..." She sighed. "You know how to use a crossbow, huh?"

Regina nodded her head in reply. "And a bow and arrow."

"So, you know how to aim?"

"Correct "

"Perfect " Emma leaned into her ear again. "That's your target…." She pointed to the green glass bottle. "...A Clicker that is heading straight for us. Finger on the trigger. Keep both eyes open as you aim." Emma took a step back then. "Now, squeeze the trigger smoothly. Like you mean it."

Regina pulled the trigger. The gun fired but the bullet hit the ground. Regina groaned. "I missed."

Emma knew they were wasting bullets but Regina needed to know how to shoot if she was going to survive out here in the wilderness. "Try again. You got this. I believe in you."

When Regina pointed the gun again, Emma watched her as she steadied her gaze. Her arm straightened and she fired. This time, the bullet hit the bottle causing it to shatter and fly off the stump. Regina gasped and looked over her shoulder at Emma; she looked happy and herself. "I did it."

"Hell yeah, you did!" Emma said, patting her on the shoulder. "See, it's not that different from a bow."

"Well, it is." Regina laughed. "It's heavier, faster, and most importantly, louder."

"That is all very true." Emma agreed. "And dangerous. I think you can do it though."

"I can," Regina said, her tone determined and sure.

Emma smiled. "I know." She gave Regina a smile then rubbed her back. "Let's go. We gotta make it before sunset. We don't know what we will encounter there."

Regina nodded her head and picked up her backpack. She put it back on then turned around to face Emma. "Okay. Lead the way."

Emma nodded her head then headed back towards the trail. They hadn't gone too far off course and they should find their way back to the trail in a few minutes.

"So, Emma," Regina began from behind her. "Who are we going to see exactly?"

Emma tittered. "You're just asking me that?"

A smirk formed at the corner of the woman's mouth and then she said, "You're leading the way. I'm just here for the ride."

"That so?" Emma asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. I know you know what you're doing." Regina answered. "You haven't given me a reason not to trust you. I know you'll get me to where I need to be safely."

"I'm glad you trust me." Emma's voice was softer than she would have liked on that confession but to be fair, Regina had taken her by surprise with all her soft sweet talk. They made it back to the trail and that was when Regina fell into step with her. "The guy is friends with my dad. They've known each other for a long time…they met after this shit started. He owes my dad a favor and since my dad can't cash in, I'm coming to collect."

"You're going to request a car?"

"Request is one way of putting it. I mean, I want a car so I'm getting a car."

Regina snorted. "Aren't you polite?"

Emma shrugged with a grin. "You know me."

"I'm getting to know you," Regina confessed.

"And?"

Regina paused and gave Emma a small once over. "You aren't as bad as I thought."

Emma's grin blossomed into a full smile. "That's good to hear at a time like this."

"Glad I could help," Regina muttered.

Emma's smile remained. "Come on." She said before she sped up and the two of them hurried down the trail.

* * *

"Now what?" Regina asked, placing a hand on her hip and cupping her other hand over her brow as she stood up.

After a long walk that took up most of the day, they arrived at a gate that separated them and the woods from a smaller neighborhood hidden within. They both stood there, staring through the fence, searching for a way in. When Emma looked up, she was greeted with barbed wire and that made it impossible to climb over. Stepping away from the fence, Emma set off in search of a way inside. She walked the grounds which were covered in tall grass and weeds.

There was a shed that was close to the gate. She could use it to get to the building on the other side of the gate and then they would be inside. She just needed a way over. She was unsure if they could jump it so she would need something to walk across. She went off in search of something for them to use as a bridge. After a bit of searching, she came across a long plank of wood. Without questioning its origin, she picked it up and walked it over to the shed and leaned it up against the side of the building. She used a wooden crate to climb onto the building. She grabbed the plank and grunted at its weight but she managed to lift it to stretch it across to the other building creating the bridge. She did a quick check of the stability and when she decided that it should hold their weight, she walked back to the other end of the roof.

"Okay, come on up."

Regina jogged over to the crate and climbed onto it. She jumped up and reached for the roof but Emma caught her wrist and pulled her up. Her side was feeling a bit better so the lifting wasn't too much. Once Regina was on the roof, Emma showed her what she had done. Regina stood up, brushing the dust from her dark pants, and stared at the makeshift bridge Emma had created.

"You expect me to go across that?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. She was not going to argue about that. "If you want to get to wherever the hell we need to be."

Regina raised a brow at her and Emma laughed. "Think of the people. Think of the world you're going to save. Is the savior of the human race scared of heights? Damn."

Regina did not take kindly to Emma's mocking. "Oh shut up. I just don't want to plummet to my death."

"It's not that far of a drop. At most, it will be an inconvenience if you fall."

"An inconvenience for who?" Regina asked. "Me with the cracked cranium or you?"

"Cracked cranium?" Emma asked and her eyes grew wide and then she laughed. "Are you like a sixteenth-century maiden or something? I've seriously never heard anyone use the term cranium in... like ever."

Regina scowled and tapped her foot. Emma could feel her growing irritated and she had no clue why that amused her so much. She snorted and Regina's mouth fell open and shock overtook her face. "Are you mocking me?" She snapped, pointing a finger at Emma.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Emma said quickly and she meant that. A few hours ago, yes but now that she's spent time with Regina and accepted her as her travel companion, she would never be outwardly disrespectful to her. Will she tease her? Totally. Will she sass her? Fuck yes, but she wouldn't do anything to disrespect or hurt her feelings. "I just think it's funny when you get all spicy with me, that's all."

"That's..."

"Saying I like your fire." Emma finished for her. "Not making fun of you."

Regina visibly deflated. "Oh..." She breathed.

Emma chuckled and nudged her with her elbow. "Come on. Let's go find this grumpy son of a bitch."

She walked across the plank first to show Regina that it was okay. It was sturdy enough so she made it across without incident. She hopped down from the ledge and turned to wait for Regina and she found her hesitating

"Regina, you can't be scared out here," Emma said with a soft sigh. "Fear is dangerous. I wouldn't put you in a position you can get hurt, come on. It's sturdy."

Regina stepped over to the plank and started crossing it.

"Don't look down," Emma told her.

Regina gave her a look. "You know that only makes me want to look down."

Emma snorted. "Shut up and keep your eyes on me."

With an indignant huff at being told to shut up, Regina still took Emma's advice and continued towards her, eyes locked on her. Her arms were spread to balance her as she took slow deliberate steps. When she made it across to her, Emma extended her hand to her.

"I don't appreciate you telling me to shut up," Regina grumbled as she accepted Emma's help down from the ledge.

"Hey, you need to shut up and trust me sometimes," Emma said before walking away. She headed over to the opposite side of the roof and from there, she could see over the neighborhood. There were rows of bricked buildings, a water tower, and empty streets. There wasn't much of anywhere else.

"Where to?" Regina asked, taking her place beside Emma and crossing her arms.

"I have no idea. We have to find him."

"You don't know where he lives?"

Emma shrugged. "Nope. I just know that he lives here. This is my first time here, to be honest."

"Okay..." Regina sighed deeply. "Could that be him?" She asked, pointing to a cloud of smoke off into the distance.

"Maybe," Emma said. "We should at least check it out."

"Sounds good." Regina agreed.

Emma moved over to the ledge of the roof then jumped down. It wasn't a particularly long drop and she hit the ground gracefully. She turned around to tell Regina to come on down but the woman had already jumped and landed beside her on her feet. Emma looked at her and Regina gave her a wink.

Emma chuckled, impressed by her lack of hesitation to follow. "Let's go."

They walked the streets of the neighborhood and found it to be quiet and clear of Infected.

"Will the car get us all the way where we're going?" Regina asked.

"It should. We have a long way to go though. That's why I'm not too keen on walking."

Regina hummed thoughtfully. They walked a little further in silence then a loud screech ripped through the air. It sent a chill down Emma's spine as usual. This meant they had been wrong. This place was not free of infection.

She felt Regina move closer to her. "Let's go down here," Emma said, disappearing into an alley, hoping to avoid whatever that was.

Another shriek cut through the air and they heard the shambling and dragging of a Clicker's feet. They had nowhere to run so Emma leaned up against the wall and Regina did the same. It inched closer and then there was a loud, short bang and the creature's head exploded and it fell to the ground. It was sharp, precise, and quick like a gunshot but she didn't see anyone around.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

Emma stared ahead, eyes narrowing, and then she saw it. A wire. This place is booby-trapped. "Crazy son of a bitch."

"What?"

"This place is rigged. Like, there are traps set up to fuck up Infected and trespassers."

"So that was a tripwire?"

"Yes."

"So I can get my head blown off here?"

"Well, no. We will be careful." Emma explained. "Just follow me."

Without giving Regina a chance to respond, she took off into a jog. They slipped beneath the thin wire and continued on their way. This put Emma on high alert and now she was paying extra close attention to her surroundings. The wires were placed high and low and they were almost invisible. There were also other triggers like a button that could be stepped on that will release an explosion or trap doors that gave way once stepped on. It made Emma wonder if this man was a genius or a psychopath.

They came to a house and Emma kicked the door in then they walked inside. "Look around," Emma said as she walked through the house. "Grab anything we can use."

Regina nodded then set out to search the house. She started with the kitchen drawers. After checking the pantry and finding it bare, Emma headed to the front of the house. There was a loud croaking sound and Emma knew what it was before the creature emerged, it's face and head covered in fungi but she could see it's clothing. It was dressed in pajama pants and a tee-shirt. It headed straight for her but she stepped back when it swiped at her with its claws. It shrieked as it moved faster, chasing its prey. Emma drew her gun as it came shambling closer, she aimed at the head and pulled the trigger. It fell to the floor where it chittered and writhed on the ground until it stopped moving completely.

"What the fuck? Was that thing here the entire time?" Regina asked from behind her.

Emma looked back at her. "Did you find anything?"

Regina held out her hands revealing two packs of batteries. Emma was shocked to find this being as looters had usually taken these things already or even the residents if they made a break for it. It was rare to find batteries just lying about. "Just these."

"How about knives?"

Regina looked confused. "We have knives."

"Can never have too many knives because they break. Especially when you're driving them into the skulls of those mushroom head assholes." She started heading back into the kitchen and Regina followed. "We have to move on soon. If there are any others nearby I'm sure they heard the shot."

"They really do not like when you hurt one of them."

"What?" Emma asked as she pulled out a steak knife and a hatchet.

"The infected." Regina elaborated. "They don't like it when we kill their... companions. It riles them up."

"How do you know this?" Emma asked, a tad skeptical. "They told you this?"

"Well, no but I've observed them in my time with Blue and I've noticed a pattern."

Emma sat her backpack on the kitchen counter and pulled out her leather-bound case that her father had given her to store knives in. Her other knife was in her pocket and she had another in her boot so there was no room for the others but if those broke, she would have these. "Hmm... it's almost like they aren't mindless pieces of shit."

"Well, it isn't their fault."

Emma made a face as she zipped her bag and slung it back on. She turned to Regina. "It wasn't your fault either when that fucker took a chunk out of you. It wasn't my dad's fault when one bit him and took him from me. They Infect and eat us so we kill them to survive. That's the way it is."

"But-"

Emma stepped closer to Regina, invading her personal space. Regina looked up into her eyes. Good, she had her attention, she needed her to understand what she was going to say. "Stop thinking of them as human because they will not think of you that way. You're either food or another companion to them. When one is running at you who gives a fuck if he used to be a dad of three or a school teacher… he's not anymore. The damn cordyceps made sure of that. Their brain is covered in mushrooms and all that they were is gone."

"I was Infected."

"You're immune," Emma explained. "You're special, you're something bigger and better than all of us."

"Could be luck."

"Or a badass mutation," Emma said with a smile. "Either way, you're greater than any human or infected. In a way, you're what connects us. You and people like you will inherit the earth."

"What about people like you?"

Emma looked to the kitchen window where she could see the sun lowering in the sky. They needed to speed things up. "Well, I guess we evolve or die."

"That's a dark thought."

"Yeah?" Emma asked with a smirk. "Well, we're living in dark times, Regina. Let's haul ass. We don't want it to get dark on us."

"What if there aren't more people like me?"

"Then you are one of a kind," Emma said walking past her and out of the kitchen.

As Regina followed she asked, "Isn't that a burden?"

"Saving the human race?" Emma asked as they made it to the front of the house. "I'd imagine it would be. Don't worry you'll have loyal followers and worshipers."

"No. I don't want that."

"Why not?" Emma asked, genuinely curious. Her answer would be a testament to her character.

"I'm not someone to be worshipped. I'm just a person who has had something bad happen to her and later discovered that she can help people. That's it."

Emma hummed thoughtfully. "Well, that's good." She reached out and gave Regina's arm a squeeze. "Well, we appreciate your help."

Regina wrinkled her nose and Emma laughed.

"I mean it."

"I just can never tell when you're being serious or a total ass."

Emma grinned. "Good. Now, come on. I don't like these sorts of places at night."

Regina followed Emma over to the front door that Emma pulled open. She poked her head out and when she saw that it was clear, she stepped out onto the porch. She leaped over the steps and down to the ground.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Regina coming down the steps and up to her then she stood beside her. "Up there," Emma said pointing a finger ahead of them where the smoke was.

They started walking the streets again. This time even more cautiously being as this was their second Clicker sighting and the traps made this place an obstacle course.

"Hey when we meet up with Leroy, let me do the talking. He's not good with people and well, he doesn't know you." Emma said as she kicked a bottle. The sound echoed through the vacant street. "And let's not give him more info than necessary.

"Oh."

"I mean, it will be fine."

Their trek brought them to a structure that appeared to be a warehouse. If they cut through that, they should be able to see what's causing the smoke. Emma looked around for a way in but most of the doors were sealed. Except one. A gate.

Regina looked at Emma and she spotted her eyeing it, she shook her head. "No."

Emma laughed. "It's fine."

She started walking towards it and since Regina had no other choice, she followed. Emma peeked inside, checking for traps. There was one so she stepped over it and so did Regina. They came to a metal door that Emma pulled open.

"Let's just do this and get it over with." She muttered before taking a step inside. There was a loud zip and a clank. Emma gasped when something tightened around her ankle and yanked her feet from under her. She was dragged to the center of the room and into the air, a few feet off the ground.

She was hanging upside down and she knew this wasn't good. For one she was exposed and for another, she could lose consciousness. She looked at the rope that was around her ankle. She found that it was tied to the ceiling, through a hook and it was attached to something else. Following the lines, she found that it was a refrigerator.

"Emma, oh my god," Regina said. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," Emma said dryly. "Hey, help me down. Go find a way to cut the rope connected to the fridge."

"Okay," Regina said quickly then ran off to do what was asked of her.

In the time being, Emma started trying to pull herself up to cut herself down. This is not usually a difficult task but it was putting a strain on her injury. She felt better but she was still sore and as she tried to fold herself to reach the rope, she was reminded of that.

Screams and shrieks filled the room and Emma looked towards the broken windows. About four Runners came racing into the warehouse. Emma was the first thing they saw so they headed straight for her. Emma pulled her gun. It was difficult to aim upside down but she fired, hitting one twice in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead. The other headed toward her and Emma missed the first time but the second time, she hit him square in the head. He fell only to reveal another right behind him. Emma went to fire but two shots from behind him put him down. She looked over and saw Regina standing there with her gun still aimed at the place he just stood. She looked shocked to have just shot someone.

"Regina, today!"

"Right," Regina said as she jumped up, launching herself into the air. She grabbed onto the top of the refrigerator and pulled herself up onto it. She knelt, pulled out her knife, and started working away.

More Runners started heading towards them and it felt like the more she shot, the more appeared. One charged her and Emma pushed him away before firing twice. There was a loud crash and Emma glanced over to find the refrigerator on the floor and Regina beside it.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Fine," Regina called back. "Give me a moment."

She kept cutting. Two Runners spotted her and went straight for her but she stopped them with two shots then went back to work. She cut the rope completely. There was a tug and then the rope zipped, and Emma hit the ground with a loud 'oof'. She scrambled to get to her feet but a runner heading towards her, halting her. She raised her gun and pulled the trigger. There was a click but no boom. "Shit." She hissed. She was out.

The infected man threw himself at her, tackling her backward and they struggled on the ground. Emma put her forearm on the man's throat and her knee in his stomach to keep him from biting her. This only angered him and he became more aggressive and even desperate, screaming and reaching.

"Emma, hold on," Regina said.

Emma could tell that Regina had her own problems at the moment so she grunted out, "Take your time, no rush."

She tried to push him off her but he was too strong. Suddenly the screaming and squirming stopped and the Infected male slumped over, movements ceasing altogether. He was then pulled off of her. Emma laid there on her back, staring up at a figure in a black helmet and protective gear. He had a machete in one hand and was offering the other to her.

"Let's go, Sister, off your ass and on your feet!" He gruffed.

That kicked Emma into gear. She accepted the offered hand and let the man haul her to her feet. She looked over at Regina who was running over to them, a group of infected chasing her. The man raised a shotgun and fired. Two of the infected went down instantly.

"Move your ass!" The man said, making a break for another door. Emma and Regina did not hesitate to follow him.

He led them out into an alleyway. Out there she could see another one of his barricades. The infected were trying to climb it to get to them.

"This way, come on, kid!" He screamed then ran into an apartment building.

He led them through it and into another alley. The Infected chased them to a fence which they climbed then the man led them into another building. They took the stairs up to a top floor and they were ushered into a room with a metal door. The man shut it behind them.

The man removed his helmet revealing what Emma had suspected. It was Leroy. She hadn't seen him in a while and man, did he get old.

"Hey, um...thank you for showing up when you did," Regina said.

Without a single word, Leroy marched up to her and pointed the gun in her face. "Whoa!" Regina and Emma said at the same time.

Regina raised her hands. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Leroy!"

"Shut up!" He barked. "Who is this? Are you bitten, scratched, anything sprouting out of you."

"No, we're clean. What the fuck, dude." Emma screamed. "Get that fucking gun off her."

"Not until she lets me check her."

She drew her gun and pressed if to the back of his head. He didn't know that she hadn't loaded it yet. "I said get away from her."

The man stepped back and raised his hands. "Okay... okay..."

"The hell is your problem, dude," Emma muttered as she lowered her arm.

"Can never be too careful." He said with a shrug. He turned to look at her. "Emma, is that you? You're all grown up."

"Yeah, I'm not eight anymore." That was the last time she had seen him.

Regina smacked the man clean across the face. He hissed and his hand shot to his cheek.

"Regina!" Emma hissed.

"Ouch. Shit. I deserved that, huh?" Leroy said, looking at his hand as if he expected blood. "If your smack is like that I don't wanna meet your right hook."

Regina folded her arms over her chest. "Right. You don't."

"Noted," Leroy said moving even further away from Regina.

"Leroy," Emma said.

"You take after your daddy." He said looking at Emma with a narrowing of his eyes. "Bet he's proud."

The emotions she had been suppressing bubbled to the surface so she swallowed them back down. She couldn't do this right now. "Yeah, he's proud."

"Where's that old son of a bitch anyway? Didn't think he'd ever let you out of his sight. Two for one, you know?"

This was true. She and David were a team and they did everything together. It was just strange being without him as it was for Leroy seeing her without him. "He's sitting this one out."

"So, you and your girlfriend here can get some alone time?" Leroy said. "He see her, right? What did he say?"

Regina's eyes blew wide."I'm not..." She began but Emma did not have time for this.

"I need a favor." She cut in.

"After everything your father has done for me... name it and you got it."

"I need a car."

"Oh." Leroy laughed. "Except that."

"What?" Emma's voice rose a couple of octaves but she didn't care. She could not believe this. "My dad said you can get anything. You help them smuggle stuff."

"Hey, kid, there are no cars."

"Come on, Leroy." Emma pushed. "You would do anything for me, right?"

"There are no cars."

"I just need something to cover more ground faster. Anything."

Leroy sighed deeply. "Fine. Okay. There are pieces. If you help me get them then I can fix something up for you that runs."

"Okay..." Emma said shortly. "How can we help?"

"It's on the other side of town. We get there. We get what we need and then we fix up a car."

"Sounds good," Emma said.

"Where are the pieces?" Regina asked.

"The old high school. You see sometimes the military comes through here looking for supplies. They're God awful at looting you should see some of the things they leave behind but..." he waved a hand. "But some time ago one of their vehicles was overrun by the high school. Drove it directly into the wall and now it's just sitting there."

"And how do you know it isn't damaged?" Regina inquired.

"Those things are like tanks. The battery is fine."

Regina looked at Emma and she shrugged. This was Leroy's area of expertise. "Sounds good to me."

Leroy nodded. "Alright. We have to go back to my place so I can get some supplies. Then we can head off on our death mission."

"Good thing you have nothing to live for and your days are numbered anyway, huh?" Regina asked.

Leroy laughed. "Still mad because I held a gun to your face?"

Regina raised a brow. "What do you think?"

"You're gonna have to forgive me some time, Sister."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Okay, enough." Emma stepped in. "Can we go. It's getting late."

"Funny you being bossy when you're asking me for a favor," Leroy grumbled as he walked towards the door. He placed a hand on the knob, "Let's roll."

He pulled the door open and stepped out. Regina and Emma shared a look before following.


	10. Chapter Nine

They made their way through the town hiding out when necessary. Leroy cut the Infected down in their path. Emma couldn't help but wonder if there was a faster way to get there. The sun was lower than it had been before, warning them that it would be setting soon. She wanted to be away from here and on the road by the time night fell. At this rate, she had no idea how this would go.

Once over, they ran down the street, trying to remain unseen. The sounds of nearby Clickers, Stalkers, and Runners were coming from every direction so they had to hurry to their location as to not run into any of them. They broke out into a jog until they arrived at a gate. Beyond it, they could see a large white church. The structure was still pristine on the outside. The windows hadn't been broken into, the elements hadn't withered it and the vines that usually took over every building hadn't grown on it. The grass was high though, meaning it has not been trimmed in a while but not over two decades. It was clear that Leroy took care of this place.

Leroy pulled out a key and unlocked the gate then practically shoved them inside before following them and slamming it shut and locked it.

"Where to?" Emma asked.

"Through there. Right around the side. You'll see a cellar door." Leroy said. Emma nodded then headed in the direction of the side of the building. There was an archway that she went through and found herself in an overgrown garden. She headed over to the cellar doors. She pulled them open. The sunlight brightened up the space, showing them a staircase made of wood.

"Go on down," Leroy instructed.

Emma nodded her head and began to ascend the stairs. She could feel Regina coming up behind her. The place was eerie and quiet but it was certainly better than being out on the streets right now with all of the Infected about.

They reached the bottom floor and Emma's mouth fell open at the sight that greeted her. Cases with shelves full of weapons ranging from guns to blades lined the walls, tables were full of weapons as well. These appeared to be things that Leroy had been tinkering with. She knew that her old friend liked to make things and this was probably how he kept himself busy when he was alone. She was curious as to why he was alone exactly since she remembered him having six other brothers. Maybe she didn't want to know. Besides, she doubted Leroy would be so forthcoming with that said information.

"Welcome to my toybox!" Leroy announced as he walked through the room.

"Sounds creepy," Regina muttered from behind him causing Emma to grin.

"This is where I keep my stuff!" The man said proudly. "The armory."

"Nice," Emma mumbled. A table of modified blades had caught her eye.

Her father was heavily into weapons like this and she wanted to be like him but then she saw it. The most beautiful weapon she had even laid her eyes on. She moved to the end of the table so she could get a better look. It was a black metal bat but there were nails protruding from the sides and at the top was the blade of a hunting knife.

"That's badass," Emma said picking it up. Her heart fluttered at the almost weightlessness of it and she was positive that this is what falling in love felt like. "Man!"

"I was bored one night and thought to myself... why the hell don't we used bats anymore?" Leroy said from across the room. "Because they don't inflict enough damage on the initial swing. I mean, sure, maybe for a Runner but Clickers... their heads are practically protected by those mushrooms. You need something that will penetrate that. Really long nails."

"It is pretty cool," Emma said, giving it a test swing. It cut through the air like it was nothing. It was incredible.

"If you want it, I got a pack with a holster for it." Leroy offered.

Emma eyed the beautiful weapon with love and adoration in her eyes, almost the way one would look at a new baby or a little bunny. This was magic though and she was in love. "Fuck yeah. I'll take it."

Leroy brought a pack over to her and laid it down on the table in front of her. It was a small military bag, dyed black with a few modifications. There were two holsters on the sides for extra weapons and one on the front of the bag. This one looked like a sheath, should Emma get a blade.

"Empty, your stuff out of your old bag and put it in there. There is also more room but it distributes the weight well."

Emma pulled her pack off and emptied its contents onto the table and started transferring things to the new bag.

"You two, stock up on whatever you need. We're heading out soon." Leroy told them then he left them to it.

Emma glanced down the table to find Regina looking at a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"That..." Leroy said standing beside Regina. "Are special kinds of arrows. You see, when they hit their target, the head expands and little splinters fill the wound, guaranteed kill."

Regina looked at the arrows with wide eyes.

"If you're good with that, I say you take it." He added. "Oh and there are these..." he handed Regina a couple more arrows. "Be careful of these. They blow up their target."

Regina accepted the offered arrows and stared at them in wonder. "I'll take it."

Leroy nodded his head then walked off. Regina tucked the arrows into the top of her bag, leaving it open so they stuck out. She then lifted the bow and tested it out. She seemed satisfied with it and then she put her bag back on.

Emma carried her bag over to the shelves of food. She filled it with their military issued meals and protein bars. She did not want to make her bag too heavy so she only packed enough for a couple of days. Regina joined her by the shelves as Emma was putting her pack on.

"He thinks I'm your girlfriend."

"And?"

Regina was baffled by that. "I..."

Emma smirked and leaned closer to her so that she could lower her voice, "You got a problem with him thinking you're my girl?"

Regina looked a bit startled and confused but she held Emma's gaze as she breathed out a soft, "No."

"Good because I have no problem with him thinking that either, so let him think what he wants."

Regina studied Emma carefully then she nodded. "Okay, fine."

"You two done flirting over there?" Leroy asked from the other side of the room. He was standing in front of another staircase. "We gotta go."

Emma picked up the bat then she and Regina headed over to Leroy who led them up the old wooden steps. There was a door at the top of the stairs. He unlocked it and they ended up on the upper levels of the church.

"We go out this way," Leroy said as he led them down an aisle. There were rows of wooden pews on each side of them. The sun was shining through the stained glass windows, bathing the space in a warm, soft light. "That way we can cut through and make it faster." He said leading them to the altar.

"You know the way." Emma sighed.

Leroy grunted but said nothing else as he continued to lead them through the church. They slipped through a back door that led to the back of the church.

They went up a couple of steps and found themselves in a garden but beyond that was the cemetery.

"Well, this is ironic," Regina said standing beside Emma and folding her arms over her chest as they waited for Leroy to unlock the gate.

Emma snorted out a low chuckle. "Although no one uses these things anymore. Most of us burn our dead or leave them where they die."

A dark feeling came over Emma again like the one she's had before. It seemed that her attempt at making a dark joke had failed and the thought of her father lying on the ground decaying filled her with guilt once again. The deep frown on Regina's full lips and the sadness in her usually warm bright eyes told Emma that she shouldn't have said what she said but hell, this is how Emma had decided to cope. Avoidance has worked for her thus far.

"Emma, if you would like to talk about-"

Emma cut her off. "Look, Leroy got the gate open."

Regina gave Emma a long look, the look on her face was inquisitive and concerned but she knew that Emma was not going to give her anything right now. "Okay."

"After you," Emma said, extending a hand in front of her.

With a dip of her head, Regina followed Leroy through the gate. Emma watched them go then followed. As soon as she stepped through, she was yanked behind a large white statue of an angel. Regina crouched down and stayed that way while Leroy peeked around the statue. Emma did the same and took a moment to examine their surroundings.

Large hedges surrounded them with little white flowers sprouting from them, wildflowers lined the ground amongst the tall grass. The space was open and receptive of the sun leaving it brightly lit. There was a beauty to it, one she had never seen before. It was almost peaceful and serene as if it wasn't for Clickers lurking only a few feet away from them.

Why does it always have to be them? Is anything untouched by infection?

The creatures clicked and snarled as they lurched this way and that. Emma looked back at Regina and found the other woman watching her.

"Stay quiet, stay down, and keep moving," Emma whispered to her. Regina nodded her head and looked to Leroy.

He tilted his head towards an arch made of white stones. Vines with little green flowers had covered it making it appear whimsical, distracting from the chipped and missing stones. He started sneaking towards the arch. Regina and Emma followed, staying low and quiet. They stepped inside and ducked behind a fountain that had long stopped working. She counted two Clickers here and she could hear more surrounding them. The last thing they needed was to get cornered by a pack of Clickers. She assumed that Leroy must have agreed because they were on the move again.

They moved stealthily through the garden until they came to another gate. From there, Emma could see the cemetery. The man unlocked the door then pulled it open. The squeak pulled some of the creature's attention who shrieked and started racing towards them but Leroy slammed the door and locked it again.

The two Clickers were leaned against the door, reaching through it for them as they shrieked even more.

They backed away and stared at the creatures who were pretty far in the stages of mutation. These creatures barely even looked like humans anymore.

"This way come on," Leroy said breaking out into a jog.

Emma and Regina followed, falling into a quick but easy pace as they hurried through the cemetery. They managed to avoid another group of Clickers, weaving between tombstones and using the statues for cover. They hid behind a mausoleum when necessary. Eventually, they came to the exit of the cemetery. Leroy locked up behind them and they found themselves back out on the street. There weren't any infected around.

"Okay. It's this way. We can make it in a few minutes."

He started jogging down the street. Emma and Regina shared a look before following him.

* * *

"There it is," Leroy said pointing ahead of them. Regina and Emma's heads popped up from where they were hiding behind a car. "See, there's the truck sticking out of the school."

Emma narrowed her eyes and caught sight of what Leroy was pointing out. There was the truck. It was pretty far and there was a barrier of Infected between them and it.

"How do we get it?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. We ask one of those Runners over there to bring it to us." Leroy snarked. "Real valet service."

Regina wrinkled her nose and started to say something rude but Emma cut her off. "What's the plan?"

"We go get it. We got weapons." Leroy answered plainly.

That they did. This would be difficult and dangerous. Her father would have definitely advised her against it but right now, he is not around and she needs to do what's best for her and Regina, and in this case, it was getting a car.

She opened and closed her hand around the bat handle. "Regina, you might need your gun for this."

"Okay," Regina agreed as she swapped out her bow for her gun. "Let's do this"

Emma grinned. "Well, okay."

Leroy dipped his head in acknowledgment then rounded the car. Remaining crouched, he began making his way to the school. Regina and Emma followed suit. The three of them made their way to the front gate and Leroy entered first. They all took cover behind another car and took in their surroundings. There weren't many infected. Just three or four. They could deal with that.

They moved to another car, avoiding being spotted. It wasn't until they were headed for a pick-up that their luck ran out. A Runner spotted them and came charging toward them. Emma stepped in front of Regina, meeting the infected man o fhead-on with her bat. She gave it a good swing and it made contact with a hollow thud but the nails dug deeply into his skull. He fell to the ground and twitched a few times before falling limp.

They made it to a parking lot and snuck through it. Leroy walked a few feet ahead of them. Everything was fine and Emma was feeling confident about this plan until she heard the shot. When she heard it, she just knew.

"Shit, run!" Leroy shouted, running back in their direction.

A pack of Runners came charging after him. The crowd was made up of some military and some civilians judging by their clothes. As they approached, Regina raised her gun, firing it and taking down two. Emma started to do the same being as she had gotten a decent amount of ammo from Leroy. An infected woman lumbered towards her. Her light hair matted and stained with old blood. She crouched low and screamed at her threateningly. She wanted a fight more than a meal and Emma was ready to give her one. Behind her, Regina was giving those lurking, creepy assholes hell and since she didn't have to worry about her, this made things easier.

As the infected woman lunged at her, Emma raised her bat and swung. It connected with the woman's skull. She went down but didn't die so Emma stood over her and gave her one last whack over the top of the head. That did the trick. Emma stopped and looked at her new weapon with pride. "I love you, baby." She muttered to the bat and she could feel the passion of new love growing within her chest as she looked at the bloodstained weapon. She didn't get to revel in her new romance because another lurched at her. She hit him across the face, sending him down.

Another came toward her and she used the spike at the top to ram it through his chest. She smacked the next one upside the head with it. She kept swinging, hitting everything in her path. Leroy cut them down behind her and Regina tested her shooting skills.

It did not necessarily take long to clear out the infected and Emma ended the short battle with a whack to the head of a man in an officer's uniform. He went down like all the others, adding to the pile of the dead she had formed. The gunfire, screaming, and grunting had stopped and Emma looked around at their work. The Infected lined the ground all around, stacked on top of each other, their blood spilling all over the concrete. She looked over her shoulder to find Regina getting to her feet and Leroy holstering his gun. They got the job done and all that was left to do was move forward.

Regina lowered her arm and walked over to Emma. She cupped a hand over her brow to protect herself from the sunlight and looked at Emma. "We should keep moving. The sound will draw them out."

"Chicks got a point," Leroy said, passing them and taking point. "Y'all good? No bites or scratches?"

"Nope." Regina and Emma said at the same time which was only a half-lie since Regina was bitten weeks ago and she hadn't gotten bitten during this exchange. It was an unspoken rule to not tell him about Regina's affliction.

Emma stepped over the bodies and she and Regina followed Leroy. They came to a gate but found the little door locked. There were school buses all over and one was crashed right up against the gate.

"We can get up and over," Regina said looking up at the bus. "Can you boost me up?"

Emma smirked smugly. Can she? "Oh please. You've seen my abs. Let's just say my arms look pretty much the same."

Regina raised a brow, unimpressed and not in the mood for Emma's cockiness right now. "There's a ladder up there. Heavens knows why and I want to get it down so that you and Mr. Leroy can get up here. From there we go over."

Leroy hummed in agreement as he joined them. "Get her up there." He looked at Regina. "Be careful."

Emma gave Leroy a side glance before crouching down and locking her fingers together and placing them between her knees. She has done this before with Regina and her father had done it with her. She knew what she was doing. Regina placed her foot in her hands and with a grunt, Emma lifted, launching Regina into the air where she grabbed onto the back of the bus and pulled herself up. Emma watched as her shoes disappeared from sight. She then leaned back against the bus with a deep sigh.

"What's the story with you two?" Leroy pressed. "I mean she's cute, nice body but she's not like you. Why are you with her and not David?"

"I told you..."

"It's a bad idea. You won't make it with her."

"Why?" Emma snapped. "Because we're girls?"

"No. I'm a lot of things but sexist I am not. Emma, I've known you since you were five up until you were eight." He said and sighed. "I think about you every day. I care about you and you know that."

"So what's the problem?"

"You care about her or at least you're starting to. I can tell you two are just getting to know each other but if you fall for her... things can end badly. I don't want you to go through that."

Emma was confused by this but nodded. "Don't worry she's not my type."

The man laughed. "What's your type?"

Emma shrugged. "Not her."

Leroy scoffed. "Yes sure. You must be an alien or some shit because even I can see she's a Fox."

"Ew." Emma groaned. "Stop it."

"What? Because I'm old, I can't look? I haven't said a single word to her and I haven't checked her out but I can see her." The man explained.

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Still."

"Just be careful." The man reiterated. Emma nodded her head. "Hey, sister, you alright up there."

"Yeah, the ladder is heavy." They could hear it scraping against the top of the bus.

"Yeah, just don't die up there."

"Thanks, Leroy," Regina said with a grunt as she stopped at the end of the bus. "Mind your head." She said dropping the ladder down the side of the bus.

"Badass." Leroy praised. "She's useful, I guess."

Emma rolled her eyes at the man then started climbing up. She waited for Leroy then Regina led them to the gate where there was a dumpster pushed up against the other side. It was likely an attempt to keep the gates from being pushed down. Regina jumped over the fence and landed on it first, then Emma. As Leroy hopped onto the dumpster, they heard those blood curdling screams. A pack of Runners came their way. Leroy got down off the dumpster and looked back. There were a lot more than Emma had expected. All of these people couldn't have been at this school. Quarantine zone or not. Judging by their eyes that were red around the rim and cloudy, they were in the beginning of the fungi growing through their eyes. Some of them had begun the process. Their eyes had bits of mushrooms growing through their eye sockets and their heads. It told how long they had been infected. This is a sign of years of infection. A few new infected were thrown in the mix and this was not good.

They were trying to climb the fence. Emma backed away and so did Regina.

"Fuck this! Haul your ass!" Leroy shouted and ran over to the building. A group of infected appeared from the side of the building, screaming, arms flailing, eyes wild.

"Shit." Regina hissed and Emma pushed her in front of her.

"Get over here," Leroy said. He was standing on a dumpster in front of an open and he waited.

When they reached it Regina climbed up. Leroy slipped inside the window and Regina pulled herself through the window next. Emma then hopped onto the dumpster. A hand grabbed at her jeans and she looked back to see a female Runner grabbing at her. She introduced her to her bat, knocking her down. She turned to the window and jumped up, using one of her hands to grip the ledge and tossed the bat inside. She then gripped the ledge with her other hand and pulled herself up and tumbled inside, narrowly escaping being grabbed by the others who had climbed onto the dumpster. One poked his head inside the window and Leroy shot him in the face and shut the window.

Emma sat up on the floor. Regina offered her hand. Emma looked at the hand and accepted, wrapping her hand around Regina's wrist. She was then pulled to her feet.

Emma brushed herself off and muttered a hushed, "thanks."

Regina shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"Hey, love birds," Leroy called from across the room, a classroom. It had been cleared out but she couldn't tell what it was used for after the outbreak.

Emma had never been to school and she couldn't say she felt she missed out. There was a time when she lived in one with her father and uncle when she was looking for a place to call home. These things looked and felt like prisons. Her father taught her everything she needed to know and when she got to the zone, there were teachers but their classes were held in the women's apartments.

"Ever been in a classroom?" She asked Regina as they walked over to Leroy who was waiting by a door, peeking through the window.

"It's clear." He said pulling it open and stepping out. They followed him out into the hallway.

"Well, we had a school," Regina said as they traveled down the dark hallway, the sun streaming in through the hallway windows provided light for them but they could tell there wasn't much light left. "We went to the old school building."

"Nice," Emma whispered.

"Shhh..." Leroy hissed as they came to another hallway.

Emma crouched down and so did Regina. She listened and she could the familiar clicking, groaning, and croaking. Emma hissed, "Damn." She muttered.

"Agreed." Regina sighed.

"Stay low and shut the hell up," Leroy said grumpily before sneaking to the next wall. They followed him, staying ag

ainst the wall. He peeked around the corner and observed their surroundings. After a moment, he turned around and showed them five fingers. Five Clickers.

Lord knows Emma did not want to fight off five Clickers. Leroy then turned around and faced them. "Five Clickers, three runners." He whispered.

Well, Damn.

"We can get around them though," Regina whispered. "Stay low and quiet, right?"

"Yes." Leroy agreed with a nod. "Let's go."

Leroy crept out into the hallway where there were columns and a desk for them to duck behind. They chose the desk. From there, Emma could see the Clickers shuffling around. A Runner was in the corner cradling his head in his hands as he whined and moaned. At least he was busy.

Emma checked it all out. They were spread out all over the hallway. She needed to get them all on one side so they could escape. Grabbing a brick from the remains of a broken column, she chucked it over the desk across to the opposite end of the hallway. It hit a wall then clattered to the floor. The sound was loud enough and the echo drew their attention. The Clickers snarled and ran after the sound where they crowded around it. One of the Runners followed. The other two were too out of it to even acknowledge them.

Leroy pushed off the desk and hurried along. Emma and Regina chased after him and followed him through the crumbling building. They entered another hallway. They could hear other Infected nearby and they collided with them. Runners no less.

"Fuck." Emma groaned as she readied her bat. She extended an arm, telling Regina to get behind her. Regina did that and crouched down to be out of the line of Emma's bat. She was out of bullets and Emma hadn't taught her to load her gun yet.

Leroy fired his rifle, taking out a few upfront. They fell at their feet. One ran at Emma, screaming and grunting. She swung her bat back and hit him, knocking him down in one hit. The next one, she extended the bat and he ran straight into it, implying himself through the eye. Shaking the body off, she prepared herself to swing again. The bat connected with the heads of a few more Infected. She and Leroy cleared that hall. Or so they thought. A chorus of more wails and screams was headed their way and Leroy ushered them into a classroom, they cut through it and raced down the hall.

Emma looked back to find a pack of infected chasing them. They ran for a pair of double doors but when Leroy tried them, they wouldn't budge. "Shit. Help me out with this."

Emma handed Regina her bat."Stay close." She told her then stepped forward to help Leroy.

They gave it a good push and it creaked. They then began hitting it with their shoulders. Eventually, it moved a bit. Opening a large enough crack for them to slip through. It was now or never since the infected were growing closer.

"Regina," Emma said and when Regina came over go her, she pushed her through. She went next and Leroy followed.

Once inside they found gym equipment blocking the door and they used that to push it shut. The infected started banging on it.

Emma had seen a gymnasium before. She slept in one in the past. She wondered if Leroy remembered when they all slept in a school all those years ago.

"There isn't much time. We have to..." the words died on his tongue as heavy footsteps headed their way. Emma had never heard anything like that and it made her feel sick. She stared at the door and took a step back. There was no way out so they had to face whatever this was head-on.

The doors shook as something banged on them. There was an animalistic roar and then the double doors on the other side of the room burst open. In stumbled the biggest Infected she had ever seen. It had to be about six feet tall. Its body had swollen and inflated with infection, it's head and entire body was covered in mushrooms and other fungi that had turned its skin an inhuman orange. It's head that was smaller than its enlarged body was covered in fungus as well and it was blind like the Clickers.

Emma's mouth fell open as she took it in. It roared loudly and stomped into the room, the floor shaking beneath it.

"Bloater," Leroy said. "Let's get this Shit done."

Emma nodded. The creature roared again and began stumbling in their direction. Emma moved side to duck from it. Chances are it couldn't see her but it could sense and smell her so she ducked behind some equipment beside Regina. Leroy fired a shot and hit it. The bullet bounced off. She fired at it and the creature roared again and it started heading towards them. The thundering of its steps matching the thundering in Emma's chest. They got up and ran. It missed them but it stopped and raised its arm, chucking something across the room at them. It took her only a moment to realize that it was a ball of spores. The dust flew through the air and Emma rolled out of the way as it hit the ground, exploring, tainted dust flying everywhere.

"What the fuck?" Emma hissed. "Spores!"

"Yeah watch out for that," Leroy called back.

Emma looked over to see a pack of Runners coming inside. She hit most of them and when one got too close. Emma stood up and swung her bat, whacking it across the face. She turned back to the Bloater and caught it lumbering towards her. Leroy was firing bullets into it and it was barely affecting it. She fired a shot and blasted a hole in the creature's chest. He roared and snarled then started towards them again. She got up and ran and so did Regina. He gave chase around the gymnasium and even though he was large, they had speed. Leroy gave her more ammo and she reloaded.

Emma fired again, this time hitting him in the head. Bits of the fungi on his head flew everywhere but it did not penetrate his skull. "Fuck."

The bloater started charging them and the group scattered in different directions. He grew frustrated at them evading him so he threw a ball of spores at Emma. Emma rolled out of the way and Regina ducked away. It missed them. Another came their way and missed.

"Why does he keep throwing those things at us but not you?!" Emma shouted at Leroy.

The man laughed. "Hell if I know. Maybe he likes you."

Emma shook her head and ran when it came her way again. She was growing tired of the running and she's had enough. "Leroy, we gotta deal with this fucker!"

"Just a moment," the man called. "Move!"

Emma saw something in his hand and she knew exactly what it was. An explosive. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and ran around the gym. The creature started to chase them giving Leroy a perfect shot. The man launched the bomb and it hit him on the back and it fell to the floor. There were a few clicks and an explosion. Anyone or anything else would have been in pieces after an explosion like that but not this thing. It was on fire though, flailing and growling. It was heading for them so Emma aimed the gun then shot, it hit him in the head and then it collapsed to its knees and fell back, dead.

The group sat there staring at the body of that thing. Emma was more confused than anything. She waited with bated breath to see if he would get up and when he didn't they breathed out a collective sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that?" Emma demanded.

"A Bloater." Leroy sighed.

"Why... what is it?"

"A Clicker." Leroy panted out. "That is the result of over a decade of infection. That's the next stage after Clickers."

"These are so rare because it is rare that an infected makes it to a decade." He explained.

Emma had never seen anything like this and she never wanted to see another one. She stared at Leroy in disbelief. "I could have gone my entire life without knowing this."

"Well, no you do."

Emma shook her head. "Sadly."

"Piece of advice if you burn them first, it chipped away some of the fungi armor and you can shoot him easier."

Emma nodded. She filed that information away but she hoped she would never run into another Bloater.

She could hear more runners coming. "Noted. Can we get the hell out of here?"

Leroy must have heard it too. "Yeah come on."

He ran over to bleachers that were folded up against the wall. Emma followed and the man climbed up first. Emma crouched down and interlocked her fingers and when Regina stepped into it, Emma boosted her up. Leroy caught her and helped her the rest of the way.

Emma slid the gun in the holster on the side of the bag. She started to jump up and reach for Leroy's hand.

"Emma," Regina screamed and instinctively, Emma turned around to find two Infected headed her way. She reached for her bat but before she could draw it, two shots rang out, taking down two of the Infected. She looked back at Leroy as he fired another shot taking down another.

Once they were dealt with, Leroy offered his hand again. Emma leaped up and grabbed on to his hand and he pulled her up. She used her other hand to lift herself onto the bleachers.

More shrieks and moans could be heard headed straight for them. Emma got to her feet and Leroy lead them to a window. He hopped out, Regina followed and then Emma. Her feet landed on the grass. They cut through the back and ran across the small backyard. They came to a broken fence and slipped through it. A ladder was leaned up against another fence. Leroy headed straight for it and began climbing up.

"Go," Emma told Regina. She looked back to find Infected headed straight for them. Regina saw it too because she's quickly climbed up. Emma followed, narrowly escaping their grabby hands. She hopped over the fence and they ended up in a backyard.

Leroy raced to the back door of the house and slid it open. "In. We have to get out of sight."

Regina ram inside and so did Emma. Leroy entered last and shut the door behind them.


	11. Chapter Ten

CH 10

Emma doubled over, placing her hands on her knees and greedily gulped large amounts of air, trying to catch her breath. The last two days without proper rest was catching up with her. She allowed herself a moment to regroup, squeezing her eyes shut and continued inhaling and exhaling a couple more times until her breathing evened out and she felt a bit calmer. Images of the past couple of hours were racing through her mind regardless of how badly she was trying to suppress the memories. She forced those thoughts away and reminded herself that she had a job to do and with that, her head became a bit clearer.

She straightened up and looked at Regina. "You okay? No bites?"

Regina gave her a look that said, 'seriously' then pursed her lips and gave her a short, "No."

Emma turned her attention to Leroy who was pacing in front of the door, huffing, and puffing. His irritation was coming off him in waves and she shared that feeling. They almost died for nothing and she found that extremely annoying. She exhaled softly, pushing down her aggravation before speaking. "So the battery?" She asked him.

"Gone." Leroy sighed. "Someone clearly had the same idea I did and got to it before we could."

Emma folded her arms over her chest. No battery, no car. This entire plan was a waste of time. "Nice." She said with a nod of her head. "Whatever."

"Don't start that."

"Start what?" Emma snapped. This man was the last one who should have an attitude.

"That young person shit."

"What do you want me to say?!" Emma hissed. "There is no battery which means you can't fix up a car. That leaves us with nothing!"

Leroy sighed, "I know, Emma."

Emma groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. How the hell was she supposed to get Regina all the way to her Uncle? "Shit."

"I'll go see if I can find anything useful around," Regina said, backing out of the room.

"Just don't go far," Emma called after her. Regina nodded before walking out.

The house seemed clear for the most part and she knew that she should have gone off in search of supplies as well but she was exhausted and disappointed. No car meant that she has to come up with a new plan. She turned around and put her hands on the counter behind her then she lifted herself up onto it. She sat there, swinging her legs as she thought of what to do next. This was plan A through Z; there was nothing else.

"Maybe we can find some bicycles and I can try and fix them up and you two can use those?" Leroy suggested fiddling with his gun.

Emma gave him a side glance then rolled her eyes. That's a terrible idea and no.

She heard Regina's footsteps as she came running back into the kitchen. "There's a dead body in the living room."

Emma and Leroy shared a look. "You sure he's dead?" Emma asked, turning back to Regina.

Regina nodded. "He hung himself and the body is starting to smell."

"Gross," Emma said and she hopped down from the counter. "I just needed to take a breath anyway. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed," Leroy said, heading out of the room.

Regina stepped aside to allow him through but waited for Emma. "So what's the new plan?" She asked backing out of the room as Emma headed her way.

Emma tilted her head in the direction Leroy had gone and they followed him. "I have no idea but it will take a very long time on foot just saying."

Regina sighed. "We have no choice."

"Guess not." Emma agreed.

They walked down the hallway, headed for the foyer but when Emma spotted Leroy out of the cover of her eye, she came to an abrupt stop. She and Regina stood outside the living room and watched him as he cut the body down.

Curious, Emma stepped away from Regina and walked into the living room. "You know him?" She asked in a way of making her presence known.

Leroy grunted as he squatted down then he started pulling the rope off the man's neck. "He don't look familiar?"

Emma moved a bit closer and examined the man's face. He had been dead a while but she did recognize him. It was Stephen, one of Leroy's six brothers. They called him Stealthy because of his ability to sneak in and out of places undetected. The last she saw him was when she was eight. Damn, what happened to him?

"Yeah, I know him..."

"Well, he's no one now..." Leroy pulled something from the man's pocket that jingled when it moved. He opened his palm and showed it to her, "Yes!"

"What?"

"Wait here," Leroy said as he got to his feet. "Be right back." He added before running to the front door.

Emma didn't even get a chance to answer before he ran out of the room to the front door. He yanked the front door open and slammed it shut behind him, leaving them alone with the corpse.

Regina moved away from her and was standing over a desk by the window. She had a piece of paper in her hand, reading it. She looked up when she heard the front door. "What was that?"

Emma hummed and moved closer to her. "Don't try and make sense of him."

"Noted," Regina muttered. "Check this out." She walked over to Emma and handed her the piece of paper.

Emma accepted and began to read it:

'Leroy, if you find me and this note I owe you an explanation. First, let me start by saying I'm sorry. I know you think we're safe here but safety doesn't always mean happiness. We're lonely and you miss our brothers as much as I do. I wanted to take us to see them up at the Quarantine Zone and I know we needed a car so I tried to get the battery myself because I knew you wouldn't help. I got it. Now, I know it was stupid of me because I got bit but I got it. I will turn soon I can feel it but I don't wanna become one of those things so I will end it all now. I want you to know I love you, big brother and I hope you find our brothers soon. It doesn't matter why we parted. It never matters in the end so I hope this letter finds you and you reunite with our family and I hope you all live a happy life for however long you have left. -Stealthy'

That was quite a letter. It was hard to even think that someone she had once called a friend died like this. Emma folded the note in half and looked up at Regina. She could see the curiosity on the brunette's face. "Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

"Leroy's kid brother Stephen but we called him Stealthy," Emma explained. Regina nodded and opened her mouth to ask her something else but Emma was already ahead of her, "And no I do not know why they're separated from their brothers." Then before Regina could ask anything else she beat her to it, "And no I am not asking."

"Emma.."

"Hey, you see how he's so grumpy. I'm not too keen to put up with that."

Regina sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

Emma hummed, "Here," she said handing the note back. "Put it back where you got it."

Regina huffed dramatically once again and took the note from her. Just as she was doing as Emma asked, the front door swung open. Emma reached for the gun on her hip and spun around then sighed with a shake of her head when she found Leroy standing in the doorway with a dirty rag in his hand.

"Good news and bad news..." he said. "Okay, so I found these keys and figured that Stealthy there tried to fix a car himself and I'm right! He put the battery in an old truck..."

"That's great news," Emma said as Regina stood next to her. "What's the bad news?"

"The battery is drained but the cells are alive."

Emma folded her arms over her chest. "And that means?"

"We push it, get it started and the alternator should recharge the battery."

"You sure that will work?"

"It's all I got."

Emma was not going to get her hopes up. Every single idea they had has been going to complete shit so this plan could just as well blow up on her face as well.

She felt a hand on her arm and she looked over to find Regina, staring up at her face. "What do you think?"

Emma sighed deeply then shook her head. "I think we're out of options."

"Either way," Regina lowered her voice. "I'm with you. I will go with whatever you decide."

Well, that gave Emma the confidence she needed and pushed her to make her decision. She sighed, "Let's try it."

"Yeah!" Leroy shouted then turned around and ran outside. Emma and Regina shared a look then followed him outside. He led them to the side of the house where there was an open garage. An ugly yellow pick-up truck was just sitting there.

"It's not much but it will run," Leroy reassured them.

Emma looked at the truck for a moment then turned her attention to the sky. It was getting late and they were almost out of time and options.

"So?" Regina asked.

"Can you two drive?" Leroy asked.

"Yes," Regina replied. "A little."

"That's enough," Leroy said.

Emma agreed. That had to be enough for now. "Then you get in and Leroy and I push."

Regina nodded her head and headed for the car. Leroy pulled the door open and she climbed in. He took a moment to explain to Regina what he needed her to do when she nodded her head and told him that she got it, he shut the door then he headed to the back of the truck.

Emma gave Regina a nod then took her place behind the truck beside Leroy. She knew that the two of them could pull this off. They had the determination and strength to pull it off.

"And push!" Leroy shouted. Emma leaned against the car and began pushing. They moved it a few inches then the car pulled off, rolling to the end of the driveway then it stopped.

"Well Shit," Leroy said as the two of them ran after the car.

The car worked a bit. This was promising. They ran over to the truck and began pushing again as Leroy shouted instructions to Regina.

"Once we get it up this hill we should be home free," Leroy told Emma.

Emma nodded and continued pushing. This was a difficult task. Being as Emma was still not one hundred percent but she did not have a choice. She had to push with Leroy to get this done. She used all of her strength and he was using his as they moved the truck along. They had managed to make it halfway down the block before shrieks rang in their ears.

"Emma," Leroy shouted and Emma turned to catch sight of a runner coming in her direction.

"I don't have time for this shit." She pushed off the car and met the runner halfway, drawing her revolver and pulled the trigger, blasting it in the face. It fell to the ground.

Leroy took the next one. Once they were taken care of, Emma and Leroy returned to the truck and started pushing again. The gunshots had attracted more Infected and they began emerging from the houses. Emma sighed deeply in annoyance as she drew her gun.

Their task became a bit more complicated since they had to keep stopping to fight off the Infected. Emma was growing exhausted so when they finally reached the top of the hill and Regina managed to drive the car, she let out a sigh of relief. It didn't last long however because as soon as they began to celebrate, a pack of Infected came running down the street.

"Shit." Emma hissed. "Regina, go!"

She and Leroy hopped into the bed of the truck and Regina drove off, narrowly escaping the pack. They drove all the way to another side of town which was far enough for them to lose the pack. Leroy asked to be let out at another house.

He climbed out of the truck and Emma did the same. The man stepped up onto the sidewalk then turned to her, "You know, Emma, It was nice seeing you but you're a lot of trouble."

"It was nice to see you again too, Leroy. It felt like old times." Emma said with a small smile.

The chuckled, it was subtle but there. "Yeah, old times."

"And thank you for everything."

"Whatever. Just don't die, kid."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sure, Leroy."

The man grinned and turned, heading for the house. Emma walked around to the driver's side of the truck and pulled the door open. "Out. I'm driving."

Regina rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "Fine. I'll nap."

"Fine with me."

Regina gave Emma the sassiest look then brushed past her and walked around the car. She got on to the sidewalk but instead of getting in, she ran after Leroy and stopped him in the middle of the lawn. Emma couldn't hear what she was saying to him but she did see her hand him a piece of paper. She had a feeling that it was the very note that she told Regina to put back. The man accepted it without a word and stared at Regina who gave him a polite dip of her head and headed back to the car.

Pulling the passenger side door open, she climbed into the truck. She settled in and turned to Emma who was giving her a look.

"What?"

"I told you to put the note back," Emma stated dryly.

Regina gave her a side glance and turned away. "Oh please... just because I said I'd follow your lead sometimes... don't let that go to your head. I do what I want."

With that Emma gave her a look and started the car. "Wow." She muttered as they pulled off.

* * *

The road was in pretty bad condition and Emma was not a very experienced driver but they managed. They rode along the dirt road, the windows open allowing the early fall air inside. It blew the loose strands of blonde hair around Emma's head and it did the same with Regina's. After all of the commotion for the past couple of days, their hair was a mess. If they stopped, Emma vowed to fix her ponytail because at the moment it looks pretty bad.

Regina had been quiet in the passenger seat and when Emma glanced over at her, she found her flicking through a magazine. Emma chuckled to herself as she turned back to the road.

"Where did you get that?" She asked. She had seen inside Regina's bag before and she did not see that before.

"Leroy," Regina answered without looking up.

"By take what you need, he meant exactly that. You don't need a magazine."

"Excuse me but reading material is a necessity. You don't expect me to just speak to you the whole time."

"Ouch," Emma muttered.

"I also got this," Regina said reaching into her bag and producing a CD. "Figured we'd need some music."

Emma accepted the offered record and slid it into the CD player then she turned it on. A soft rock song began playing. Emma had never heard that one before even though she had heard some music in the past courtesy of her father. She liked it though she let it play low.

"This isn't so bad," Regina noted. "I kind of like it."

"Same." Emma agreed.

"Who knew there were so many chicken recipes," Regina said after a moment.

Emma snorted. "You mean real chicken and not the artificial packaged stuff from the military?"

The confused look on Regina's face told her that this woman had no idea what she was talking about so there was no surprise when she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there is prepackaged food delivered to the zone. It's mostly artificial. Like chicken-flavored... whatever the hell it is." Emma explained, "I genuinely hate it and I don't think chicken is meant to taste like that."

"Oh." Regina breathed softly. "I didn't... in Storybrooke we raised livestock so-"

"You had real chickens." Emma finished for her. She nodded. "Lucky you."

Regina bit her lip and was quiet for a moment as she appeared to be thinking things through. "You never had real chicken?"

Emma snorted like the notion was absolutely ridiculous because it was. How were they to get enough chickens and distribute them at a time like this? In a world like this? "No. I mean, I may have when I was younger but not in recent years. I've had deer, rabbit and things like that but never chicken or beef. My father liked to hunt and sometimes he would go out and bring fresh meat back."

"Oh."

"I'm pretty sure I've tasted chicken before though," Emma said and gave a little shrug. "Since everything tastes like it."

Regina gave Emma a small smile. "That is what they say."

Emma hummed and they fell into a compatible silence. They were a few miles out of the town when the sun finally set. The air outside was cool and the wind was blowing in through her window, cooling the car. The headlights lit up the empty road ahead of them, the shadows swayed and moved through the trees. She couldn't make out whether it was her imagination, Infected or something else but they had nothing to worry about inside the truck. She drove a little longer but she was quickly growing tired and her soreness was making itself known again. She knew that she couldn't continue to drive like this. They had such a long way to go.

She pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the radio. Regina looked up from the magazine and observed their surroundings. There was nothing but road and dirt. There were no trees just open space so they could see anything coming their way.

"What..."

"I'm tired and injured," Emma stated as she rolled up the windows. "I need to rest. We both do. It's been one hell of a day."

Regina's eyes were wide and her back had gone rigid as she looked around again. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Emma nodded her head and turned the headlights off. "Yeah. As long as we stay low, quiet, and still."

"What if an infected finds us?" Regina whispered. "Or a bandit?"

"They'll meet the business end of my python," Emma said tapping the gun in her holster. "Or the bat. Depends on how I'm feeling at the moment."

Regina nodded. It was clear that she trusted Emma and knew that Emma would never put her in danger. "Okay."

"Go... get in the back," Emma told her.

Surprisingly, Regina did as she was told. She undid her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat. She picked up her backpack and threw it into the front passenger seat. Then she put Emma's bag with it. Emma reached over on to her bag and grabbed the flashlight attached to the strap. She flicked it on then turned the car off. Without any light, the car would be invisible until daylight. That would give them enough time to rest up for the day ahead.

She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest. She stared through the windshield at the night sky, eyes on the full moon and bright stars up above providing light for them in the darkness.

"It's a beautiful night," Regina said in a soft whisper.

"It is. A perfect night for sleeping." Emma agreed.

Regina fell silent for a moment but then she spoke again, "There is room back here. You don't have to sleep like that. We can share the backseat."

Emma gasped, feigning shock, "Regina, what kinda woman do you think I am? Trying to get me in the backseat? Wow."

Regina hit her arm. "Oh, hush. I just... it's dark and..."

"You're scared?"

"No!" Regina said a bit too quickly and loudly to be believable. "I just..."

"Don't want to sleep alone?"

There was a loud sigh. "Never mind."

Emma chuckled softly and got up. She used her flashlight to navigate her way to the back seat where she took a seat beside Regina. She shined the light on Regina and the other woman pushed her hand away causing Emma chuckled again.

"How do you wanna do this?" The tone of the question was suggestive but Emma genuinely meant how did Regina wish to sleep.

"You are a menace, Emma Swan," Regina grumbled. "I swear."

Emma laughed and turned so that she could put her feet up then slid down the seat. She kept her knees bent as she laid back, leaving enough room for Regina. "How's this?"

"That's okay," Regina muttered, and then she shifted to lie down as well. The car was silent for a moment before she added, "Are you from Storybrooke as well? Or just David?"

Emma had not been expecting that "Uh... my parents and Uncle were born and raised in Storybrooke. My dad was a poor farm boy who fell in love with my mother in high school but they didn't end up together until much later because my father went to the military fresh out of high school in an attempt to get out of his small town. He said he missed my mom so much it made him sick and as soon as he returned home, he marched up to her front door and asked her to marry him." She smiled at the thought of what that scene must have looked like. "Being a sucker for romance and fairytales, my mother said yes and they married a few weeks later. They grew sick of the small town so they moved to Portland. Shortly after, my mother had me."

Regina was quiet for a moment. "You lived there for?"

"Three years." Emma breathed. She did not remember much from her childhood. Perhaps her brain had blocked out most of it and for good reason. "My parents had been there about a year before having me though."

"How old were you when all of this happened?"

"Three," Emma answered. "If you're asking how old I am, I'm twenty-six. Just turned twenty-six."

"Oh." Regina breathed.

"You?"

"We are the same age. I turned twenty-six in February." Regina answered.

"Nice." And Emma meant that. It was not very often that she met women her age or anyone her age for that matter.

"We're very different twenty-six-year-olds."

Emma smirked as she stared at the roof of the dark truck. "What do you mean?"

"You can be very childish, Emma Swan."

Emma's smirk only grew. "Well, you're attracted to me so what does that say about you?"

Regina made a small sound in her throat and went silent for a beat before stating indignantly, "You think highly of yourself."

Emma snorted. "What's your point?"

"It's unbecoming."

"Being confident?"

"Being arrogant and cocky."

Emma hummed so low it was almost a purr. "Fair."

"Mmm..." Regina hummed in response before stating quite abruptly, "Well, let that sink in. Goodnight, Emma."

Emma grinned to herself at that feeling somewhat satisfied that she had managed to ruffle Regina's feathers over something like being attracted to her. Her reaction only confirmed her theory.

She waited until the car was quiet and still before whispering, "You never denied being attracted to me."

Regina's groan of irritation was enough to put a big smile on Emma's face.

A few moments had passed without a peep from Regina so, she assumed that she had fallen asleep. Emma tried to do the same but she just could get her mind or body to rest however because now she was left alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts were still with her father wherever he was and she was worried about what lies ahead for them. They narrowly escaped Leroy's town and what if on their journey, they find themselves somewhere as intense as that place? Would they even make it to her Uncle's? The idea that there was even a possibility of them not making it left an uneasy feeling in her gut and she felt sick. She swallowed thickly, hoping to push the feelings down. Her thoughts swirled some more until she was swept up in them. She knew she needed to sleep so she squeezed her eyes shut and listened to her surroundings, hoping to drown out her musings with sounds of the howling of the winds outside and the chirping of the crickets. Her brain still wouldn't turn off though so she ended up just lying there.

She felt Regina moving down on the other end of the seat which caused her to open her eyes and sit up on her elbows. She could make out Regina in the pale glow of the moon streaming in through the window. She was sitting up straight with her back against the seat and arms crossed over her chest. She had her face turned to the window.

Emma picked up the flashlight and flicked it out, shining it on Regina. The woman turned to her and their eyes met. She could see the worry all over her face. "Cold?"

Regina shook her head and her eyes darted away from Emma's, her expression almost embarrassed or nervous. "It's nice. It's a nice night."

"I agree," Emma said lowering the light. "Then what is it?"

Regina didn't say anything and looked away from her.

"Hey," Emma called to her. When Regina turned to her, there was a mixture of anxiety and shame on her face. That explained everything and Emma understood this. Regina was clearly afraid but ashamed to admit it. In this world, everyone is so fearful of admitting they're scared. Well, this world is scary. "It's okay if you're scared. It's dark and we're exposed..."

Regina's expression softened and she looked so tired. "I'm not scared."

"I am," Emma admitted. "I'm so scared I won't get you to my Uncle. I'm so scared I'll fail this mission."

Regina's jaw went slack and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying, "You won't fail. I know you will keep me safe. If we work together we can do this."

There was some truth to that because that was why Emma and David had gotten so far. They always stuck together and worked as a time. It wasn't until they were separated that everything went to shit. "You're right. We got this."

"We do..." Regina agreed.

Emma allowed the silence for a moment before speaking, "Do you feel better?"

"A little, yes," Regina answered.

"Will you try to sleep again?"

Regina hesitated, "I..."

Emma knew what was happening. Emma did not particularly like sleeping outdoors either. She had grown accustomed to sleeping in the zone, surrounded by people so out here she felt exposed and lonesome. Regina must have felt the same. A thought occurred to her of how they could get this to work. "Come here." When Regina hesitated, Emma chuckled. "I won't bite and I won't tell anyone."

There was a pause where Regina appeared to be weighing her options. There was really no harm to this. Sleeping closer together could make them both feel safe and keep them warm. There was no downside to it. Eventually, Regina climbed up onto the seat and crawled closer to Emma. Emma stretched her legs out and moved over a bit to make room for her. The dark-haired woman wedged herself between the seat and Emma then laid down on her side, facing Emma, pressed firmly against her. Emma lifted her arm and stretched it out across the seat to make more room for her and so that the woman could rest her head on it. She remembered resting her head on her father's arm brought her comfort and made her feel safe when she was younger. She could only hope that it made Regina feel the same.

Regina accepted the offer, laying her head on Emma's bicep. It brought Emma comfort having her companion so close but it felt different. The first thing she noticed was that Regina's body was warm and very soft. Her scent filled her senses and it made Emma's stomach tighten and flutter. It wasn't the nervous flutter that she felt when she encountered an Infected or any other threat but what she was feeling was even more intense and she felt her body growing warm. The warmth spread to her cheeks.

Regina seemed unaware of the way she was making Emma feel since she moved closer to her and moved her head to her shoulder. She then draped her arm across her stomach, careful not to touch the place she was injured. Her leg was then draped across Emma's thigh. It has been so long since Emma had been cuddled until it felt foreign for her. Did she hate it? Absolutely not but she was taken by surprise by the way Regina just went for it and got so comfortable in her arms.

"Is this okay?" Regina whispered softly and Emma could feel the vibrations of her words as she spoke.

"Yeah... it's fine." Emma said softly.

"Relax," Regina whispered.

"I am relaxed..." which is true. She was. It felt nice lying down with Regina this way.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" Regina asked looking up into Emma's face.

Emma looked at her with a furrow of her brow. "How can you..."

"Your heart is pounding and I feel it over here. If I'm making you uncomfortable... tell me."

"You're not..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just been a while since I've laid with someone like this. That's all."

Regina scoffed. "Oh, you talk all big like you are always with some woman..."

Emma laughed, "I never said I cuddle with them."

"That's fair. So what do you do with them?"

Emma smirked. "You wanna know?"

"That's why I asked."

Emma's smirk widened, "Do you really wanna know?"

Regina paused and in that moment Emma could tell that the woman was thinking about her question. "Actually, no."

"That's what I thought," Emma said through a low laugh.

Regina was stunned and was clearly at a loss for words but not for long because then she said, "Well, don't think we are going to do that."

Emma smiled, she was beginning to relax underneath Regina's soft touch. "I would never overstep a boundary with you like that. Don't worry."

"I know." Regina breathed out, her breath brushed Emma's skin and Emma's hand balled into a fist. Perhaps this was a little much stimulation, too soon.

"Mm..." Emma hummed. She was beginning to feel her body growing heavy as well as her eyelids.

She began to relax and she felt Regina sink into her. The back of this truck was not comfortable but it was enough for now. She felt the weight of Regina's body increase on her as the woman drifted off to sleep. Regina's breathing became steady and deep. The sound was calming along with the evening ambiance outside and Emma found herself giving into sleep as well.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The next morning Emma awoke feeling more rested than she had in a very long time. Regina was still asleep. The sun was high in the big blue sky. It was a beautiful morning. Maybe it was because she had finally gotten a full night's rest or maybe, it was because of the way she had fallen asleep. Regina was not that bad of a bed mate and waking up with her was not terrible. It felt nice but they needed to get back on the road. She covered up a yawn with the back of her hand then touched Regina's shoulder, giving her a shake.

Regina groaned sleepily and the sound went straight into Emma's ear. It sent a chill down her spine and she felt her cheeks flush. A bit embarrassed by this, Emma cleared her throat and gave Regina another shake.

"Regina, we gotta get moving." She said.

This caused the woman to stir and open her eyes slowly. Blinking a few times, she muffled a yawn with the back of her hand then groaned again. When she looked up at Emma, the blonde woman smiled at her.

"Morning." Emma greeted and she genuinely meant that.

"Mm... good morning," Regina mumbled as she moved to sit up. Emma missed the weight of her body and her warmth almost immediately.

Regina sat up and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and yawned again. She did look a lot better than she did yesterday. In fact, Emma was sure that they both did. They had been running on fumes but they had finally managed to get sleep. She sat up on her elbows and watched Regina. Reaching out a hand, she let her fingers trail down her side. Honestly, she just wanted to touch her again. She needed to even though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Regina gasped and shrank away. "That tickles."

Emma's eyebrows shot straight up and she grinned at this new information. "You're ticklish, huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "No."

"No?" Emma asked suspiciously, "So you don't mind if I..." She reached for Regina but a hand covered hers.

"Stop."

Emma's grin only grew. "Why?"

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "I'm ticklish."

Emma laughed out loud at that. "You are far too sassy to be ticklish. You better be a good girl now or I just might tickle you." She emphasized the threat by tickling Regina's side. The woman snorted then moved away.

"Cut it out."

Emma laughed again and sat up in the seat. She leaned against the door and watched Regina, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I needed to sleep. I didn't mean to be all over you like that. I just..."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not one to turn down a snuggle." Emma confessed. "Besides you're pretty damn good at it." She left out how secure Regina had managed to make her feel.

Regina looked a bit awkward and shy then. "Oh..."

"Yeah, did you use to sleep with someone?"

Surprised by the question, Regina's brown eyes grew wide. "Oh, I..."

Realizing that she may have overstepped her boundaries, Emma quickly went to apologize. "You don't have to answer. I'm just curious because you seem so comfortable and adept at cuddling."

Regina bit her lip as she stared at Emma. "I had a fiancé..." She said softly. "His name was Daniel and he was absolutely beautiful. Tall, dark hair, big blue eyes." She smiled at the memory. "He worked in the stables... where we kept the horses and other animals… He's gone now."

Emma winced then whistled on the exhale. "Damn. I'm sorry."

Regina shrugged her shoulder. "Thank you. He's the first person I've ever loved. He was my first everything..." She shook her head. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss him but I know he would want me to go on so I do."

The sadness in those big brown eyes caused a pang in Emma's chest. She hated that she even asked this. All it did was hash up painful memories. "It's all we can do."

"Mm..." Regina hummed as she nodded. "So very true. This is what we have."

"Gotta make the most of it."

"Right."

Emma smiled a little and when Regina smiled back, she knew everything was alright. "Emma," Regina said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Emma answered with a shrug. "You?"

"Yes."

"Wanna eat something then we can get on the road?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. I am hungry. I can't lie."

"Pass me my bag?" Emma told her. Regina leaned over and grabbed Emma's bag from the front seat and dropped it onto Emma's lap. Emma grunted under the weight then chuckled. "Thanks."

Regina smiled brightly then moved closer. Emma smiled back as she opened her bag and began going through it. From the bag, she produced two protein bars and a canteen of water. She passed Regina one of the bars and the canteen. They'll split the water. That way, they can preserve water easier.

Emma sat her bag down on the floor and opened her protein bar at the same time Regina got hers open. She waited until Regina took a bite and when she did, the look on her face said it all. The woman's hand flew to her mouth as she gagged on the piece in her mouth. "What is this?"

"A protein bar," Emma answered before taking a bite of her own. "Military issued. Tastes like shit but has all the nutrients you need to survive. Eat it."

Regina looked unsure if she wanted to eat more but she had to. Either that or they starve. "Maybe along the way we can hunt something so we can have fresh meat? You mentioned knowing how to hunt, yeah?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. Daniel used to take me hunting and fishing. I didn't really like it but we needed the meat one year."

"What happened?" Emma asked before taking another bite of her bar.

"Our livestock had fallen ill and a few people feared they were contaminated so they disposed of a large number of animals. This left us in a difficult situation. We had to breed the animals we had left and at that time we needed to get food other ways... so we hunted. Deer, rabbits, and anything else that crossed our paths."

"Was that hard?"

"Yes, but it was only for a little while. It was all straightened out then things returned to normal in a matter of months "

"Well, that's good then." Emma took another bite of the bar. "Just eat a little more."

Regina made a face. "It's chalky."

"Grainy." Emma corrected popping the last piece into her mouth. "Please. You need food in your body."

Regina took another small bite and chewed quickly then swallowed. She grimaced but Emma encouraged her to eat more. She made it about three-quarters of the way through before giving up. She handed the rest to Emma who did not hesitate to take it from her and finished it in one bite. She had gotten used to the flavor of these bars and she knew someday Regina would as well.

They shared the water until it was half done then Emma put it back in her pack, saving the rest for later.

"We should hit the road," Emma announced. She pulled her legs under her and knelt on the seat. "We're visible in the daylight which means we should keep moving."

"Okay," Regina said.

Emma moved over and climbed between the front seats and sat in the driver's seat. Regina grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat then joined her. She settled into the seat and put on her seatbelt. Emma started up the car and rolled down the windows then they pulled off.

* * *

Emma glanced down at the map in her lap, double-checking to see if they were headed the right way and as far as she could tell, they were. The music from the CD played softly in the background. A series of clicks drew Emma's attention to the woman beside her. Regina was holding the gun Emma had given her and staring at it with a furrow of her dark eyebrows. She seemed focused on her task of reloading the gun.

"Try again," Emma instructed her.

Regina groaned. "Emma, I've got it. This is like the ninth time we've done this. "

"And ten won't hurt," Emma said, turning back to the road. "Come on. Again."

After a long irritated sigh, Regina finally did what was asked of her. She carefully went about unloading and loading the gun. Emma switched between watching her do that and watching the road. She ended up watching her do it two more times before she felt she had gotten the hang of it.

"Am I done now?" Regina asked, sounding highly irritated.

Emma snorted. "Yeah. I think you got it."

"Good," Regina said, holstering the gun again. "I feel like we've been at this for a while."

"At least an hour and a half," Emma added.

Regina threw Emma a nasty look and that only made Emma laugh.

"Oh please. What else are you doing?"

That seemed to shut Regina up because she saw that Emma had a point. They were in this car for, however, long without much to do and they had a long way to go. Placing her elbow on the window she stared out at the scenery around them.

They drove on until they came to a pile up right in the middle of the road they needed to go down. Cars were backed up as far as they could see. In the truck, it was impossible to maneuver but on foot, it would be fine. There weren't any Infected in sight and they should be able to move freely but Emma had no intention of getting out of this truck.

Sitting up straight, Regina peered at the road ahead. "Now what?"

Emma looked down at the map and checked for another route. She found one and she did not like it but it was all they had. She backed up and turned the car around. They drove back a few miles then and turned down another road.

"What are we doing?" Regina asked.

"Taking another route. This one will take longer but it will get us there."

Regina accepted that with a nod and sat back. The road led to the outskirts of the city. The place was a wasteland, trucks, and cars turned over, shopping carts all over. There also appeared or be a heavy mist over the place, hiding the tops of the buildings from sight. She drove a little faster, wanting to get out of there quickly. She weaved through the trash and they ended up in the city. Emma was grateful that she was in the car because she figured it was swarming with infected.

"What city is this?" Regina said taking everything in with fascination.

"Um..." She wasn't sure but she could guess. "This is Phila-"

"Help!" A male's voice cried as a man stumbled out in front of the car with a hand on his side. She narrowed her eyes at him and studied him. Something seemed off and she went to press harder on the gas to run him down.

"Is he hurt?" Regina asked.

"He's not hurt " Emma muttered and as soon as the words left her mouth, the man stopped in the middle of the street and drew a gun. "Shit!"

Turning the wheel hard she tried to swerve out the way but he fired two shots at the windshield but missed. Other trajectories came flying at them from different directions, ranging from glass bottles to bricks hitting the side of the truck. Emma tried to dodge the items coming their way and it resulted in her scraping the side of an abandoned van and she lost control of the truck. It slid forward, straight for the doors of an old warehouse. Emma extended her arm to protect Regina from falling forward on impact. It all happened so fast, they skidded through the warehouse and crashed into a back wall at full speed. The crash left Emma feeling disoriented despite the seatbelt protecting them from injuries. She tried the car but it was done for.

"Regina!" She said urgently and Regina looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Regina said quickly, she undid her seatbelt. "I think."

"Good," Emma said. "We have to-"

Her words were cut off when the car door swung open and someone reached in, grabbing Regina around the waist and yanked her out of the car. The woman squirmed and fought in his hold, "Get off me you, piece of Shit!"

"Let go of her!" Emma screamed as she got out of the car, reaching for her gun but before she could chase after them, someone slammed into her, knocking her up against the side of the car. She struggled against the person and turned around to find a tall, bald man with wild crazy eyes.

She could hear Regina screaming and panic filled her chest. She couldn't see her. She swung to punch the man but he blocked it and slapped her across the face sending pain through her cheek and neck. He then wrapped a hand around her throat. He squeezed and lifted her up. She kicked her feet and clawed at his hand trying to pry his grip from her. Her air supply was being cut off and she gagged as she struggled to breathe. She felt her body going weak and the room began spinning. She looked down at her attacker and reached for his eyes but he swatted her hands away. She felt things going black and her heart was pounding with the thoughts of what will happen to her if she did lose consciousness. It seemed inevitable because her eyes were slipping closed but Regina's blood-curdling scream caused her eyes to fly open and reignited her fight. With this second wave of energy, she fought harder to draw in a breath, even though it was painful. The man snarled and slammed her back against the car door repeatedly but Regina's screams... she couldn't leave her to them.

She looked around for a way to stop him but then she saw it. Since he was so big, he had never been trained in combat so he left himself wide open to counter attacks. She swung her foot forward and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain but it wasn't enough so he merely laughed at her. This did, however, leave him exposed to other attacks. With a speed he did not expect, she swiped her nails across his face and eyes. He screamed and covered his face with his free hand. He lowered her a bit, giving her more access and she swung her foot back and kicked him in his crotch. That got it done and he dropped her on her ass. The impact hurt like a bitch but she didn't have time to dwell on it because he was back up, charging towards her. He tried to punch her but she dodged it. She stared in disbelief at the dent his fist made in the side of the track. She dodged the next and the next. The man grabbed her ankles and dragged her down across the concrete causing her to hit her head on the ground but not enough to injure her. She was flat on her back now with him hovering above her.

"Stop squirming you little bitch." He growled, eyes flashing with his malicious intentions. He wrapped his hand around her throat again and sat on her legs so she couldn't kick him. "You know what I think I'm going to do to you what my buddy is doing to your little whore. Maybe after I'm done with you, I'll kill you. You aren't meaty enough to make a good meal out of but you will do."

That made Emma's eyes grow wider. She felt sick and it only compelled her to fight harder.

"He sounds like he's having a good time with her." The man taunted as he leaned in closer, his breath hot and rank on her face. "Maybe we'll keep her a while and share her."

Emma let him talk because when he was distracted with his threats and disgusting monologue, it gave her time to reach for her boot. She had enough of this piece of shit. Angling her foot up, her knife slid out and into her hand. She flicked it open and as the man was working on her shirt, she lifted the knife and plunged it into his neck.

He grunted on impact and Emma withdrew the blade. She stabbed him again in the same place. That was when he released her throat and tried to stop the bleeding but it was futile because Emma had hit his jugular. He was done. He gurgled and she pulled the knife out again, she plunged it into his chest. When he gasped, she pushed him so that when he collapsed he would fall onto his side. Which he did. She watched him take his last breath and die with his eyes wide open. She got up then and stumbled a bit. He made her injury worse and now her throat was hurt. She wanted to go back and kick him again but she didn't have time. She could hear Regina screaming and a male's voice threatening her. Emma rounded the truck, mentally preparing herself for what she may encounter.

She was right about the sight that greeted her. A man about the size of the other one was on top of Regina holding her wrists above her head as she struggled against him. Her eyes were wide filled with tears, defeat, and devastation behind the defiance she showed her attacker. She was squirming, preventing him from opening her legs. The scene filled Emma with red hot rage and she couldn't contain it. This man was a vile disgusting piece of shit and he needed to be exterminated. She drew her revolver and walked closer to the scene. She had avoided using her gun before because she did not want to bring whoever else was here down on them but right now she did not give a single fuck who heard the shot. He will get off Regina and he will do it now.

He hadn't heard her as she approached. He probably thought she was dead or his friend still had her. This worked in her favor as she pressed the gun to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. He slumped forward on top of Regina who was lying there hyperventilating, face covered in his blood. She didn't even make a move to get the body off of her. Emma bent down and pushed the body off of her.

"Are you hurt?" Emma asked squatting down to examine her. Regina said nothing, she hadn't even blinked. Emma looked her over, her shirt was pushed up, revealing her lower stomach. She closed the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper up then pulled the shirt down. She wiped the blood from her face. "Regina, look at me."

When the woman's eyes met hers, she started to say something but shouts from outside the warehouse cut her off.

"We gotta go," Emma said, reaching for Regina's hand. Still dazed, the woman accepted the offer and allowed Emma to pull her up into a seated position. "Regina, we gotta go." She repeated her earlier statement and pulled Regina to her feet.

She then ran over to the truck and grabbed their things. She passed Regina her pack and then grabbed her own. She drew the bat from the side and put her gun away.

"We gotta go." She muttered again, using her other hand to grab Regina's. There weren't many places to run since she did not know this place. They just had to hide.

She spotted a red door so she dragged Regina across the warehouse to it. She tried the knob then pushed, the door swung open and she yanked Regina inside, letting it slam shut behind them.

Regina was quiet and she could tell she was hurting over what had just happened to her. Emma was hurt as well. She was mad and scared and she hated these feelings. Disgust settled into her gut and she just wanted to scrub her entire body and burn her clothes. If that's what she felt, she could only imagine what Regina felt. She needed to get them somewhere safe so she could tend to her.

She could hear the shouts of more men beyond the door. They must have found their friends and what Emma had done to them. They'd be searching for them to get revenge.

"Can you run?" Emma asked, turning back to Regina, "huh?"

Regina nodded and so Emma immediately broke out into a print. The doors on either side of them did not seem like ideal hiding places so she kept running down the hall. She could hear the men's heavy steps. She looked this way and that but there was nothing to even duck behind. They were basically fucked.

She heard the steps growing closer, she made a decision to slip into a room but stopped short when she saw what was inside. Metal slabs with mutilated bodies laid on them bodies on hooks and there was a bathtub full of blood. Near the back of the room was a table with various sharp instruments on it including a bone saw. This was a slaughterhouse and it was sickening.

"Oh god." Regina gasped and covered her mouth, tears were pouring down her cheeks at the sight. Emma hated that she saw that. To talk about adding insult to injury.

Someone hissing at her caught drew her attention. They looked over and found a small boy poking his head around the corner.

He had dark hair and it was disheveled. "Hi! Come with me. You don't want them to catch you. I've seen what they do and it's not nice."

Emma did not particularly trust this kid either. He could be working with them but what other choice did they have? Without giving her a chance, Regina started pulling her towards the boy and he slipped around the corner and they ran after him. He led them down a hallway to a backdoor. He pushed it open and they were outside in an open lot.

"This way..." The boy said and ran back towards the side of the building. Emma followed behind him. He stopped, pressing his back to the wall trying to catch his breath. "We gotta get to the city. We can hide there better."

Emma looked to where the boy was pointing to all the tall buildings. "Sounds good. Lead the way."

The boy nodded and started running across the lot again. The men hadn't followed yet. They were clearly still checking the warehouse for them. This was a good thing being as it gave them time.

They made their way through the streets. The little boy kept looking back and so did Emma. She was checking if they were being followed, she did not know what he was looking for. The sound of a car coming down the street caused the little boy to gasp then run over to a store window and press himself up against it. They did the same and they slid against it until they reached the door. He then slipped inside and they followed.

"Get down." The child ducked and so did they. They watched through the store window as a couple ran by. They were frantic and visibly terrified as a hummer cruised by with two men in the back and two hanging out the drivers and passenger side windows. The hummers chases the people down and once they made it to the end of the block, there was a series of gunshots and the people collapsed to the ground.

The men in the jeep whooped and cheered then rolled on down the street. Emma felt bile rise up in her throat at the sight. What the hell is this place? How did they end up in a town full of Hunters? She had never encountered them before but her father had told her stories about them. A group of psychopaths who like to hunt healthy and Infected alike. Sometimes they hunt them and shoot them like game, sometimes they kidnap them and keep them for horrid reasons and usually they eat the flesh of their hunt. They felt that if the Infected can do it, why couldn't they?

They had to get out of here.

Once the jeep was gone, the boy sighed.

Emma observed him. He had bruises on his young face, his clothing was tattered and filthy. Poor kid has had a rough go of it so far but she did not trust him.

"What's your name, kid?" She asked him.

"Henry." The boy said boldly. "My name is Henry."

"My father's name is Henry... was Henry," Regina mumbled. Henry looked at her and examined her.

"I'm sorry for what they tried to do. I wanted to help but I was scared." His eyes turned to the floor. "I'm just a stupid weak kid."

"You aren't weak!" Regina said sternly. "You are so brave. You helped us... you..."

She trailed off and before Emma even looked at her, she knew she was crying. A softly sob came from her and Emma moved closer. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and gazed into her eyes. "Hey..."

Regina was still crying a bit as she looked into Emma's eyes. "He almost..."

"I know," Emma whispered to her. "I know..."

Regina sniffed and wiped her tears and then her nose. "I could smell him and I can still feel his weight on top of me."

"I'm sorry I took so long..."

Regina shook her head. "You were tied up but I was scared he had killed you or was doing the same thing to you."

Emma fought back a sob of her own. Finding that Regina cared so much about her meant so much. "Can I touch you?" She knew to ask given the trauma Regina had just gone through.

The woman did not hesitate and practically threw herself into Emma's arms. It almost came naturally to wrap her arms around Regina and hold her as she cried against her shoulder. This did fill Emma with anger once again but she pushed it aside. Anger fogs the mind and Regina needed her right now. She rubbed her back as she cried quietly. She sat in quiet for a while before Henry walked over to them and knelt beside them.

"They come back sometimes." He whispered. "We have to hide. They aren't stupid like the zombies."

Emma looked at the child with a furrow of her brow. She had seen that term used before in a comic book and her father said that is what the Infected reminded him of. He didn't use the term because it made him feel like he was in a movie or a videogame or something-whatever that is. This is real life. This is their life but she could imagine why a small child would have no problem with the fantasy aspect of things.

Emma turned back to Regina and spoke close to her cheek, "We have to move."

Regina nodded and pulled away. Her tears had begun to dry. "Where are we going?"

Emma turned to Henry. "Well, kid, where are we going?"

The little boy got to his feet and gave them a determined look. "To my hiding place."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Their surroundings gave them enough cover to sneak around undetected. They carefully moved between abandoned buses and cars, ducked behind discarded large home appliances, and stayed low as they waded through the tall grass. Staying undiscovered deemed difficult since the place was crawling with Hunters patrolling the grounds. The alarmingly large men traveled in pairs of two which would be easier to fight off if it weren't for the big guns they were carrying around.

They stayed crouched behind a white washing machine as they watched the latest patrols walk past. Having been hiding back there for a while, Emma had somewhat come to understand the way the patrols worked. With this information, she knew that they only had a tiny window of opportunity if they wanted to move. She turned to Regina and Henry who were watching the men as they vanished from sight around the side of a building.

"We should go now." She whispered.

Henry looked back at her. He then looked back at the building the men had vanished behind. He must have decided that she was right because he stood up. "Come."

He then darted across the grass staying low and quiet. Emma and Regina ran after the little boy who led them to high metal walls that extended from one building to another, creating a perfect barrier to separate a quarantine zone from the rest of a lost city. In the middle of it was a gate with a turnstile entrance. Henry went inside and the women shared a look before following. What would be the point in following him all this way and not seeing it through? This kid was the best bet in not being captured then murdered or worse. Once inside, they were greeted by shorter concrete walls. They were organized in a pattern to form a maze that they had to weave through to make it to the other side.

"What is this place?" Regina asked in a whisper.

"An old Quarantine zone," Emma answered. "It has been abandoned for a long time. They don't even look like this anymore."

"Why the little walls inside the big walls?" Regina asked.

"They're made to slow the Infected down, should they get in," Emma explained. "While they're trying to make their way through, the maze gives the Officers time to take them down."

"Did it work?" Henry asked from ahead of them.

"I suppose it did." Emma shrugged. "I think once the Infected breaches a zone there is chaos and death regardless."

Henry nodded as he went through the next turnstile. When they followed him, they were officially in the zone. Henry started jogging through the crumbling city streets. He seemed anxious to get to his hideout and for good reason.

"Keep an eye open," Emma told Regina as they walked the empty streets. It felt like a ghost town here. She assumed that the zone was overrun and abandoned or there was an uprising which would explain the Hunters. They would never know for sure since those who were here when it happened were either crazed cannibals or long gone. "Infected could be lurking or even worse, sketchy assholes like the Hunters..."

"Hunters," Regina mumbled.

"Mmm..." Emma hummed.

"Over here." The kid called to them then he turned down a street. Emma and Regina jogged up to catch up to him and when they turned the corner they were on a street full of shops. Coffee shops, clothing stores, and toy stores surrounded them, all abandoned and run down.

"Café." Regina read aloud. "I think I would have liked having coffee there. You know getting dressed up, putting on makeup and looking nice. Meeting someone there where we discuss books and stuff."

"That sounds nice."

"What about you?"

"I mean, it can't be worse than the ground and boiled shit they give us in the zone," Emma said with a shrug. "I guess I'd like to take you to a café. That's more your scene but I'd go for you."

Regina looked surprised at that but schooled her expressions and cleared her throat. "What's your scene?"

"I think I'd like the nightclubs," Emma said. "My dad described them as really fucking cool. Loud music, hot girls, alcohol, dancing." She groaned. "Seems amazing."

Regina nodded her head. "Maybe someday you will get to go to one, Emma."

Emma smiled a little. "Yeah. Maybe we will. I hope you get to go to a café and try your bougie coffee."

Regina smiled a little. "Yeah, me too."

Henry walked up to a building and pushed the door open. Emma stopped and read the sign outside before stepping inside. Henry's hideout was inside of a market. That alone showed that he was just a lost and scared little boy who was all on his own. She was finally convinced that Henry was not working with the Hunters.

They walked through rows of empty shelves and then it occurred to her why this place was safe from the Hunters. They had no use for it.

"It's this way," Henry said, leading them to the back of the market where he slipped behind a counter and went to the back of the store.

They followed him to the back where there was a short hallway with two doors on one end and one large metal one on the other. Henry led them to the metal door where he knocked rhythmically before pulling it open. That gave Emma pause and she feared that she had been wrong and was indeed a setup after all. She drew her gun. Following her lead, Regina did the same as he pushed the door open all the way. Neither of them was going to take any chances.

The door swung open and they were immediately greeted by a woman standing at the door with a machete pointed at them. There was a man beside her with a handgun trained on them and another woman was behind them holding a knife.

Emma kept her gun on them and she did not give a damn that they were outnumbered. She would be damned if she let these people rob her or harm Regina. She would murder every single one of them if they had to.

"Henry, what is this?" Emma asked as she pushed Regina behind her a bit.

"These are some other people I found." He said. He stepped between them, his arms out on either side of him. "I thought we could work together to find a way out of here." When they didn't lower their weapons, he sighed deeply. "If you all don't kill each other..."

Regina lowered her gun first. "Henry... you should have told us."

Emma kept her gun on the people. She didn't trust them but the women lowered their blades and the woman holding the machete nudged the man with the gun, she knew they weren't a threat.

"Put it down." She told him.

"Not until she does."

"Fuck you!" Emma screamed and raised her gun to his face. "You think I won't!"

"Stop!" Henry cried. "Stop. They will hear you. Please, stop. Let's all act like decent human beings so we can get somewhere safe. I don't wanna die here."

Regina moved closer and put her hands on Emma's arm. "Me neither, Emma. We have to finish."

Emma looked at Regina and the way her eyes were pleading with her to lower her gun, compelled her to do so. She let her arm drop.

"Thank you," Regina said softly and sincerely. Emma nodded.

When they looked over at the other people, they saw that the man had lowered his gun as well. "Sorry." He said. "You can never be too careful."

"Speaking of careful..." The woman holding the machete said. "Henry, you have to be careful speaking to strangers."

"They aren't strangers!" Henry argued. "This... is... they're..." he furrowed his brow then he looked a bit sheepish when he realized that he had not even asked their names. He turned to them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Emma." She said with a chuckle. "And this is..."

"I'm Regina!" Regina said with a polite dip of her head.

The woman who had been the most outspoken stepped forward. She was dressed in dark jeans and a brown denim jacket. She approached them and extended her hand. "I'm Mulan."

Emma shook her hand. Mulan pointed to the man beside her. "And this is Philip." She then jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "And that's-"

"Aurora!" The other woman said.. "Hi."

"What's up?" Emma greeted, releasing Mulan's hand and stepping into the room. After Regina entered, Henry ran over to it and pulled the door shut behind them.

"Not much," Mulan said with a shrug. "We got stranded here with our group."

"Group?" Emma asked. Sure they had more people than she had but she would hardly call that a group.

"There were four more of us. Two were killed when we arrived and we got separated from the other two." Philip explained. "Have you seen them? A man and a woman."

Emma shared a look with Regina but Henry spoke up. "The Hunters got them."

Mulan and Philip lowered their heads while Aurora gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh god." She breathed. "What happened?"

"Shot," Henry said, walking over to a lantern and taking a seat in front of it, leaving the adults to stand around and size each other up. Emma didn't know how she felt about these strangers but Henry had a point. They could get more done together. She supposed she would just keep an eye on them.

"What's your story?" Mulan asked, looking between them. Regina's hand slipped into Emma's as the woman drew closer.

Giving the hand in hers a squeeze, she answered Mulan. "Well, we were driving through and a man jumped out pretending to be injured then he drew a gun on us and when I swerved, I lost control of the truck and we crashed."

"You have a car?" Aurora asked hopefully as she came running to them dressed in a lavender dress and white cardigan. Hardly the outfit for the occasion but who was she to judge?

"No," Emma said with a shake of her head. "It's totaled."

Which was frustrating after all they had gone through to get the truck in the first place but that was in the past. They had bigger fish to fry now. The first on the list was finding a way out of this place.

"Man, at least you guys walked away, huh?" Mulan said, folding her arms over her chest.

Regina's hand tightened on Emma's and Emma stroked the back of it with her thumb and gave it a squeeze. "We almost didn't. Henry saved us."

"Henry saved us too." Aurora chimed in.

When all of the adults looked over at the brave little boy, he looked up at them confused. He then gave a small shrug. "I didn't do anything any decent person wouldn't have done."

That pulled a little chuckle from Regina and that made Emma smile a little.

"We need to get out of the city," Philip noted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyone got a plan?"

"What are our options for exits?" Emma asked. Planning was her strong suit plus Regina was extremely smart. If anyone could come up with a quick efficient escape plan, it was them.

"There's a bridge." Aurora offered stepping forward.

A bridge sounded promising. "Okay, where?"

"I'll show you." Philip offered.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Show me."

Philip returned the nod then walked to the door and pulled it open. Mulan swept out ahead of him while Aurora stayed by the door.

"Regina, why don't you go sit with Henry? He seems to like you." Emma suggested. This was true but Emma really just wanted Regina to rest for a bit. She was likely exhausted mentally and physically.

"Okay," Regina said. "Hurry back."

"I will," Emma promised her, reluctantly releasing the woman's hand.

She watched Regina walk over and sit down next to Henry. The little boy looked at her and smiled, Regina returned it and the little boy started talking to her. Her smile remained as she listened. Emma watched them for a moment.

"Aurora, why don't you stay with Regina and Henry?" Philip suggested. "We all don't have to go."

Aurora looked relieved and nodded her head. She then went off to join Regina and Henry on the floor.

"Hey, Emma," Philip said holding the door open. "It's this way."

She caught Regina's eyes then turned around and followed Philip out of the room. He shut the door behind them and started leading her down the hallway. Mulan was already down there standing in front of the first door. It was left wide open and a strip of light shone in from the window. She followed Mulan and Philip into what appeared to be an office and employee lounge combined. Long since looted and ransacked, only a couch, desk with a computer and an office chair, and a white table remained.

Philip walked over to the window behind the desk and pulled the curtain aside. "There." He pointed at something.

Emma joined him at the window. Following his finger, she saw what he was pointing at. A medium-sized bridge was right there and it wasn't too far. They could make it.

"How is the Hunter situation?" She asked, turning to him.

"It's swarming with them. They're looking for us and since they didn't catch you..."

Emma sighed with a roll of her eyes. Sure being hunted made things more complicated but she didn't care. She wanted out of here. "Anyone know their patrol schedule and when they come this way?"

"We were hiding out in a different location a while ago. An apartment building..." Philip said. "And I've noticed that they don't really have a schedule. They just drive around."

"Looking for us." Mulan sighed.

Emma can get around them or plow through them. It worked either way for her. "What's the situation with the Infected? Seen any?"

"As far as we can tell, they keep the city pretty clean," Philip said. "We haven't encountered any."

Emma filed that information away. "Perfect."

"We have to come up with a plan," Mulan said, crossing her arm.

Emma hummed in agreement. "You're right."

Without saying another word, she started headed out of the room then walked down the short hallway.

"Hey, wait..." Mulan said, chasing after her. "Where are you going?"

"To get Regina and Henry. He knows his way around and Regina stays with me." She knew that she sounded a bit possessive but that was how she was feeling at the moment. She was responsible for Regina and she was growing a bit fond of her. She wanted to keep an eye on her.

Emma walked to the metal door and pushed it open. There she found Regina kneeling beside Henry. The little boy was talking to her and she couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. She stepped into the room. Aurora, Regina, and Henry turned to her.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked.

"Well, as okay as they can be." She answered then looked at Henry. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yes."

"You know this place, right?" She asked.

He nodded again. "Yes."

"What's the safest way to get out of here?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Henry perked up and his eyes lit up. "We're leaving?"

She shrugged. "Well, I'd like to try." She held his eyes. "If you'd help me."

He smiled a little. "Back alley. We can cut straight through and when we reach the end, we can go through the pawnshop. After that, we can make a dash for the mall. The mall will let us out on the other side of the city. Then... we have to take the street but we have trees and grass for cover." He listed off. "Then we can get to the wall. We'll have to get past the wall and the guards there though."

Emma hummed and nodded her head, taking in the information. It was a straight shot. They could make it. "If we go at night we can do it."

"Why night?" Henry asked.

"The guise of darkness usually helps with hiding."

"Ever heard of lurking in the shadows?" Regina asked. The child nodded. "Well, we'll be the ones lurking."

Henry laughed a little. "Okay?"

"Not afraid of the dark are you?" Emma asked him.

Henry quickly shook his head. "No."

"Good," Emma said.

"Besides we'll look out for you," Regina told him and he smiled at her.

"Hey Regina," Emma said and when she earned the woman's attention, she nodded towards the door. "Come take watch with me."

Regina nodded then started getting to her feet. As she walked over to Emma, Henry got up and ran over to her, slipping his hand into Regina's. The older brunette looked down at the younger one and he beamed up at her. Emma could see the woman just melt at that and it brought a smile to her face. She didn't even care at that moment how much of a bad idea it was for Regina to get attached to this kid. They had a mission, they didn't need any distractions but the way he made Regina brighten up was worth it.

She backed out of the room and when Regina and Henry followed, she shut the door. They returned to the employee lounge where Emma cracked the door behind them. She then walked over to the desk and parked herself in the chair and put her feet up.

Regina joined her at the desk and pulled herself up onto it and crossed one leg over the other. Emma's gaze flicked to Regina's legs for a moment before she tore them away. Emma groaned internally and slouched down in the chair.

"Where are you guys from?" Henry asked from across the room. He was lying back on the couch.

"I'm from Boston," Emma answered.

"I'm from Maine." Said Regina.

He furrowed his brows. "How did you guys meet?"

"My travel companion was hurt so Emma stepped in to help me get to where I'm going."

"Where are you going?" The child asked.

Emma shot him a side glance. "Man, you ask a lot of questions."

He shrugged. "How will I get to know you if I don't ask questions?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know but limit them. You're being nosey."

Henry looked shocked by that, then offended. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out an indignant huff.

Regina chuckled. "Henry, don't mind Emma. She's grumpy. "

"I am not!"

Regina gave Henry a wink and he giggled. "Much better," Regina said, beaming at the boy. "Although that pout is adorable."

He giggled again.

"Where are you from?" Regina asked him.

"New York," Henry said.

"New York, huh?" Emma asked with an impressed nod. "How are you guys doing there?"

"Okay..." He shrugged.

"How'd you end up all the way in Philly?" She asked.

"Me and my dad came here. I don't know why or what he was doing but then we got chased...he didn't make it." Henry said softly. "I've been on my own a while now."

Henry had mentioned his dad but finding out that his father came here knowingly says that he was up to no good. Too bad he left this kid all alone though. "Sorry, man."

Henry shrugged. "It's okay. People die."

It was a sad thought. She had just lost her father as well so she and Henry were in the same boat.

"As I mentioned before my father's name is Henry," Regina said with a small smile.

Henry looked curious about this. "Where is he?"

"He didn't make it either "

His mouth turned down into a frown. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Regina gave him a sad smile, "it's okay."

The room fell quiet but only for a moment. Emma didn't want their moods to fall too much. They had a job to do. "How old are you?" She asked him.

"Ten." He answered. "How old are you?"

Emma snorted. "Nice try, twerp."

He grinned then burst into giggles. The dark mood lifting from the room. Regina smiled at that and her smile made Emma smile. She couldn't fight it.

"Where are you guys going though?" He asked again.

"More questions, huh?"

Henry grinned mischievously. "I'm ten. It's how I learn."

Emma shook her head, "My Uncle has a place. It's safe. We're heading there." She decided to leave out everything else. None of these people needed to know about Regina's situation.

"Can I come?" Henry asked.

Emma hesitated but Regina answered for her. "Yes." When Emma gave her a look she whispered, "He needs a safe place."

Fair enough but they needed a kid tagging along like they needed a Clicker's bite. She thought they were going to leave him with Mulan and their group but apparently, they adopted a kid.

"Fine." Emma huffed.

"Well, don't seem too excited," Henry grumbled.

Emma snorted and started to say something but she was cut off by Mulan, Philip, and Aurora entering the room. "Room for three more?" He asked. "At your uncle's camp, I mean?"

Emma shrugged and leaned back. "What's your story, Philip?"

"Our home was attacked by enemies. Our people were slaughtered. We escaped and we've been looking for a safe place since."

Emma nodded. "Sorry to hear it." She shrugged. Philip and his group of misfits didn't seem so bad. Annoying and over-eager, maybe, but they weren't a threat. "I'll talk to my Uncle." She said.

"Thanks," Mulan said standing in the doorway awkwardly. "We'll carry our weight. I swear."

Emma nodded. It seems that she had a group now whether she liked it or not

* * *

Under the guise of night, the group set their plan in motion and took to the streets of the city. Henry led them as they moved quietly and quickly, using the darkness to their advantage and stayed close to the buildings and ducked behind the grass. They were lurking properly. The Hunters were still out judging by the sound of it but they had not spotted them yet. The best way through to the bridge was the mall. They snuck in through the side. It was dark but they couldn't use much light so Emma turned the flashlight on attached to her pack and they set off through the mall.

The place was a total mess. Shop windows broken, burn marks on the ground, water damage on the walls. The furniture was broken or torn to shreds. More likely the result of vandals than age.

They made their way through a bookshop or what was left of it. Book pages were scattered all over the floor, torn and damaged. Regina gasped as she took in the sight. "What kind of monsters would destroy books?" She whispered, staring at a pile of burned books.

"Probably the same monsters who hunt and kill other humans," Mulan whispered as she passed her. "Besides, who has the luxury of reading anymore? Come on."

Regina gave Mulan a nasty look but Emma came up behind her and placed a hand on her back. "I'll find you some good books. I promise." She whispered.

Regina looked at Emma and the look on her face was soft under the low light of Emma's flashlight. She looked like she was going to say something but Mulan cut them off with a sharp whistle. Emma looked ahead and saw her gesturing and pointing. They assumed that she was trying to tell them that they weren't alone. The rest of the group was at the front of the shop, crouched down under the store window that was facing the inside of the mall.

Emma took Regina's hand and turned off the flashlight. Staying low, she and Regina began making their way to everyone else. When they reached the window, they ducked lower. Though they were unable to see the patrols they could hear them.

"So you mean to tell me that two chicks killed Danny and Rodney?" One of the voices said.

"Yeah. They were chicks. I saw them in the truck. Kinda hot too." Said the other. "Probably how Rodney got killed. He was tryna have a little fun and they fucked him up."

"Danny would have watched then killed them." Said the first man. "Sick fuck."

The other male voice guffawed. "Oh yeah. I'm kinda glad he's gone. Never know when he'll snap and just kill us all. "

"Oh yeah." The other man agreed. "Good riddance. We should capture those chicks, too. Turn 'em into us."

"Fuck no." Said his companion. "I'm looking forward to sleeping without having to keep one eye open."

Both men let out loud boisterous laughs and stomped away. When the sound faded away, Emma glanced at Regina who had been watching her. When she looked up, she found Henry watching her as well. He knows what they had done and he knew the Hunters were looking for them. The others did not know however but judging by Mulan's stare she had an idea.

Philip poked his head out of the shop then leaned back in. "It's clear. Where to, Henry?"

Henry pointed straight ahead then Philip stepped out first, leading the group in single file. They cut across the mall to another shop that sold electronics. This place was looted but it probably happened years ago, being as there is no use for any of these things now. The group crept to a shattered window where they then proceeded to climb out one by one.

They ended up in a yard covered in grass and trees and they cut across it. They ran into the side of a hotel. Emma's flashlight lit up the space. They could see a check-in counter, furniture, elevators, and a bar on the opposite side of the room. The place looked to have been a very ritzy hotel in its time.

"Swanky," Regina said looking around.

"Yes, it's pretty cool." Emma agreed.

"I would like to stay in someplace like this," Aurora said brightly. "I heard it was nice."

Henry ran past them, through the lobby. The adults chased after him through the hotel. The kid ran through an archway and when they followed, they found themselves in a room with a pool in the middle of it. There were small amounts of water left and it was murky, full of algae and it smelled. Once it was probably nice and refreshing. She had never seen a pool so she had no idea.

Henry walked around it and they followed him up to a pair of double doors. They emerged back into the night. "There!" Henry said pointing to the bridge ahead of them.

"Well, let's go," Emma said then she took off running in that direction. The quicker they get out of here the better.

When they were a few yards from the walls, the group came to a screeching halt and ducked behind an abandoned police car. Emma looked up at the platforms and counted three men patrolling the walls.

"Hey, Regina," Emma whispered, "You think you can hit those guys?"

"Are Clickers hideous?" Regina asked, retrieving her bow and an arrow from her pack.

Emma smirked as Regina moved away from her and made her way to the front of the car. That way she could be hidden and still see her target.

Regina said matter-of-factly as she aimed the arrow. The men were moving around on the platform. It was clear that they were looking for someone. Quite possibly every member of their group.

Regina pulled back the bowstring and shot the arrow, it cut through the air with a little whistle and hit the man square in the chest with expert precision. She wasn't kidding about being an expert at this. He grunted and went down. The man next to him began looking around, panic written all over him.

"What the hell is that?" He cried

The other man on the opposite platform raised his gun and prepared to fire but Regina was quicker, firing her arrow again she hit him in the throat.

The final guard was left alone and was panicking around. "Guys, guys! Help. We're under attack!"

He raised his gun shakily. "Oh shut up," Regina mumbled before shooting another arrow and hit the man in the chest. He hit the ground like the others. That was that.

Emma started to praise Regina because honestly she was impressed but she saw movement out of her peripheral and when she looked, she saw two more patrols running down the street. They must have heard the man's cries for help. If that were the case, there is no telling who else heard. They needed to move and quickly.

When the men drew closer, Mulan and Emma crept out from behind the car, coming up behind them. They then launched themselves on the men's backs, the force of their collision knocked Emma's asshole to the ground with a loud grunt. Remembering what her father had taught her, she knew that she had to be quick so she raised her knife and plunged it into his throat. He gurgled and squirmed for a moment then stopped moving. She looked up to find Mulan holding the other man in a headlock, he squirmed and fought against her but eventually, he went limp when she used the blade of the machete to cut his throat.

When Mulan looked up at her, she gave her a nod.

"Guys!" They heard a third voice. They turned around to see a man standing there screaming. "We're under att-" His next words were cut off with an arrow in his throat. Regina lowered her bow and looked at Emma.

Emma ushered the group from behind the car and they snuck up to the platform. There was a metal ladder on the side of it.

"Henry, you first," Regina said. The little boy started climbing. The sound of a big car and tires screeching could be heard coming their way, they had to go and now. "Aurora, go."

Aurora started climbing next. Next Emma sent Regina up. She watched her climb and then they sent Mulan up. When she reached the top, Emma told Philip to go.

"Nope. You go." He said. "I'll come up the rear."

Emma started to argue but the screech of a vehicle and shot from behind her told her that they had been spotted. She started climbing. The first thing she noticed was how flimsy the ladder was and how large the gap was between each ring. She found herself working extra to make it up. When she reached the top, she turned and waited with the others for Philip.

There were shouts from down below. The jeep stopped and men jumped out with guns.

"Get them! " One shouted.

"Go!" Emma screamed. Henry headed over to the side of the wall but Regina hesitated. "Go, help Henry. I'm right behind you."

Regina still looked unsure but then ran after Henry. She went over first and then Henry followed.

"I'll wait for Philip, go!" Emma told Aurora and Mulan.

Aurora hesitated but Mulan pulled her along. Shots rang out, hitting the side of the platform as Philip climbed. He had almost reached the top and dodging bullets as he went. More bullets came flying at him and he moved too far out the way. His weight knocked the screw loose and the ladder detached from the platforms. He started to fall, panic in his eyes. Emma's knee-jerk reaction was to help so she reached out for him and he grabbed onto her wrist. She countered his weight by placing her other hand on the platform, she started to pull and as she lifted, he grabbed onto the platform and she pulled him up. They didn't have time to catch their breath because another round of bullets came flying at them.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She said before racing for the wall. She hopped over it and landed on to a delivery truck. Philip landed beside her. Regina was standing there. When their eyes met, the crease in her brow and worry in her eyes faded.

"I told you I was right behind you," Emma said as smug as ever.

"Let's go," Regina said with a roll of her eyes and jumped down on the cab then the ground. Emma followed and so did Philip.

The rest of the group was waiting on the ground. The bullets started coming over the wall, hitting the ground and surrounding cars. It was time to get out of here. They took off running across the bridge, using the abandoned vehicles for cover.

it was touch and go at first but this was certainly another successful escape.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Emma peeked over the bush that she and Regina were crouched behind. Regina raised her bow and aimed as she inhaled and on the exhale she let the arrow fly. It flew through the air skilfully and hit its target, killing it instantly.

"Yes!" Henry screamed happily then darted out from behind a tree and ran over to the carcass of a round, rather large rabbit. He examined the body. "You hit it directly in the neck. Gross."

Regina stood up and rounded the bush. "I didn't want it to suffer and the head seemed violent."

Emma snorted. In this world violence is the main theme. "Regina, you're hunting."

"Okay and I can still be humane about it." Regina snapped testily. Emma could tell that it was bothering her.

"You did though!" She assured her.

"Hell yeah," Mulan agreed. "Thanks to you we'll eat tonight."

"Poor bunny..." Aurora said, staring at the rabbit.

"Poor us..." Philip muttered. "Thanks, Regina." He walked over and picked it up. "We'll clean it and roast it when we find a place to camp. We're eating good tonight."

He put it in his pack then started walking ahead of them. Aurora and Mulan followed but Emma hung back with Regina and Henry.

"Let's go." She said finally.

Regina and Henry began following her then she fell into step with them.

"Who taught you to hunt?" Henry asked looking up at Regina.

"My fiancè." She answered.

Henry furrowed his brow, clearly realizing that he hadn't seen anyone else with them. "Where is he now?"

"Gone," Regina muttered.

After that, she fell silent and Henry was a smart kid so he knew not to pry too much so he too fell quiet.

The woods were heavy and dense, Emma doubted that even if the Hunters had desired to follow them, they would be able to find them. They had been traveling all night and most of the day. The terrain was unforgiving especially on a group of people who are underfed and exhausted. They ended up rationing the bars that Emma had left. Two people to one and everyone was only allowed a little water. This kept them moving but they will have to stop and rest soon. The temperature had dropped so it was significantly colder there since they had gone up into the mountains. The coldness was good though because it tended to repel the Infected.

"Okay time to lighten the mood," Henry said from behind them. "What does a dinosaur clean its teeth with?"

"What?" Aurora asked, turning to look at him, eyes wide and suddenly full of energy.

"Tricera-floss!" Henry giggled.

Regina chuckled and shook her head at the silly little joke.

Aurora giggled as well. "That's so silly."

"It's cute." The usually stoic Mulan said with a small smile.

"I have one." Philip piped up.

"Okay! Let me have it!" Henry laughed.

"Why was the dog proud of himself?" The man said with a grin.

Henry returned the grin and shrugged. "Why?"

"Because he did his doody!"

Henry snorted then burst into a fit of giggles. Understandably so. He was a young boy and this man just told him a joke about feces.

After he got himself together he said through his laughter, "I have another one!"

"Lay it on me." Philip chuckled.

"What's a witch's favorite subject in school?" Henry giggled. "Spelling!" He shouted before anyone had a chance to respond.

That pulled some chuckles from the group and Henry seemed very pleased with himself for accomplishing what he had set out to do when he told his first joke: lighten the mood. He had done a great job. Even though they felt physically tired, the laughter had put a little pep in their step. The shift in mood was incredible. Aurora and Mulan who had been quiet most of the trip had fallen into conversation. Philip had on a small smile as he led the way.

"Good job, kid," Emma told Henry as they walked along. Henry beamed at her and she laughed. He really is a cute kid. She just could not be responsible for him.

They walked a little further and the sun was beginning to set. The light around them turned orange. The wind was picking up, the smell of fall in the air. They will push through and keep walking until they find someplace safe to rest.

That time came sooner than later. Philip stopped a few yards ahead of them, staring out at something and Emma couldn't quite see what it was. He turned around and came jogging towards her.

She raised her brows in question as he approached. It could have been anything, Clickers, Runners, Hunters, officers... the list of potential threats went on. But instead of the expression on his face being worried or troubled, it was hopeful. "I found a place for us to sleep." He said.

Emma was impressed and surprised by this and a tad bit hopeful so she followed him to the hilltop and from there she could see a little white cottage. It was covered in vines and the garden out front was unkempt and the grass was tall. This indicated that no one lived there and it was abandoned. That meant they could make camp there for the night but like any other camp, they had to make sure that it was safe.

Emma drew her bat from her bag. This is her new weapon of choice for situations like this. It wasn't likely crawling with Infected. If there was one... there was no need for her to use her gun.

"Let's go check it out," Philip suggested as he hit her elbow with his.

Emma nodded her head then looked back at Regina. The dark-haired woman was watching her with a steady gaze. "Philip and I will go check the place out. If all goes well, we'll have a place to sleep tonight."

"That's promising..."

Emma breathed out a laugh. "For sure. I want you to get some sleep. So yeah, cottage."

Henry walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "I wanna help."

"You know how you can help?" Philip asked. The boy nodded. "Stay out here with Regina and Aurora. Keep them safe."

The little boy nodded. "Okay."

"We'll all head down but Philip, Mulan, and I will check the place out," Emma added.

"Sounds good," Regina said.

Emma gave her a wink then headed down the hill with Philip in tow. Mulan caught up to them at the bottom. There was a field of wildflowers and it smelled absolutely lovely. Emma looked back over her shoulder to find Henry picking one of the flowers and handing it to Regina. The woman smiled brightly then affectionately combed her fingers through his hair. It was a very sweet moment and Emma was glad she had gotten to see it.

The cottage was behind a white picket fence. She walked over to it, leaned over and undid the clasp on the lock. She then pushed it open and walked inside. Philip and Mulan came up behind her. Regina followed them inside with Henry and Aurora but they didn't come up to the house with them.

"We do a thorough sweep," Emma told them as she climbed the stairs to the porch. "This place is small so it should be easy to check out and if necessary, clean out."

Mulan and Philip nodded as they followed her. She walked across the porch, wind chimes hung right above the entryway. There were two rocking chairs, with a wicker table in between them, and on the other side was a white porch swing. This place seemed peaceful.

Emma pulled the screen door open and then tried the front door. Of course, it was locked. Judging by the rusting and dustiness of the front of the house and the overall unkempt nature of the home she knew that no one lived here. Her hope was that they left during evacuations and never returned. There was only one way to find out.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out her lock picking kit. She then set to work on the door. It only took a moment and then she was hearing that beautiful click that she loved to hear. She straightened up and turned the knob, the door opened slowly, revealing the inside of the home. A big dream catcher greeted them on the wall and the place seemed overall homey and very nicely decorated. The previous owners clearly had taste.

Emma stepped aside and tapped on the door frame with her bat. There was silence and then a clicking sound that she did not particularly like. Possibly the residents of the home. She tapped the frame again and then whistled. That was when she heard it, a series of clicks and the pounding of feet against the floor. It was a Clicker, it snarled as it came heading their way. Emma held the bat firmly then swung it when it was close enough, whacking him across the head. The first hit stunned them but when she hit him again, it took him down, pieces of the fungus on his head flying everywhere.

Emma looked at the body and saw that he was not a full clicker. The infection had not completely grown through his eyes but he was almost blinded. The sounds he made were a mixture of a croak and a click, that meant Stalker but not quite Clicker. This wasn't the original owner. They would have at least been Clickers by now. The thought of Bloaters crossed her mind and she felt a shiver up her spine. God, she hated that thing.

"We'll check the rest of the place out," Mulan said before stepping over the body and entering the house.

Philip walked in behind her. Emma hung around the porch for a moment. She glanced back at Regina to find her watching her with a worried expression. Emma waved a hand and said. "I'm good. I'm okay!"

Regina's eyes were still wide but she nodded.

"I'll be right back," Emma called to her. Regina looked about ready to argue but instead nodded again. "I promise."

Emma walked into the house and as soon as she entered, she heard a grunt and a thud then something went rolling across the hardwood floor. Emma followed the sound to a sitting room. There she found Mulan standing over a headless body. The head which had rolled to the entryway to the room was covered in fungi.

"Found them!" Mulan said.

The infection wasn't old enough in this one either to be one of the original residents. "These people were squatting," Emma explained. "They never lived here. These are Stalkers. They would at least be Clickers by now."

"Or worse," Mulan mumbled.

Emma's eyes widened. "You've seen Bloaters?"

"Like, I've told you before, Aurora, Philip, and I have been on the road a long time."

Emma nodded. "How gnarly are those things?"

"Very." Mulan laughed.

A shout and a gun firing caused Emma and Mulan's head to snap around. Knowing it was Philip, Emma and Mulan didn't even hesitate when they took off running in the direction of the sound. It took them to the backdoor that was left wide open. Philip was in the back garden, standing over the corpse of a Stalker. From the size and clothing, the host had been young and Philip had done the girl a favor by ending her.

"You okay?" Mulan asked.

Philip spun around and looked at them. His eyes were wild and he looked shaken up. "Fine. She was in the grass and snuck up on me."

"Damn," Emma said with a laugh. "That really sucks, man. Glad you're okay though."

He nodded. "Yeah, me roo."

Emma started backing into the house. "Let's do another quick sweep of the house and then let's go get everyone."

She headed back inside with Mulan and Philip. The three of them searched the house and since there was only one floor, no basement, and no attic it was easily done. There was only one bedroom and judging by the photos on the wall it was owned by an elderly couple. Out back was clear from what they could see but there was a single white shed.

"I'll go get everyone else then we have to move these bodies," Emma announced.

"I'll help," Mulan said and followed her out of the kitchen.

* * *

They brought everyone inside then Mulan, Philip and Emma set to work clearing out the bodies and putting them in the backyard. She would have liked to burn them since that was a sure way to get rid of the cordyceps so they would not spread but she decided to wait until morning; leaving them in the backyard would have to do for now. Regina took Aurora and Henry into the kitchen to teach them how to clean the rabbit. They accomplished this in record time yet thoroughly.

After finishing up with the bodies, Emma and Philip's curiosity had gotten the better of them so they decided to check out the shed and for good reason. They found a few useful things. This included fishing gear, hunting gear, and a crate of wine. All three intrigued them. After hearing about the fishing gear, Regina became very excited since she was as good a fisherwoman as she was a hunter and expressed that she wanted to take Henry finishing. Aurora showed interest in coming along. There was a lake nearby and Philip suggested they make a day of it. They would have to move on soon but Emma supposed they could spend a few days here. It's really beautiful and quiet. Maybe she will finally take Henry in the front yard and toss the ball she found with him.

A chance to slow down for a bit seemed promising. They were all tired and beaten down. It would be nice to recharge

* * *

Inside the living room, there were two small couches on either side of a coffee table. They gathered sheets and pillows from the linen closet and set up camp in there. After the rabbit finished roasting in a fire pit they had dug out in the front yard they brought it inside. It was the first time in a long time that they've had fresh meat and honestly, Emma enjoyed the taste of it. They ate until they finished it all.

Emma, Regina, and Henry retired to one of the couches, and Philip and Aurora took the other. Mulan was laid out in the large armchair that they pushed from the window to the center of the room. Regina had moved really close to Emma and Emma stretched her arm out so she could lean in her side. Emma walked her fingers up and down the woman's arm and she responded by moving closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. This wasn't new and neither of them thought much of it.

Henry was asleep, having a full tummy must have shocked him and he passed out, head rested on the pillow on Regina's lap. Emma held a bottle of wine in her other hand. She was never a wine drinker but it was doing what it was intended. A part of her was screaming that this was a terrible idea but she didn't care right now. She took another swig then offered the bottle to Regina who accepted and took a small sip before handing it back.

"Good, proper wine... this is fitting since yesterday was Philip's birthday," Mulan said with a laugh. Her bottle was almost finished.

Philip turned red and laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Eh..."

"It was?" Regina asked with a little laugh. "Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!" Emma chimed in. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three." The man answered proudly.

Emma laughed. "Well, congrats on making twenty-three years in this twisted world. What do we give you as a gift?"

Regina snorted out a laugh. "A car."

Emma chuckled. "Regina! We have to give him something." She gasped. "I got it! Why don't we give Aurora and Philip the bedroom?!"

"I was going to have you put Henry in the bed," Regina muttered.

"Oh please, he's comfortable there."

Regina looked down at the sleeping child then she gave Emma a nasty look. Emma snorted at that then she looked back at Mulan and she saw her watching the couple. There was something in her eyes, sadness? Yearning? It was unclear but familiar.

"So what do you say?" Emma pressed.

Philip laughed, "Sure."

Aurora laughed as well. "You guys are the worst!"

Emma grinned and her gaze flicked to Mulan who did not seem the slightest bit amused. She looked down at the bottle before taking a long sip.

"What I want to know is, what is the deal with you two?" Aurora said pointing between Regina and Emma.

Regina looked baffled and Emma smirked. "Nothing. Really."

And as far as she knew she was right. Sure, over the past couple of days they have grown close. In fact, this was the quickest she's ever learned to trust someone,

"You two aren't together?" Philip asked, baffled.

"Nope."

"Are you into each other though?" Mulan asked.

"Of course they are," Aurora answered before either Regina or Emma could. "You can look at them and tell they are. Besides they are beautiful."

Emma laughed softly at that statement. Regina really was beautiful though. She had always been a sucker for dark eyes and a pretty smile.

"Sorry to disappoint but Regina and I are just really good friends," Emma said, a grin still present.

"Exactly." Regina agreed. "We've been through a lot together and that brought us closer."

"Meh." Aurora groaned before giggling. "Life is too short to just be friends. If you like someone tell them!"

When Emma felt Regina's head lift from her shoulder. She turned her head to find Regina looking at her. Their eyes met and she smirked. "What?"

Regina shook her head, returning the smirk. "Nothing."

Emma chuckled. "Okay then..." She reached up and pushed stray strands of hair from Regina's face so she could see her eyes.

It would be so easy... just one kiss. Regina's lips looked so plump and smooth. The woman's body was so warm and soft. Everything felt right and Emma felt good thanks to the wine. She could do it but she was unsure of how Regina would respond to it.

"Get a room!" Philip teased.

Emma laughed and so did Regina. "Shut up," Emma said, tossing an empty canteen at him. He laughed and caught it.

"I'm just saying..." he laughed.

"Speaking of getting a room..." Aurora began. "Perhaps you and I should go..."

Philip's eyebrows rose and he grinned. "Maybe we should."

Aurora got to her feet and grabbed his hand, yanking the man to his feet. He chuckled as she dragged him out of the room. Emma laughed and shook her head and when her gaze landed on Mulan, she saw her watching them until they vanished from sight. She then turned back around and laid back, staring up at the ceiling.

Emma watched her with a frown. She was curious to know what that was about but she wouldn't ask because they weren't good enough friends for that. They weren't strangers anymore but they weren't close.

So the three of them just drank a little more and reminisced about their old lives before they were uprooted. Regina shared a story about her favorite horse who had died when her town was overrun. Mulan talked a bit about her parents and they found out that they had perished when their home was attacked. It turns out that Mulan, Aurora, and Philip were all that was left of their people. That was a heartbreaking thing and it really hit home for Regina.

Mulan passed out on her second bottle, leaving Regina and Emma alone. It was not a terrible turn of events, the crickets outside and the wind in the trees created a peaceful ambiance all around them. Regina snuggled closer to Emma, pressing her forehead to her throat. Emma rested back against the couch so that they would both be more comfortable. The warmth and softness of Regina, the wine, and a full stomach, created the perfect combination and she had drifted off to sleep in a manner of minutes.

She awoke a few hours later, unsure when she had fallen asleep exactly but turning to the window, she found that it was still dark out. Regina, Mulan, and Henry were still asleep. She had the urge to move, to go.

She shifted slowly and gently slid from underneath then carefully lowered her down to the couch without waking her, placing a pillow under her head. She watched the woman sleep for a moment, the peace on her face made Emma want to curl up with her and Henry again but she was feeling too restless. Her way of life had made it difficult for her to sleep through the night She stretched and walked out of the room, headed for the front door. Unlocking it, she stepped out onto the front porch. From what she could see, the coast was clear. The wind chimes sounded on the porch and the breeze also felt great.

She walked across the porch and sat on the swing. She had never been on one of these and it was soothing to just swing back and forth. Being alone in the night, with the moon and stars to keep her company gave her time to think. If all went according to plan they will be meeting up with her Uncle in a couple of days. She hoped her father knew that she almost made it. She likes to think he knows.

She sat there a moment longer, the wind rushing through the trees and through her hair that she had finally taken down. She couldn't wait until she could wash it. She couldn't wait until she could shower.

She sat there a while thinking about showers and warm beds. The creak of the hinges on the door pulled Emma's attention and she glanced over to find Regina stepping out onto the porch.

"You thought you could get up and leave me and I wouldn't notice?" Regina asked into the night. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. They needed to find warmer clothes for her and Henry. If they didn't find any along the way, she was sure that James would have some.

Emma chuckled and patted the seat beside her. "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." She said and as Regina took a seat beside her, she added. "Besides, look at this view."

"It's beautiful," Regina admitted

She put the blanket on her lap and then stretched it across Emma's as well. They sat there in silence for a moment, their eyes on the forest ahead of them.

Emma broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Regina asked, tearing her eyes away from the sky.

"After what happened back in Philly..." She noticed the way Regina tensed but did. "How are you?"

"I don't know. I'm okay. I'm still alive. I think about what could have happened sometimes..." Regina told her. "It scares me. I've never had some commit such an act of violence against me before. It was terrifying. I know that will stay with me every day of my life but I survived it. You saved me. I know you will keep me safe."

Emma nodded. "I will and anyone who wants to hurt you will have to go through me."

Regina looked at Emma. "Emma, I want to thank you for everything you've done. You've risked so much bringing me out here."

Emma looked at her and almost fell into those lovely dark eyes that were twinkling like the stars. "It's nothing. Really."

"It's something and I'm grateful," Regina argued. "And I'm glad you're my friend."

That pulled a wide smile from Emma. "Your friend, huh?"

"Yes, my friend," Regina said with a smile. "Sometimes I think people meet for a reason and I think we met for a reason and I'm really glad we did."

"Me too," Emma said. "Even though we had a rough start."

"You mean, you were mean to me?" Regina asked teasingly and Emma grinned.

"I didn't like you."

Regina laughed. "Yeah, I got that."

"I do now that I've gotten to know you," Emma said. "I just feel this real connection to you. It's unlike anything else, I've ever felt."

"Oh." Regina breathed, her eyes grew wider and searched Emma's. "I... feel something too."

"Like?"

"I just really like being close to you. I think you're sweet when you aren't bullying me." A slight pout took over Regina's face which Emma thought was much too cute. "I also think you're beautiful and funny, and brave." She bit her lip. "Sensitive..."

Emma tittered. "You had me up until sensitive."

Regina shook her head and gave Emma a shove. "Hush."

Emma laughed, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Regina chuckled. After a bout of silence, she spoke again. This time in a whisper as if she did not want to disturb the peaceful sounds of nature surrounding them. "You really are a good person Emma and a more than adequate leader." She shrugged. "I thought I should just let you know that."

The genuine way she said it made Emma's eyes grow wide then she narrowed them suspiciously. Regina's eyebrows rose and she looked at Emma inquisitively.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted something from me but. I have nothing to give you so that can't be it."

Regina slapped Emma's arm. "O,h hush. I mean it! And all I want from you is your companionship."

"Well, you got that." Emma laughed. "No need to butter me up."

Regina rolled her eyes at her. "You're impossible."

Emma grinned triumphantly. "I can't deny that because I am."

With a soft shake of her head, Regina scooted closer to Emma until their arms and thighs were pressed together. Emma had gotten used to the close proximity and has actually grown fond of it. It was not lost on her the way that they made each other feel safe. Their relationship had grown and shaped into something different than it was when they met and it was nice.

The woman rested her head on her shoulder and they sat in silence. The sky was beginning to lighten, a soft glow rising beyond the trees. Emma turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to Regina's forehead. The woman hummed but did not comment on It. This interaction was new but it felt right and natural. Neither of them had any complaints.

Regina slipped her hand into Emma's, intertwining their fingers. Her voice was soft as she said, "You know, Mulan, Auror, and Philip would pick on us even more if they saw us like this."

"Would that bother you?" Emma asked carefully, subconsciously drawing little shapes on the back of Regina's hand with her thumb.

"Nope," Regina said without missing a beat. "Let them think what they want."

Emma chuckled. "Is there some truth to the gossip?"

Regina paused a moment before asking, "is there?"

Emma scoffed at Regina's lack of reply. Frankly, that was not the answer she had expected although she should have because Regina constantly gives her a difficult time. That's just who she is. "You're so stubborn."

Regina chuckled then the two of them fell into a compatible silence. There they sat and watched the sunrise.

* * *

"Okay, Hen, throw the ball back!" Emma cupped her hands across her mouth as she shouted to the little boy across the yard.

Henry ran after the football then picked it up and chucked it back to her. She caught it in the air. Henry had awoken pretty early and Emma and Regina greeted him. Emma had decided to throw a ball around with him to pass the time. The day was sunny yet breezy, the leaves were constantly being swept up in the breeze. It was a glorious day.

She threw the ball back and it sailed right over his head. "Dang it!" He cried then ran after it.

"It's okay, Henry!" Regina called from the porch, clapping her hands. "You got it!"

Henry looked at her and gave her a thumbs up and Regina blew him a kiss. He smiled then ran back over to Emma. He threw it and she threw it back, a bit softer this time. As the ball soared through the air, the kid jumped up, catching the ball midair. He landed on the ground and stared at the ball in shock.

"I caught it!" He cheered then started dancing around.

"Hell yeah!" Emma cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

Regina whooped and clapped. "Go, Henry!"

He turned and beamed at her and the woman smiled back. He was so proud of himself.

The gate opened and Emma turned to it. Aurora and Mulan walked into the yard. She was carrying a basket they had borrowed from the shed. It appeared to be filled to the brim with berries. Henry peered in as she passed. "Blackberries?" He asked.

"Mulberry," Aurora answered. "There might be blackberries but we didn't want to go far."

"Still no sign of Philip, huh?" Emma asked as she caught the ball, Henry tossed at her.

Mulan and Aurora walked over to the porch steps and sat the basket down beside Regina. Aurora then turned around, the worry on her face made her appear older. "No. I don't know where he had gotten off to."

"Could he have gone foraging and gotten lost?" Emma asked.

"Maybe. It's weird that he didn't say anything" Aurora said. "We have to find him though."

Emma agreed. He could get hurt out here. "You're right."

Aurora ran across the yard screaming, "Philip!"

Regina shushed her. They did not need her to give away their position right now. Regardless of them not seeing anyone or anything around, it did not mean that they were alone.

"He's lost out there." Aurora cried. She took off running across the yard and slipped out. She ran out into the clearing and looked this way and that. "Philip!"

She stopped and stared at the trees on one side of her, something could be heard rustling in the bushes. "Philip!" She cried happily. She ran towards the woods. Mulan ran after her. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

A familiar growl filled the clearing and Emma stopped and stared as Aurora ran into the woods. She disappeared for a moment and Mulan followed after her. Everything was so quiet and still, the birds had stopped singing and even the windchimes had stopped. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt an uneasiness in her gut. Another moment passed and Emma knew something was up.

A scream echoed across the clearing. Regina shot to her feet and Emma's heart dropped. "Henry, go to Regina."

The child did as he was told and ran for Regina. "Be careful." She heard Regina whisper before Emma ran for the gate.

Emma drew her gun and opened the gate. She ran through the tall grass and towards the woods but before she could enter, Aurora stumbled out with Philip on top of her. She was fighting him off as he clawed And snapped at her. Mulan joined the fight, trying to pull him off of her.

"Philip!" Aurora cried as she tried to keep him from biting a chunk out of her. "Stop it."

Emma ran closer to the scene and then she could get a better look. The look in his wild, bloodshot eyes told her that he was long gone and the Infection had started to take hold of him. He continued to snap his jaws and claw at her clothing.

Mulan had managed to pull him off and throw him back onto the ground. He fell onto his back with a snarl then scrambled to his feet but before he could attack them again, Emma drew her gun and fired two shots into his chest. He collapsed onto his knees then fell onto his side.

Aurora immediately broke down into sobs and Mulan tried to comfort her. Emma just stood there staring at the body of the man she had begun to call a friend. She hadn't even known he was infected. How did it happen?

Mulan walked over to him and began checking him over. She didn't see a single bite until she reached his legs and pulled up his pant leg where there was a tear. When she pulled it up, it revealed a large bite on his leg.

"When did that happen?" Mulan muttered. "He was fine last night."

Emma racked her head and then she remembered. The infected in the garden. She rubbed a hand over her face. "Shit. The Stalker in the garden."

Mulan groaned and shook her head. "Damn."

"He was fine." Aurora cobbled. "When we went into the bedroom he only wanted to sleep and cuddle. I assumed he was tired." She looked from Emma to Mulan. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Emma sighed. She knows how she felt. "He probably thought he had more time..."

"Yeah." Mulan agreed. "He didn't want to put you in danger so he left."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Aurora cried out.

Which Emma found to be selfish but that was her opinion. Philip should have told her so she could have made her peace. Leaving in the middle of the night was wrong but then again, he probably didn't know what else to do. She looked at the man on the ground. Poor bastard.

Emma turned around and headed back to Regina. The woman was waiting for her at the gate, she looked around Emma and stared at the scene with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"He was bitten," Emma replied, stepping inside. She brushed past her. "Start packing. We gotta move on soon."

Regina didn't argue and instead reached out, took Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked into the woman's eyes and Emma could see her sympathy and understanding there. Perhaps she agreed that this place suddenly did not seem so beautiful anymore or peaceful anymore...


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Two weeks later_

heir trip had taken a little longer than Emma would have liked. Aurora was pretty out of it and Henry was young so they had to keep taking breaks. They ended up rerouting a couple of times due to places being overrun with Infected or taken over by Hunters. Emma was tired. That was all there was to it. This world has shown her its ugliness time and time again but for some reason, seeing Philip turning and the burden of putting him down in front of the woman he loved left an uneasy feeling in her stomach and a bitter taste in her mouth. She has put down more Infected than she could count in the last few weeks but Philip stuck with her. Maybe it was because they were becoming such good friends prior to his passing. Perhaps it was because she had lost another person to Infection. Either way, it was weighing on her.

Mulan and Aurora were quiet and Emma did not try to engage them, leaving them space to mourn. She had not had time to properly mourn her father and a part of her envied Aurora and Mulan for getting to feel the stages of grief so they could heal. Never getting to mourn the person you love most in the world because the world you live in does not give you a moment to breathe, hurts. It cuts like a knife and the wound festers and rots, leaving you raw and sore. She hoped to God that Aurora and Mulan never go through what she went through with coping with pain.

Henry stuck to Regina and followed her everywhere like a little duckling. She and Regina spoke a lot of course and after everything that had gone on, Emma longed for the days when it was just her and Regina. The days where the two of them were all she had to worry about but now she had two more people and a child. What was she to do with this?

She just needed a break. A couple of days and then she would be okay.

She kept her eyes on the three women in the camp. Regina was pouring water over the fire to put it out. Last night they had a glorious fish dinner, courtesy of Regina and Henry who had gone to a lake and used one of the fishing nets they had found. It was more food than any of them had seen in a long time. They fell asleep by the warmth of the fire with heavy hearts but full stomachs.

"Come on, Henry!" Emma called into a patch of bushes. The little boy's head popped up.

"Gimme a minute. I'm peeing!" He snapped at her before disappearing behind the bushes again.

Regina chuckled low as she approached them. "You heard him. He's peeing."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "We gotta go. We should be able to hit my Uncle's place before nightfall."

"Mmm..." Regina hummed as her hand slipped into Emma's. "It's okay. Stop worrying so much."

"How can I not worry?" Emma whispered. "I'm responsible for so many people now."

Regina furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Mulan and Aurora joined our team and their friend died. We have been in a few dangerous situations since then. What if I don't get everyone out?" Emma hissed. "What if I let everyone down?"

"You won't let everyone down," Regina told her as she reached up and pushed some of Emma's hair behind her ear. "We look to you as a leader, yes. Because we know that you will keep us safe because you are strong and wise. You've adapted to this world and that means you know how to survive. Emma, we are safe with you."

Emma nodded her head, "Okay."

Regina dipped her head to catch Emma's eyes. "Okay?"

"Yes." Emma breathed. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Well, not fine but good enough," Regina said with a bright smile.

"I'll take that."

Regina bit her lip then smiled. "Good."

They shared a smile as they gazed into each other's eyes. She could tell everything the woman was thinking and feeling if she looked into her eyes long enough. Regina bit her lip as her cheeks started to grow red and that pulled a little chuckle from Emma. Her gaze fell to the woman's full lips and not for the first time she wondered what it would be like to kiss them. She would like to know what it would be like to touch Regina as more than a friend. She reached out for Regina's hand, her fingers brushed the back of it. The woman moved her hand so that Emma could take it. But before she could grasp it. Henry popped up from behind the bushes and walked through them so they had no choice but to let go.

"I'm done peeing." He announced as he stepped between them.

Regina laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Good."

Emma chucked. "Let's get moving."

The little boy gave her a salute. Emma gave him a smile then lifted the map. After giving a quick check to make sure they were on the right track, she set off. Regina and Henry walked by her side while Mulan and Aurora hung back. She didn't say anything to them about keeping up. She understood that they were still in mourning.

They walked through the woods until they were cut off by a deep valley. It was steep and even if they tried to climb it, they could have gotten hurt and it would take too long. So they had to take a detour.

A sound started coming from Regina's direction and it sounded like a dry hissing. Her head snapped around to where she found Regina looking at Henry.

"What's that?" Emma asked. The little boy looked at her, lips still puckered.

"I'm trying to whistle." He answered and went back to making the irritating sound.

"Oh great. Something annoying." Emma mumbled and that earned her an elbow in the side from Regina. "Ouch!"

Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to Henry. "You'll get the hang of it."

Henry nodded and kept trying. Regina looked back at Emma and raised a brow.

Emma gave her a look. "What?"

"Be nicer to him." She hissed. "He looks up to you."

She hadn't been expecting that. "He does?"

"Yes," Regina answered. "He's always asking about you and watching everything you do."

Emma grinned. She didn't think anyone would ever look up to her. "Wow."

Regina hummed. "Yes. Now, be nice."

"Yes, ma'am," Emma muttered, giving the woman a small salute. Regina rolled her eyes and started walking ahead of her.

Henry stopped trying to whistle and ran after Regina. Emma snickered and went after them. There was just something about the way Regina got all sassy with her that Emma really liked. She found it to be a real turn-on.

They trudged through the woods a bit longer until they came to a hill. Down below they could see a highway that led to a bridge. They needed to get to the other side of the tunnel beneath it. This was easier said than done. It was dark, abandoned, and judging by the state of it, it was a mess inside. This could be dangerous.

She turned back to the group. She had a serious question for them. She walked over to where they were waiting. Henry was playing with his knife, sticking it into a tree. Regina leaned up against it, waiting for Emma to return. Mulan and Aurora were seated on the ground. Everyone turned to her as she approached. She stopped in front of them.

"Okay," she said, placing a hand on her hips, "I have something to ask of you guys and it's not easy so think before answering..."

Regina shrugged a shoulder, "What is it?"

"That bridge is the quickest way through. We could go around but that would add at least a day to our trip." Emma explained. "I know it's dangerous because we don't know what's down there. I do think going through is our best shot."

There was silence and Emma deflated. Of course, they wouldn't want to risk it. Look what happened to Philip after one of her decisions.

Regina spoke up first. "If you think the bridge is best then we can try it. I'm with you always."

That warmed Emma's heart and she felt a fluttering in her stomach. There was something to be said about the way Regina trusts and believes in her.

"We're a team!" Henry said jumping and spreading his arms wide open. "All of us. We got your back."

Emma smiled at the little boy, "Thanks, Henry."

He nodded then moved closer to Regina since he was her little shadow. He beamed at Emma.

"Emma?" Aurora said softly. When Emma looked at her she continued. "If we go with you and help you, your uncle's place is safe and we can stay there..?"

"Aurora, it's too dangerous," Mulan whispered, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder but she shook her off.

"We need somewhere safe. For all of us..." Aurora whispered, placing a hand on her stomach. "Even...".

"Are you pregnant?" Regina asked with a furrow of her brow.

"Yes," Aurora answered sadly and not with the joy of an expectant mother. "Philip and I had decided to keep it a secret in case you guys saw me as a liability. I'm not though." She said firmly. "I can help you."

That's right, Aurora had not been drinking with them that night. Emma didn't think much of it because she was pretty tipsy but now it stands out. "Are you sure?" Emma asked.

Mulan tried to convince her not to go but Aurora raised a hand. "Enough, Mulan. We will get to her uncle's place where it's safe."

Regina smiled. "Good."

Aurora smiled as well and got to her feet. "So, let's get to it."

She walked around them and started heading down the hill. Emma pulled her bat out of its holster and Henry looked up at her with wide eyes. "I know, kid. She's a beauty." Emma said then headed down the hill.

Henry and Regina came behind her. Mulan jogged ahead to catch up with Aurora who waited on the side of the road.

When they caught up to them, Regina pulled out her bow and an arrow. "Henry, stay close to me, okay?" She told him.

"Okay, Regina." The little boy agreed.

"And you stay close to me," Emma told her.

"Of course, Emma," Regina said with a smile.

Emma gave her a wink then walked over to Aurora. She placed a hand on the woman's back and when she looked at her, she gave her a nod and tilted her head telling her to come on. Aurora was equipped with Philip's rifle but she had given his glock to Emma. Regina said that it looked mismatched with the two different holsters and types of guns on her hip. Emma kind of liked it, it made her feel like a cowboy. They also kept his pistol which they planned to give to Henry when they taught him to use it. Aurora said he would want him to have it. For now, it was in Mulan's possession. With the number of weapons they have, they should be able to make it through this tunnel.

They walked to the mouth of the tunnel and Emma turned the flashlight on attached to her bag. The space lit up and she could see cars, tour buses, and trucks crowding the space. This was good because it gave them places to hide but at the same time, it made it difficult for them to see. Well, they had no choice so they will move quickly and carefully.

Emma took a step inside and the group followed. They walked very slowly through the remains. Cars were crashed into each other, corpses hanging out the window. So far, things seemed quiet and calm. Emma wondered what this world had been like before. She didn't remember much but this couldn't be all there was. The hope of the world someday returning to the way it used to be gave her hope. That was a strange concept but she embraced it. She glanced back at her little beacon of hope and the woman smiled at her. Emma smiled in return but it fell for. her face when she heard a familiar clicking. She quickly ducked behind a car. The rest did as well. So far it was only one. They could handle that. Emma grabbed a brick and chucked it over the car. It hit the wall and the creature shrieked and lumbered after the sound. Regina took that opportunity to stand up and fire her bow. She hit it square in the head, dropping it instantly.

"You can't retrieve those, right?" Mulan asked.

Regina blew out a breath. "Sometimes but when it expands, it makes it difficult."

"I gotcha," Mulan muttered. She stood up and ran over to the next car and crouched down. Auroras followed her.

Regina and Henry waited for Emma's instruction. "Go," Emma told them.

Staying low, Regina and Henry ran over to Mulan and Aurora. Emma joined and ducked down. So far, that was the only Clicker they saw. They waited a moment longer and when they saw nothing else, they stood up and started walking through the tunnel. It was quiet, save for the occasional drop of water, and the crunch of their boots on the debris. They remained quiet as they traveled the tunnel. Eventually, they came to a wall of bricks, pipes, and other materials. The roof of the tunnel had caved in blocking them from the rest of the tunnel. Buf looking up at it, it was easy to climb.

They headed for if but Aurora stopped dead in her tracks and began to stare. It wasn't until she joined her that Emma realized what she was looking at. A man stood up against the wall. He was facing it, head in his hands as he moaned and muttered.

Mulan reached for Aurora and pulled her back towards her. They could make it over the wall. They began inching towards it but the sound of a loud clattering sound of a bottle gliding across the ground caused them all to stop. The man whipped around and stared at them. His eyes were red and raw and oozing, face blotchy, and skin scaly. He was mutating further, the cordyceps fungus weaving into him and consuming him. He screamed and inched towards them and Regina grabbed an arrow, seeing this the man cowarded for a bit. When she drew the bow back, he snarled at her and Emma saw when he had given up his fight. She raised her bat, preparing for a fight.

He wailed, the sound pained and hungry at the same time then he started charging towards them. Emma stepped forward but stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of a loud bang. She stared in shock as the man fell backward then she turned to Aurora, holding the rifle with a look of shock on her face as well.

"Aurora what did you do?!" Regina hissed.

"He was coming right at us!"

"Other infected could have heard." Regina snapped. "You should know better than that."

"Um, guys, we gotta go," Henry said, backing up towards Regina.

Emma glanced over to where the boy was standing and she saw it. Stalkers climbing off a tour bus and Clickers emerging from an RV. Their clicks, croaks, and shrieks filled the space. A Stalker sniffed the air and got a whiff of them. It shrieked and started running towards them. The others shrieked as well and started following.

Emma drew her gun and started firing and Mulan joined in. Henry ducked behind Regina. "Climb that wall!" Emma shouted, "Go!"

Regina jumped into action and began helping Henry climb. The little boy started going up. Next was Aurora. Mulan and Emma thinned out of the pack approaching them. A few remained but they decided to try and escape before the noise drew even more of them.

Emma ran to the pile of debris and so did Mulan. She looked up to find Regina, Aurora, and Henry already waiting at the top. Emma kept her eyes on Regina as she climbed the remaining infected reached the wall but could not climb it. They grabbed at her feet but she shook them off. When Mulan was grabbed, she was dragged down, Emma reached for her but an arrow to the Clicker's head stopped it. Thank god for Archers. She sighed in relief and started climbing again. The bricks were loose and wobbly and Emma worried about them coming loose and her plummeting to her death. She kept going though, the worry in Regina's brown eyes driving her forward.

Mulan reached the top and pulled herself up just as Emma's reached them. A brick slipped free and she felt herself drop but a hand on her wrist caught her. She gazed into Regina's eyes as the woman helped her up. They sat side by side, legs dangling over the side of the pile.

"Thanks." Emma panted out as she tried to catch her breath.

"No problem." Regina said, "I couldn't very well let you die."

"Yeah, then who will you cuddle at night?" Emma teased. She saw the way Regina blushed at that.

"Hush..." the woman said then gave an indignant huff.

Emma smirked a little before looking over her shoulder; figures loomed in the distance, the shuffling jerky movements said Clickers, the hunched over figures said Stalker and the wandering said, Runner. Emma observed their surroundings and found that they could fight through them.

"You guys ready to get the hell out of here?" She asked the group.

"Hell yeah!" The group cried.

Emma chuckled, "Then let's go."

She jumped down from the wall and landed on the ground. She approached the nearest Clicker and whacked him across the face with her bat. It went down and she hit again to make sure it was dead. She swung back and hit a runner charging towards her. Shots took down the infected coming toward her. She pushed forward and continued swinging and the guns continued firing. Eventually, they managed to thin out the crowd. They picked up the pace and headed for the end of the tunnel but they came to a screeching halt.

A loud roar echoed from up ahead. Emma chill ran down Emma's spine. The way the ground shook told Emma what was ahead. Emma took a step back. It drew closer until it was in the vicinity of Emma's flashlight.

"What is that?" Mulan asked, staring at the gargantuan creatures headed for them.

"A Bloater," Emma answered. "Don't let it grab you and beware of the spores."

Emma put her bat away and grabbed her gun. "Let's give him hell."

"Oh yeah," Mulan said heading for him.

Emma felt a bit more confident now that she had more backup. "Regina, stay with Henry and Aurora!" Emma said before running after Mulan.

The Bloater stumbled towards them roaring, the ground moved under its feet. Mulan started firing at it and as Emma approached, she saw as well heard something coming towards them. She stopped short and she shoulders slumped.

"Fuck!" She groaned when she saw another bloater headed straight for them, leading a pack of Runners.

She raised her gun and started firing. The Runners started racing towards her, ready for a fight. An arrow zipped past her and hit one of the Runners in the chest, taking it down. Emma grinned then ran over to meet the Bloaters head-on. She could see Regina shooting a steady stream of arrows and hitting the Runners, she would be out of arrows soon. She hoped she used her gun then. Emma joined Mulan who was ducked behind a vehicle firing at the humongous creator.

Emma began shooting at the other. They roared and stomped towards them. "Question?" Mulan muttered not taking her eyes off their target.

"Ask away," Emma said.

One of the Bloaters picked up a motorcycle and threw it at them. Emma and Mulan rolled out of the way as it crushed the car they were using for cover.

"What is a Bloater exactly?" Mulan inquired. "Is it like a chemical mutation? There is no way the fungus has done this."

"Oh, there is a way," Emma said as she opened fire again. "This is the stage after Clicker." She explained.

"How long does it take to get like that?"

"Long time. Gotta be more than a decade."

"Damn. Poor bastards." Mulan sighed. She shrugged. "Oh well!"

The woman fired her gun, hitting it in the head. Pieces of the fungus flew off of it. The other roared and threw a ball of spores at them that they dodged. Regina was taking care of the Runners with her bow so all they had to focus on were these assholes. Another ball of spores came flying their way and they ran from.

Mulan stared in disbelief as the ball exploded. "Did he really... a spore bomb?"

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, they do that."

Mulan shook her head then aimed for his head and fired two shots. That hurt him because he snarled angrily. She then fired at the other.

"Um... Emma," Regina's voice came over the shrieks and roars. Emma looked back to see Regina pushing Henry ahead of her as Aurora fired up at the wall. It took her a moment to see a stalker head peeking over. Aurora missed at first but then she shot a second time and hit it.

Regina grabbed Henry and they ran towards Emma. It was a clear shot since they had cleared out most of the Runners. Aurora shot a Clicker coming over the wall. Its body slumped forward and it fell forward only to reveal another.

Aurora then ran towards them. Regina squatted down beside Emma, Henry between her and Mulan. Aurora was on the opposite side of Emma. Shrieks came from the wall and the Clickers slid down it. Regina sighed and muttered, "We don't have time for this shit." Before standing up and pulling an arrow from her pack and placing it on the bow. She aimed and let it fly, it cut through the air and hit the closest Bloater square in the head.

Mulan looked up at her, "Now what was that supposed to do other than give away our posit..." the words died on her tongue when the creature's head exploded, pieces of fungus, brain, and skull flying everywhere. It collapsed to its knees and fell forward, a final thud, shaking the ground.

Mulan turned back to Regina and glared up at her. "You mean to tell me, you could have done that all this time?!"

Regina shrugged. "I was saving these arrows. They're special."

Aurora chuckled and so did Emma but their laughter didn't last long because they were reminded by his companion when another ball of spores landed right near them. They held their breath and moved to another car. Emma stood up and started firing at him again. It growled but Regina stood up and fired another arrow. This one landed in his neck. Emma turned and fired two shots into a Clicker trying to sneak up on them just as the arrow detonated, blowing the Infected head clean off his body.

It stiffened then fell back with a loud crash, breaking up the ground and causing a bunch of bricks to fall from the ceiling and land on top of the corpses. They looked up and could tell that this place was pretty close to having another cave-in. Mulan looked back.

"They're coming." She said. Emma looked over her shoulder and watched the Clickers lurch towards them. A few Runners were coming towards them in the opposite direction.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Emma said.

"Let's." Aurora agreed. She stood up. "Lead the way."

Emma nodded and waited for Regina to stand and when the woman did and grabbed Henry's hand, Emma rounded the truck and started sprinting towards the exit. The group followed her and they weaved in and out of vehicles, even going as far as traveling through a school bus. Regina covered Henry's face and held him close so he wouldn't have to look at the bodies in front of him. People who had perished in the seats. Some were covered in fungi and some weren't. The bus did reek. When they made it to the other side, they all hopped off and continued on. They had to pick up the space though because the Runners were gaining on them. They were too close.

"Screw this," Mulan grumbled.

"What?" Emma panted out. Her legs and lungs were burning from exertion and she feared her heart would explode if she kept this up.

"Regina is not the only one storing away explosives," Mulan said, reaching into her bag and producing two black round objects.

"What the hell is that?"

"Ever seen a homemade grenade?" Mulan asked, pulling a pack of matches from her bag as well.

"Can't say that I have."

"Well..." Mulan began lighting the match. "I have a few but they are highly unpredictable and this structure may not be able to hand the blast."

Emma nodded. "Do it."

Mulan nodded her head and as they saw the exit of the tunnel. The afternoon light shone as she lit the grenade then dropped it on the ground. They picked up the pace, running faster. Mulan then dropped the next one. They ran for the exit and had come to it when the first grenade went off. The next one went off and that was what did it. There was a sound of a crumbling and breaking behind them and then a loud crash. Looking back she could see that some of the Runners had made it through. Mulan lit the last one and dropped it. Emma eyed the exit and doubted they would make it. As the grenade went off there was a loud bang, crumbling and she looked back to see fire heading their way. She grabbed Regina and they flew to the exit.

The five of them dove for the mouth of the tunnel narrowly escaping the flames. There was more rattling and then a loud crash as the tunnel caved in on itself. Mulan had been right. It wouldn't be able to withstand the explosion. Good news for them being as the debris left a barrier between them and the Infected.

Emma rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. And stared at the bricks and og her pieces of building parts. She could hear that a few infected had survived and they couldn't get through. She looked at Regina and for no reason, at all, they both started laughing. The sound came from deep within Emma and she had no idea why they were laughing but she couldn't stop. Mulan and Aurora started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked, very confused but the adults kept laughing.

They laughed and laughed until Emma's lungs and stomach were sore. Tears had sprung to her eyes and she wiped them as the laughter died down and then nothing. Regina's face was red and her eyes were glistening from her laughter. One by one they all calmed down. Aurora snorted out a chuckle then fell back on the ground and stared up at the sky.

Regina wiped her tears and Mulan shook her head with a small smile.

Henry tapped Regina's arm and looked at her with wide eyes, clearly worried that his travel companions had finally lost it. "What's going on?" He asked quietly.

"Who knows!" Mulan mumbled. "This whole world is one giant question mark."

"No. I meant why were you laughing?" Henry asked.

"Because they are the luckiest merry band of idiots you will ever meet," Regina answered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It makes absolutely no sense why we are still alive."

"Must be luck!" Mulan agreed.

Emma chuckled and nodded. "Hell yeah. We are some lucky sons of bitches."

The adults laughed and Henry grinned. "We are."

Emma just hoped their luck didn't run out before they completed their mission.

They sat there a while and caught their breath and had some water before moving on.

They gathered their things and continued down the road. They were tired and achy but they pushed on. A few miles down the road, Emma decided to cut through the woods again. They walked for what seemed like hours and the sky was fading from blue to gold. They kept going and before long they could see tall iron walls in the discharge. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief and started running and picked up the pace.

Regina and the rest of the group trailed behind her. She kept her eyes on the tall walls though. There were two guards on both sides of the entrance.

Henry ran and caught up to her. "Hey, is this it?" He asked. "Your Uncle's place."

Emma hummed and looked up, "Yeah. That's it."

"It's cool." The boy said.

Emma nodded. "It is."

As they drew closer, she could feel the eyes of the guards on her and the tension rising.

"Stop right there!" A woman's voice shouted and Emma looked up to find a woman Pointing a gun at her. "Turn around and leave!"

Emma raised her hands and when her group caught up to her, they did the same. "I'm not looking for trouble."

"Well, you'll find it if you don't turn around and go back to wherever the hell you came from!"

"My name is Emma Swan and I'm looking for my uncle James Swan!"

The woman tilted her head then whispered to a brunette beside her. The woman nodded then pulled out a walkie talkie and said something in ut. Emma couldn't hear..

Emma grinned at the woman on the wall. "Hey, what's your name? Is it as pretty as that accent?"

The woman chuckled but didn't lower the gun. "I wonder if your charm can stop a bullet."

"I mean I've been told it could stop hearts" She shrugged. "Or at least make them skip a beat "

The woman laughed. "You're hot. I'll give you that."

"You're not so bad yourself."

That earned another laugh, "Slow down. We called for our leader. They will be here in a minute."

Emma laughed. "Okay, okay."

They all stood around waiting. It was awkward and Emma was a bit on edge since she had no idea what they were up against. Anxiety rose when the doors were pulled open, revealing a group of people standing in front of a gate. They walked through the doors and stopped right outside them. Emma sized them up, there was a woman dressed in a white blouse, white shirt, and jeans. She had combat boots though. Her companions -Emma counted six of them were carrying big guns.

"Put your weapons on the ground." The woman said stepping forward. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Sorry. I can't do that." Emma said stubbornly. "I don't know you and I don't know anything about this place. Keep can't go unarmed."

"We can shoot you." The woman suggested with a shrug.

That angered her more than scared her. "That really does not make me trust you."

"You're right..." the woman began. "But I don't trust you so."

At that, the men and women accompanying her raised their guns.

"Whoa!" Regina said. "We have a child!"

"So do we." The woman said. "Many of them."

Regina scowled at the woman then whispered to Emma. "Just do it."

"No!" Emma screamed, "Either she shoots me or lets me in."

"Weapons on the ground now!"

Emma stared at the woman and she stared back. They both had defiance in their eyes. Emma narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. This moment stretched on and neither of them decided to yield.

"Emma?" A familiar voice said and when the man emerged from the crowd, Emma breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Uncle James..."

He smiled, blues softening like her father did when he looked at her. "Hey, kiddo."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Looking at the man, Emma just knew everything was going to be okay and she was safe. Other than her father, her Uncle had been her greatest protector, preparing to lay his life on the line for her multiple times. It also helped that he was her father's identical twin. Even though it wasn't him, it was nice seeing her father's face again. It made her heartache seeing it though and she longed to hug her father again. When her uncle opened his arms, she did not hesitate to run into them, crashing into him. He held her right and hummed as if he had been waiting a long time to hug her again. It had been years. He left not too long after they separated from Leroy and his brothers. Her father never forgave him for leaving them and a part of Emma was upset about it as well but he's family and she knows that he will help her no matter what.

The man released her from the hug and took her shoulders into his hands. He stared into her eyes. "You have grown so much. I can't believe it." He laughed and hugged her again. "My little Emma!"

Emma laughed at his reaction to seeing her all grown up. "Well, that's what people do. Grow up."

He laughed again. "You're right. What are you twenty-five? Getting old, kid."

Emma snorted and shoved his shoulder, "Twenty-six. I'm younger than you, old man."

He laughed louder then. "Touché."

He turned to the woman who was standing and watching the exchange. Her comrades had lowered their weapons and were watching on as well. "Jack, this is my niece Emma. Remember I told you about her?!"

"Yes." The woman Emma now known as Jack stepped forward. "Little spunky blonde with green eyes." She stood beside him, "I should have known when she stood up to me while I had six guns on her on the ground and two on the tower."

James chuckled and patted Emma on the shoulder. "That's my girl. Stubborn just like me and her daddy."

Jack chuckled. "Oh, the last thing we need is another you around here."

He grinned at the woman, "Let's get you all inside."

"Hell yeah," Emma agreed.

Their guards began backing up. Jack turned around and walked inside. James put a hand around Emma's shoulder and walked her inside. After they all piled in, there was another set of walls but those opened and it revealed James' camp. No, it wasn't a camp. It was a small city in relatively good condition compared to other places. She had never seen buildings this nice or streets this clean. The air smells clean and not moldy like the rest of the world.

It was dark and lanterns lit the streets. There was no one about though.

"What..."

"You like it?" James asked excitedly.

Emma nodded. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the place. "What...I didn't expect..."

"A city?" The man laughed. "Welcome to Hyperion Heights!"

Emma stared in awe as she took in her surroundings. Henry moved closer and stood beside her. "Oh wow." He said. "Ice cream!" He pointed to a shop that read those very words on the window and had a little illustration of an ice cream cone with three scoops on beside it. He turned and looked up at Emma then. "Can we get ice cream?"

"No, ice cream parlor yet," James told him. "It's coming soon though."

The little boy nodded then put his hand in Emma's, holding it tightly.

The man looked down and observed the pair for a moment then looked up at Emma. "Wow. Didn't know that you-"

Emma laughed. "Hell no! He found us. If anything he's Regina's."

"Regina?" James asked.

Emma felt like kicking herself. How rude of her. She had not even formally introduced her travel companions. "Regina, come here." She said reaching her free hand back and when Regina accepted, she walked her forward. "This is Regina."

"Hi," Regina said with an awkward little wave.

"Hello, Regina," James said, offering his hand and when she shook, he continued. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance."

"It's a pleasure," Regina said politely.

He grinned as he released her hand. "So you're raising little Henry here with Emma?"

Regina's mouth fell open and she looked surprised but she and Emma blushed. When her gaze met Jack's, the embarrassment took over. "Okay..." Emma muttered. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the band." She murmured. "You met Regina and Henry." She looked over her shoulder, "This is Aurora and Mulan."

The women behind them gave a little wave.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," James said happily. He clapped his hands together. "I bet you guys are starved. We've had chow already but I think we can whip something up for my niece and her friends."

"Good. I'm starving." Henry said patting his stomach and causing the adults to laugh.

"Well, let's get some food in you, kiddo," James said before patting the child on the shoulder.

He turned on his heel and started walking down the street. Jack tagged along but her guards went elsewhere. Emma's group followed him through the city. Along the way, they passed more shops, a playground, and a garden. From what they could tell, they grew their own food.

"Can we go to the playground?" Henry asked Regina.

"Tomorrow," Regina told him.

He nodded. "Have you ever been to a playground?"

"Probably," Regina said. "I was three when… it all happened."

"Man, did Emma love the park. She would run around in there for hours and when it was time to leave she would give her father the hardest time." James laughed at the memory. "With Emma in mind, I had to make something for the kids."

"It's cool," Henry said. "I've never been to one."

"Let me know what you think tomorrow," James said with a smile at the boy.

"Definitely!" Henry said as they came to a large brown building.

James pushed the doors open revealing a large cafeteria area. Emma was very familiar with these because when she was traveling with her father and Uncle, everyone slept in one place and ate in one place-which was usually a cafeteria. None of them looked like this though. Wide-open windows, allowing the moonlight in. Squeaky clean floors and walls, rows and rows of pristine white tables and black chairs. The entire space smelled of lemons. She knew that some people used them to clean in a world where there is so little disinfectant.

"The cafeteria!" The man announced proudly. "What do you think?"

"It's very nice," Regina spoke up. "I don't think any of us have seen anything this clean in our entire lives."

James boomed out a laugh. "You will find that most things here are clean and new or patched up neatly. We see the conditions of the other cities and we don't want to end up like them."

"And that's good because they are all a horrid mess," Regina said.

The man nodded his head, "I'm just glad my niece brought her friends and her little family here."

"Uncle James..." She groaned with a roll of her eyes, causing the man to laugh.

He slapped her on the shoulder but not too hard. "Why don't you all grab a seat while I go get some food."

Henry didn't have to be told twice because he was grabbing Regina's hand and dragging her through a row of tables. It was all so fast that neither had time to stop him. He chose a table by the windows where the glow of the moon and the stars shined directly on them. Mulan and Aurora went to join them while Emma hung back with her Uncle and Jack. She kept an eye on Regina who looked back at Emma, the moon highlighting her hair and eyes but casting the rest of her shadows. This made Regina appear mysterious and even more ravishing than Emma had known her to be. As she stared, her eyes locked on the other woman's which appeared more obsidian than ever as they sparkled under the starlight. Not for the first time, Regina took Emma's breath away and made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't tear her eyes away, not yet.

A hand squeezing her shoulder caused her to jump. Her head snapped around to look up at her Uncle. He was wearing a small grin and Jacks grin was knowing. "What?" Emma snapped, slightly embarrassed for staring and getting caught.

"We're going to get the food. Go sit." He told her and gave her a gentle push.

Emma started walking through the cafeteria. She glanced back and saw her Uncle and Jack slip into a place that must have been the kitchens. She turned back around and headed for the table. As she drew closer, she heard Henry talking, mouth running a mile a minute as he spoke of what he imagined ice cream tasted like, and then he moved on to the park and asked Regina again if she would take him. The brunette woman of course agreed.

"As long as you're a good boy," Emma told him as she took the spot beside Regina, opposite Emma. She pulled the chair out and sat beside her.

The woman turned to her and they shared a smile and for the first time since they met, she did not look so tense. Usually, the woman was on edge, eyes always scanning the room, back rigid but right she was sitting back and somewhat relaxed. Emma liked that look on her and she wondered if she would ever feel that way. Safe and relaxed.

"I'm always good!" Henry argued and the look on his face told Emma that he did not like her implying otherwise.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." Emma said, raising a hand in surrender. The boy nodded then went back to talking.

Regina chuckled. Her gaze had not left Emma's. "Did you see the cafe?"

Emma nodded. "I did. I owe you a trip to the café."

"You do."

The cafe like the ice cream parlor did not seem open but they could find other things to do. "I say we drop the little twerp off on Mulan and Aurora then me and you go exploring."

"Sounds good to me," Regina replied. "And stop calling him a twerp."

"Sorry, your son."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Emma Swan."

The way Regina said her name with a combination of annoyance and affection caused Emma to snicker. She thought it was adorable.

"Emma, what do you think ice cream tastes like?" Henry asked from down the table.

"Cream or milk but sweet and frozen," Emma answered.

"Emma loved chocolate chip ice cream. She would live on it." James said as he placed down a tray piled with tiny square packages wrapped in paper.

"Sandwiches. Help yourselves." Jack said as she placed a pitcher down with a pale almost clear liquid in it and a stack of cups.

"What's that?" Henry asked, pointing to it.

"Apple juice," Jack replied. "I know you might need water but we thought you'd like something sweet."

"Well, you are correct."

Jack began unstacking the cups and pouring juice in them then handing them out. While she was doing this, Emma grabbed sandwiches and put one in front of Regina, Henry, and then herself. Mulan and Aurora helped themselves. She unfolded the wrapper and the most delicious scent drifted up to her nose. Freshly baked bread, freshly roasted meat, tomatoes, and lettuce, and something else. Emma furrowed her brow but Henry had found it.

He lifted up a slice of something white. "What's this?"

"Cheese," James said. "It's good."

Henry looked unsure but put it back on his sandwich then closed it up. He waited for Regina to take a bite and when she did, she groaned. Giving him a thumbs-up as she chewed was all the prompting the child needed to give it a try. He took a small bite and smiled as he chewed.

"What do you think, boss?" James asked sitting next to Emma. Jack took the seat across from him.

"It's good." Henry praised before taking a big bite.

"We have meat, dairy, eggs, and vegetables." He said. "We are one hundred percent self-sustaining."

"That's great," Aurora said, finishing her sandwich. She then began on her apple juice.

"We have electricity and running water as well... just not a lot so be aware." He added.

"Running water?" Regina asked. "Sounds wonderful."

"It is," James said. "After dinner, I'll show you to your rooms and then I'll show you to the showers."

Regina nodded then turned to Henry and wiped some crumbs from his cheeks.

"You know," James began in a hushed whisper, "I've been waiting for you to bring it up but you didn't, so I'm asking."

Emma knew what was coming and she really did not want to talk about it but she had to. "Okay?"

"Where's my brother?" James asked, "It's not like him to let you come all the way out here on your own."

Emma placed the half-eaten sandwich down and looked at her Uncle. His expression was curious and open. She hated to break the news to him here, now, but it's best to rip the bandaid off. "He's dead. My dad is dead."

James' mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. "What? Dave..."

"He died..." She repeated.

"What happened?"

Emma assumed she was done eating. This conversation had ruined her appetite. "He was bitten and then he sacrificed himself so that we could get away."

Dread, regret, and sorrow had taken over James' face. This was understandable. They were identical twins and did everything together until James up and left. "When?"

Emma shrugged. "A few weeks ago."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. She could see the tears welling up, causing his blue eyes to shine. He sniffed. "Emma, I'm sorry. I know you and your Daddy were close."

Close? He was all she had in this God-forsaken world. Losing him hurt so much more than she could ever explain. "Thanks."

"Your dad and I loved each other. I know he didn't agree with me going off and joining the Faë but they promised me a better world. I wanted that for you." He explained. "I hated leaving you and I hated leaving him but I had to in order to have a chance. When I found out that the Faë wasn't all it was cracked up to be, it was too late. I'm sure David hated me so I stayed away."

James's joyful demeanor turned troubled and miserable. Jack reached across the table and covered his hand with her own. James' gaze remained cast down at the table.

"He loved you," Emma said gently. "He always talked about you."

James looked up then, his eyes turning hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Emma said with a nod. "I just wish he could have gotten to tell you how much he loved you."

James gave her a sad smile. "We didn't have enough time."

"There's never enough time." The heaviness in her heart was weighing her down now.

"Yeah." James agreed. "But you're here now so let's just make up for lost time. He would've liked that."

Emma nodded her agreement. "Yeah, totally."

James patted her on the shoulder then Emma returned to her sandwich. Henry was already on his second one and Regina was finished. Mulan and Aurora were working on their second helping.

They finished up their meals while Emma recounted their journey to her Uncle and his lady friend. He listened closely and pride shone in his eyes after Emma finished. "You are definitely a Swan, kid. Badass like me and Dave."

Emma chuckled. "I couldn't have made it without my team."

Aurora looked up and gave her a small smile while Mulan nodded in acknowledgment. Regina bumped her with her shoulder. Henry was too busy guzzling another glass of juice.

"All of you guys are badass," James said.

"Indeed." Jack agreed. "You'll fit in here."

James nodded and Emma smiled softly.

They finished up their meal and disposed of their waste. James then led them out of the cafeteria and back onto the street. Everything was closed down and it was quiet. She wondered how many people were here. It had to be quite a few to keep everything running.

"The showers are through there," James said, pointing down an alley to where there was a tall wooden wall. "We haven't gotten as far as indoor plumbing but it works."

"That's good enough for me." Regina chuckled.

"We can take you to get situated and then you can shower," James said.

"Sounds good," Emma said.

James brought them to a townhouse where he opened the door to a dimly lit foyer. A mahogany staircase was on their right and beside it was a hallway. Straight back was a dark room and a shut door adjacent to it.

"Welcome to Casa de Swan!"

"This is your house?" Henry asked, looking around the nicely decorated home. She's sure he's never seen a place that wasn't falling apart and covered in grime so this place must have looked like heaven to him.

"Yeah, kid." He said ruffling his hair. "You like it?"

Henry nodded. "It's cool."

That made the man laugh. "Hey, let's go upstairs so you can drop off your things and head to the showers."

"I'll go get them something to change into," Jack said before heading down the hall.

"Come on," James said before heading up the stairs. Emma followed behind him, Regina came second and Mulan and Aurora came up the rear.

The second floor stretched into a hallway and James brought her down it. They stopped at a bedroom and he opened the door. "Room one. Three beds."

Emma peeked inside. There was a bunk bed and one twin bed. They all had matching blue sheets. The sheets matched the sheer curtains covering the windows. White blinds kept the moonlight out.

It smelled clean and fresh, something Emma hadn't smelled in a long time.

"You guys take it," Emma told Aurora and Mulan.

Aurora nodded. "Okay. Come on, Mulan."

They walked into the room and James said. "We'll be back to take you to the showers."

He led them down the hallway to another room. He opened the door and this room looked exactly like the other one but had green sheets and curtains instead.

"I call the top bunk!" Henry screamed and ran over to the bunk bed.

James laughed and muttered he'd leave them to it then walked out of the room.

He didn't really have many things so he stood there and waited for Regina to come in and put her backpack beside the bottom bunk. Emma walked over to the desk by the window and dropped her bag on top of it. She wanted to hop into bed and just sleep for hours but she was in real need of a shower so she decided to do that first.

"Let's go."

They headed back down the hallway and picked up their other two companions then headed back downstairs. Jack met them with new clothes. Mostly oversized tee-shirts which was fine.

"Want me to go back with you?" He asked.

Emma shook her head as she and the group headed out the door. As they walked the street they had a little pep in their step, excited to hit the showers.

"I like it here already," Aurora said happily.

"Me too," Henry said. "I can't wait to see what it's like tomorrow."

"There's so much we need to try," Aurora said.

"Yes!" Henry agreed.

"What do you think?" Mulan asked Emma.

"I like it. My uncle is trustworthy and he's happy to have us here."

Mulan dipped her head. "If you say we're safe here then okay."

Emma gave her a wink before turning back to Regina. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She looked at Emma narrowing her lovely eyes. "How are you? Talking about your dad couldn't be easy."

"I'm Fine. Life goes on."

Regina sighed deeply. "Emma, you're going to have to have to talk about your feelings."

"Someday," Emma muttered as the showers came into view then she turned back to Regina. "Today is not that day."

She broke out into a sprint towards the showers with a small grin on her face. Mulan and Aurora raced after her as she passed them. Henry joined them as they reached the doors to the wide wooden structure. Emma flung the door open and they piled inside. They were in an open space. There were three rows of six stalls. Each stall was hidden by high wooden doors and walls. A bench sat off to the side and they all piled their things onto it then ran to the stalls. All the women stripped down leaving Henry to cover his eyes and turn around. Regina hopped into one of the stalls first. Then Emma got into the one next to her. She heard the other showers come on. She turned the knob on the pipe and the water sprayed out of the metal shower head above her. The water was cool but not freezing. It did feel heavenly on her filthy, grimy skin and hair though. She used the soap provided for her and began to clean herself, washing the last couple weeks from her flesh.

* * *

They stayed in the shower for a while but that is what it took to get clean. In fact, Emma was embarrassed about some of the dirt and mud that came off of her. When it washed down the drain, she knew that she was done with everything that happened before. Now, she just wanted to move forward.

When she felt she was completely clean, she hopped out of the shower. Regina was out already, her back to her and completely nude. Emma had stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the smooth olive skin in front of her. A droplet of water slid down Regina's neck and onto her back, Emma's gaze followed its trip but when it traveled too far, her gaze flicked away. She cleared her throat. This is not the first time she's seen a woman naked and she needed to stop acting like it was.

She cleared her throat again and walked across the room. Mulan, Aurora, and Henry weren't around.

Regina looked over her shoulder as she picked up the shirt. She pulled it over her head as Emma sidled up to her.

"Whe-" her voice cracked so she tried again. "Where's the kid?"

"Waiting outside with Aurora and Mulan," Regina said.

Emma looked over and caught Regina's eyes as they darted away from her as if she had been staring at her.

"Okay, good," Emma muttered.

Emma pulled her own shirt on then looked at Regina again who was busy gathering her things.

"Let's head back," Emma said, gathering her things as well.

They walked out of the showers where Mulan and Aurora were waiting with a very sleepy Henry. The group headed back to the house and as soon as they entered Jack met them at the door and instructed them to leave their things in the foyer to be laundered in the morning. None of them argued with that. They could burn their clothes for all they cared and save themselves the work. James wished them a good night then they headed up.

Mulan and Aurora wished them goodnight before slipping into their room and shutting the door. Henry led the way to their room. When they entered, Emma shut the door. Henry hugged Regina and she squeezed him back then he broke away from her and ran over to Emma. He wrapped his arms around her as well and squeezed. When she hugged him back, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Night, Emma."

"Night, buddy."

He released her then ran over to the ladder and climbed up. He jumped onto the bed and knelt as he watched the women move around below. Emma put her guns up on the desk then Regina walked over and did the same. She held on to her knife though and carried it back to the bed. She slid it under her pillow. Even though they appeared to be safe here, she just had to be sure. Regina plopped onto the bed.

Henry laid down and stayed still. The poor kid was probably beat.

"How long, Emma?" Regina asked as Emma walked across the room.

"Soon." She replied. She knew Regina was asking when they would be leaving. She just wanted to rest, eat, and bathe. She hadn't forgotten. She just needed rest.

"Okay," Regina said.

Emma hit the light switch, bathing the room in darkness save for the moonlight coming in through the window every time the wind would blow. She started heading back to the bed but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked down to find Regina gazing up at her. "Just for tonight." She asked.

Emma already knew what Regina was asking of her. They hadn't slept apart since they met and they weren't going to start now, she supposed. She moved closer and Regina scooted back, pulling her legs on to the bed. She then slid under the clovers. Emma got in beside her, slipping under the blankets as well. She laid back and rested on the pillow. Regina did not hesitate to rest her head on Emma's chest and drape an arm across her middle. Emma's arm came around Regina's shoulder, holding her close.

"You know, you're safe here," Emma muttered into the dark room.

"I know," Regina answered. "I just feel safer with you."

"So, do I," Emma answered. It was more than obvious that they looked out for and protected each other.

"I kept my promise to David," Regina whispered into the room. "I kept you safe."

Emma hummed, "You did…"

"And you kept me safe."

"Always," Emma whispered.

"I know." Was Regina's soft reply.

"Go," Emma muttered as he shut her eyes.

They laid there in silence listening to the wind howling and whistling outside. It was cool yet comfortable under the blankets as they cuddled. The soft bed after nights without one was incredible and neither of them could wait to get to sleep. It was Regina who drifted off first to the feeling of Emma's fingertips caressing her arm and the sound of her heartbeat. Then shortly after Emma fell asleep as well to the sound of Regina's soft breathing.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut and nsfw

"Emma, Emma, wake up." A small voice cried as small hands shook her.

Emma groaned and Regina did as well, burrowing further into Emma's side as she pulled her closer. "Kid, go back to sleep."

"But it's breakfast," Henry whined. "I'm hungry!"

Regina's lips brushed Emma's throat as she spoke. "We have to feed him."

"Fuck." Emma groaned. She was so comfortable and she just wanted to sleep a little longer. How the hell did she get roped into this parenting thing? "Fine."

Regina hummed and began to wake. She sat up and stretched with her arms above her head. Emma found herself transfixed with the arch of her back and the lines of her arms. She couldn't help herself when she extended her hand, allowing the back of her fingers to brush down Regina's side. Regina gasped and shifted away. "Cut it out, Emma. I should have never told you I was ticklish!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Emma laughed. "Good morning."

"Morning," Regina grumbled, throwing Emma a side glance.

"Morning," Henry whined impatiently as he tugged on Emma's arm. "Let's go!"

That caused the women to chuckle. Emma sat up on her elbow and groaned, "I'm up, I'm up."

"Good," Henry said. "Jack left us some clothes again."

He pointed towards the window where stacks of clothes were laid out on top of the desk. Emma rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Nice."

"I already put on mine." Henry showed them his outfit that consisted of a blue shirt with a rocket on it and jeans.

"Nice," Emma said with a smile

"You look very handsome." Regina cooed, reaching over to pinch his cheek but Henry dodged it.

"Thank you. Now, come on!" Henry whined. 

"Okay, okay!" Emma said getting up. "Why don't you go bug Aurora and Mulan for a bit so Regina and I can get dressed?"

Without another word, Henry ran out of the room. Regina laughed and turned to Emma. "I've never seen him so excited."

"Me neither. It's nice."

"We should leave him here with Aurora and Mulan," Regina said thoughtfully. "It's safe here and he can grow happily. I like the idea of him having a warm bed and a full belly."

Emma reached out and touched Regina's leg. "Does he know?"

"That I have to leave?" Regina asked with a raised of her dark eyebrows then she shook her head. "No."

"When will you tell him?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know."

"You have to tell him soon." Emma sat up and stretched. "I want to head out tomorrow."

Regina pursed her lips. "Will you speak to James?"

"I will later," Emma said.

Regina nodded her head. "Okay."

Emma sat up completely and started climbing out of bed. "For now, let's go get breakfast."

She stood and walked over to the desk. She leaned over and pushed the curtains aside before raising the shades, the morning sun streamed in, brightening the room. Her gaze locked on the stacks of clothes and undergarments. She could hear the bed behind her, indicating that Regina had gotten out of it. She picked up a gray tank top, gray and black flannel, and a pair of blue skinny jeans. This outfit looked like what she had come there with except in different colors and it appeared new.

Regina grabbed the other clothes. A black shirt and black jeans. She pulled the shirt up over her head and Emma's gaze flicked away as Regina was left completely nude. She didn't want to steal a look at the way Regina's skin glowed in the sunlight. She didn't want to get distracted by the smooth warm flesh or the way that Regina still smelled of lilacs from the soaps that Jack had given them. Instead of thinking of that, Emma busied herself with getting dressed.

By the time she had finished, Regina was fully dressed as well. They moved in quiet as they sat on Emma's bed and put on their boots. When that was done, Emma ran Regina's brush through her hair a few times then handed it back to Regina so she could do the same then they were ready to go. They headed out of the room and walked down the hallway. As they passed Aurora and Mulan's room, they found the door wide open with Mulan's pack on one of the beds, and Aurora's rifle propped up against the wall. There was no sign of the women or Henry though. Assuming they were downstairs, they headed down.

They made it to the bottom floor and found everyone hanging around the foyer. "Hey!" Henry said running to them and meeting them at the bottom step.

He flung his arms around Regina's waist, pressing his cheek against her stomach, hugging her. Regina laughed. "Hi. We were only apart a moment."

"I know but I missed you."

Regina gave a wry smile. "I missed you, too."

Emma watched them and she could tell that it was going to be hard for Regina to leave him when the time came. She knew that Henry would not take it well either.

"Morning," James greeted. "Everything okay?"

"Very well, thank you," Regina said, bending down and kissing Henry's forehead.

Emma jabbed a thumb over at Regina. "What she said."

That pulled a chuckle from her Uncle. "That's good."

"The clothes fit as well," Jack said, looking them over. "I wasn't sure what would fit and what wouldn't. It was a bit of a guessing game."

"Yeah, it fits," Emma said. Regina's jeans fit like a damn glove though and she caught herself staring more than once. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Jack said. "We're having breakfast here if that's alright? The cafeteria is pretty crowded in the mornings. Besides this is an excellent way for us all to catch up and get to know each other."

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, I agree," Emma muttered.

Jack beamed at them. "Okay, it's this way."

She turned on her heel and started leading them through the house. The walls were newly painted a soothing offwhite and there was art hanging on the walls. There were two rooms with the doors left slightly cracked. From what she could make out, one was a bedroom and the other was an office. The bedroom was likely Jack's and James'.

They came to an archway at the back of the hallway. There they found the source of the delicious aroma. Emma's stomach rumbled at the smell and the sight. It was a long rectangular table and in the middle of it was a tray stacked with pancakes, a pitcher of orange juice, and a plate of bacon. Mulan and Aurora were already seated at the table talking. Henry ran into the room and took a seat at the table, opposite Aurora and Mulan. The women greeted Henry and the little boy beamed at them. James sat at the head of the table.

"Hey, come on!" James said, waving them over. "Come eat. Jack and I made this."

"I made breakfast." Jack corrected with a roll of her eyes. "James just stood in the way."

That pulled a laugh from Regina and Emma as they walked to the table. Jack followed them and took a seat at the end of the table, opposite James. Regina sat next to Henry and Emma sat next to Regina.

They stared at the display before them. The food was accompanied by a rose in a vase. Emma was positive that she had never seen anything like it. Regina leaned over and grabbed a fork and stuck it into a pancake then put it on Henry's plate. She added another and a few strips of bacon. The little boy thanked her and began eating happily.

"Mmm… this is good!" He exclaimed after biting the whole pancake. Regina looked at him and tsked. She leaned over and began cutting into triangles. He smiled at her with his cheeks full.

Regina chuckled and shook her head then went to fill her own plate. She looked at Emma and smirked, "Want me to help you, too?"

Emma laughed as she grabbed food for herself. "No thanks. I got it."

"How did you guys sleep?" James asked.

"Good." Emma and Regina said in unison.

"I bet you did," James said with a chuckle. Jack smirked at that but said nothing as she ate her meal.

Emma's head snapped to her uncle. "What?"

The man grinned. "Nothing." He cleared his throat. "Aurora and Mulan told me how you guys met but how did you two..." he gestured between Regina and Emma. "...Meet?"

Emma and Regina shared a look. It was more than obvious that James thought that she and Regina were together. When her gaze landed on Jack, it all started to make sense. When she came into the room that morning to drop the clothes off she must have seen Regina and Emma in bed together. Now, they figured they were an item.

Emma shoveled some food into her mouth to give her time to come up with a censored version of how she and Regina met. It wasn't like she could say that Blue asked her and David to transport Regina because she was immune to the infection and was the savior of the human race. For one thing, her uncle would have thought she lost her mind.

She simplified it. "We ran into each other in Boston. We both ended up alone so we joined up and made our way here."

James nodded his head. "Oh! I get it. So are you guys planning on staying?"

Regina's eyes turned to her plate and that's where her gaze stayed. Emma looked around the table to find all eyes on her. She shrugged. "Maybe." She cleared her throat. "I need to discuss that with you though. When you get a chance."

James' expression was confused but he nodded. "After breakfast, we will talk."

Emma nodded her head and returned to her meal. Regina was quiet and she could feel Mulan's eyes on her throughout the meal. She didn't know what she wanted from her. She brought her to a safe place. Whether she and Regina stayed or not was not her concern. They had a mission and damn it, she planned to complete it.

For her father, for Regina, and for herself.

* * *

After breakfast, Jack took Regina and Henry, Mulan and Aurora on a tour of the town while Emma hung back and spoke to her uncle. She helped him clear the breakfast dishes then he showed her to the office. Like the rest of the house, this room was done up nicely. Tan walls, brown and burgundy furniture. The desk by the window was rich dark mahogany and was covered in paperwork.

"Have a seat on the couch," James said, walking over to an armchair that was slightly adjacent to the indicated couch.

Emma plopped down on the brown couch and folded her legs underneath her. The coffee table in front of her had a stack of books on it. What interested her the most were the comic books. She picked one up and read the cover, 'The Hulk vs. Wolverine'. She remembered Henry talking about comic books and superheroes a lot. She figured he would like that. She and Regina had to give him a nice parting gift after they dumped the news on him.

"James, mind if I take this for Henry?" Emma asked, holding the comic up for him to see.

James shrugged. "I've read it." He chuckled. "Kid devolved your love of superheroes?"

That made Emma laugh. Henry wasn't biologically hers but she knew that he could still pick things up from her. He already liked superheroes when they met him. "I was a superhero fan?"

The man laughed. "We couldn't get you to shut about Spider-Man and Wonder Woman. Even when your Daddy told you that you couldn't like DC and Marvel at the same time." He chuckled. "You didn't give a Damn!"

Emma snorted. "Sounds like me."

"Always doing what the hell you want." He said fondly. "That's the Swan in you."

Emma knew where she had gotten her bravery, strength, stubbornness, and boldness from. She breathed out a laugh. "That's true."

James smiled. "I thought about you every day."

"So did I."

The man's smile grew. "I still can't believe you're here. I can't help but wish David came too."

Emma nodded sadly. "Me too."

"You're here and you're loved, Emma. He can find peace in us being together."

"I agree."

James nodded. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Emma winced. "About that..."

He stared at her. "About what?"

"I can't stay..." She blurted. She figured it best to just come out with it. "Regina and I have someplace to be."

James looked disappointed. "Where?"

Emma shrugged. "I hope you can answer that for me."

"Huh?"

"I was supposed to be taking Regina to the Faë..." She began and when she saw the man open his mouth she raised a hand. "Don't ask why because I can't tell you." She added quickly. "There was an issue with the rendezvous point and so I needed to bring her somewhere else. I know you used to..."

"So you were just passing through..." He said softly. Even though he was trying to keep the disappointment from his face, it was still evident in his eyes.

"Kind of but I plan to come back." She said quickly. "I just have to finish what my dad and I started."

James stared at Emma for a long while without moving an inch. "So you can't tell me why..."

Emma shook her head. "Sorry. I just have to get it done."

James sighed deeply. "Fine. I'm assuming you have a good reason to keep it from me."

Emma nodded her head. "I do. If I could tell you, I would."

The man seemed to accept that."'They have a lab in the old college. I'll draw you up a map."

The man stood up and walked across the room to his desk. He leaned over, opening the drawer where he produced a map. He then grabbed a pen and walked back to the couch where he plopped down onto the seat. Unfolding the map, he laid it out on the coffee table.

"So you only have a few hour trip..." he explained. "We're here..." he circled a spot on the map. "You need to get here." He circled another spot that did not seem far. "Straight shot."

He proceeded to draw out the map, explaining as he spoke. When he finished he said, "Most of the surrounding areas are safe but beware residential areas."

Emma nodded. "Got it."

James slid her the map. "Do you?"

Emma chuckled. "Yes. I do. Thank you."

The man nodded his head. "You got it, kid. We should leave at first light."

Emma's eyes flew open and she began quickly shaking her head. She couldn't bring her uncle. The fewer people traveling with them the better. She already had to worry about Regina, she couldn't worry about him too. "It's just me and Regina."

"What?" James asked with a look of confusion.

"It will be just me and Regina."

"What? You think I'll let you…"

"I did. I came all the way from Boston and made it in one piece." Emma argued. When she saw him preparing to argue she added, "You have this town, they needed you. Jack needs you. This is my job and I want to see it through." She looked into his eyes and held them. "Please, let me do this."

As he gazed back, Emma could see his resolve breaking and then he stubbornly said, "Fine!" With a groan. "Fine!"

"Thanks." Emma sighed. "I'm coming back after."

He smiled softly. "Just come back in one piece okay?"

"I will. I swear." Emma grinned. "Do you have any transportation?"

The man smirked. "Do I?!"

Emma raises a brow at the man's conspiratorial smile. She did not like that look. "What?"

James' grin only grew. "It's a surprise."

Emma wrinkled her nose. She did not like that one bit and she had a feeling that she was not going to like whatever the surprise was.

When she and James left the house, they headed in the opposite direction than they had come in the night before. She assumed they were going to a parking garage or a parking lot. She wondered what type of vehicles they had. Knowing her uncle it was probably military vehicles, Humvees, or even a goddamn tank. Oh man, Emma envisioned herself mowing down the infected, officers, hunters, and anyone or anything else that tried to get in her way. That image brought a smirk to her face.

"As I've said before we are one hundred percent self-sufficient," James said as they passed a few of the residents, who stared at Emma like she was an alien. "But to stay that way we all have to pitch in. There are plenty of jobs to keep this place running, you know..."

Emma nodded so when she returned she would have to take up a job. "I'm handy with a weapon."

"Thinking guard?" James asked. "Or patrol?"

Emma shrugged. "Yeah sure." She had been fighting her entire life. It would be nice to fight for the place she called home. She looked at him. "Will Henry have to work?"

"Nope," James said. "Anyone under seventeen has to attend school."

"Awesome," Emma said since she didn't really want him working just yet. He's so young. 

"Yeah. We plan to let you guys get situated before we put you to work anyway." James said with a grin. 

Emma was quiet for a while as they walked along. Eventually, she turned to him and said. "Can you watch Henry for a bit? At least until I get back?"

James looked surprised but nodded. "Em, did you think I would let a ten-year-old run around unsupervised?"

Emma smiled sheepishly with a shrug. "Didn't want to assume you had the time."

"I have the time, Emma."

"Thanks." She said quietly. "Regina wanted to ask Aurora and Mulan but they have their hands full since she's pregnant. I didn't want them worrying about our kid, you know?"

James grinned and Emma furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

The man shrugged and looked straight ahead. "You and Regina... share a kid?"

Emma shrugged. "We've been through a lot. She's important to me. I've grown fond of her. We found Henry together and decided to raise him together."

James looked at her and wagged his brows. "She's gorgeous, tough, and has flawless manners... that's a ten in my book."

Emma lowered her eyebrows as she stared at her uncle in disbelief. "Shut up."

"Emma, I don't blame you for being into her." James chuckled. "She's great. Jack and I approve if you care."

Emma laughed. "I don't care what you think! I care about what Jack thinks though!"

James laughed and placed a hand on his chest. "You wound me, niece."

Emma snorted. "Quit teasing me about my pretty friend."

Emma paused. When had Regina become her friend? Perhaps when she realized that she meant enough to her to put herself between her and an infected or bullet. Maybe it was when she was ready to lay her life down for her. Either way, Regina has become one of her closest friends and she's attracted to her damn it! She's into her. Waking up and looking into those brown eyes was the reason she looked forward to waking up in the first place, Regina's smile was one of her favorite things in this shitty world and the time she gets to spend with just Regina and Henry was her favorite part of her day. It has been a while since she's had a favorite thing...

She sighed deeply and shook her head. She knew what this all meant but what the hell was she to do with this revelation other than suffer?

She felt James nudge her. "Look alive, kid. We're here."

Emma looked up and in front of them was a large white warehouse. Beside it was a plane. Yes, a white two-seater plane. She pointed to it.

"Oh. That?" James asked. "I procured it from a guy. You don't need to know the details."

Emma laughed. She probably didn't want to know. Even though her uncle was loyal to a fault, he could be sketchy when he needed to be so only god knows how he had gotten a plane. 

They walked closer to the warehouse and Emma was filled with excitement. She wondered what type of vehicles they stored here. Either way, the vehicles would make her trip quicker, safer, and overall easier. 

They walked up to the door and walked inside but Emma stopped dead in her tracks. These weren't military vehicles or tanks. Her mouth fell open in shock.

These are, "Horses?"

"Yep!" James said proudly. "Welcome to the stable!"

He walked over and patted one of the large beasts on the neck. Emma stood there in disbelief. What the fuck was she supposed to do with a damn horse? She had never even seen a horse in person until now.

Emma frowned. "Oh."

"Bear with me, Em," James said, still stroking the horse. "Horses are better transportation than a car. They don't need gas for one thing."

Emma shrugged. "They are flesh and blood so they get tired."

"After a break, food, and water, they're ready to go again." James countered.

Emma still couldn't believe what her uncle was up to. "I just thought you meant military-grade vehicles that's all."

James sighed. "These are much better. You'll see."

Emma folded her arms over her chest. They smelled and they were terrifyingly large. Besides, she had no idea how to ride one. Regina had mentioned having a stable back in her hometown. She would likely be okay with teaching Emma. 

She huffed out a breath. She did not like this one bit. She stepped closer inside, the warehouse was gutted out and two rows of stalls stretching from one side of it to the other. Dirt and hay covered the floors. She looked at the large beasts, eyeing each warily.

She walked in front of the stalls, passing horses of all sizes and colors. They huffed, gruffed, and whinnied. She stopped in front of a horse that was all white with blonde hair. They stared at each other for a while, her kind eyes gazed into Emma's. 

She couldn't help her small smile or the friendly, "Hi." That came from her.

The horse leaned closer and Emma reached out a hand but a voice stopped her. "Ah, Princess likes you."

Emma spun around to find an old man in overalls carrying a large bale of hay. Thin strands of red hair stuck form under his straw hat. He was wearing a warm smile. 

"Uh, I guess. I know nothing about horses though."

"She likes ya." The man assured her. He dropped the hay and walked over to her. He sidled up to her. He patted the horse on the neck. "She's a shy girl but she's sweet."

Emma nodded. "She's cool."

"Hell yeah." James agreed as he joined them. "This is Carl. Carl, meet my niece Emma."

Emma smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Right back at ya, kid." The old man said.

He seemed friendly enough. She turned back to the horse and eyed it warily.

"If I could give you a vehicle I would. The vehicles we do have are still being repaired." James sighed.

"How long will it take?" 

The man blew out a breath and shrugged. "Six weeks?" He replied. "We're basically rebuilding them."

Emma's brows rose and her shoulders slumped. "Damn."

James chuckled then patted her on the shoulder. "Take the horse. It will be fine. You'll see."

"Yeah. Easy peasy." Agreed Carl.

Emma blew out a breath and eyed the horse. The horse stared back at her. This is a terrible idea.

* * *

After visiting the stables, James contacted Jack on the walkie and she told him that she had left the group at the playground. During their walk over, they were greeted by more stares from the other residents of the town. Emma did not particularly mind it and she understood it because they were outsiders. She was fascinated with this place though. So clean, so beautiful. It was the opposite of the Quarantine zone which was always filthy and there was a dark cloud looming over it. She felt comfortable in Hyperion Heights. She observed the people around her who were out taking strolls or jogging up the street. They all looked healthy and clean. She had never seen clothes that looked to be in such nice condition. These clothes she was wearing were the cleanest clothes she had ever owned. She wished her father could have seen this place. He would have loved it there.

They passed a library and Emma stopped short to take a look. She wondered if Regina had seen it since she liked books so much.

"We're collecting as many books as we can," James told her as he stopped with her. "Some of the collections are loaned from our residents or books we've found from scavenging. One day we'll open the perfect library. I'm confident in that."

"Yeah. It's pretty cool."

James patted her on the shoulder. "Heck yeah, it is." He sighed and admired the building for a moment. "Come on."

They started walking again. Emma took in everything and made a note of it. This was how she imagined the old world. It was almost like she was experiencing it and she wanted to see more.

"The park," James said then he hopped off the sidewalk and headed across the street.

Emma followed him to the black iron gate. He opened it, holding it for her. She went inside and he followed.

Emma scanned the area. There were benches surrounding the play area. The parents were seated on them as the children played. There weren't many people but enough. There were many activities for the children to enjoy, ranging from monkey bars to swings, to slides. The children's laughter brought a smile to her face as she watched them run around.

A group of children ran past her and she spotted Henry in the group. He saw her too and gave her a wave. He was wearing the widest smile and he looked so happy. she had never seen him so happy. It made her heart feel so full.

"Gina is over there!" He called as he pointed behind him then he took off running after the other children again.

Emma just stood there and watched him a moment longer. James watched him too before nudging her. "You okay?"

Emma nodded and turned to him. "I've never seen him so happy before. Look at his smile."

James chuckled. "It is nice to see children smile and laugh in a world like this."

"Yeah." She agreed as she started walking again.

Regina sitting alone, watching Henry. When she turned to Emma, she smiled happily and waved. Emma waved back.

"What's your deal?" James asked as they strolled along.

Emma tore her eyes from Regina and looked at her uncle. "What?"

"Well, Jack said when she dropped off the clothes, she saw you two in bed…" he said. "Is Regina your girlfriend?"

Emma stared at him. It seemed like every person she met thought that she and Regina were a couple. "No."

"No kidding?" The man asked, and when Emma shook her head he signed. "Wow. Okay then."

Emma stared at him a while before rolling her eyes. They stopped in front of the bench. Emma looked around for Aurora and Mulan.

"They went exploring," Regina said before she could ask.

Emma nodded. "Cool."

"So it's just you two," James said with a bright smile which earned a glare from his niece. He patted her on the back and laughed. "I'm going to take off. I have a town to run."

"See ya," Emma said brushing him off.

"Meet you for lunch," James said and with a wave at Regina, excused himself.

Emma shook her head and took a seat beside Regina.

"What's that about?" Regina asked, scooting closer to Emma so they could hear each other without shouting over the screaming, playing children.

"I forgot how much of a pain in the ass my uncle James is," Emma grumbled.

Regina laughed. "Oh. Sorry to hear that. He seems nice though. You didn't tell me he was your dad's twin."

"I forget to mention it sometimes," Emma said with a shrug. "He's just my uncle. I don't even really think about them being twins."

Regina raised a brow. "Emma, they look exactly alike."

That made Emma snort. "True, yeah. I don't know. Sorry. I should have given you heads up."

"It's fine," Regina whispered. "Hey, look at our boy." She pointed to Henry, giggling as he went down the slide.

Emma chuckled at the sight. "I love his laugh."

"Me too," Regina muttered. "His joy makes me so happy."

"Fuck yeah." Emma agreed.

Regina smiled as she watched him chase a little girl all around the playset. Emma watched as well. The birds singing in the trees and children's laughter was just as beautiful as the scenery of green bushes, grass, and flowers. It was absolutely perfect here and she knew this is the way things should be. She and Regina watched Henry play as they sat out in the fresh air and soaked up the warm sun. She and Regina… she looked at the woman who still had her dark gaze on the playing child.

"You ever thought you would be doing this?" The woman asked finally.

"Doing what?" Emma asked. "Transporting the savior of the human race across States? No."

Regina rolled her eyes. "No! I mean, being a parent."

"Oh." Emma laughed. "Hell no. I didn't even want kids but he needs someone to look after him."

Regina nodded. "He needs a family."

"Good thing he has one," Emma said with a small smile, and the surprised yet warm look the other woman gave her meant everything and more.

"You're right. He has two women who love him like mothers." Regina agreed with a nod. "And who will do anything for him."

Emma hummed and leaned closer to Regina, draping her arm across the back of the bench behind her. "How about you? You want kids?"

"Daniel and I wanted a family." Regina shrugged. "It was not to be."

Emma knew that Daniel's death still haunted Regina and she appreciated it when she opened up to her about him. "Well, good thing we got Henry then, huh?"

Regina smiled softly. "Yes, it was fate that he found us. He has my father's name and he somewhat resembles Daniel..." she sighed. "It's like he was meant to be mine."

Emma hummed in agreement. She never thought of it that way. "Maybe it was fate we all met."

That seemed to lift Regina's mood. "Perhaps it was. Especially you and me. I know we got oft on the wrong foot but I'm thankful that you've come into my life. I was so scared that I would be alone but… you never let me feel alone for a second. You've always been here even when you supposedly hated me."

Emma laughed when she thought of their rocky start. "I never hated you. I just thought you were haughty and wanted to knock you down a peg."

"And now?" Regina's eyes were wide, curious, and searching. "Do you still think I'm haughty?"

Emma snorted. "Fuck yeah. You are." She smiled when Regina frowned. "But I like it. I like everything about you."

Regina's frown turned into a bright smile that lit up her entire face. "Oh."

Emma laughed out. "That's all you got for me?"

Regina's cheeks began slowly reddening and then her gaze wavered before shyly meeting Emma's. "This is the nicest I've seen you. I just don't know how to take it."

Emma smirked. "Shut up, Regina, and let me be nice to you."

Regina snorted out a laugh and shoved Emma. This caused Emma to laugh as well. "I mean, seriously, Emma, you can't be sweet for one second!" Regina said through her laughter. "That's not you."

"I can be," Emma argued. "I just did it." that earned her a skeptical look that featured a raised brow and a purse of the other woman's plump lips. "I did!"

Regina bit her lip and that drew Emma's attention instantly. "Fine! Let's see how long you last."

"I'm not as grumpy as you think." Emma reasoned. "I'm completely different after a good night's sleep and a hot meal. I swear."

"Well…" Regina shrugged. "I like you either way but I just want you to be happy. You deserve that."

Emma's heart fluttered as well as her stomach. She did not know any of these warm fuzzy feelings Regina was giving her. She had never felt this for any human and she admittedly liked it. "So do you."

"Oh wow." Regina purred. "You're spoiling me."

Emma gave a side glance. "Now who's being mean?"

Regina chuckled. "I'm sorry!" She put her hands on Emma's arm and squeezed. "I'm only teasing."

She turned to her. "Fine. I forgive you."

Regina bit her lip as she smiled. "Okay. Good."

Emma laughed and shook her head at their moment of silliness. She never knew that Regina could be so playful and she liked this side of her.

They shared a smile then and the longer Emma stared into the woman's eyes, the more likely she was to get lost in them so she cleared her throat and averted her gaze. She had news for Regina so she decided to give it to her as a desperate attempt at ignoring this strange annoying thing her heart was doing. "I spoke to James about the location and transportation."

Regina's eyebrows rose, her expression turned serious and Emma immediately missed her smile. "And?"

"He called himself surprising me."

"Surprising you?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah and it was something stupid."

Regina appeared confused. "Stupid?"

Emma nodded. "Horses."

Regina's eyes widened and she looked excited. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I don't know anything about horses. I thought they were a myth."

Regina smiled softly. "I'll help you. I promise."

"It will probably hate me and throw me," Emma grumbled. "As if Bloaters and Clickers aren't bad enough."

Regina snorted and laughed. The sound caused a flutter in Emma's stomach again and she couldn't help it as she watched her until her laughter died down. She looked away when Regina looked at her again and pretended like she was watching Henry the entire time.

"At least we have transport now," Regina said. "It's not what you desired but it's something."

"Yeah. That's something…"

Regina chuckled and bumped Emma with her shoulder, pulling a laugh from Emma as well. This was nice, no it was better than nice, it was incredible.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Their day was spent in the park with Henry because there really was no place else to go and he was having a blast. Regina and Emma enjoyed the scenery and the calmness of the new town. Emma and never lived at a place like this but Regina had. From Regina's description of her hometown, Storybrooke appeared to be a lot like Hyperion Heights save for the layout. Regina was more like a town while this settlement was built within a city. Both were wonderful places, she just hoped that their town did not suffer a similar fate. She knew there was always a possibility since nothing lasts forever and as long as the Infected outnumbered the healthy they were always at their mercy.

Mulan and Aurora showed up a little before lunchtime and caught them up on their exploration. Most of the things they had found already seen, like the stables, farmland, and library but their excitement was contagious so she listened intently. Jack arrived precisely at noon with a basket containing sandwiches, fruit, and water for lunch. They all had a little picnic and it was nice to have food they didn't have to hunt themselves. They ate their fill, talked, Jack gave them some more backstory about the town and they enjoyed their time. Once the picnic was done the adults were too stuffed to move. Henry on the other hand, got up and went back to playing.

Jack left shortly after to join James again, leaving them alone.

Henry played the day away and the adults reveled in their safe new environment until the sun started to set. James came and retrieved the group for dinner back at James and Jacks' home.

As soon as they walked through the door a delicious aroma greeted them.

Jack stood in the archway and gave them all a wide smile. "Hi! Come eat!"

Not having to be told twice, the group walked down the hall and entered the dining room. They were instructed to wash their hands by dipping them in a wide ceramic basin at the end of the table. After doing so, James removed it and directed them to take a seat.

Before them was a baked chicken which was thick and juicy causing Emma's mouth to water, broccoli, and carrots, mashed potatoes, and biscuits. Emma is pretty sure this is the most food she's seen since the outbreak. The table was silent as they stared at it. Jack chuckled at that then leaned forward and began slicing pieces off, piling them on everyone's plate. Regina then scooped some vegetables and placed it on Henry's plate and with a little flirty smile, she did it to Emma making the blonde chuckle. Regina then added some to her own plate.

Across the table, Mulan and Aurora helped themselves next.

"So how was your day?" Jack asked as she filled her plate.

"Good!" Henry answered happily. "We stayed in the park all day!"

"Yeah," Regina said with a roll of her eyes. "All day…"

Henry giggled. "It was fun and I made so many friends. I never really had friends before but now I do!"

'That's so awesome, buddy!" James said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you!"

"That is great," Jack said, she sounded genuinely pleased. It was obvious that they wanted them all to be happy there.

Henry nodded and started shoveling food into his mouth. He had clearly worked up an appetite.

"How about you two?" Jack asked Mulan and Aurora. "You went exploring?"

"Yes!" Aurora answered. "We walked around your town and took in the sights. We love it here!"

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you like," Jack told them with a bright smile. "Even forever if you please."

"We will love to," Mulan said with a polite dip of her head. "Thank you."

"Maybe we can all take a trip to the park again tomorrow!" Henry suggested. He looked at Regina. "Right, Gina?!"

Regina paled as her smile turned into a frown. She looked at Emma who looked at James. The man merely took a long drink from his glass. Emma looked back at Regina and nodded. It was time they told everyone. They had decided in the park that they would tell everyone tonight so here goes.

"I have something to say…" Emma said softly. When all eyes landed on her, she wanted to go under the table and hide but she had to tell them. "Regina and I are leaving tomorrow."

The table fell silent and all eating stopped. The silence was unnerving. Emma felt awkward and squirmed under everyone's gaze.

When the initial shock wore off, Mulan spoke first. "What?"

"Regina and I have a mission. We have to finish what we started." Emma told her.

"What mission?"Mulan and Aurora asked in unison.

"You're leaving?" Henry asked quietly.

"We don't want to but we have to," Regina explained to Henry. "I'm sorry. It's… something we need to do."

Tears were welling up in the child's eyes and his lip trembled. "I'm coming, too!"

"No, honey," Regina breathed. "It's too dangerous. I want you to stay here where you are safe."

"James will take good care of you," Emma added.

"But I want to stay with you. I love you." The child whispered and tears broke free, pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh, Henry…" Regina breathed and reached for him. "I love you."

The child moved away from her and got up from the table. 'You don't love me. You're leaving like everyone else."

"Henry... your father didn't leave. He tried to protect you."

"He's still not here. He's dead! He left me all alone!" He screamed. "And now you're leaving me, too." He shook his head. "Don't ever talk to me again!"

Regina gasped and the child ran out of the room. Regina got up and ran after him. "Henry!" She cried as she left the room.

Emma was left alone at the table. All eyes on her. She groaned. "I know."

James sighed and looked at Jack. "I agreed to watch Henry for them. She's my niece and he's her kid."

Jack shook her head. "It's not that." She turned to Emma. "Why are you leaving?"

"My dad and I made a deal with the Faë." Emma began. "We get Regina to them… that's all I can say. I'm sorry."

Jack and James shared a look but Mulan spoke up. "Why can't you tell us?"

"It's need-to-know," Emma said. "I'm sorry."

The woman huffed and returned to her meal. "We trusted you but you can't trust us."

Emma sighed. "It's not a matter of trust..."

Mulan scoffed. "Sure… whatever."

Emma made a face and went to finish her food. She had no idea why they were behaving this way. She was not betraying them. This is something she had to do. They weren't entitled to an explanation anyway.

"Will you come back?" Jack asked.

Emma nodded her head. She would but not Regina. Well, not right away but they didn't need to know that. "Yeah."

"Then that's all that matters!" The woman said with a dip of her head. "We like having you here."

Emma looked at her and they shared a smile. It was nice to know that she had a home to return to.

* * *

After dinner, Emma went upstairs to check on Regina and Henry since they never came back downstairs. Mulan and Aurora did not say a single word to her as they helped James and Jack clear the table, nor when they climbed the stairs to their bedrooms. When they made it to their room, they closed the door behind them. It hurt her feelings but Emma heaved a heavy sigh and returned to her bedroom. She opened the door to find Regina sitting on the bed that was meant to be hers by the window before they ended up sharing a bed. She was staring at Henry. Emma looked back at the top bunk and stood on her tiptoes to find the little boy lying there with his back to them, the comic book Emma had given him in his hands.

"He won't talk to me," Regina said quietly as she looked down at her hands. "He hates me."

Emma sighed and walked into the room. On the desk were their laundered clothes and sets of new clothes. She could get used to this.

"He doesn't hate you, Regina." She turned around and leaned up against the desk, folding her arms over her chest. "He's just upset and instead of talking it out with you, he's pouting." She knew he heard her because he huffed. "Which is not very productive."

The child didn't respond and didn't turn over.

The look on Regina's face in the low lantern light said that she was heartbroken and about to cry and Emma couldn't have that.

"Let's go shower," Emma said. "We've been in the park all day."

Regina looked up at her, eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Emma…"

Emma unfolded her arms and pushed off the desk. She grabbed their tee shirts in one hand and moved closer to Regina, offering her other hand. "Come on."

Regina looked at her hand then up into her face. Her gaze darted to the little boy then back to Emma. Making a decision, her hand found Emma's. Emma's hand closed around hers, she pulled her to her feet then started leading her out of the room.

"Don't let him see you sweat," Emma told her as they walked down the hallway. "When he acts like this, ignore him."

"How do you know?"

"It's what my dad did with me. When I threw a tantrum I got ignored." Emma explained. "Then when I started behaving I got attention. No rewards for bad behavior."

"He's upset because we're leaving him," Regina muttered.

"Yes and he's old enough to use his words. I would never disregard his feelings but right now he is being unreasonable. He knows better. He knows that there is a possibility that we go out there and he never sees us again." Emma said. "Instead of spending time with us, he pouts. I am not groveling or kneeling to a ten-year-old. When he wants to talk we can talk."

The woman smirked at her and Emma raised a brow, "What?"

"You're a good parent, Emma," Regina confessed.

"So are you, Regina."

That earned her a big smile before the woman headed down the stairs. They headed to the door and stepped out into the night. At this hour, people were still moving about but more of them were in their homes. They headed for the showers and they were relieved to find that there was no one else there. They undressed, casting shy looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Regina made eye contact with her before stepping into one of the showers.

Emma smirked to herself and climbed into her chosen stall. She showered, washing off the day. She really enjoyed the fact that the water was warmer than last time. She relished in the warm bath and the fresh scent filling the stall. The tension in her shoulders that had formed from her raising a kid started to ease. After she finished, she let the water just run on her until the water started to turn lukewarm and that was when she hopped out. She was walking over to the bench where they had left their clothes when she heard Regina's shower turn off.

She fought the urge to look with everything in her as she heard the woman patting towards her. There was a brief moment of silence and stillness in the room then soft hands landed on her back and she jumped in surprise. The hands moved up and down her back but didn't go below the waist, the touches were gentle and feather-light as the woman was unsure or shy. After a moment, a finger was dragged across her side to her front. Emma leaned into it and turned to face Regina.

The woman's gaze stayed on Emma's body where her fingertip traced every scar, scratch, and bruise on her flesh. Her touch remained light and searching but was now more sure.

"Some of these are new," Regina whispered. "You've gotten them since you've been with me." She looked up into Emma's eyes. "You got them because of me."

Emma stared back into Regina's eyes, "I got them for you." She confessed before she could catch herself. "I will always take the pain so you wouldn't have to."

"Emma," Regina breathed.

"Yes?" Emma asked, moving a bit closer. She had no idea what she was doing but she wanted this.

Regina's gaze flicked downward and her hand brushed the underside of Emma's breast right above the bruising on her rib area. It was fading but still visible. Brown eyes met hers again.

"You…" her words trailed off as she leaned in and kissed Emma's shoulder. It was soft, sweet and she was pulling away just as quickly.

Emma's jaw slackened and she felt a fire building in her belly. She had been attracted to Regina for a while now, the cuddling, touching, flirty conversations… it was all boiling over. They hadn't known each other very long but the chemistry is there and soon she will be taking Regina to the Faë. Soon it would be harder to know what could have been. She looked down at the bare olive skin before her, taking in every curve before her. Regina's skin held scars and bruises from their journey but not as many as Emma's which Emma was fine with. She took a step towards the woman and forced her to take one back. She did this again and again until Regina was backed against the wall. Placing a hand on the wooden surface, Emma looked her in the eyes and found the woman watching her beneath hooded eyelids.

She accepted that as an invitation. Did she think they were moving fast? Yes but in this world, they had to. If you liked someone, you had to go for it because tomorrow you both could be torn apart by Clickers. This drove her to dip her head and press her lips to Regina's. The kiss was timid at first, testing and teasing and before long it began to heat up. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Emma kissed her back hungrily, pushing the woman's lips apart with her mouth and pushing her tongue inside. Regina hummed and welcomed the intrusion, holding Emma tighter, pressing her body fully against hers, and when her nipples brushed Regina's they both moaned. Their mouths moved hungrily against each other until they had to break apart for air.

They were both panting and each time Regina's breasts brushed hers, Emma felt the coiling in her lower belly intensify. She pecked Regina's lips before moving her kisses to the woman's throat.

"Mmm…" Regina hummed as her fingers tangled in Emma's hair. When the blonde woman's warm tongue tasted her pulse point, she let out a breathless moan.

Emma sucked the flesh into her mouth and Regina's hips bucked against her. Emma nipped her throat and shoved her knee between her legs.

Regina moaned softly at the pressure applied to her center. The temperature was growing between them and around them.

"What if someone sees us?" The woman whispered breathlessly.

"Let them watch," Emma muttered before kissing her deeply again. She received a hum in response.

Regina was so warm and was growing wetter the longer they made out. She was making a mess on Emma's thigh. Good thing they could shower again if they needed it. Regina started rolling her hips, craving more contact so Emma replaced her thigh with her hand. Fingers stroking gently through her warm slick folds. The woman pulsed against her fingers and bucked her hips forward.

"Please," Regina muttered into her ear.

Emma knew what she wanted so she slid her fingers through again before attaching two fingers to her clit where she made sharp, slow circles, trying desperately not to get carried away and push Regina over the edge too quickly.

Regina's hips rolled upward and she pressed down craving more pressure. Emma knew what she needed to do. She paused her movements, ignoring Regina's whine of protest due to her stopping, she began kissing a trail down her body enjoying every little twitch from Regina's over-stimulated and very sensitive body. When she arrived at her destination, she squatted down and spread the woman's thighs apart. She was greeted with her glistening center that was begging for her attention.

Emma leaned in, inhaling the seductive scent. It caused her own wetness between her thighs to build but this was about Regina... She leaned in closer and swiped her tongue up the length of her, getting her first taste and accumulating her juices on her tongue. Regina gasped then shuddered.

"Fuck." She hissed.

Emma hummed then flicked at her clit a couple of times. Quick flicks seemed to do the trick but Emma also enjoyed the response she got when she dragged her tongue through her folds then returned and slowly twirled it over her little bundle of nerves. So, she switched between the two, giving Regina a combination of the rough and sweet. Regina's hand found its way into her hair and she squeezed painfully so she must have liked it. Emma kept up what she was doing as she felt the woman's warm juices coating her tongue and heard her wanton moans in her ear.

She ran her palms over the insides of the woman's thighs and lifted one over her shoulder as her nails raked over the inside of the other one. This gave her more access and she plunged her tongue deeper.

"Emma, oh my God…" Regina breathed out.

She added her fingers, slowly sliding two into her warmth. Regina gasped at the intrusion and fell back against the wall, throwing her head back as well. She moaned loud and deep into the space, letting Emma know she liked what she was doing.

Emma kept it up until Regina was rolling her hips, meeting Emma's rhythm. She could feel Regina fluttering around her fingers indicating that she was close. Regina's movement became jerky and sloppy. She was almost there. Emma latched onto her clit and sucked, electing a soft whimper and the woman's hips began moving even faster, smearing her juices all over Emma's face. Emma didn't mind and went back to flicking then sucking. This combined with a couple of curls of her fingers sent Regina spiraling over the edge with a strangled cry of Emma's name as her walls clamped down on her fingers almost painfully.

Emma did not let up until the woman rode out her orgasm and when she was sure she was done, extracted her fingers. She looked up at Regina who was watching her with tired eyes and slid the fingers into her mouth. She gave her a show as she licked each finger clean. Regina moaned and Emma released her fingers with a plop. She then returned her face between her legs and started cleaning her up. Regina flinched due to her sensitivity but Emma did not let up until she finished and once she did, she pressed a kiss to the woman's clit.

She got to her feet and pressed her body against Regina's. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She kissed her deeply then pulled away. "We have to shower again." She whispered.

"Guess so," Regina muttered, breathlessly.

Emma leaned in for another kiss but she paused when she heard voices heading their way. "Shit." She hissed. "Someone's coming."

She pushed off the wall and quickly put her shirt on. Regina did the same but gave her a look. "What happened to letting them watch?"

Emma gave Regina a look. "Hush. Let's go."

Regina smiled as she gathered up her clothes. Her legs were a bit wobbly and Emma chuckled at that. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and headed for the exit. Just as they were walking out, a group of women walked in. Emma nodded at them in acknowledgment then followed Regina out.

She wore a smug expression as she followed Regina back to the house. This is not how she expected her night to go but she was not complaining.

They crept inside and shut the door behind them then headed upstairs. When they made it back to the bedroom, Emma shut the door and watched Regina walk over to Henry and peek at him. He had fallen asleep, judging by his deep breathing.

Emma walked past her and smacked her on the ass along the way, eliciting a soft yelp. She snorted to herself as she set her things down and turned down the lantern.

"I bet you're tired," Emma muttered.

Regina smirked. "After what you did to me… I must admit I am spent."

Emma chuckled. "Get in bed then."

Regina nodded then climbed into bed. Emma climbed in after her. They slid under the covers and Emma rolled on her back. She waited for Regina to lay her head on her chest but instead, the woman leaned in and kissed her. Emma hummed in surprise and kissed back. The kisses started off sweet but quickly intensified when the woman tasted herself on Emma's mouth. The fire and passion were still growing within them and boiling over.

Emma sat up a bit and turned over so that Regina was on her back. She then straddled her. She started grinding on Regina's thigh.

Regina lifted her thigh, applying more pressure between Emma's legs. She was naked under the shirt and still wet from their earlier activities. She immediately spread her legs further when Regina's leg made contact. Her mouth was still molded to Regina's, her hands finding her breasts, massaging the mounds in her hand, and pinching the very erect nipples.

Nails dug into her back and she hissed at the bite before releasing her breasts and grabbing Regina's arms, sliding her hands up to her wrists. She then pulled her hands up over her head and pinned them to the bed. Pressing her body against Regina's, she began rolling her hips, grinding on Regina's leg even harder. She was covering Regina in her arousal and that only turned her on even more. It was the absolute filthiness of the act. She created a delicious friction and her body was singing. She broke the kiss and bit down on Regina's lip, giving a tug before releasing.

Regina hummed. "We have to be quiet. We don't want to wake Henry and scar him for life."

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina deeply again. They both moaned then. Emma picked up the pace, fucking Regina's leg even harder. She felt the tightening in her lower stomach and heat traveled throughout her body. She knew what was coming so she picked up the pace. She moved faster and faster until her orgasm slammed into her. She stopped and shuddered as her intense climax flowed through her. She saw stars and a shiver ran down her spine. She bit her lip to keep from crying out when she felt it bubbling up from her chest. She started moving again, riding Regina until she rode out the orgasm.

She ended up riding into another orgasm which surprised her. She fell onto her side then rolled onto her back, trying to catch her breath. She stared up at the top of the bunk bed as she felt Regina snuggle up to her and rest her head on her chest. They laid there in silence and the night played through Emma's mind again and again.

She felt so much release and satisfaction but she was also a bit exhausted. She wanted to rest now.

"What took us so long to do this?" Regina whispered.

Emma chuckled as she rubbed the woman's back. "Who knows but I'm just glad we did."

"Me too." Regina agreed. She paused for a moment. "What does this mean for us?"

Emma shrugged slightly. "We can talk about it when you come home."

Regina nodded against her shoulder. "I think I love you."

Emma chuckled softly. "It's the sex talking."

It had to be. Regina couldn't be in love with her. Could she?

Regina leaned upward and pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's jawline. "It's okay. You don't have to say it back."

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead then laid back. She was not completely sure what she felt but she did know that she wanted Regina in her life. She knows that they make each other feel safe and happy. She had no clue what any of this meant but she liked it. She felt their relationship change tonight and she knew it was for the best. She just wished they had more time so they could see where it goes but for now all they could do is use the time they had. She felt they made the most of it.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

This morning Emma awoke much more pleasant than she had the previous morning. Instead of being shaken awake by a rambunctious ten-year-old, she was greeted with soft, warm kisses being placed all over her jaw and down her throat. She chuckled as she tightened her grip around Regina's waist, holding her close. When those smooth plump lips met her own, she hummed into the kiss. Regina chuckled as she kissed her again, this time deeper than the last. Emma's hand slipped down over the sharp curve of a nice firm ass then she smacked it, eliciting a hiss and then a moan when she grabbed a handful. Regina leaned in for another kiss which Emma obliged.

This moment was evidence of the way that their relationship had changed since last night. Their feelings had finally bubbled until they poured over and it felt amazing. Emma had never been in love, well, not really but now that she was, she dug it. She accepted the way that Regina made her feel and she hoped she made Regina feel the same.

Regina moaned as Emma began kneading her ass.

"Shh...".Emma hissed before stealing a kiss. "Kid's asleep. Don't wanna wake him, do you?"

Regina chuckled. "No, I don't."

Knowing that they had to cool down, Regina rested her head on Emma's chest. "I wish I didn't have to go..."

"Me too," Emma muttered. God, it hurt her that she and Regina would say goodbye soon. "But you have to save the world."

Regina snorted. "Right. I wish I could just stay with you though."

"Same here," Emma confessed.

Regina's fingers slipped under Emma's shirt and her nails drew circles on her fair skin. "What will you do?" She paused a moment. "When I'm... gone?"

"Well, I'll come back here and Henry and I will wait for you to come home to us."

Regina's eyes grew two sizes and the love reflected in that warm shade of brown caused Emma's heart to stall. "Emma..."

"It's okay," Emma said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We have all the time in the world."

Regina raised her chin for Emma to kiss her lips and that she did. She doubted that she would ever turn down a kiss from Regina. After only a few times, kissing Regina has become her favorite thing. Their lips met, kiss lingering for a while before Emma pulled away. She raised her other hand and cupped Regina's cheek. Her thumb traced the full lips as she gazed into her eyes. Emma's heart has never felt so light, She's never felt so hopeful about the future. If this was the result of only a few weeks with Regina, what would a year feel like? Her heart was hammering in her chest and her pulse quickened. Hope and optimism overriding her fear and loss after losing her father. If only he could see her now with a woman she cared for and a child they loved. If only he could see her happy.

"What are you thinking?" Regina whispered.

"About how much I'm going to fucking miss you," Emma whispered back.

Regina bit her lip the way she does when she's about to sass her. "Oh please, you have your pick of women… remember you said that?"

Emma snorted out a laugh. She knew that would come back and bite her in the ass. "You think I want anyone but you...?"

"Well, you are young..." Regina muttered, "And life is short..."

Emma silenced her with a deep kiss. Regina is who she had chosen. This is who she wanted to be with. She didn't care about other women or how short life was. Even if she had a day to live, she would want to spend it with Regina. "I want to be with you, Regina."

"Em..."

"Is this about the time I pushed you in the water? Or the time I showed you that statue?"

The furrow of Regina's brows showed confusion. "What?"

"I was awful to you before but I do really care about you," Emma assured her.

Regina breathed out a laugh. "Oh." She muttered. "Emma, I don't doubt your feelings for me, especially after the way you made love to me last night."

"Eww..." Emma groaned. "Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"We didn't make love. We fucked."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "You prefer that to what I said?"

"Yes."

"Fucked sounds like you were rough and aggressive." Regina pointed out. "You were so gentle and so was I."

"We could have done it hard if you wanted," Emma stated. "Hard and rough is my specialty."

"I think you're just really good at it," Regina said with a smile. Her cheeks flushed. "I came so hard."

"That you did, baby." Emma chuckled. "Imagine if I wasn't being so gentle."

"We would have had to hide out somewhere else."

"Oh yeah." Emma groaned. "You're a screamer I can tell."

"And you grunt a lot." Regina threw back.

"What can I say? I'm a beast in bed." Emma said plainly.

Regina laughed and kissed Emma deeply. Emma moaned into the kiss. Clearly recounting their first time had turned them both on. They broke apart because they knew that there wasn't enough time for this but when they saw each other again, they'd make up for the lost time. Emma was already looking forward to sleeping in a warm bed with Regina again. Hopefully in their own bedroom. Their adopted son wouldn't like it very much but he would get used to it.

They can have a home...

"Wanna get a cute little apartment?" Emma asked, "Two bedrooms? Somewhere nice for Henry to live and stretch out."

Regina smiled softly. "That sounds wonderful"

"So it's settled," Emma concluded. "We'll get a nice home, just the three of us."

Regina's smile remained, "I know you will be so happy here."

Emma smiled a little. "We will..."

Regina hummed before kissing her softly then she pulled away. "We should get going."

Emma groaned and tightened her grip on Regina's waist. "Let's lie here a little while longer."

"We can't. We have to go."

"Why now?"

"Why delay the inevitable?"

Well, she did have a point. The faster they get this over with the quicker they can get back to the life they had started together. It did not make it any easier to think about being apart. Even though she was happy and content this way, they both still had a job to do. "You're right."

She looked into Regina's eyes enjoying the rich brown with specks of gold she found there. She tried to memorize this moment. She wanted to hold on to the feeling of Regina's body against hers, her heartbeat, her smell, the warmth and softness of her body. She wanted to remember the way having Regina in her arms made her feel. This moment in time was theirs and she will hold on to it until she could have Regina this way again.

Regina kissed her one last time and pulled herself up so that she was hovering above her. "Let's get going."

She reluctantly pulled away from Emma and climbed over her. Emma watched helplessly as the woman she adored walked across the room that had been theirs for two nights and grabbed her things. She then patted across the carpet to the door. Emma climbed out of bed and grabbed her own things then followed her to the door.

When they headed downstairs the sun had barely risen and so everyone was still asleep except James who was preparing to take them to get the transport.

They headed for the showers where they undressed and decided to share a shower. One last chance at physical intimacy before they headed on their way. Emma slammed Regina up against the wall, the warm spray of water drowning out the woman's desperate moans brought on by Emma's skilled fingers as they moved between her thighs. She stroked her gently as she fused her lips to her plump ones. Regina kissed her back, parting her lips, allowing Emma entry. Emma's mouth devoured Regina's hungrily. She just needed more of her, enough to hold her over until they meet again but that will never be enough.

Regina moaned into her mouth when fingers traced her clit. She dug her nails into Emma's shoulder, clawing downward eliciting a moan from the blonde woman. Emma retaliated by firmly pushing two fingers inside. Just as before, Regina took her fully and her wetness greeted her. A leg came around Emma's hip and settled on her ass and Regina began moving her hips, grinding on her fingers.

"Yes, baby," Emma whispered as she broke the kiss. She moved her mouth to Regina's throat as she muttered and pressed soft kisses to her throat. She curled her fingers inside with each thrust. She increased her pace and pressure until Regina was biting down hard on her lip, struggling not to scream.

After only one time, Emma had come to know Regina's body and with a soft breathless cry of her name and a fluttering around her fingers, the woman came undone. She clawed at Emma even more and trembled against her as she orgasmed. It nearly knocked her off her feet and Emma had to hold her up. Regina slumped against Emma, her skin slick with water and sweat.

"I'm really going to miss you." Regina panted into her ear.

Emma chuckled and nipped at the woman's earlobe, enjoying the feeling of the rise and fall of her chest.

"Good…" Emma muttered against her temple. "Maybe that will make you hurry back."

Regina chuckled and hummed softly. She turned her face and kissed Emma on the corner of her mouth.

Emma hummed contentedly and pulled Regina against her again. She could really get used to this but she cannot and maybe that's the saddest part about it.

* * *

After spending a bit more time in the shower they actually bathed and climbed out then they dressed. Emma pulled on her leather jacket and it felt right. She was finally ready to face whatever the world threw her way out there. They headed back to the house where they grabbed their packs and supplies. Regina took the opportunity to say goodbye to Henry. The child was still sleeping.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." She whispered into his ear. "Be good for Emma. I love you." She kissed his cheek then and stepped down from the ladder.

Emma was waiting by the door. "You didn't wanna wake him?"

Regina shook her head as she made her way to her. "It would be too hard to look him in the eye."

Emma nodded her head. "I understand."

Stopping in front of her, she took Emma's hand and caught her eyes. Staring intently into them she said. "Promise me you will watch out for him."

Slightly taken aback by it, Emma automatically answered. "Of course, I would. He's ours now."

Regina nodded and stepped closer, throwing her arms around Emma's neck, she hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Emma hugged her back and allowed it to linger as long as Regina needed it. When she pulled away, she kissed Emma's lips again then took her head. "Now, come on. Let's get on the road."

She led Emma out of the room and into the hallway. They headed downstairs. James met them in the foyer and informed them of the surprise. He was taking them to the stables to get their horses.

Emma was not fond of horses. They were too big and too strong but one should never kiss a gift horse in the mouth.

The streets were empty and quiet at this hour. The sun had just come up and it had not yet warmed the earth yet. It was windy and the air was cool.

Regina had gotten a black leather jacket from Jack and so she was warm enough for their journey. It was nice traveling around Hyperion Heights without the stares. It was strange having all eyes on them. James said things will get better and she hoped it happened soon.

The stables were pretty far out and it was a decent walk but she didn't mind because she and Regina had an idle conversation while James stayed up ahead. When they reached the place, they found a man standing out front with a shovel.

"Hey, Carl." James greeted him as they walked up to him.

He looked up from his work and smiled. "Mornin'." He leaned the shovel up against the side of the building. "Here for your horses?"

"Hell yeah!" Emma said.

The man laughed. "Okay, alright."

He backed up into the stable and motioned for the trio to follow him. They stepped inside the stables and walked through the stalls. She had not chosen a horse before but this time she had to.

"This girl…" Carl began patting a white horse with blonde hair. "Fits you, Emma."

Regina tittered as she passed her. "It does."

Emma looked at the horse and their eyes met. She knew nothing about horses except what her father had told her and honestly she did not know about riding one. Regina stopped at a horse that was a deep chestnut brown with light brown hair and white stripe on his snout. She smiled at him. "Hello there, baby…" she cooed.

The horse huffed and bucked his head then leaned closer to her. The woman chuckled and patted his snout.

"An instant connection." Said, Carl.

Emma watched the horse with Regina. He was a grand steed, strong which gave Emma an idea. "Maybe we can share a horse." She suggested. "You know, one horse instead of two…"

Regina was still doting on the horse when she looked back at Emma. "You don't know how to ride a horse, do you?"

"I was raised in a military-owned quarantine zone, you do the math," Emma said testily.

Regina whistled. "Testy…"

"I'll say, " Muttered James.

The way Regina and the horse were looking at her made Emma feel like they were judging her. She folded her arms over her chest, "Regina…"

"He can carry us both." She said. "He's strong."

Carl agreed. "Fuck yeah, he is."

"Fuck yeah!" Said, James.

"What's his name?" Regina asked.

"Brownie," Carl answered.

Regina made a face. "I don't like it. How about… Rocinante?"

"Good luck trying to change his name." The man chuckled as he opened the stall door for her and stepped inside.

"Well, he doesn't have to come to it but I like Rocinante much better," Regina muttered as she stood there while Carl set to work suiting the horse up with reins and a saddle.

He chuckled as he finished up then grabbed the reins and walked the gargantuan beast out of the stall. He stopped in front of them and grinned wide. "Your steed, my lady." He said with a bow.

Regina chuckled and moved closer to the horse. She patted his head and then his neck. The horse leaned closer, enjoying her touch. "Good boy." She praised.

She took the reins from Carl and started walking out of the stables. Emma watched as the pair passed her. The horse turned out to be as obedient and laid back as Carl had claimed. Emma followed them out into the sunlight.

The horse stared ahead and Regina leaned in to whisper to him. "I'm going to get on you now."

The horse stayed still as she grabbed onto the saddle and put her foot in the stirrups. She then hoisted herself up and swung her leg over the side and sat on the horse. She gripped the reins and settled down. She leaned over and offered Emma her hand which Emma accepted. she put her hand on the saddle behind Regina and she allowed herself to be pulled up onto the horse. She settled behind Regina and moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Didn't even need my help," Carl said.

Emma laughed. "Regina knows what she's doing."

"I grew up near a stable." She said.

"Ah, so you know what you're doing," he said with a laugh. "Good. Good."

"Thanks, Carl," Emma said and gave him a wave.

"Yeah, safe travels." He said waving at them.

James joined then on a white speckled horse. Emma smiled then Regina directed the horse to move forward. They walked from the stables and returned to the streets of the town. The horse's hooves clicked across the concrete as they went along. Emma felt a bit of anxiousness from that height but she knew that they needed to travel this way so she moved closer and held Regina tighter.

"So, why the name?" Emma asked, partially to distract herself but mainly because she was interested.

"I had a horse named Rocinante when I was a teenager. I had raised him from a foul. He was the child of my father's horse so he was family." she explained. "One day my father took him out on a patrol outside the wall... my father came back but my horse did not." She shrugged. "I knew what happened. I didn't even need to ask."

"Damn," Emma muttered.

"Yeah but this horse sort of looked like him so I named him after him." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry you lost your horse," Emma said

Regina chuckled. "Emma, that was years ago. I'm okay."

"Still… I'm sorry."

Regina sighed and shook her head. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma kissed the side of the woman's neck, "No prob."

Regina breathed out another laugh as they continued on their way. She had to show her where to go since Regina did not go on the full tour. They went through the streets and ignored the stares of the few residents out and about. They will be gone soon and these people would have to find something else to wrap themselves up in.

Emma noticed that sitting on this horse felt very uncomfortable and the motion was already annoying her. Once again, she would not admit that so sucked it up for the rest of the trip to the gate.

When they arrived they were greeted by their friends. Aurora, Jack, and… Mulan. Both Regina and Emma stared at the woman in disbelief as she sat there on top of a black horse.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"I will come with Emma to escort you to the Faë," Mulan answered. Her horse did a little dance showing its impatience. Emma stared wide-eyed.

"No.," she said, shaking her head. "Mulan, you've done enough."

"You brought me here to this place. It's safe for us. I owe you and I would like to provide my services." Mulan pressed. "I have explosives and other weapons, I'm useful."

"Mulan, you don't owe us," Emma said gently. "Stay enjoy…"

"I will after our mission is finished," Mulan said stubbornly.

"Mulan.."

"I'm coming. "She said firmly. "Whether you like it or not. You don't even have to tell me why the Faë wants her. I just want to help… let me help."

Emma leaned into Regina's ear. "So. What do you think?"

"I think she's coming anyway…"

Emma hummed in agreement. It's true. She was. They really didn't need to worry about anyone else but Mulan could hold her own. "Aurora?"

"I'm staying here." The woman announced. "I will look after Henry until you get back."

"Thank you," Regina said and the woman gave them a nod.

"Hey," James said, dismounting his horse. He walked up to Emma and patted her on the knee. She looked down as the man stared up. "Be careful. Go and come right home. I hate you won't let me come with you but I respect your wishes."

"You have a town to run."

"You're my niece."

"Who can take care of herself."

James deflated then, realizing that he had lost this fight. "You're right." He sighed. "Just get back in one piece."

"You got it," Emma said.

James nodded and turned to Regina. "Take care of each other."

Regina smiled. "I will. Promise."

That seemed to be enough for him because he stepped back.

Emma gave Jack a wave.

"See ya, kid." She said with a small smile.

"Alright. Let us out." Emma said.

"You heard her," James called to his guards.

They quickly began pushing the heavy doors open, revealing the wilderness and Emma was not looking forward to going out there but one more trip. One more trip until they rest.

She looked at Mulan and saw her give Aurora a little nod and the woman gave her a wave. She assumed they must have said their goodbyes earlier.

Regina exhaled softly and guided the horse through the gates and they continued on their way. A high pitched voice calling to them caused Regina to stand still.

They turned back and saw Henry coming their way. He had his jacket and backpack. This isn't good. "Stop!" He cried. "Wait for me!"

Regina turned the horse around to face him as soon as he reached the gates. He came to a stop. Just outside. "Henry…"

"I'm coming." He said sternly.

"No. You're not." Emma and Regina said at the same time.

"I am. I want to help." He argued.

"You'd help by staying here," Regina told him.

"That's bull-"

"Henry!" Regina warned.

"That's crap!" He corrected himself. "I want to come and help."

"You're too young." Emma groaned. "You're staying."

"No!" He said. "And if you leave me I will just leave and come find you!"

"Then I will find you and bring you back!" Emma argued.

The little boy folded his arms over his chest and raised a brow in a very Regina-like fashion. "Then that will slow down your mission."

He has a point. Henry can run away. He could also get hurt. He could get hurt on this trip. She wanted to say no but it was best to have him with them. "What do you want?" Emma whispered to Regina.

Regina groaned and said, "Let him come."

Mulan offered her arm to him. The little boy ran over to her and let her help him onto the horse. Once he was settled he wrapped his arms around Mulan.

The woman shared a look and then Regina turned the horse forward again then the three of them set off down the road, leaving behind a future they can find again later.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

They traveled a dirt road. The horse's hooves clanking and kicking up dust. Henry had been quiet for the most part and so had Regina. Mulan and Emma had managed to find things to talk about though.

She stared at the woman's horse, sleek black coat, white stripe on his snout. He seemed obedient and quiet like the one they were on. "What do you call him?"

Mulan looked over at her and Emma pointed to the horse, the other woman seemed to understand then, "Khan. I've been calling him Khan."

Emma nodded. It had a wonderful ring to it. "I like it."

Mulan gave her a wide smile before turning ahead. "What do you call yours?"

"Gina calls him Rocinante," Emma told her. She shrugged. "And I agreed since she's the rider and I'm just the passenger."

Mulan laughed at that. A whistle came from behind Mulan and Emma glanced at Henry.

"I whistled!" The child exclaimed happily. Mulan whooped and so did Regina.

"Wonderful job, Sweetie!" Regina said looking back at the boy.

Henry beamed and continued whistling, trying out his new talent. It was cute for the first few minutes but it quickly started to grow old as time stretched on and Emma let out a long irritated groan before resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Would you be mad if I taped his lips together?" She whispered into her ear.

Regina chuckled. "I would but how would you manage it?"

"I don't know." Emma huffed. "I'll figure it out."

Regina started to laugh but the sound died in her throat when Emma pressed a kiss to her neck. It was subtle and gentle but still managed to make the other woman let out a little strangled sound. Emma did it again, this time she held her closer and used one of her thumbs to brush the underside of her breast. It was easy for this to go unnoticed since Emma's hand was inside Regina's jacket. She squirmed a bit but Emma only moved closer, just enjoying the feeling of Regina's skin and her smell.

"Emma…" Regina whispered.

"Regina…" Emma whispered back.

Regina laughed softly and breathlessly. "Stop it. You'll scar Henry."

"He doesn't even know what's going on," Emma assured her.

"Heck yeah, I do," Henry said, causing both of the women raising him to look at him. "You kissed her! You like her!"

"When did you plan on telling us?" Mulan's tone was teasing.

"Well, it just happened last night," Regina confessed. "If it matters."

"What happened?" Mulan pushed playfully.

Regina's olive cheeks took on a red tint and her gaze darted from Mulan and that caused the woman to burst out laughing. It was such a rare sound. Mulan was always quite subdued and she hadn't heard her laugh since that day outside the tunnel. Now, here she was laughing again. "Oh, that. Well, you two are adults."

"What?" Henry piped up. "What did they do?"

"Nunya!" Emma teased. "Don't worry about it."

The little boy was nothing if not persistent so he did the opposite of minding his business. "Are you guys girlfriends now?"

Emma shrugged. "I suppose we are."

"And when Regina is gone?" He asked softly.

"She will still be mine," Emma said. "Until she gets back." Regina did not comment on that. Instead, she chose to keep quiet, eyes on the road ahead. Emma leaned in closer, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Huh?"

"Huh, what?" Regina muttered.

"Will you still be mine when you come home?" Emma asked, her index finger tracing small circles on Regina's stomach.

"I will always be yours…" she answered softly.

Emma furrowed her brows. "Well, don't be too eager." She chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just…"

The uncertainty in Regina's voice made Emma feel nervous. She feared that Regina was having second thoughts and was rethinking what they had found together. Maybe she was reading her signs wrong, maybe she had interpreted her words wrong. What if all of this was wishful thinking on Emma's part? "What?"

Regina hesitated and after a long pause, she said, "Hey look! A town… should we go around?"

Emma sighed deeply. Feeling a bit crestfallen and rejected. This confused her since everything seemed to be going just fine so far. Instead of addressing that. She looked ahead and read the sign, 'Black Wood'. She sighed and let go of Regina, dug into her jacket pocket then pulled out the map where she and James had mapped out her entire journey. She read over it carefully then fished out the compass. She looked over both and they were both telling her to go through so she did.

"Through is the best option." She said dryly. "Let's make it quick." She muttered, folding the map back up then shoving it into her pocket with the compass.

Regina nodded and started walking Rocinante again, Mulan and Henry followed closely on Khan. The group walked down the road until they found the entrance to the town. The place was definitely abandoned and judging by its condition, overrun, so they were to be careful. The horses were on edge, tense, and bucking their heads. Regina guided Rocinante into a trot and Mulan did the same with Khan, this will make the trip a bit faster. They entered downtown and they found mostly crumbling shops, turned over lights posts, and crashed cars. Vines were growing over all the buildings, the grass was peaking through the concrete. Just as the rest like the world, nature, and foliage had taken over. As they walked the streets, Emma noticed there was not a lot of deer or other wildlife; usually animals ventured into town and cities, unless they were abundant with Infected. That was their first warning sign.

"I don't like this place," Emma muttered.

"Me neither," Regina said. She set Rocinante into a gallop. "Go!"

The horse began galloping through the streets of the lost town, weaving through cars. The constant bouncing was making Emma nauseous and so she held Regina closer as the wind whipped through their hair and rushed at their faces. She looked back and saw Mulan and Henry coming up behind them. They turned onto a street with houses. Each house looked almost the same and the lawns told a story of what this place was like. Children's toys still lay out on the grass, the same went for long since decayed bodies, both infected and uninfected. A police car sat in the street, it's doors open. It was almost like this place was frozen in its last moments and it was both tragic and beautiful.

They reached the end of the block and that was when Rocinante stopped short and whinnied. "Hey. It's okay." Regina told him and patted his neck. He bucked his head and huffed then tapped his hooves on the ground. "Ro-"

Emma's eyes caught something coming from between two houses. A shadowy figure headed their way. The shambling walk and the crown of fungus was a dead give away. "Clicker!" Emma hissed.

Khan neighed and did an impatient anxious dance. The creature's head snapped toward them at the sound. It sniffed the air then shrieked and started running their way.

"Fuck."

"Ro, go!" Regina screamed and the horse took off running.

"Yah!" Emma heard Mulan say from behind them. She looked back and saw her close behind them. Henry was holding onto her tightly.

Rocinante was going so fast that the town went past her in a blur of color and strips of light. Her stomach was in her throat and the air coming at her was taking her breath away. She squeezed her eyes shut and kept her face behind Regina's back as they went on. Regina leaned forward as she raced the horse through the streets. It wasn't until Emma heard more clicks and shrieks that she opened her eyes. She found more Clickers coming out of the little suburban homes. They immediately started chasing after them, the sound of the hooves and the smell of an all you can eat buffet drawing them towards them.

Regina and Mulan raced their horses to the edge of town then darted into the woods, hoping to lose the pack of Clickers chasing after them at alarming speeds. Judging by the looks of them, they had been starving and if they caught them there would be no way in hell they would escape in one piece. The horses ran faster, trying to get the hell out of dodge. This left the humans having to remember to duck under branches and giant leaves. The horse jumped a large fallen tree with little to no effort. The tree created a barrier that slowed down the Clickers though. Emma looked back, her heart still pounding in her chest as she watched the creatures scream and claw at the tree.

"We have to lose them," Regina said. "He's getting tired."

Emma bet he was tired. They had run very far in very little time. He was working overtime. He was a magnificent beast but he was mortal. She looked back to find some or the Clickers making their way over the tree then continuing their chase. She looked left and right but a sound caught her attention. It was the sound of rushing water.

"Turn left," Emma told them.

"What?"Regina asked.

"Just do it," Emma said.

Regina sighed and turned the horse around then they darted into a cluster of trees. The rustling of the branches drew the attention of the Clickers but they had managed to get a head start. Racing through the trees they followed what Emma had heard and it led them to a river just as she had hoped. It was high, deep, and moving fast but they could make it across. The horses were huffing and dancing this way and that.

"We have to go across," Regina said, holding the reins tightly.

"That's the plan," Emma replied.

"What?" Mulan said. "The horses."

"They will be fine," Regina assured her.

She started guiding Rocinante into the water. He hesitated only a moment but he eventually did as Regina had instructed him. He took a tentative step in but when he heard the Clickers growing closer, he stepped inside fully. Khan did not waste a moment to follow and both horses began wading through the river. The water was splashing and crashing against the horses but neither seemed phased by it. When they reached the middle of the river, the water was past Rocinante's knees. They had to draw their legs up a bit so as to not get wet.

Clicks and shrieks came from behind them and Emma looked back in time to see the creatures hit the riverbank. They clicked and shrieked as they sniffed looking for them. The water drowned out their noise and scents so the chase ended there. When they reached the other side, Rocinante and Khan stepped up on land.

Regina turned him around and Mulan did the same and they stood there watching the infected. The Clickers were clicking and sniffing. The echolocation didn't work here and they were growing frustrated. One screamed in anger. It was a close call because they were grossly outnumbered but they made it. Regina turned the horse around, turning their backs to the monsters that had chased them over a mile.

She then began heading into the woods to put some distance between them. Emma looked back and saw Mulan and Henry following. Her gaze fell to the other side of the river. She would have to go around to go back and she was not looking forward to the extra-long trip.

Xxx

By the time they had managed to put enough space between them and the pack of Clickers, they found themselves in an open field full of flowers. Regina decided that it was a good place to stop so the horses could have a break. They dismounted the horses and the animals went off to graze while the group sat in the field and relaxed in the sun. Regina kept her eyes on the horses and although it didn't feel like she was ignoring or avoiding Emma, she seemed distant and far away like there was something on her mind. Even as Henry spoke animatedly about how the horses outran the Clickers, she was barely listening. Mulan had gotten up and was standing by, keeping a closer eye on the horses.

Emma watched her and the way the sun shined on her face, turning her eyes gold and making her skin glow. Emma couldn't understand how this woman was gorgeous in the moonlight and sunlight. She couldn't understand just how beautiful she was at all. It was otherworldly. The more she stared, the more she wanted to fix whatever she had broken between them. She placed a hand on the woman's thigh.

Regina turned to her, "Hey."

"Hey." Emma breathed. She squeezed her thigh then patted it. "You okay?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm fine."

Emma smiled a little. "You're not. I know you, Regina. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Regina hesitated and looked at Henry. "My love, can you go help Mulan?"

Sensing that this was not a conversation for him, the child nodded his head and stood up. He dusted his pants off then ran over to Mulan. Regina watched them for a moment before turning back to Emma.

"I'm okay."

Emma did not buy that. She knew something was wrong and damn it, she was going to find out what. "Do you think I'm rushing things?"

Regina looked shocked as her eyebrows flew up and her jaw dropped. "What?" Her voice went high. "No! We didn't have much time. We have feelings for each other so it was a now-or-never situation, we chose now…" she chuckled. "This is right. I want to spend my life with you. This I know."

Emma couldn't help the big idiotic smile that brought to her face. God, she felt stupid but it made her so happy. "I feel the same… so what is it?"

"I just feel like our story is getting cut short. That's all."

"Oh." Emma chuckled. "It's not getting cut short. We just will have to take a break, you know like a line break in a book then after you're done saving the world, we can pick up where we left off."

Regina smiled softly but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Before Emma could question it, Regina leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. Emma accepted the sweet kiss and kissed back. All of her worries faded away then and when they broke apart she was feeling much better. Emma Swan was never one to feel self-conscious and she was actually quite confident. She could cut an Infected or a human down without hesitation but now a potential relationship with Regina had her second-guessing herself and apparently for no reason since Regina has made it very clear that she wants Emma too. She needed to just relax and let things just flow naturally.

Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and the two of them sat there in the field of flowers enjoying the closeness of each other. They stayed there a while and Emma tried to memorize this as well. The softness of the grass and the way it tickled her bare skin, the smell of the flowers in the gentle breeze, and the way it makes the grass sway to and fro. This is just another memory that will keep Emma warm and secure in the nights leading up to Regina's return. It worried and amazed her how this woman had such an impact on her life in so little time.

"Emma," Regina whispered. This time it was so different. It was soft yet pleading. "Promise you'll be happy without me."

"Regina…"

"Emma, please promise…"

Emma knew she was worried about her and Henry. "Well, I will be. I have Henry, Mulan, Aurora, and my Uncle. I will miss you like crazy but I will be happy then I will be even happier with you."

Regina bit her lip as she smiled. "Okay." She sat her head up. "I'll accept that."

Emma grinned. "Good."

Regina hummed. "We should go. The sun is getting pretty low."

Emma agreed. "Yeah."

She reluctantly pulled away from Regina and stood up. She offered Regina her hand and when she took it, she helped her up. They stood there a moment, hands still clasped before letting go. Taking a moment to brush the grass and dirt off their clothes, they set off to join Mulan and Henry.

As they approached they could hear Mulan telling Henry little facts about horses and riding them. Regina walked over to Rocinante. "Mulan, you'll have to teach Emam how to ride a horse in my absence."

Emma scoffed. "She'll have to help me get back."

Regina snorted. "That's true but don't worry. Rocinante will take good care of you."

Mulan laughed. "I'll help as well."

"Thank you," Regina said with a dip of her head then she walked over to Rocinante and patted him on the side. He looked at her and Regina took his face in her hands then kissed his face."Take care of Emma, okay?"

The horse stared into her eyes and she stared into his. "Good talk." She chuckled before moving to get on him.

She hoisted herself up as she had done before and when Emma walked over to her, she helped her up. They settled onto the horse and waited for Mulan and Henry to do the same and once they did, they were on their way.

They were off course thanks to their encounter with the Clickers so they ended up rerouting. They stuck to the woods though and used it as cover. It seemed mostly devoid of Infected which was a good sign and made for their trip being a quick shot. The map brought them to a hilltop and from there they could see the college campus.

They stood there and watched the area. The buildings down below were in much better condition than most. There was no litter or discarded parts of the old world. It was clearly taken care of and the lack of Infected told them that it was not totally abandoned. It should be safe to travel around but they did not want to put Henry at risk.

"Milan, keep Henry here," Emma told her. "We'll check it out then come back for you guys."

Mulan nodded. "I'll watch him."

"Thanks," Regina said softly. She blew Henry a kiss and the little boy waved at her. Emma was so relieved he had forgiven them. She could tell that it was killing Regina.

She walked the horse down the hill. Emma glanced back and saw Mulan and Henry still standing there. Behind them, the sun was beginning to set. They had to be back before the sunset. She didn't want them in the dark like that.

They entered the campus through a side gate. It was quiet and deserted there which she would take over crawling with infected anyday. So they set off in search of the science building that James had told them to go to.

"I don't want to go back. If we find the Faë leave me with them. I cannot say goodbye to Henry again." Regina sighed, tiredly.

Emma kissed Regina's jaw lightly. "That's okay. I'll drop you off and then I will meet up with them after."

"Thank you."

"No problem," Emma said gently.

Regina sighed but remained silent. She directed Rocinante into a trot. Emma figured so that they could travel more ground faster. The campus was wide and spacious. They wandered around the open yard and then onto concrete pathways. They went under awnings with fading signs with the school's team names on it. The sound of the hooves echoed around them, filling the silence.

"There," Regina said pointing ahead of them. Emma squinted to see what she was showing her. It wasn't until the horse brought them closer did she see it. It was a small booth that read, 'Kiosk' on top, and next to it was a giant, flat plastic case with a map of the campus.

Emma looked at the map and saw the words 'you are here' and below it was a red arrow pointing to a circle. Emma searched for the science building. She located it. "There." She said pointing to it.

Regina looked to where Emma was pointing then turned straight ahead. "Okay."

The horse took off into a gallop. They went through another archway and continued down the path. A part of Emma wondered what it must have been like to attend school at a place like this but nowadays, this all seemed useless.

They arrived at a building that was white and read: 'science hall' across the top. Rocinante ascended the stairs and led them to a door. Emma dismounted the horse to open the door. She heard Regina get off the horse behind her so she glanced over her shoulder at her.

"Shouldn't you tie him up?" Emma asked as she drew her gun and pushed the door open.

"Nope," Regina answered. "In case Infected show-up, I want him to be able to run."

"Sound fair," Emma said walking inside. "What if he ditches me though?"

"He won't ditch you," Regina said following her inside. "Unless he gets spooked."

"Good to know," Emma muttered as they stood there staring at the place.

It was clean and in relatively good condition. A staircase sat to their left and a hallway to their right.

"Wanna flip a coin?" Emma asked.

Regina rolled her eyes and headed for the hallway. Emma grinned as she ran after her. The hallway was dark so Emma turned on her flashlight. Portraits and plaques hung on the walls. A desk was pushed out into the hallway and it looked out of place in the otherwise clean hallway. They eased past it and continued on.

The hallway led to another one. This one was lined with empty classrooms.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you either," Regina said finally.

Emma looked at Regina and saw her looking down at her hands, fidgeting. Saying goodbye was just as hard for her. "Then don't say goodbye. You'll see me soon anyway."

Regina hummed her agreement and took Emma's hand. Emma put her other hand in her pocket as they walked the halls. It was safe to say that the place seemed abandoned which didn't add up judging by the condition it was in.

When they reached the end of one hall, there was a sign that read 'lab' with an arrow pointing forward.

Following it, they came to an elevator which clearly didn't work but beside it was a stairwell. Regina went for it but Emma stopped her by tightening her grip on her hand. Regina looked back at her.

"Come on," Regina said. "They should be in the lab."

"It could be dangerous." Emma reasoned.

"Nothing we can't handle," Regina assured her then gave her hand a tug. "Come on, Emma."

Emma grinned and allowed herself to be pulled along. Regina opened the door which creaked loudly in the quiet. The stairwell was silent which was always a good sign. Emma did stay alert and kept her gun in her hand as they headed down the stairs.

It was only a flight before they reached the lab. There was another flight that judging by the signs led to a basement.

Regina slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open. She peeked out and when the coast was clear she stepped out and Emma followed. This part of the school was lit up in a hideous white light. An abandoned gurney sat in the hallway adding to the eerie atmosphere.

They started walking down the hallway all white hallways. When they turned a corner, they found a bunch of shut doors. It left an uneasy feeling in Emma's stomach, knowing that she and Regina were going their separate ways for now.

"Hello?" Regina called as she walked down the hall of labs. There were doors on either side of her. She opened one and peeked inside. They were greeted with an empty dark room.

She moved to the next one and nothing. She checked the next and nothing. The last room on this side had to be it. When the door was open they found the room lit up. The sound of moans and shrieks caused Emma's blood to run cold. Regina's hand tightened in Emma's.

"Emma, " She breathed and pointed a shaky finger towards the corner of the room. Emma glanced over and what greeted her shocked and disgusted her.

It was a pen or giant cage full of Infected in various stages. There were no Bloaters, however. Thankfully because there had to be about twenty assorted infected piled up on top of each other in there. One Clicker could cause enough damage. Who wanted to keep them as a pet? Not Emma, that's for damn sure.

She raised her gun and aimed but a voice caused her to pause. "I wouldn't do that…"

Following the sound, their heads whipped around to find a man standing in the doorway to a back room. They observed him. He had a goofy haircut and was wearing a lab coat. He wore his glasses on his nose.

"Hello…" he said awkwardly. "My name is doctor Jekyll."

Emma merely stared.

"I'll ask you to lower the gun." Doctor Jekyll mumbled.

Emma shook her head. "This is dangerous." She motioned to the cage. "We need to get rid of them."

"What's your name?" He asked, stepping forward.

Regina answered for her. "I'm Regina and this is Emma."

Relief flooded the man's entire face and he sighed softly. "How nice to meet you. I've been waiting for so long."

Regina smiled. "Well, I'm here and ready to get started."

"That's wonderful." He said to Regina. "Emma, I do ask you to put the gun down!"

Emma sighed and prepared to pull the trigger. This wasn't right. It was disgusting and inhumane. She was not having Regina here with this.

She heard footsteps behind her and then they stopped. She didn't turn around but judging by the look on Jekyll's face, he knew them. "Ah, there you are." The doctor said to whoever it was. "Would you mind escorting Emma here to the waiting area?"

The sound of a squeak of a boot caused Emma to turn around but then she was struck in the head with a blunt object. She heard Regina gasp and she saw stars then everything went black. The last thing she felt was hitting the floor.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end. It's been split into 2 parts.

Emma awoke to the most painful throb in her head, a splitting headache as her father would say. She sat up and pressed the heel of her palm to her head and hissed when the sensation of her hand against the injured skin stung. She moved her hand and was not surprised to find a few droplets of blood there. Whatever hit her, knocked the hell out of her literally. It was a miracle that she had woken up at all. Deciding that she needed to get moving, she sat up with a groan, and the entire room began spinning in front of her. She felt nauseous and bile rose up in her throat. Her stomach tightened and pulsed with each throb of her head. The beeps and hum of electronics were filling her head and she thought it would explode if she didn't find quiet. She had to go.

She took a moment to survey her surroundings through squinted eyes since the bright white light of the room was hurting her eyes. Panic set in when she realized that she was locked inside of a large cage. The cot she was seated on was hard and the sheets were scratchy. She did not like being caged up in a place she did not know so her instinct screamed for her to escape. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as her eyes darted around the room that appeared to be a laboratory. Not the same laboratory she had been in right before she was attacked and knocked on conscious but a different one. There were no cages full of infected just her and… her eyes widened when she realized that she was not alone. A tall woman with a mane of red hair and big, bright, blue eyes, was leaned up against the bars in the corner with her arms folded over her chest as she watched Emma with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Uh… hey," Emma said squeezing her eyes shut and opening them again hoping to relieve some of the blurriness but it didn't work. She just wanted to lie down.

"Quite a bruise and gash you got there." The woman said.

"Yeah, " Emma scoffed. "I'm covered in them. Oh and scars. I got those too."

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Don't we all…"

Emma nodded. Even though she did not know this woman, she could tell that she was referring to the emotional scars, more than the physical ones. "Oh yeah. We do."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Emma Swan." She groaned. "What's yours?"

"Zelena." The woman answered. "Zelena Mills."

Emma openly stared at her. That name was familiar and she knew exactly who it belonged to. Regina had mentioned her sister's name but it couldn't be her. Regina said her entire family was dead. This is too much of a coincidence though. These people have a direct tie to Regina and her family and this woman has the same name as her sister and she has Regina's last name? Besides, how many people in the world are named Zelena?

She needed to know if this woman is who she thought she was. "You wouldn't happen to have a little sister named Regina, would you?"

Zelena's eyes grew wide and she pushed off the cage, moving closer to Emma. "Yes, my baby sister is named Regina." Her voice softened. "When the breach happened, Regina and I had gotten separated. Some of us hid out in the town hall. I never found Regina so my father went out to look for her but he never came back. My sister…"

"What happened, Zelena?" Emma asked softly. She wanted to know her story. She wanted to know why she was alive and how since Regina had thought everyone to be dead. "Did anyone else survive?"

Zelena softly shook her head. "A few people inside of the town hall were infected and by the next morning they started turning." She lowered her gaze. "My mother… sacrificed herself so I could run and hide. I hid in a maintenance closet for a week. No food or water."

That must have been hard. What a way to lose your family. "How did you escape?"

"The Faë came and I heard shots and after the Runners sounds stopped, I could hear their walkies…" she muttered. "They… they were looking for me…"

"So you came out of the closet?" Emma asked.

"Yeah and they told me they were going to take me someplace safe," Zelena said. "They brought me here and locked me up…"

Emma furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"They're testing my blood to see how it responds to the cordyceps infection." She shrugged. "It responds the same way everyone else does."

Everything fell into place then. They had Zelena as a backup in case they lost Regina. They assumed that if Regina had the immunity her sister would as well. "Regina is alive."

Zelena's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at her. "Pardon?"

Yep, they are definitely sisters. Perfect manners when they want and stuck up attitudes in the middle of the apocalypse and they have the audacity to be gorgeous on top of it all. How about that? "Regina is alive. I brought her here."

"Why?" Zelena's expression had shifted from confused to fearful. "How do you know her? How is she alive?"

"Blue asked me to," Emma answered. "And I l know her because she's my… my…" she blushed. "She got bit but didn't turn. She's immune. I was tasked with bringing her here."

"How?" Zelena asked. "Why did she ask you to bring her here?"

"So they could make a vaccine," Emma answered. "Honestly, right now I don't even trust them."

"Well, they put me in a bloody cage so they could experiment on me," Zelena grumbled

Emma sighed. "Yeah, I didn't know that. I just thought I was doing a good thing. At first, it started out as a job but then Regina… she's so fucking…" she groaned. "God."

"You care about her?" Zelena asked. "Do you love her?"

"Huh?" Emma asked confused.

Zelena smiled. "You have the same look on your face that Regina's fiancé Daniel used to have. He was so deeply in love with her, would die for her but she frustrated him with her sass and stubbornness."

"Her beauty and sweetness outweigh her headstrong personality." Emma chuckled despite the situation.

"That's what he said." Zelena laughed a little. "My baby sister is a complicated creature. She has so much love to give but has not quite learned how to give it. He got that though and so have you."

"Oh yeah, " Emma said with a nod. "She's a sassy little thing sometimes but she's amazing. Besides, I like that about her."

"We all do." Zelena agreed. She sighed and then she gave Emma an urgent look. "You have to find her. Only God knows what they're doing to her!"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "Will they hurt her?" She paused and stared at the other woman. "Did they hurt you?"

"They do experiments on me every day and they aren't pleasant," Zelena answered. "In fact, they really suck. I don't want that for my sister."

Finding out that they were torturing Zelena here and will likely do the same to Regina, made Emma's blood boil. She jumped to her feet and started pacing the cage. "I don't like this place…"

She could try and break the cage but that would make a lot of noise. She did not know what she was up against so the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself. "I really don't like this…" She mumbled again.

"Having second thoughts?" A voice that was not Zelena's, questioned. Emma paused and her head turned to where she found Blue standing in the doorway to the room.

She was still in pretty bad shape but she lived. "Son of a bitch, you're still alive?" Emma asked, eyeing the woman warily.

"And kicking," Blue said entering the room. She was dressed in blue jeans and a light blue cardigan. Emma watched her brown boots as she walked inside. "I want to start by thanking you for getting Regina here. It couldn't have been easy."

"You should thank me by letting me out." Emma threw back.

Blue nodded. "I will. In a moment."

Emma sighed and folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. This was riling Emma up which would be worse for Blue in the end because all Emma wanted to do was kick her ass. She hoped she would get the chance to do it.

"What, am I in time out?" Emma spat.

Blue's eyes flashed at the aggression before her expression settled back into its usual smugness and irritation. "In a sense, yes. I want you to hear me out. I want you to understand so, you won't do anything stupid."

A man walked into the room behind her. This was the same man she had seen earlier right before she was knocked on conscious. She saw red and almost threw herself at the cage but reminded herself to keep her cool. She glared daggers at the man and he shrunk under her gaze.

"I see you met Doctor Jekyll," Blue said. "Most people have the same expression of hatred on their faces when they stare at him. He's not good with people and his methods are a bit unorthodox but he's a genius and he gets the job done."

"Job?" Emma asked. "What job?"

"Making a vaccine and a cure." The man said shyly as he stepped forward. His gaze stayed on the ground as he spoke. "That's why I couldn't let you kill my test subjects."

"Test subjects?" Emma asked. They were rabid infected.

"I'm trying to see if I can reverse the infection." The man explained. "If not reverse it, tame them. Most of my experiments have failed."

"Regina is the key," Blue said.

The man nodded and adjusted his glasses. "She is. I've done some X-rays and ran blood tests. Regina has a special mutation. Her brain has devolved a shield that protects her from the infection. It looks like a small growth but it is completely harmless to her. It secretes a counter-attack which deems the cordyceps infection dormant."

Emma fell silent as she absorbed this information. Growths? Emma had a feeling that Regina had a mutation but she did not expect it to be this complex. "That's badass. So, what's the problem? I brought her here for you two to make a vaccine."

"Yes, with Regina's help we can save the human race and we can finally be free." Answered the man.

"I want to see her." She didn't get to kiss her goodbye.

"You can't," Blue said automatically.

"Why not?" Emma snapped.

"She's being prepped for surgery," Jekyll said.

"Surgery?" Emma asked. "What surgery?"

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose. "We have to go into her brain and get the growth. We need to see how it works so we can use it."

Emma's stomach tightened. She did not like this. She thought they were just going to use her blood or something, not pick around in her brain. "How long is the recovery for that?"

Blue's eyes softened and filled with sadness. She shook her head. "She won't survive it. Her sacrifice will-"

"What?" Her chest squeezed and it felt like she couldn't breathe. She moved back from them and continued backing up until her back hit the other end of the cage. The room started spinning again. "What?"

"Emma, I know you care about her and she tells me that she cares about you too. She loves you, Emma. That's why she's doing this. I made a deal with her that you and your child Henry will be amongst the first to receive the perfected vaccination." Blue's eyes were pleading and begging for Emma to understand. "She's doing this for you."

Emma gasped and placed her hands on her knees. She was struggling to breathe. Zelena came over to her and placed a hand on her back. "Emma?"

"Think about it like this…" Blue began. "Don't you want a vaccine so that Henry won't suffer the same fate as David?" That snapped her out of it. She looked up at Blue and glared at her. "Yeah, Regina told me how he was infected and sacrificed himself. Just like your friend Philip who will not see his baby. That could be avoided. You can love someone else in a world free of infection."

Emma straightened up then started pacing from one side of the cage to the other. She couldn't let Regina die. "How could you do that? she trusts you."

"And I'm doing what's best," Blue argued. "We can save the world."

"And you would love that, wouldn't you?" Emma hissed and threw herself at the bars. Jekyll jumped back but Blue stood her ground. "You would love to be the savior. The person responsible for getting rid of this plague. You forget I know you, Blue. My father and I know what you would do for power."

"Is power so bad?" Blue's voice had risen but she wasn't quite shouting yet. "Imagine the Faë being the ones who come up with the vaccine. Imagine us finding a way to stop this pandemic. We will hold the cards, . . they will bow to us. We will build a new world order."

"On Regina's blood," Emma muttered.

"One for the many." Said Jekyll.

Emma shot him a glare and he shrank away. "She will die…"

"So, we can all live," Blue said. "Imagine a world like it was before. Imagine vacations, trips to the beach, and just going wherever you want. Doesn't that sound amazing? Doesn't the idea of taking the world back from the infected and bringing the military to its knees sound wonderful?"

Emma did not remember the old world. She knows nothing of a world not overrun with Infected and ruled by the military. This is all she knows. She was three years old when this all started. She's gone this long without vacations and all that other bullshit.

She wrapped a hand around the metal of the cage and lowered her head. She had to get Regina out of here. She couldn't let her die, not like this and not for this. She looked back up at Blue and pushed her tears away then schooled her expression to calmness. "I get it." She nodded. "I don't like it but I get it. This is our one shot so we gotta take it."

Blue looked surprised but her entitlement got in the way of her skepticism. "I knew you would understand. Emma, you're a wise girl. Always have been. That's how you made it all the way here on your own."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and sniffed. "Gotta be smart in this world. If you don't mind, I'd like to go home."

Blue stared at her for a moment, studying her. She was obviously unsure whether she should trust Emma or not given the circumstances. She knew that Emma was a force and it is in her best interest to have her on her side. If not, this could end very badly.

Blue must have seen what she wanted in Emma's eyes because she let out a sigh but nodded. Okay." She walked closer to the cage and started unlocking the door. "You may go."

Emma looked back and saw Zelena's eyes wide, watching her. Blue opened the door and Emma started to step out but stopped. "Wait. I want Zelena to come with me. You don't need her. You have Regina."

Blue sighed then nodded her head. "Fine. Take her."

Emma gestured behind her for Zelena to follow her. The older Mills sister followed her out of the cage and Blue shut it behind them with a loud slam. Emma looked around the room and noticed that there in the corner was a desk where monitor screens sat on top of it and a control panel. She wondered what they were for. One of the devices on the desk looked like a walkie. If she could contact her Uncle… maybe he could help her get Regina. First, she had to scope the place out and see how many Faë were here and what they were up against. For right now though, she will play nice.

"Thanks." Emma sighed, turning back to Blue.

Blue handed her a set of car keys. "I packed a car with the supplies I owe you. You take them and never come back." She leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you come back here I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Emma bristled and then ground her teeth. Instead of punching her in the face like she would have liked, she gave the woman a smirk and salute. "You got it, Blue."

The woman narrowed her eyes and fixed Emma with a scrutinizing stare, studying her. Emma stared back, keeping her expression calm and neutral. Blue let out a sigh. "Goodbye, Emma. Take care of yourself. "

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you too, Blue."

The woman nodded then Emma took that as her cue to leave. She backed away from the woman and started walking through the lab. She cut through the lab tables and headed for the door. Zelena was right behind her and Blue was following a few steps behind. Emma turned the knob and stepped out into the hallway. A guard greeted them. A young man holding a very big automatic gun. She stopped and stared at him and he grinned at her.

"Take them to get their things and then take them to the lot," Blue told the man. "If they try anything … shoot them."

Zelena gasped but Emma grabbed her hand and squeezed. Neither of them were getting shot today.

"Come on." The man said waving his gun in the direction he wanted them to go in.

Emma started walking, giving Zelena a tug. The woman followed and they walked down the hall. She looked back and saw Blue and Jekyll heading in the opposite direction. She watched them until they disappeared around a corner. Sighing, she turned back around but a loud crash caused her and Zelena to jump with a yelp. She glanced over and saw a window that led to a room. Inside she could see a pack of about six runners lurking around. One slammed itself against the glass, eyes on them.

She stared at him, holding his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Keep going." The man said and poked her with his gun.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing…" Emma hissed.

"I mean, I could always poke you with something else." The man said smugly.

Emma rolled her eyes at the disrespect. "Disgusting."

"What, you gay or something?" He asked as a couple of other guards passed them.

Emma opened her mouth to tell the man with the gun off but Zelena cut her off. "Or she has self-respect." She said. "You are being disrespectful."

"Oh please..." he scoffed. "Who gives a fuck. It6the end of the world! Fuck or get fucked."

"Oh, we've got a philosopher on our hands," Emma grumbled and Zelena snorted.

They continued walking without saying another word. The hallways were lined with the display windows. Some held Clickers, more Runners, and Stalkers. What she noticed was that a few of them were wearing lab coats or Faë uniforms of beige pants and blue shirts. The word sacrifice played in her head, again and again.

What she could not understand was why they needed so many.

"This is new," Zelena said as they walked along the hallway. "They gutted out a lot of rooms and rebuilt them like this. The hospital is too hard to make camp in since the officers show up sometimes in search of supplies so they used a science lab in a college. Easier to hide out in."

Emma nodded. How very Blue. "Interesting."

"The room doors are automatic. They push a button and it slides open so they can effectively remove them." Zelena added. "What they do is choose a room then fill it with a gas that knocks the infected unconscious and then they remove or add the new ones with very little effort."

"Where is this button?" Emma whispered. The guard was too busy staring at their asses to care what they were whispering about.

"The control room," Zelena answered. "The room we were in."

Emma got an idea. It was terrible but it was all she had and it just might work. She said nothing else.

When they turned a corner, they stopped at the end of that hallway and the man opened a door. "Your shit is in there." he gruffed.

"Thanks," Emma muttered and stepped inside.

"Hurry up." He grumbled.

Zelena entered the room behind her. She didn't have anything but she obviously did not want to be out there with that man.

"We can't leave Regina," Zelena said following Emma to the table that her things were laid out on.

Her guns laid there, her backpack and even Regina's gun was there. "I don't plan to."

"What?"

She grabbed her things and put her holsters back on then slid her guns into them. She slid on her backpack then handed Zelena Regina's gun. Sadly it was all she had for her since Regina let her bow and arrow on the horse. "Know how to use one of these?"

"Not really…" the woman answered staring at the weapon in her hand.

"Oh, it's easy. Just point and shoot." Emma told her. "We have to save your sister."

Zelena nodded. "Okay. What's the plan?"

Emma sighed. "First we get rid of that piece of shit." She said tilting her head towards the door.

"How?"

Emma smirked. "How are your acting skills?"

Zelena grinned. "Pretty good."

"Pretend you're being attacked. Scream bloody murder." Emma told her.

Zelena's grin grew. "You got it."

She cleared her throat and then just like that she began screaming at the top of her lungs. Emma raised a brow, impressed but the sound of thundering footsteps headed their way told Emma she had to hurry. She ran behind the door and waited as Zelena carried on.

"Help! Please! Help!" Zelena cried theatrically.

The door swung open, narrowly avoiding hitting Emma.

"What the fuck?" He asked. "You-"

His words were cut off when Emma kicked the door, sending it back, hitting him square in the face. He stumbled back into the hallway, stunned. That gave Emma time to act, his hands covered his face as blood poured from his nose. Emma moved around the door and kicked him, sending him flying backward and hitting the wall, he grunted on impact. His gun had dropped, dangling by the strap. She had to make sure that he didn't get it again. She marched up to him, drawing her bat from her pack and swung. She hit him across the skull. The sound of it cracking was disgusting and the blood splattered everywhere. The man looked shocked as he slid down to the ground and slumped over.

She looked at the man and kicked him to make sure he was dead. He was not moving or breathing so he was indeed dead. Bending down, she grabbed the gun and lifted so that the strap slid off the corpse.

"Come on out, Zelena." She called to her. When the woman joined her and stared at the body in shock, Emma spoke again, "Do they lock that room? Is it usually guarded?"

Zelena shook her head. "Only the Faë come here and they have no threats. They have no reason to lockup. Besides, the only people who use the room are Blue and Jekyll."

Emma nodded her head. Sounds good to her. She put her bat away and held the gun in both hands. "Come on."


	22. Twenty One

They needed to head back to the control room so they broke out into a jog, heading back the way they had come. Emma knew that she did not have much time before the guard's body was discovered.

"This place is crawling with security," Zelena said as she caught up to her. "Just because you haven't seen any, doesn't mean they aren't around. The further you travel, the more you will see."

"Good thing we have guns then, huh?" Was Emma's simple reply as she continued on.

They ran past the rooms of the infected and turned down another hall. She stopped at the room they had been held captive in. She turned the knob and walked inside. When she pushed the door open, she was surprised by two guards. When they saw her, the men went to draw their guns but Emma opened fire on them. They slumped over.

"I'm sure they heard that." She sighed as she took in the scene. Judging by the food laid out in front of them and the cards spread out all over, the men had come in here for a quick break, not even bothering to take a look at the monitors. Bad news for them but great news for her because it gave her the ability to sneak up on them.

Emma ran over to the desk the men were sitting in front of. Kicking the chairs aside, she took their places in front of the security cameras. From there she could see the entire lab. The rooms full of infected, other empty rooms, labs, and corridors. After searching for a bit longer, she found what she was looking for. A room all the way at the end of a hallway. It was far but they could get there. There were people going inside dressed in scrubs and the last one to enter was none other than Jekyll himself. That was obviously where they had Regina.

She needed to get to her before they cracked her skull open. The room was heavily guarded but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Looking at the guards Emma knew that even with an automatic she was outnumbered. She needed some help, not the help she would like but it was all they had. She had been considering this but now it was becoming a reality. She looked over at the control panel and searched until she found a cluster of switches. She didn't know which was which so she flicked them all. Turning back to the screens she saw the doors slide open freeing the Infected. They lurched out and shambled in different directions. Almost immediately, an alarm started wailing.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zelena asked, smacking her on the arm. "You let them out. They'll-"

"Provide cover," Emma said straightening up. "There are some Clickers heading our way. Let's stay ahead of them."

Zelena nodded and they headed for the exit and crept out. They could hear the clicks and chitters of the Clickers right behind them. The Runners shrieked and moaned a few halls away. She could hear the guards screaming and shouting directions before the sound of gunfire.

Emma and Zelena moved quickly down the hall, staying ahead of the Clickers and all of the commotion. The guards seemed to be busy so Emma was feeling a bit more confident. That was until she turned the corner and she and Zelena almost collided with three guards. They saw her as she ducked behind the wall.

"Hey, come out!" one of the men shouted.

"Fuck off!" Emma shouted back. She turned to Zelena and the woman looked terrified. "Get down," she whispered.

Zelena got down immediately. Emma peeked around the corner and saw the sons of bitches sneaking closer.

"Come out with your hands up!" The man shouted again.

Emma scoffed. "Fuck that."

The noise drew the Clickers towards them. The creatures came running around the corner and Emma fired, dropping them.

Thinking she was shooting at them, the guards opened fire. The bullets ricocheted off the wall as they emptied their weapons. As they went to reload, Emma took the opportunity. The anger she felt was festering and growing inside, she thought of how her father died for this. He died thinking they were doing the right thing for the right reason but it turned out to be a joke. The same went for Regina. She thought she was giving her life to save the world while Blue only wants power. Regina does not deserve to die for this. They've lost so many people only to be betrayed in the end and she was pissed.

Emma peeked around the corner, aimed her weapon, and fired. Unlike the other two, she hit her target. One she killed instantly and the other two fell down in pain. The gunfire drew more infected and she heard them approaching.

"Get up," Emma said to Zelena when she saw the shadows of the lumbering Clickers. She put Zelena in front of her before slipping around the corner then she took off running. She ran between the men on the floor and one of them reached for her.

"Please, don't leave me." He pleaded, weakly as his blood spilled out all over the white floor.

Emma scoffed and kept running. The creatures were drawing closer and as soon as she hooked around the next corner, she saw the Runners and Clickers make it to the guard. His screams echoed down the hallways. At least he'd keep them occupied for a while.

Emma and Zelena made their way through the labs. It was fashioned like a maze. Something told Emma that this place had not looked like this before and the Faë had remodeled it this way. She hated it as much as she hated them. Each guard she came across felt her rage and hatred as she put them down one after the other as she stayed ahead of the infected. This will stain her hands with blood but right now, she did not care. All she cared about was getting to Regina.

She crouched low and waited for the guard to pass by and then she launched herself onto them. He screamed and struggled but she plunged the knife into his throat. He fell to the ground and she landed on her feet. She watched as he gasped and gurgled, grabbing at the knife. The noise alerted the other guards, drawing them to her. She slipped behind the wall as they began shooting at her. Emma let them do that and ducked into an office. She's learned to maneuver inside this place. The office led her to a lab and through the lab and the other door let them out on the other side. They crept down the hallway and Emma waited at the end of it. She peeked around and watched the men shoot at nothing.

"Did we get her?" One asked after a while.

She put the gun in her hand up against the wall and pulled out her revolver; she wanted this to be more personal. She reached around, extended her gun, and fired one shot into one of their backs and the other turned around, receiving a shot as well.

She picked up the other gun and snuck around the corner. She and Zelena headed down the hallway, stepping over the bodies and stopping at the room she had seen on the screen. She placed her hand on the knob and turned.

"Cover me." She whispered to Zelena. The woman nodded.

Emma pushed the door open then and barged inside. There she found a room done up to resemble an operation room. Regina was laid out on an operation table unmoving, sedated but they haven't started. A table with instruments was next to Jekyll. Three other people were in the room.

"Move away from her," Emma said, raising her gun. The other people gasped and stepped away but Jekyll did not.

"Think about what you're doing," Jekyll said. "We can save the world!"

"The world has gotten by this long. It can go on just fine."

"Are you that selfish?"

"Nope. I'm just a realist." Emma said. "She's not dying for this."

"There's no other way," Jekyll said. "She's the only way." He paused as he reached back to grab something. "I won't let you…"

As soon as Emma saw the small pistol in his hand, she fired two bullets into his chest. He groaned and collapsed to the ground.

"No, fuck you," Emma muttered, holstering her gun. She raced over to Regina and looked at her. The woman was out cold. She tried to wake her but got nothing. They didn't have time to wait for her to come to, so she slid her hands under Regina's head and behind her knees then lifted her. She turned and carried the woman to the door. It swung open, revealing a guard.

Zelena shot him, killing him instantly. She stood there and stared with wide eyes.

"I shot him." She muttered in disbelief. "I killed him!"

"You did," Emma said. "Good job. Let's go."

Emma started running for the door. She stepped over the man's body and continued down the hall. She ran as she heard Runners coming down the hall. They barely escaped as the Infected piled into the operating room.

The screams began to fade and the gunshots died down. It was clear that the Infected had done what they wanted. Now, it was time to go home. They stayed low and quiet as they made their way to the stairs. Regina was small but carrying her was putting a real strain on Emma's arms and back.

She pushed through though and they made a break for the stairs. Zelena stopped her though and walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

"It works." Was all she said.

Emma nodded and they waited. The elevator arrived, the doors opened slowly. She was unsure about it since she had never been on an elevator but she had no time to hesitate because when she looked back, she found a pack of Infected headed for them. They ran onto the elevator and Zelena pressed close. As the doors closed, they saw the Runners closing in.

The elevator began going up and Emma did not like the way it made her stomach feel. She looked down at Regina, still conscious but safe in her arms. Zelena removed the surgeon's cap from her sister's head and kissed her forehead. Stroking her cheek she said, "I never thought I'd see her again."

Emma smiled softly. "Yeah. For a minute I didn't either."

They shared a smile, feeling relieved they had gotten Regina safe and sound.

"We make a pretty good team," Zelena said.

Emma nodded. "We do."

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened revealing the first floor. This was easy. Emma remembered the way and showed Zelena to the exit. They headed for the door and Zelena pulled the front door open. A figure stood there and Zelena raised the gun.

"Whoa!" The person said, "It's me."

Emma stared at the person in the low light of the early evening. "Mulan?"

"The one and only." She said. "Can you lower that thing?"

Emma nodded her head, telling Zelena to lower her weapon and when she did, Emma let out a sigh of relief. "If only you knew the day I've had…"

Mulan observed her then took in Regina. "I could only imagine. What's up with Regina?"

"Long story," Emma muttered. "How did you find us?"

"When you didn't come back I came looking. Found your horse so I assumed."

Emma nodded. "Where's Henry?"

Mulan turned around and cupped a hand around her mouth. "Hey, kid!"

Mulan's horse emerged from behind a sign, carrying Henry on his back. He then trotted over to them and Emma grinned seeing him riding the horse on his own. Regina would love that.

"What's wrong with her?" Henry asked.

Emma sighed. "I'll tell you later. Right now I need to know where the parking lot is."

"Why?" Henry asked with a tilt of his head.

"There's a car waiting for us."

"Oh! I know where that is!" Mulan exclaimed. "We passed it on the way in. I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks, Mulan," Emma said and lifted Regina higher.

Mulan clicked her tongue and the horses turned to look at her. When she started walking, they started following.

It was dark but the lights around the campus came to life, clearly courtesy of the Faë. They walked in silence mostly. Emma was trying to stay focused and carry Regina. She felt that her precise aim and the Infected she freed had taken care of most of the Faë in the college. There were more Faë out there in general but that was not her concern right now. All she cared about was getting Regina and everyone away from this place as soon as possible. She could not believe that she fell for this shit. She could not believe that her father had died for nothing. Blue needed to pay for what she did and that is why Emma hoped she was Clicker chow.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend?" Mulan said tilting her head towards Zelena. The woman with the red hair was watching Regina with sad eyes.

"This is Zelena," Emma grunted. "Regina's older sister."

Mulan looked surprised then. "Sister? Is that why you two came here?"

"Well, " Emma sighed. "Not exactly. You see… Regina and I came here for a different reason…" her eyes met Mulan's and she felt a pang of guilt. This woman had been loyal and honest with them. She had saved their asses time and time again. She can trust her with this. She inhaled then exhaled softly. "We came here because Regina is immune to the infection and the Faë wanted her so they can make a vaccine."

"Bullshit!" Henry cried. "There is no such thing!"

"Henry!" Emma called over her shoulder at the boy. "Regina would kick your ass for swearing and then mine for just existing. Cut it out."

The boy looked apologetic. "I'm sorry but vaccines aren't real and no one can be immune. My daddy said so. That's a fairytale."

Henry rarely spoke of his father but it was clear that the man tried to teach his son to be wise and smart but he also needed to teach him to have hope and to believe in something better. Times were hard and it was hard to believe in better days but it could be possible. Her time with Regina had taught her that.

Zelena spoke to the child though. "There is some truth to fairy tales though." She told the child and he tilted his head as he listened. "It's up to us to decide which to believe."

A smile rolled across the child's face. "Okay."

Zelena gave him a small wink then started walking again.

Emma looked over at Mulan who had not said a word. She had her eyes on the ground and walked in silence for a bit. Emma waited, unsure how she would react. Any reaction seemed valid in this situation. After walking a while she looked at Emma. "How do they know she is immune?"

"Well…" Emma began. "She was bitten a little over a month ago and showed no sign of infection. The doctor inside ran some tests and said that she had developed a mutation that protects her from the cordyceps entering her brain and kills it."

'That's impossible." Mulan breathed.

"Not entirely," Emma said. "Living proof." She tilted her chin at Regina. "I remember reading in a book a while ago that life always finds a way to thrive. Evolution and mutation seem to go hand in hand there. The cordyceps are attacking the human race and in order for us to survive, we have to find a way to fight back… naturally. It makes perfect sense for some of us to evolve or develop a defense. That gives mankind a fighting chance."

Mulan seemed to accept that. "Why not all of us?"

Emma shrugged and she thought about Philip. Why couldn't he have had it? "Maybe it's genetic?" she offered. "Or maybe the rest of us need to catch up."

"I hope we all develop a defense like that so we can take the world back," Mulan said softly.

"Me too, " Emma agreed. "Me too."

"What happened with the vaccine?" Mulan asked. "That's why you came here, right?"

"Well…" Emma sighed. "They were torturing Zelena and using her as a lab rat to see if she had the same mutation as Regina. They were keeping her in a cage and then I found out that they wanted to control the world with the vaccine and most importantly, they wanted to kill Gina to get it."

Mulan's expression showed disgust. "I never trusted the Faë."

Emma scoffed. "I wish I had your instincts but it's water under the bridge now."

"Will you give up on the vaccine?" Mulan asked.

Emma sighed. "Well, that's up to Regina…"

A part of her hoped that if Regina chose to try again they could find a way to make the vaccine without killing her.

Mulan nodded her understanding then they walked on in silence. It wasn't exactly far but Emma was tired and she was carrying an unconscious woman so when they came up on the parking lot, she was relieved. There were multiple black trucks to choose from.

She got down and laid Regina on the ground which she hated doing but she needed her hands. She fished the car keys out of her pocket and held out the remote, pressing the button. The lights began flashing on one of the vehicles. 'That's it. Come on."

She bent down to pick up Regina but stopped when she heard a door opening. Her head snapped around to find Blue slamming the door shut. The woman stumbled away from the door as something slammed against it again and again.

Emma stood up and drew her gun. The woman turned to her and shone her flashlight on her. Emma squinted at the light but kept her gun on her. "Emma?"

Emma gave her a smug smile. "Hey, Blue."

"There was a breach." The woman explained. "There are Infected everywhere."

Emma nodded. "Yep."

Blue's gaze landed on the ground and lingered on Regina. "Emma, what have you done?" She breathed as she looked up at her.

"The right thing," Emma said. "I couldn't let you kill her like that and for that reason. Her life is precious like yours, like mine, like everyone else's."

"Emma you will kill us all." The woman hissed.

Emma shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

"You would risk all these lives for one?"

Emma nodded. "Why is my life worth more than hers?"

"Emma, she can save us all." Blue implored her. "Imagine a world free of infection. Free from military rule. Imagine a world where the Faë is in charge."

Emma shook her head. "I wouldn't want to live like that."

"But what does Regina want? She knew that she had to give her life and she still wanted to do it. She did it for you."

Emma shook her head. "Well, now I'm doing this for her. I'm not letting her die for total bullshit like my dad did. Fuck you and fuck your new world order!"

Blue laughed bitterly. "I thought you were smarter than this Emma. I really did. Would you rather her take her chances out there where she can be torn to shreds by an infected or brutalized by some sadistic human?"

Emma knows what they've encountered on their trip but she's gotten them through it. They've kept each other safe and they will continue to do that. "That won't happen."

Blue shook her head. "So naive."

"As I said, fuck you and fuck the Faë!"

Blue scowled, "You know what, screw this..."

Blue reached for something in the waistband of her jeans but Emma was faster, she fired her gun twice, hitting the woman once in the chest and once in the stomach. The woman dropped to the ground, her gun clattering on the concrete beside her. She laid there reaching for it.

The gunshots caused the banging on the doors to intensify. The infected within ruled up by the uninfected.

"Go." She said as she bent down and picked up Regina. She started running for the car.

"Zelena and I will follow with the horses," Mulan called after her. Emma looked back to see Mulam helping Henry down from the horse and Zelena getting on Rocinante Rocinante was doing a little impatient dance from side to side.

The child followed her up to the car and awaited further instructions.

"Open the door," Emma told him.

Henry opened the back door. Emma leaned in and gently laid Regina down inside. As soon as she shut the car door, the side doors on the building burst open, and a pack of Runners stumbled out.

"Go!" Emma screamed.

Mulan gave her a nod then took off on the horse, Zelena right behind them. The Infected started to chase but something drew their attention. Blue was crawling, dragging herself across the ground, leaving a red trail behind her. They were on her in minutes.

Henry closed his eyes and covered his ears to muffle the screams of the woman being devoured alive. Emma nudged him. "Get in the car."

He did as he was told and got in the passenger side and shut the door. Emma ran around to the driver's side and got in. She started up the car and pulled off. The infected did not even notice their departure since they were too distracted by their meal. She sped out of there and off the campus, when they made it onto the road she saw Mulan and Zelena galloping along.

They all hurried down the road, trying to put as many miles between them and the college as possible.

As they drove the long stretch of road, headed back to Hyperion Heights, Emma kept playing the night's events in her head over and over. This evening she had stained her hands with more blood than ever before and it worried her. Her father always emphasized not wanting that for her. He wanted her hands to stay as clean as possible. She could argue that she did it for the woman she cared for. Surely he would understand that because she remembered some awful things he had done to protect her. She concluded that she had learned it from him. She would do anything for anyone she loved.

So, she did not regret killing those Faë or Blue. They had to die in order for them to survive. It still bothered her.

She kept her eyes on the road lit up by headlights from the vehicle. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as the night continued to flash before her eyes, her mind even decided to remind her of the others she had killed. The officer, the men back in Philadelphia, Philip. The dread of it all washed over her and the weight was crushing her.

She had to turn off the road and it was a bumpy ride but eventually, she found the town. She slowed down as she pulled into the gate of the town. She had to get out of the truck to show her face. The horses and Emma's face was enough to get her inside. She got back in and looked over at the child beside her, they shared a smile.

"Is Regina gonna be okay?" Henry asked, looking back.

"Yes," Emma replied. "She will be okay."

The gates opened and she drove inside, the horses followed suit. James met them at the gate, ecstatic to see them. She got out for a moment and told him what was going on and showed him the car cargo she had brought back with her; guns and meds galore. He seemed pleased with that. After she showed him the state Regina was in, the man told her to drive back to the house. He followed her back and helped her get Regina out of the car and upstairs to the bedroom. They placed her down in the twin bed by the window and it was at this point that Emma decided to tell the truth about Regina. She told him everything and she waited for him to blow-up but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed her and hugged her then told her that everything will be okay and frankly, she believed him. He eventually left her alone and she sat in a chair, by the desk and waited for Regina to wake up.

Aurora, Mulan, and Jack had come to visit, bringing water and a wet cloth which they placed on Regina's forehead then they went on their way. Zelena sat with them for a while but had to excuse herself, the waiting was getting to her.

Emma and Henry did not leave Regina's side. As it grew later though, the child went to bed on the top bunk and Emma fell asleep at the desk.

She did not sleep long before a soft groan and the sound of the bed moving woke her up. Her head snapped up and she glanced back to the bed and found Regina sitting up. She placed a hand to her head and looked around the room. Confusion took over her face and then her gaze landed on Emma.

"What am I doing here?' She asked and looked down at the hospital gown. "What happened?"

Emma knew she could lie but she did not want to lie to Regina. She inhaled then exhaled. "I couldn't let you die like that… it was not for the right cause and I know you wanted to save the world but we can find another way."

Regina furrowed her brow. "You took me from Blue?"

Emma winced. "Before you get mad, I did this because I didn't want you to die like that. Blue was going to use you to rule the world. They were going to choose who got the vaccine." She sighed. "That's not right and you wouldn't have wanted that…"

Regina exhaled and rubbed a hand over her face. "You're right. I didn't want this to be a power thing… I just wanted to help."

"Shh…" Emma soothed and took Regina's hands into hers. She looked into her eyes. "I know. I also did not want to lose you."

Regina closed her eyes and exhaled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She rushed out. "I didn't know how…"

"Shh…" Emma got down on her knees before Regina. "You did what you thought was best. We can try again but find someone who doesn't have to kill you and who has good intentions."

Regina nodded. "Thank you…"

Emma wiped the woman's tears with her thumbs as they fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I vetoed your decision. It was your choice and your choices matter but I couldn't…" she sighed. She shook her head. "Not like that… I'm sorry."

"Emma, I forgive you," Regina said quietly. "I know you would never do anything to harm me."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, hugging her. Emma her back, relishing how good the woman felt in her arms. The warmth, softness, and affection coming from Regina felt like home and it consumed and overwhelmed her. Before she could stop it, the dam broke. Her tears poured down her cheeks and heavy sobs began racking her body.

"Oh, Emma." Regina breathed, running her fingers through Emma's hair, the gesture was gentle and so kind. She felt that she was cheating by accepting this after what she had done today. "It's okay, I'm okay."

Emma pulled away from Regina and looked her in the eyes. She swiped at her cheeks. "I've done some awful things tonight, Regina." She confessed. "I've killed so many and my hands are dripping with blood."

Regina's expression was so open and understanding. "It's okay, Emma. You did it to survive."

"I killed Blue." The confession came out as barely a whisper. She waited for Regina's reaction since she knew that Blue meant a lot to her.

"I know you wouldn't have if you didn't have to." Regina sighed. "Blue convinced me that you would be okay. They knocked you unconscious because they didn't know who you were but they were going to free you when you came to." She shook her head and scowled. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. I know you killed her because you had to."

"I was just so angry," Emma said. "I lost my mom when I was three, my dad, a few weeks ago and she almost took you from me. I was furious and hurt. I acted out of it and now my heart feels heavy and dark."

"And that shows you are a good person, Emma. You killed awful people because it was you or them and you still feel remorse. Remorse and regret separate you from the heartless." Regina explained gently. Her fingers traced the cut on Emma's forehead. "Oh, My love…"

Emma shook her head. "What do I do? How do I get rid of this, Regina?"

Regina fell silent. "I don't know but we will get through it together. You will never have to go through this alone."

A little of the weight on her chest was lifted and Emma let out a relieved sigh. "I love you."

Regina smiled. "I love you too, Emma."

Emma leaned in a bit and pressed her lips to Regina's in a gentle kiss. It was brief but sweet and it meant everything.

"Thank you for protecting me," Regina whispered.

"You're welcome," Emma whispered back.

Regina pulled away and kissed her again softly, her lips lingering for a moment before breaking the kiss. "Who would have thought after losing everything, I would find everything I needed again?"

Emma smiled softly. "Well, you didn't lose everything. "

Regina furrowed her brow. "What?"

Emma chuckled. "Do you think you can come downstairs?"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "I'm still tired. The anesthesia is still wearing off. Can we just rest?"

Emma nodded. She will show Regina that her sister survived in the morning. That would be a wonderful thing to wake up to. "Yeah. Move over."

Regina scooted back on the bed and moved to lie down on her side. Emma stood, pulled off her jeans, and climbed into bed with her. Regina immediately curled into her side, resting her head on her chest and the two of them laid there in silence. Emma felt a bit less burdened after opening up to Regina but she knew that these feelings wouldn't just pass. It would take time and she knew that with Regina's help, they could accomplish it.

"Is Henry okay?" Regina asked as she settled down.

"He's fine. He's worried about you." Emma answered.

A kiss was pressed to her jawline. "Everything will be okay, Emma. I know David is proud of you. I sure as hell am."

That pulled a chuckle from Emma. Her hand rubbed up Regina's back and then down. That meant so much to her. "Thank you."

Regina hummed. "You're welcome."

They fell quiet again and it wasn't long until Regina gave into sleep again and now that Emma knew they were safe and sound at home, Emma did the same.

* * *

Zelena had returned to the bedroom during the night and Emma had informed her that Regina had woken up but had fallen back asleep since she was still recovering. The woman nodded her head and climbed into bed in the bottom bunk beneath Henry. Emma fell back asleep but then a few hours later she heard Zelena get up again and leave the room. Emma figured she was going back outside since she told Emma that she had a hard time being inside after being imprisoned for weeks. Emma watched her go then snuggled up with Regina and fell asleep again.

They slept a while but eventually, she felt Regina stirring beside her and she woke up to the feeling of fingers playing in her hair. She hummed and turned her head to look at Regina. The woman's cheek rested on her shoulder, her eyes gazing upon her lovingly.

Emma smiled tiredly. "Morning."

"Good morning." Regina greeted back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Regina answered. "I think I slept it off but I'm really hungry."

Emma laughed softly. "Let's get some food in you but first I'd like to show you something."

Regina lifted her head and looked Emma in the eye, "What is it?"

Emma shrugged, "Let me show you."

Regina looked confused but curious. She nodded her head as she bit her lip. "Alright."

"Come on. Get dressed." Emma untangled herself from Regina and started getting out of bed.

Regina followed her and climbed out of the bed. Emma handed her some clothes and watched as the woman put them on. She figured she was allowed to now since they were together and Regina had not told her otherwise. Once the dark-haired woman finished dressing, she looked up at Emma expectantly.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, "Yes."

Emma smiled wide and grabbed Regina's hand and started pulling her towards the door. She then slowly and carefully began guiding her out of the room since the house was dark, save for the light from the sunrise coming in through the hallway window. They used that light to guide them through the hallway and down the stairs. The house was quiet meaning that everyone was still asleep given the early hour. This gave them privacy which was good. She headed to the front door and walked Regina outside.

They found the woman with the red hair sitting on the porch step with her back to them, staring up at the sky which was a faint pink, gold, and light blue. The sun was shining through the white clouds and it was incredible.

"Hey!" Emma whispered to the woman sitting down.

The woman turned around and when Regina's eyes got a load of her sister, tears began pouring down her cheeks and a sob escaped her throat instantly.

"Zelena?" Regina whispered.

"Regina, hey, baby sis." The older woman said, getting to her feet.

Regina ran over to her and crashed into her, hugging her tightly. Zelena rested her chin on her sister's shoulder and the women cried as they embraced. It brought Emma joy to see their joy. She could only imagine what relief and joy they felt being reunited after believing the other was dead. She knew she would have loved to see her father one last time. She decided to head back inside to give them some privacy.

They embraced long enough to make up for lost time before pulling apart. "How did you get here?" Regina asked. "How are you?"

"It was Emma," Zelena replied.

Emma turned around to find Zelena smiling at her. Regina looked over her shoulder and her eyes softened when she looked at her.

"You did this?" She asked.

Emma shrugged, slightly awkward being put on the spot like that. She turned to face them. "I think you guys should talk. I'll be inside."

"Quick, Gina, grab her," Zelena hissed playfully.

Regina's hand shot out and wrapped around Emma's. She then dragged her over to the porch steps and the three of them sat. Regina was in the middle with Zelena and Emma on either side of her. The stared out ahead, the town was quiet given the early hour.

"This place is beautiful," Zelena muttered. "You guys have an amazing setup here."

"This is our home," Regina said.

That brought a smile to Emma's face. She is right. This is their home. The only home she's known for a long time.

"It's nice here," Zelena said. "Reminds me of Storybrooke a bit."

Regina nodded her agreement. "It does."

"You're welcome to stay." Emma offered.

"Thank you. I would love to." Zelena gave Emma a smile.

Emma dipped her head in acknowledgment then turned her attention to the sky. She felt Regina's hand find hers and intertwine their fingers.

"Zelena," Regina said to her sister. "What happened, how did you get here? What happened to you?"

"Well, buckle up because you're in for a ride," Zelena began.

Emma knew that Zelena was going to tell Regina everything although Emma had told the part she played in the story. Last night was not her proudest moment and she did some things that she did not like but she had gotten the job done and now Zelena and Regina were safe and sound with her.

Zelena began her story. Regina listened closely as Zelena started from back in Storybrooke and recounted it all in great detail. They listened as they stared up at the sky as the final fireflies began to twinkle in and out just before they disappeared for the day. A gentle breeze made the warm morning comfortable.

Regina rested her head on her shoulder. Emma wrapped an arm around her and held her close. At this moment, Emma knew what real peace and contentment felt like. She knew that the lives she took and the things she had done to her the night before will continue to haunt and burden her for a while but right now… she just wanted to be with the woman that meant the world to her. She wanted to live in this moment and forget the past for a while and that she did.

Emma knew that no matter what came their way, what threats waited beyond the wall, they will face it the way they've faced it all this time, together.


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short. Just explaining where everyone is and stuff.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

Epilogue

_Spring_

In the following months, Regina and Emma have fallen into normal life. Well, as close to normal as they could conjure. Regina and Zelena were used to living in a place like this. They had told Emma about it. It was modeled after a vintage town. It was almost like a museum, a town frozen in time. When they had told James about it, he felt nostalgic since he had grown up in that very town. He expressed interest in wanting to rebuild it. He had been wanting to expand their community for a while and he so he figured Maine, the place where he and his brother had grown up, was the perfect location. 

She knew some people from Hyperion Heights would go live there which is fine but she liked it there and she enjoyed the way that they ran things. This is home.

It was late evening and Regina and Emma sat on their front porch, enjoying the sweet smell of fresh flowers and leaves that accompany the late spring. The fire fireflies winked and flickered on the large front lawn. Their white picket fence was last open since their son was outside playing. They will be calling him in soon but for now, they let him soak in the moonlight and enjoy the fresh air since the winter had kept them inside mostly.

Regina had strung fairy lights all around their porch and it bathed their porch in a soft warm glow. They didn't even have to use their porch light anymore. Regina had found a knack for home decorating and she had decked their home out in little sweet things and lovely trinkets. It made the place warm and homey.

The moon, stars, and street lamps kept the streets bright as children ran up and down the street playing tag. Henry giggled as he ran and played with the other children. He was still so hyper from the cake and ice cream. James had kept his word about opening the ice cream parlor. It was open at the beginning of Spring and the little boy had been a frequent visitor ever since. Regina and Emma had tried to be the best adopted mothers for him and as far as they could tell, the child was thriving. He had many friends, enjoyed learning, played a lot, and got in trouble. He was becoming a typical kid so in hindsight. They must have been doing something right.

Over the winter a lot of things fell into place and their town was almost perfect. They all worked extremely hard to get to this and it was absolutely beautiful.

They shared their early Westminster months at James and Jack's home but mid to late winter, Regina and Emma had decided that they wanted a home of their own. They packed up Zelena and Henry and moved into a small home a few houses down. They were happy and they were content which was something that Emma never thought she would feel. They love their lives there and they love each other. That was enough.

They had taken up jobs to pitch-in. Regina started working in the infirmary with Zelena as doctors while Emma and Mulan took up jobs as guards. It was fulfilling and it kept them busy. Henry wanted a job as well but instead, they sent him to school where Aurora taught.

Regina and Emma had revisited the idea of trying to find a doctor that could make a vaccine again over the months and came up short. James had said he would help since he knew people. He stayed clear of the Faë but went through different channels. He came up short as well. They hadn't given up but they set it aside for the moment. No one has heard a peep from the Faë and the officers never came this far so they've been safe there.

From their porch, they could see newly married Aurora and Mulan next door. Their infant Philip was sleeping in Mulan's arms. The union surprised Emma and Regina but they were pleased with it. Aurora and Mulan found love and comfort in each other after the loss of Philip Sr. The other members of the town thought Regina and Emma would be married by now and were not expecting Aurora and Mulan but they were two souls who had found love after loss and that was beautiful.

Regina and Emma will marry later on in the Spring and since they had been Mulan's and Aurora's maid of honors, they offered to do the same for them. They would have three though because of Zelena and a Best Man because of Henry. They were both excited to be joined in marriage.

Emma was seated on the porch swing strumming her guitar while Regina sat there, reading a book. The library had opened a few months ago and Regina visited more than once a week. Playing guitar was something that Emma used to do with her father during their downtime. He would play and she would sit by him and listen or he would do that. Now she had time to pick it up again and it felt nice to get back to something she loved. She remembered when she showed Regina that she could play guitar, She wanted Emma to play all the time and she wanted her to teach Henry so, she did. That experience reminded her of when her dad taught her and it triggered a pleasant memory. Henry didn't pick it up as quickly as she did but he was learning. Their son was determined.

She wasn't playing anything in particular but she knew that Regina liked to listen to her play. She started playing a different tune, this one softer, smoother, more romantic and it made Regina look up at her. When their eyes met and Emma saw the affection and sweetness in them, she winked, and Regina bit her lip, expression filling with lust and desire. Chuckling to herself, she continued to play as they cast little flirtatious, suggestive looks at each other.

This is what bliss feels like. Surrounded by the woman she loved and her soon-to-be sister in law who was seated on the porch steps as they watched their son play. She genuinely never thought she would have a family of her own. She never thought she would raise a child or find a woman she wanted to call her wife.

Their street was full of life as their neighbors took advantage of the lovely spring night. Hyperion Heights did not observe a curfew like the quarantine zones so people could sit out on their porches for as long as they liked.

The residents had stopped staring shortly after Regina and Emma had decided to stay. She and Regina had even befriended a few of their neighbors while Henry played with all of the kids on their block.

This life would be perfect if only the infection vanished from existence but unfortunately, that was not happening anytime soon. Regina's mutation was proof though that they could strive and mankind can survive. It would probably be years before they all develop a mutation or a vaccine. So for now they had to make due and live their beautiful lives behind these walls. There was nowhere else she wanted to be.

Emma stared at Regina and smiled at the beauty of the woman she loved. The woman she was going to marry. The mother of her son. When the woman looked up from her book and caught her staring, she chuckled and moved closer to her. Emma turned around, legs still folded beneath her. She was facing forward so Regina could rest her head on her shoulder.

"What a life we have" Emma whispered.

Regina hummed. "It's wonderful."

"We've come a long way," Emma said. "I'm… happy. We're happy."

"If only our parents could see us…" Regina said softly.

"They know that we've found this," Emma mumbled. "They know that we've found love."

"We did." Regina agreed.

They fell silent as they watched Henry play as they listened to their friends chattering. Emma continued to play around with the strings on the guitar. The had found love in this dark world and that makes all of this worth it. All the loss, pain, and sadness was a memory now. Their future and their new lives was all they really cared about. This was it... Hyperion Heights… this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
